


Полезно знать

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Aphrodisiacs, Blindfolds, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Orgasm, Gags, HYDRA Trash Party, Hallucinogens, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Character Death(s), Overstimulation, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Threesome - M/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 103,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Стоял 2014 год и мужчины называли своих бойфрендов малышами. Стив никогда бы не подумал, что ему настолько это будет нравится.// Трагичная, полная пыток и порно история о том, как кое-кто в кое-кого влюбился, и ему за это прилетело по полной.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good to Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689893) by [daphnomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnomancy/pseuds/daphnomancy). 



> Обратите внимание на теги, эта история может привести вас к психологической травме. Это классический фик Hydra Trash Party с описанием изнасилования, эмоционального манипулирования и сексуальных пыток с детальным описанием. Это продукт фантазии Автора, и Автор не оправдывает ничего из происходящего в реальной жизни. По вполне понятным причинам Автор сомневался в выкладке истории (переводчик не сомневался в переводе, но тссс), но если вы всё равно испытываете желание сказать, что это ужасно и травматично, не волнуйтесь, мы в курсе.
> 
> Если вам кажется, что не хватает каких-то тегов, пожалуйста, сообщите. Они будут добавлены.
> 
> Просьба учесть, что, несмотря на наличие в отношениях тегов Bucky/Steve и Bucky/Steve/Rumlow, они появятся в сюжете ближе к финалу.

— Доедай пасту, малыш.

Стоял 2014 год и мужчины называли своих бойфрендов малышами. Стив никогда бы не подумал, что ему настолько это будет нравится. Своих "тайных" бойфрендов, впрочем. Стив и Брок были друг другу никем. Черт, даже Нат не знала о них двоих, а ведь казалось, что она знает вообще обо всём. Стив улыбнулся и отправил в рот еще одну ложку спагетти, дойдя с тарелкой туда, где Брок что-то печатал на своем планшете.

— Конечно, _куколка_ , — сострил Стив.

— Черт, ты такой старый.

— Кто бы говорил. — Стив усмехнулся ему, и Брок хлопнул его по руке, прежде чем вернуться к своему рапорту. Стив уселся рядом с ним на диван и продолжил молча есть.

— Эй, а что это? Очень вкусно.

— Итальянские колбаски. Я знаю, как ты их любишь в себе, — с усмешкой ответил Брок.

— Не будь таким вульгарным.

— Тебе это нравится.

Стив помычал.  
— Ага, конечно. Заканчивай свой дурацкий рапорт.

— Тебе захотелось порезвиться? — Стив промолчал, занятый шумным всасыванием длиннющей макаронины. Брок изогнул бровь. — Теперь я просто обязан заставить тебя ждать. — Стив застонал, и Брок хмыкнул. — Доедай свою пасту, парень.

— Больше не малыш?

— Может быть, тебе удастся заработать его обратно.

Стив снова помычал и вернулся к макаронам.  
— Ты не будешь есть?

— Я потом перекушу. Хочу наработать аппетит. — Они обменялись широкими ухмылками, и Брок вернулся к рапорту.

Стиву Брок по началу не понравился. Было что-то _такое_ в старшем мужчине, с чем Стив не мог определиться. Но они хорошо вместе сработались, и через некоторое время Стив предположил, что, чем бы оно ни было, это было просто вызвано чувством новизны. Брок был хамоватым и перестал относиться к Стиву как к Капитану Америке примерно через три дня. И он заставлял Стива смеяться, по-настоящему смеяться. Смеяться так сильно, что после он ощущал этот смех в животе, а ведь Стив был уверен, что он никогда больше не сможет так себя чувствовать.

Может быть, он и расскажет про них Наташе. Он думал, что она порадуется за него. Он за себя был рад. Это было просто. С Броком было весело. Это казалось правильным.

Он доел спагетти и с трудом подавил зевок, когда встал, чтобы помыть тарелку.

— Эй, просто брось ее в раковине и иди в постель. Я присоединюсь к тебе через минуту.

— Хммм. И как вы меня хотите, агент Рамлоу? — спросил Стив с улыбкой, наклонившись над спинкой дивана, чтобы проворковать свой вопрос Броку в ухо.

— Просто иди в постель и жди меня. У нас есть время.

 

* * *

Брок еще и постоянно открывал для него что-то новое. Стив считал, что больше никогда не сможет ничего почувствовать, но после нескольких месяцев с Броком он начал узнавать ощущения, о существовании которых даже не подозревал. Некоторые из них были замечательными — то, что Брок вытворял своим ртом и пробкой, было просто незаконным; а зажимы для сосков? Это определенно было в первой десятке вещей, полюбившихся Стиву в новом веке. Но некоторые вещи ему не нравились.

*

_— Оооох, Брок, подожди. Остановись, я не могу…_

_Вибратор, который прижимался к члену Стива, мгновенно исчез, и Стив судорожно выдохнул в облегчении. Это ощущение было оглушающим, приносящим больше боли, чем удовольствия с учетом повышенной чувствительности его тела._

_— Слишком много? — Стив кивнул, откинувшись на кровать, густо покраснев и отведя взгляд в сторону. — Ничего страшного, хорошо, что ты сказал мне, — уверенно сказал Брок._

_— Я правда думал, что смогу выдержать это._

_— Все в порядке. Мы учимся._

_— Но тебе так нравилось… Я должен был…_

_— Расслабься. Я ищу хорошие способы заставить тебя кричать. Мы разберемся с этим. Это полезно знать._

_*_

_— Рамлоу, господи, я не надену ни кляп, ни повязку. Я уже знаю, что они мне не нравятся._

_— О? Ты мне что-то не рассказал?_

_— Нет, я просто знаю. Никаких кляпов, никаких повязок. Мне становится от них неуютно._

_— Ладно. Полезно знать._

_— И кроме того, я уверен, что ты можешь придумать более приятные способы занять мой рот._

_Тот ухмыльнулся._  
_— Считай, договорились._

_*_

_— Брок, стой. Мне это не нравится. Стой. Стой!_

_— Ладно, без проблем. — Брок опустил кубик льда обратно в чашу и вытер пугающе холодный влажный след с груди Стива. Тот начал трястись в кровати, эрекция медленно спадала. — Ого, тише, малыш. Все хорошо. Никакого больше льда._

_— П-прости._

_— Не извиняйся, об этом полезно знать._

* * *

Стив со стуком опустил тарелку в раковину, вытянул руки над головой и снова зевнул. Руки казались свинцовыми.

— Черт, я, похоже, куда сильнее устал, чем думал, — произнес он, идя через небольшую квартиру-студию к кровати.

— Нет, не желаю это слышать. Встряхнись, детка. Мы уже несколько дней ничего не делали.

Стив улыбнулся, снял ботинки возле комода и неуверенно шагнул к кровати. Он остановился, заморгав. Предметы немного расплывались по краям. Он потряс головой, пытаясь очистить разум, но стало только хуже. Он качнулся вперед, едва успев поймать себя на краю кровати. Он забрался на постель и сел, чувствуя, как кружится голова.

— Брок, — позвал он. Даже его голос звучал неправильно.

— Да, малыш?

— Что-то не так. — Его тело становилось горячее, краснее, и он чувствовал, что его лоб покрылся испариной. Он ощутил руку у себя на груди. Брок. Когда он успел подойти? Он всё слышал, всё ощущал. Это ударило его как мешок кирпичей, заставляя кровь под кожей кипеть. — Брок… что…

— Ты в порядке, детка. Просто ложись. Я с тобой.

— Мне жарко… что…

— Давай снимем с тебя рубашку.

— Что происходит?

Руки Брока лежали на нем, и он был без рубашки, уложенный обратно на постель. Вещи вокруг вращались. Перемены были ужасно быстрыми. Он мог отключиться в любой момент, он был в этом уверен. Он не мог поднять рук, _я не могу поднять свои руки!_ Он чувствовал, как колотится у него в груди сердце, а что-то внутри требовало, чтобы он бежал, но он не мог. И ему было так неожиданно жарко, его соски были напряженными, дыхание тяжело вырывалось из груди, и…

— Боже, да ты им алмазы можешь резать.

 _Боже, когда это произошло?_ Стив посмотрел на свой пах и увидел, что его джинсы вздыбились. Только увидев это, он наконец почувствовал, как его член натягивает грубую ткань.

— Брок, в чем дело? — запинаясь, выдавил он.

— Кое в чем, что заставит тебя ощущать немного больше. Не ожидал, что оно так быстро сработает.

— Ты мог сказать мне…

— Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе было приятно, да, детка? Я хочу, чтобы отпустил себя. Не бойся, хорошо?

— Ох… — он не сказал « _хорошо_ ». Это не было хорошо, и некоторые его части уже были в этом уверены. Его голова упала на подушки, глаза не могли сфокусироваться.

Брок провел рукой по ребрам Стива, и тот охнул и застонал. Этого было слишком много, его затрясло на постели. Этого было слишком много и слишком быстро. Все его уже обостренные чувства буквально взрывались. Он был уверен, что от дрожи с него сползет кожа. Его член был таким твердым, что Стив был уверен — хватит дуновения воздуха, чтобы заставить его кончить.

— Брок, пожалуйста, — пробормотал он. _Остановись_.

— Что тебе нужно, малыш?

— Это слишком… слишком много… я не могу…

— Тссс. У тебя получится, ты молодец, ты справишься с этим.

Стив всхлипнул, почти трясясь на кровати в конвульсиях, которыми его тело реагировало на наркотики. Как это произошло? С ним все было в порядке, он шутил всего минуту назад, он смотрел, как Брок заполняет рапорт, и ел ужин. Спагетти. _«Доедай свою пасту, малыш.»_ Брок отравил его еду. Стив почувствовал тошноту. Ему это не нравилось. Он не хотел этого. Но это не имело значения, он едва мог сосредоточиться. Это уже происходило.

Руки Брока на его груди, везде, они были везде, он извивался под ними, абсолютно беспомощный. Он даже не мог оттолкнуть Брока. Его кожа словно загоралась, когда соприкасалась с кожей Брока. Он замотал головой, ему это не нравилось, он не хотел этого. С его губ сорвался еще один всхлип.

— Тссс. У тебя все в порядке, детка. Ты отлично справляешься. — Стив зажмурил глаза и вцепился в простыни под собой, его мышцы под кожей двигались и напрягались. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я говорил с тобой, пока это происходит? — Стив не был уверен, кивнул он или нет, но Брок начал шептать ему на ухо, водя руками по его телу и заставляя вздрагивать и сжиматься. — Ты выглядишь совсем иначе, малыш. Боже, я бы мог тебя просто сожрать с потрохами. Я буду держать тебя в таком состоянии вечно, со стояком, отчаявшимся, и счастливым, и жаждущим моего члена.

Теперь, когда Брок озвучил это, Стив начал чувствовать это в себе. Он отчаянно его хотел. Он даже не осознавал, что хотел быть трахнутым, пока Брок не произнес этого, и теперь это было единственной мыслью в его голове. Он глубоко застонал, бедра самостоятельно толкнулись навстречу воздуху. Стив не мог остановить себя. Он почти чувствовал, как химикаты в его организме заставляют его ослепнуть от похоти. Этого было так много, что он готов был взорваться.

— Тебе бы понравилось. Тебе бы это очень сильно понравилось, а? — Стив застонал в ответ, слова подводили его. — Тебе нравится, когда тебя толкают к краю. Ты считаешь, что это не так, но это правда. Тебе нужно это. Ты такой напуганный. Я хочу, чтобы ты больше никогда не боялся. Помнишь тот крошечный вибратор на твоем члене? — Воспоминание вспыхнуло в голове Стива, и он с криком толкнулся вверх. — Ты хотел, чтобы я продолжал. Я видел это. Ты говорил «нет», но я знал, что ты не имел это в виду.

— Бр-р-ооок, чт-то?

— Ты хотел, чтобы я надавил тогда, ты хочешь, чтобы я подтолкнул тебя сейчас. Это оно. Это начало толчка, которого ты ждал.

— Что?

Рука Брока скользнула вниз и принялась играть с кожей Стива возле края его штанов. Его словно ударило током, он дернулся, но не смог отодвинуться, его тело не желало сотрудничать. И это совершенно не помогало росшей в его голове панике. Это не было обычной игрой Брока в спальне, это было что-то другое. Он не мог выбраться, он едва мог функционировать, едва мог думать. Брок начал расстегивать пуговицу на его джинсах, и с губ Стива сорвался высокий скулеж. Он попытался сосредоточиться и медленно поднял руку, пытаясь оттолкнуть Брока, но его конечности был ужасно тяжелыми. Брок рассмеялся, взял его за запястье и снова опустил его руку на кровать, ужасно далеко от того места, где Стив хотел ее видеть. Его штаны оказались расстегнуты, а член выпущен на свободу. Брок стянул его джинсы вниз, стреножив ими лодыжки. Стив хотел сбросить штаны, чтобы высвободиться, но не смог. Ему казалось, что он связан.

 _Ты скоро переработаешь это, ты всегда так делаешь,_ пытался убедить он себя, но даже тогда он не получил уверенности в том, что скоро всё кончится. Он был уверен, что скоро воспламенится, каждое нервное окончание было охвачено огнем и разносило его по телу, обжигая белым пламенем, пока кроме него ничего не осталось.

— Ты хочешь кончить? Ты течешь повсюду. Думаешь, сможешь это сделать, если я не буду тебя ласкать?

— Что? — Стив опустил глаза вниз и обнаружил лужицу смазки, растекшейся по его животу, которую он даже не ощущал. Даже это произошло слишком быстро, на его животе было слишком много, учитывая тот короткий промежуток времени, который прошел после освобождения его члена от одежды. Его мозг наконец обработал слова Брока. — Что? — повторил он на выдохе.

— Ааах, просто слушай меня, малыш. Я о тебе позабочусь. Я толкну тебе через край, просто говоря с тобой. Разве это не весело?

 _Нет. Не весело._ Сердце Стива бешено колотилось, перед глазами всё плыло, а мозг никак не мог избавиться от паники, от боли в его твердом члене, от ужаса невозможности пошевелить своими конечностями так, как он хотел.

Он ощущал дыхание Брока на своем лице, запах его одеколона и выпитого им алкоголя. Рука Брока лежала на животе Стива, возле его члена, но не касаясь его. Лежала как камень, вдавливающий Стива в кровать.

— Только подумай, как хорошо тебе станет, когда ты кончишь. Подумай о всех тех разах, когда ты кончал подо мной, дрожа на кровати так, словно ты готов взорваться. Ты хотел, чтобы тебя подтолкнули. Ты очень чувствительный, и это заставляет тебя сдерживаться. Ты просто должен отпустить себя.

* * *

_— Черт побери, Рамлоу. Где ты этому научился?_

_— У одной королевы по имени Лерой в Нью-Джерси._

_— Я даже не подозревал, что мое тело способно на такое._

_— Боже, ты что, трясешься?_

_— Это из-за сыворотки, я иногда чувствую всё слишком остро. А это было… ого…_

_— Полезно знать._

* * *

Стив задавался вопросом, не обжигало ли его лицо губы Брока, настолько горячим он казался на ощупь. Он потел, уверенный, что над ним поднимается пар, зависая на обугливающейся кожей.

Брок запустил зубы глубоко в плоть шеи Стива, и тот наконец закричал впервые за вечер. Брок прокусил ему кожу, затем с силой всосал болезненный укус и начал лакать его кровь. Стив передернулся. Он чувствовал приступ тошноты. Он не хотел этого. Его глаза горели.

— Ох, детка. Ты плачешь?

Он плакал. Ему было больно. Его кожа горела, он не мог остановить дрожь, его член болел, он не знал, что происходило.

— Ч-черт, Брок, ты должен остановиться. — _Пожалуйста_.

Брок оперся на локоть, чтобы смотреть на Стива сверху. Стив едва мог поймать его взгляд, так у него все плыло перед глазами. Брок провел рукой по его волосам, и Стив не смог удержаться и подался к прикосновению. Широкая ладонь, гладящая его по голове, действовала почти успокаивающе.

Брок прижался губами ко рту Стива, и тот почувствовал привкус собственной крови во рту. Он был нежным. Его было слишком много.

Брок усмехнулся и больно ущипнул сосок Стива, заставив его снова закричать. Обычно ему нравилось, когда Брок касался его там, но сейчас? Сейчас это было неприятнее, чем удар ножом. Он разваливался на куски. Все ощущалось слишком остро, и он был уверен, что это убьет его прямо в постели. Брок выводил неспешные круги по его груди, сжимая его мышцы и впиваясь ногтями в кожу.

Затем его рука сместилась, скользнув вниз по телу Стива, мимо его члена, между его ног. Бедра Стива резко и быстро дернулись вверх, и он заскулил из глубины горла, когда Брок погладил его дырку.

— С-стой, — сказал Стив. Он не слышал сам себя, он даже не был уверен, что сумел протолкнуть слово наружу.

Брок сплюнул в ладонь и начал проталкивать в Стива палец. Стив всхлипнул, пытаясь увернуться. Это было приятно, слишком приятно, слишком много. Один палец ощущался так, словно он был толщиной в запястье; Стив был уверен, что он порвет его пополам.

— Умничка. Тебе нравится это, да? Я бы мог держать тебя в таком виде вечно.

Из другого мира Стиву показалось, что он услышал щелчок открывшейся крышки на пузырьке со смазкой. Он содрогнулся, когда через секунду его коснулось холодное и скользкое. Оно ощущалось как лед, и оно становилось всё холоднее, когда Брок начал заталкивать это в него.

— Я купил это специально для тебя. Это охлаждающая смазка. Потому что тебе очень сильно понравились кубики льда.

Его коже было так холодно, что Стив начал трястись еще сильнее. Он не мог дышать. Брок убивал его, он знал это наверняка. Он по-прежнему хотел отвернуться, сбежать, и он не мог. Он всхлипывал на кровати, пытаясь отодвинуть, но повсюду вокруг него был смеющийся в его кожу Брок, трахавший Стива ледяными пальцами.

Он пригладил точку внутри Стива, заставив его увидеть звезды. Стив охнул и затрепетал.

— Вот оно…

— Н-нет… — Еще больше холодного геля, больше пальцев, больше прикосновений к его простате. Он чувствовал, как напрягались его яйца. — Брок, Б-брок…

— Уже почти, да? — Стив всхлипнул. Он почувствовал, как Брок придвинулся ближе к нему, прижимаясь своим телом, грубая ткань его одежды казалась слишком горячей коже наждачной бумагой. — Это хорошо, потому что я хочу сказать тебе кое-что, и я хочу увидеть, как ты кончишь, когда я это скажу.

— Ч-что ты…

Рука Брока двигалась в нем, задевая простату снова и снова и снова. Брок почти не двигался, но Стиву все равно казалось, что его проткнули. Ему было больно, холодно и слишком много.

— Твоя голова немного прояснится, но это… — Он сжал член Стива, впиваясь в него ногтями и снова заставляя Стива кричать. — Это еще долго никуда не денется. — У Стива всё перевернулось в животе. — Техники разработали это специально для тебя. Супер-солдатский афродизиак. Я хотел тебя таким. Беспомощным, напуганным, со стояком. Потому что я собираюсь сломать тебя. Они говорили, что ты не сломаешься, что не обратишься, но обратить можно любого. — Член Стива становился все тверже, этого было слишком, слишком много. Он ахнул в шею Брока, когда тот продолжил двигать в нем пальцами. Он был близко, он был очень близко. — Ты готов?

Стив подумал, что он, наверное, кивнул, или, может быть, покачал головой, он не был уверен. Охлаждающая смазка внутри вызывала у него тошноту, а химикаты, гуляющие по его венам, сжигали его изнутри. Под его веками начали плавать белые пятна. Брок взял лицо Стива во вторую ладонь и заставил его смотреть в глаза.

— Хайль Гидра.

Он кончал. Он кричал. Он не мог дышать. Брок был рядом с ним, продолжая трахать через болезненный оргазм. Он пытался отодвинуться, но не мог, Брок был повсюду.

 _Хайль Гидра._ Он не слышал этих слов годами, и Брок заставил его кончить, произнеся их ему на ухо. Его оргазм ощущался таким, будто его тело было сделано из стекла, разбившегося вдребезги, будто его ударили в живот. Он не мог перестать плакать, так ему было больно, это было похоже на облегчение, он ужасно сильно трясся, он был беспомощным в постели, напуганным.

Когда это наконец закончилось, он обмяк, погрузившись в забытье на мгновение, на час, на день, он точно не мог сказать. Брок вытащил из него пальцы и покинул кровать. Стив не хотел открывать глаза, он даже не был уверен, что сможет. Ему нужно было убираться отсюда.

На его лицо легла рука, губ коснулись губы.

— Умничка, — прошептал Рамлоу. — Ты у меня такой молодец, малыш.

Стив медленно заставил свой рот заработать.  
— Брок, ч-что ты делаешь? Почему… почему ты это сказал? Зачем ты…

— Это было не в последний раз, — ответил Рамлоу. — Как думаешь, я смогу научить тебя кончать каждый раз, когда ты будешь это слышать? Как собаку с колокольчиком?

— Прекрати, пре-прекрати…

Стив попытался столкнуть себя с кровати, открывая глаза. Он надеялся, что, может быть, у него в голове прояснилось, и его конечности стали менее тяжелыми, но он до сих пор не мог двигаться достаточно быстро. Рамлоу с легкостью толкнул его обратно на постель. Стив уставился на него, когда тот потянулся через него к тумбочке и открыл небольшой футляр.

Он вытащил шприц.

— Какого хре… — Стив замотал головой, от чего она закружилась, когда он отчаянно пытался оттолкнуть свое непослушное тело от Рамлоу.

— Это просто усыпит тебя на несколько часов, — сказал тот, щелкая по небольшому цилиндру, чтобы избавиться от пузырьков воздуха. Он взял маленькую салфетку со спиртом и протер внутреннюю сторону руки Стива. — Ты нужен мне отдохнувшим. У нас впереди уйма работы. Это будет нелегко, но тебе это нужно.

Мозг Стива отчаянно требовал от его конечностей бежать, отодвинуться, найти щит и бить им по черепу Рамлоу, пока тот не треснет, но всё было бесполезно. Он попытался отобрать руку, когда Рамлоу взял его за запястье. Тот рассмеялся.

— Посмотри-ка, наркотик работает. У тебя по-прежнему стоит. Чудеса современной науки.

Стив посмотрел вниз и ужаснулся, обнаружив, что Рамлоу был прав. Он как будто вообще не кончал. Он подумал, что его может вырвать. Он даже не понимал, что Рамлоу ищет вену для введения успокоительного, пока не почувствовал укол. Он охнул и снова попытался отодвинуться, но хватка Рамлоу была крепкой.

— Ч-что ты делаешь?

— Засыпай, малыш. Я о тебе позабочусь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты отрубился до того, как выработается обжигающий эффект наркотиков.

— Что?

— Я забочусь о тебе. Тебе больше никогда не надо будет бояться.

— Я не хочу этого.

— Полезно знать.

У него потемнело перед глазами. Лекарство было очень быстрым. Последнее, что он видел, это как его бойфренд улыбается ему, затем его голова упала на подушку. Над головой вентилятор лениво вращал лопастями против часовой стрелки. Последнее, что он чувствовал — озноб, сотрясавший его тело, и холодные остатки смазки глубоко внутри него.


	2. Chapter 2

Стив проснулся очень резко. Его глаза распахнулись, а тело дернулось на кровати. Он мог двигаться; его руки снова принадлежали ему, однако он по-прежнему был в ловушке, обнаженный. Он огляделся и увидел металлические наручники на запястьях и лодыжках, короткими цепями приковывавшие его к металлической раме кровати.

— Какого хрена? — прошептал он себе под нос.

Он тянул изо всех сил, но не мог высвободиться. Его накрыло адреналином, когда он начал отчаянно тянуть оковы, до тех пор, пока не обмяк, задыхаясь, с ноющими и измученными запястьями. Он мог сломать что угодно, он мог пробиваться сквозь стены, почему он не мог освободиться от этого? Это оковы были слишком крепкими, или он — слишком слабым?

Он вспомнил, что произошло накануне, и почувствовал, как заныло в животе. Оставались ли наркотики в нем до сих пор? Даже сейчас, когда он взглянул вниз на себя, то увидел, что его член оставался болезненно твердым. Но больше не было жара и растерянности, из-за чего химически вызванное возбуждение становилось еще хуже. Он хотел сблевануть. Ему нужно было убраться отсюда. Его разум больше не плавал; ясность и рассудок подогревали его панику. Он передернулся и еще раз потянул наручники, хотя понимал, что они не поддадутся. Он замер только тогда, когда его прервал знакомый голос.

— Отлично, ты проснулся.

Стив уставился на Рамлоу, который подошел к кровати и уселся рядом с ним. Стив попытался отодвинуться, но места для этого не было. Рамлоу опустил мозолистую ладонь ему на грудь, и Стив вздрогнул под ней.

— Рамлоу, что ты делаешь?

— Ты замечательно выглядишь.

— Это не смешно. — Стив снова вздрогнул, когда Брок начал водить вверх и вниз по его груди. — Брок, прекрати это!

— Тебе это нравится.

— Ты меня опоил, черт побери.

Рука Брока призрачным касанием легла на внутреннюю сторону бедра Стива, и он задрожал.  
— Расслабься, малыш.

— Прекрати это! — закричал Стив.

Рамлоу хмыкнул и прижался к губам Стива своими. Стив попытался отодвинуть голову, но Рамлоу схватил его за волосы, уверенно держа его голову на месте и кусая рот Стива. Его зубы погрузились в нижнюю губу, и после резкой вспышки боли Стив почувствовал вкус крови.

Рамлоу вытер рот Стива ладонью, а потом опустил ее вниз и принялся дрочить его член едва смазанной кровью рукой. Стив зашипел от прикосновения, пытаясь перебороть собственное тело, толкавшееся вверх за большим.

— Ты помнишь, что я тебе сказал? — Стив заставил себя смотреть в потолок, сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме руки Рамлоу на его члене. — Как думаешь, мы сможем сделать так, чтобы ты кончал каждый раз, когда слышишь «Хайль Гидра»?

— Блядь. Рамлоу, ты не знаешь, что это значит. Ты не можешь говорить… — Он охнул, когда Рамлоу сжал головку его члена. — Это. Ты не знаешь…

— Я точно знаю, что это значит. Гидра означает _порядок_. И тебе он был нужен уже давно. Ты все время такой напуганный.

— Гидра исчезла. Они проиграли войну. Я, черт побери, был там.

— Отрежь одну голову, и две другие займут ее место.

Стив уставился на него.  
— Ты с ума сошел.

— Или я прав. — Стив не мог ответить. Рамлоу ускорил движение, и Стив знал, что он был близко, и его это бесило. Он закусил губу, чтобы удержаться от крика, чувствуя привкус крови от  почти зажившей прокушенной ранее губы. Рамлоу ущипнул его сосок, затем наклонился ближе и провел зубами по линии челюсти Стива. Тот содрогнулся еще раз, чувствуя подступающий оргазм. Он чувствовал дыхание Рамлоу на своем ухе. Все, что он мог сделать, это зажмуриться и отвернуться, когда Рамлоу прошептал:

— _Хайль Гидра._

Стив кончил. Рамлоу наизусть знал его тело, знал наверняка, как добиться этого. Стив проглотил рык и попытался не трястись на кровати, пока Рамлоу вел его член через оргазм.

— Хороший мальчик, — проворковал Рамлоу, когда Стив рухнул вниз с дрожащими конечностями. — У тебя так хорошо получается. — Стив смотрел на свое плечо, стиснув зубы и делая размеренные вдохи. — Ай, не будь таким. Может быть, когда все это кончится, я отвезу тебя в какое-нибудь хорошее место. Туда, где тепло.

Стив окаменел под ним.

* * *

_— Вы никогда не водите меня в хорошие места, агент Рамлоу, — пошутил Стив, снимая шлем, чтобы смахнуть пепел и осколки, осыпавшие их после недавнего взрыва._

_— Ты хочешь поехать в хорошее место? — спросил Брок, скользя к Стиву, оглядевшись и убедившись, что вокруг никого нет. — Я могу куда-нибудь тебя отвести. Туда, где тепло? Ты бы хотел этого?_

_Стив закусил губу, чтобы удержаться от улыбки._   
_— Да, я бы хотел._

_— Полезно знать._

* * *

— Тебе это нравится?

Стив зажмурился.

Рамлоу вышел на минутку. Стив почти позволил себе расслабиться. Он еще немного потянул оковы. Они не поддались. В цепях не было слабых звеньев, каркас кровати был толстым и несокрушимым. Стив вспомнил первый и единственный раз, когда они с Броком игрались с наручниками. Он сломал их в первые пару минут. Они с Броком смеялись потом над этим.

Эти наручники не были игрушечными. Он тщательнее их осмотрел. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного. Браслеты были толще, чем у тех, что использовали бойцы в отряде, с маленьким мерцающим огоньком возле петли.

— Волшебные оковы из адамантия, — произнес Рамлоу, вернувшись к кровати. Стив дернулся от коснувшейся его влажной, теплой ткани, стиравшей с его живота липкую сперму. — Только лучшее для моего парня.

Он наклонился и поцеловал Стива в чистый живот, прикосновение губ было мягким и любящим. Стив мог только смотреть в ужасе. Брок обычно так делал. Брок обычно так делал после секса. _Раньше_. Это было так просто. Как будто на одно мгновение все забылось и стало таким, каким было раньше. Таким, каким должно было быть.

— Что ты делаешь? — наконец спросил Стив голосом, едва отличимым от шепота.

— Они думали, что тебя нельзя будет обратить. Они собирались убить тебя.

— Кто?

— Я сказал, что обратить можно любого, — продолжил Брок. — Кто-угодно может сломаться. Даже Капитан Америка. Они сказали, если у меня получится, ты будешь моим. Мы с тобой похожи. Мы оба любим охренительный вызов. — Он потянул Стива за волосы, заставляя повернуться к себе лицом, дергая с такой силой, что Стив зашипел от боли. — И я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной, когда мир изменится.

Он поцеловал Стива, жестко и глубоко, и Стив не мог отодвинуться. Рамлоу оседлал его и качнул бедрами вдоль его члена. У него опять стоял. Нет, у него все еще стоял. Его эрекция не спадала после того, как он кончал. Он дернулся под Рамлоу, когда грубая ткань штанов прошлась наждачной бумагой по чувствительной коже, охая в его рот. Руки Рамлоу, удерживавшие его голову, переместились ниже и обвили его шею.

* * *

_— Есть какие-то табу?_

_— Удушье, наверное._

_— А это откуда?_

_— Вероятно, из-за астмы. Мне нравится дышать._

_— Полезно знать._

* * *

— Нет, не надо! — вскрикнул Стив прежде, чем Рамлоу усилил хватку. Он попытался вырваться, но это было безнадежно. Он судорожно втянул воздух, но руки на шее сжимались всё туже, губы Рамлоу были слишком близко к лицу Стива, и он продолжал тереться о его член. Стив неистово бился в оковах, пытаясь дотянуться до рук Рамлоу и оттащить их от своего горла. В глубине своего мозга он знал, что может надолго задержать дыхание, это было одной из усовершенствованных сывороткой способностей, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения. Паника перекрывала все доводы разума. Он чувствовал, как сжимаются его легкие, и каждый рваный вдох, который он ухитрялся сделать, пах одеколоном Рамлоу и тем безымянным ароматом его кожи, что похож на горячий шоколад и мускус; кислород не достигал его груди.

— Давай, у тебя так хорошо получается.

Рамлоу повернулся, надавив всем весом на живот Стиву, и, оставив одну руку туго сжимать его горло, вторую протянул, чтобы сжать его член.

Стив перевел внимание на мелочи. На то, как его стопы елозили по кровати, насколько позволяла цепь, сминая простыни. На открытую кирпичную кладку стены, на цвет потолка. На то, как медленно крутился потолочный вентилятор. На папоротник в синем горшке, который Рамлоу держал на тумбочке.

Его яйца снова подтянулись. Он дрожал и извивался под Рамлоу. Его зрение начало мутнеть по краям, в груди всё горело.

— Готов, детка? — прошептал Рамлоу. Он наклонился к лицу Стива. Тот замотал головой, как мог в стальной хватке Рамлоу, он знал, что его ждет. Рука Рамлоу двигалась на его члене всё быстрее, и бедра Стива двигались по собственной воле. Рамлоу отпустил его горло. Стив сделал болезненный, блаженный вдох; в глазах у него помутнело от неожиданного притока кислорода.

— _Хайль Гидра._

Он кончил со всхлипом и стоном. Под его веками растекалась белизна, и всё его тело сотрясала дрожь. Он продолжал судорожно вдыхать, отчаянно стараясь удержать легкие наполненными воздухом. В какой-то момент он потянулся за наручники и вцепился пальцами в цепи.

Рамлоу водил ладонями вверх и вниз по дрожащим рукам Стива.  
— Тссс. Ты справился, малыш. У тебя все отлично получается. — Он прижался губами к виску Стива и прошептал ему на ухо: — Ты помнишь, как я поцеловал тебя в первый раз? — Стив попытался отодвинуться, но Рамлоу все равно оставался рядом, его нежеланные слова просачивались в разум. — Тогда ты тоже был напуган, ты помнишь?

Он ущипнул шею Стива, впиваясь ногтями в кожу; острая боль заставила Стива вздрогнуть под ним.  
— Ты помнишь? — спросил он слишком громким для Стива голосом.

— Д-да, — прохрипел Стив.

— Ты был тогда напуган. Ты все время всего боишься. Я тогда чуть не рассмеялся, здоровяк вроде тебя — и с трясущимися коленками. Боже, я хотел вставить в твой девственный зад прямо там и тогда.

— Я не напуган, я охрененно взбешен.

— Стив, я знаю тебя. Ты выпрыгиваешь из самолетов и ты дерешься так, как будто тебе нечего терять, но я знаю тебя. Ты творишь это дерьмо, чтобы никто не заметил.

— Никто не заметил что?

Он взял лицо Стива в ладонь, провел большим пальцем по его губам. Их глаза встретились. Стив смотрел, изо всех сил стараясь прожечь дырки в черепе Рамлоу. Но тот спокойно удерживал его взгляд. Наконец он улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами.

— Не заметил, как ты охуенно боишься.

Он наклонился, поцеловал Стива в лоб и слез с кровати, направившись к своему комоду, где начал рыться в ящиках. Стив прерывисто выдохнул, чувствуя себя более беззащитным, чем когда-либо, и изодранным внутри и снаружи.

Что-то приземлилось на кровать рядом со Стивом, потом еще. Стив кинул взгляд и обнаружил, что Рамлоу бросал вещи из комода на постель. Небольшой прямоугольный футляр, медицинский скотч, зажимы для сосков, маленький овальный вибратор, который Рамлоу уже опробовал на нем раньше, крупная пробка, которую они иногда использовали, когда хотели поиграться, охлаждающая смазка, кусок какой-то ткани, шар с кожаными ремешками.

Сердце Стива бешено колотилось в груди, когда Рамлоу уселся на кровать, смазал пальцы и сунул руку ему между ног. Зашипев и дернувшись, Стив попытался увернуться от холодного геля. Рамлоу грубо разводил пальцы, болезненно его растягивая. Из горла Стива вырвался глубокий стон, несмотря на стиснутые зубы, и Рамлоу рассмеялся.

— Это может быть по-настоящему весело, если ты просто отпустишь себя.

Стив не стал отвечать. Он следил за тем, как Рамлоу покрывал смазкой пробку, а потом начал вводить ее в Стива. Он зажимался, борясь против вторжения изо всех сил, но Рамлоу обхватил его член и сумел своими движениями переключить внимание Стива в достаточной мере, чтобы протолкнуть пробку за тугое кольцо мышц. Стив снова застонал, давя в себе крик. Пробка проталкивалась глубже и глубже, становясь шире и шире, пока, наконец, не вошла полностью. Стив не был достаточно растянут под нее, поэтому его мышцы болезненно пульсировали вокруг пробки. Она была чертовски холодной внутри него, но хуже этого, она была достаточно длинной, чтобы доставать до его простаты. Он трясся на кровати; дрожа от холода; глубоко в его животе сворачивалось комком возбуждение.

У него по-прежнему стоял. Наркотики продолжали работать. Он попытался сфокусироваться на своей ненависти к ним, и к Рамлоу, больше, чем на предательстве собственного тела. Рамлоу закрепил на нем зажимы для сосков. Стив заставил себя не вздрагивать, когда они впились в соски. Он зажмурился в ответ на знакомую, ужасную, прекрасную боль.

Рамлоу поднял шар с ремешками. Стив бросил на него взгляд. Он был металлическим, он блестел так же, как браслеты на его запястьях. Только когда Рамлоу поднес его ко рту Стива, тот осознал, что это кляп, и с щелчком захлопнул рот. Рамлоу сел со вздохом, наклонился вперед и перенес весь свой вес на руку, лежавшую на горле Стива, держа второй рукой кляп возле его рта.

Стив снова не мог дышать. Он инстинктивно попытался отодвинуться, но он был в ловушке, руки бесполезно дергали цепи наручников.

— Ну же, малыш. Открывай.

Стив мотнул головой и забился под Рамлоу. Перед глазами у него опять поплыло, он не знал точно, от недостатка кислорода или просто от паники. В тот момент, когда он подумал, что потеряет сознание, Рамлоу убрал руку с его шеи, опустил ее ниже и щелкнул по одному из зажимов на соске. Стив закричал, втягивая воздух, а Рамлоу в тоже время втолкнул кляп ему в рот. Стив взбрыкнул и задергался, когда Рамлоу начал застегивать ремешки у него на затылке. Стив не мог перестать трястись. Кляп у него во рту был слишком большим. Он продолжал мотать головой в попытке избавиться от него, судорожно делая вдохи через нос, но ему казалось, что воздуха все равно не хватает. Его рот был слишком полон. Это было едва ли не хуже удушья.

— Тише. Умничка. — Он не мог даже ожечь его взглядом. Стив смотрел на Рамлоу широко распахнутыми глазами и продолжал трястись. Рамлоу провел рукой по его волосам, этот жест подействовал почти успокаивающе. Стив стиснул зубы на кляпе, но он был невыносимо твердым. — Ты так хорошо смотришься в этом.

Рамлоу поцеловал его в уголок рта, где шар соединялся с кожей ремешков, соединялся с его губами. Стив дернулся в сторону.

Рамлоу отклонился и снова взял смазку, бросив ее на живот Стива. Тот выгнул шею, чтобы видеть. Рамлоу поднял маленький футляр и открыл, поворачивая так, чтобы Стиву было видно содержимое, прежде чем опустить ее ему на грудь: три небольших металлических стержня. Стив не знал, для чего они нужны, и ему не понравилась крошечная улыбка, которую Рамлоу бросил ему перед тем, как сместился ниже и взял в руку член Стива. Взяв смазку, Рамлоу выдавил немного себе на палец и прижал его к головке члена, отодвигая крайнюю плоть, чтобы открыть щель.

Стив завопил в кляпе; прикосновение холодного геля _туда_ оказалось слишком много. Он чувствовал, как слезятся его глаза и дрожат конечности.

— Не дергайся, иначе лишишься своего приятеля, — сказал Рамлоу, сжимая член Стива. — Я серьезно, малыш.

Стив посмотрел на Рамлоу и заставил себя замереть в ответ на выражение его глаз. Все его базовые инстинкты вопили, когда Рамлоу сжал его член, воздух был наполнен опасностью. Стив продолжал тяжело дышать, с этим он справиться не мог. Его вдохи были быстрыми и рваными, воздух тяжело оседал в груди, не добираясь до легких. Рамлоу легонько кивнул и потянулся к футляру. Футляр открылся с тихим скрипом шарниров, Рамлоу вынул самый тонкий из стержней и начал покрывать его смазкой. Стив понял, что происходит, ровно за мгновение до того, как оно начало происходить. Из его горла раздался высокий скулеж, заглушенный кляпом, когда Рамлоу поднес стержень ко входу в его член. Стив почти был благодарен за кляп. Он оставлял его мольбы неуслышанными. Все, что он хотел, это кричать, умоляя: _«Нет, не надо. Пожалуйста, не надо!»_. Но он просто мычал вокруг кляпа.

Он не знал, что хуже: зажмуриться или смотреть, как Рамлоу вводит тонкий металлический стержень в его член. Его тело сводили спазмы, мускулы бесконтрольно напрягались и дрожали, пока он смотрел, пока он пытался не двигаться, пока пытался остановить Рамлоу силой воли. Внутри него был холодный гель, внутри него был металлический стержень, медленно продвигающийся вниз, вниз, вниз, наполняя его твердый член таким образом, о существовании которого Стив никогда не подозревал.

Он скулил к тому времени, когда Рамлоу закончил, когда располагавшийся на вершине стержня шарик уселся на краю его члена. Звуки, вырывавшиеся из него сквозь кляп, были лихорадочными, животными. Рамлоу еще раз провел рукой по волосам Стива. Тот закрыл глаза, уронив голову на подушку и пытаясь сдержать всхлип. Рамлоу прижался губами к каждому его веку по очереди, прежде чем сместиться ниже вдоль его тела.

Стив смотрел, смаргивая влагу с ресниц, как Рамлоу взял маленький овальный вибратор и медицинский скотч. Прижав вибратор к основанию его члена, он обмотал его липкой лентой.

— Почти все, малыш. Последний штрих.

Стив увидел, как он поднял полосу ткани. Повязка на глаза. Он замотал головой, хотя теперь даже Рамлоу мог видеть, что он уже сдался. Тот наклонился и поцеловал Стива в висок, прижался к его лбу своим на мгновение, а затем отстранился и накрыл повязкой его глаза. Стив обмяк в ту же секунду, как его накрыла темнота. Он ненавидел это. Если наручники делали его беспомощным физически, то повязка действовала куда хуже. Он не мог видеть, он не мог узнать, что его ждет. Все, что он теперь знал, был запах его собственного пота на коже, звук спустившегося с кровати Рамлоу, ощущения от стержня, от пробки, от зажимов и кляпа, от самой повязки на коже.

— Если бы я знал, что повязка тебя так быстро успокоит, я бы завязал ее в первую же очередь. Прости, детка. — Голос Рамлоу был почти сожалеющим, когда он водил рукой по груди Стива; всё, что Стиву было доступно, это чувствовать. Он был недвижным, слыша, чувствуя, обоняя всё вокруг. Он мог выделить металлический привкус кляпа, прижимавшего его язык.

— Ты готов? — тихо спросил его Рамлоу.

Стив не понимал, о чем говорил Рамлоу. Он вздрогнул, когда его ладонь скользнула по животу, не разрывая контакта. Стив все время знал, где Брок находится, и теперь знал, куда он двигается. Он мог только вжаться лицом в свою руку, когда Рамлоу включил вибратор на минимальной скорости. Волна за разрушающей волной ощущений прокатывались по телу Стива, и он дернулся, захныкав, напрягая мышцы живота, пока Рамлоу не вдавил его обратно в постель. Его рука двинулась дальше, забираясь Стиву между ног. Он возился с основанием анальной пробки. Стив отстраненно задался вопросом, что он там делал, пока не ощутил: пробка тоже начала вибрировать. Стив всхлипнул в свою руку, когда новое ощущение прострелило сквозь его тело, вжимаясь в простату. Он мог бы кончить в течение минуты, если бы не находившийся в нем стержень.

— Тссс. Все в порядке, малыш. Ты справишься. — Стив заскулил вокруг кляпа, безвольно мотая головой по подушке. — Я вернусь вечером.

Стив замер, насколько ему позволило его тело. _Что?_

— Я должен идти на работу.

Он чувствовал себя так, будто его снова душили, живот сводило судорогой. Он схватился за цепи вокруг браслетов, мотая головой и постанывая из-за ощущений, вызванных вибрацией. Он ничего не видел, он не мог пошевелиться, он был в ловушке. _Нет, нет, нет._ Рамлоу наклонился и поцеловал его в щеку, накрыв голову Стива рукой.

— Я уже заполнил форму, чтобы тебе дали отпуск на некоторое время, так что никто тебя не хватится на работе. Ты заслужил это. Ты очень хорошо себя вел. — Стив, поскуливая, вжался лицом в ладонь Рамлоу. Какая-то часть его все еще верила, что Рамлоу придет в себя, осознает, что он не прав, что он делает больно Стиву. Он почувствовал прикосновение лица Рамлоу к своему, почувствовал царапнувшую его кожу щетину, когда тот улыбнулся.

— У тебя все отлично получается, детка.

* * *

_— Эй, может быть, разбудишь меня в следующий раз, когда будешь уходить?_

_Брок растерянно моргнул._   
_— Прости. Не хотел тебя беспокоить. Ты выглядел так, будто не спал месяцами._

_— Да, но, когда я проснулся, тебя не было. Ты… Тебе вовсе не обязательно было уходить. Я бы предпочел…_

_— Да? — тихо произнес Брок. Стив отвел взгляд и закусил губу. — Ладно._

_— Прости._

_— Не извиняйся. Готов поспорить, ты больше других людей не любишь оставаться в одиночестве._

_— Вроде того, — ответил Стив. — Я просто…_

_— Хорошо, малыш. Эй, все в порядке. Я тебя больше не оставлю одного. Это полезно знать._

* * *

Стив почувствовал, как кровать шевельнулась, и почувствовал, как руки Рамлоу погладили его тело в последний раз перед тем, как исчезнуть. Его глаза были мокрыми под повязкой, кляп заглушал его всхлипы. Он слушал, как Рамлоу ходит по небольшой квартирке, все звуки были совершенно знакомыми. Он взял ключи и телефон со стола возле двери, как делал каждое утро, уходя на работу, похлопал себя по карманам, проверяя наличие запасной ручки и бумажника, как делал каждое утро, уходя на работу. Стив почти видел, как это происходит, он знал, как это выглядит; он видел это сотни раз раньше.

Дверь открылась, дверь закрылась, щелкнул замок.

Стив остался один.


	3. Chapter 3

Стив тонул. Он втягивал воздух через нос, но ему все равно казалось, что он не может дышать. Все его тело дрожало, отзываясь на вибрации от пробки внутри него и вибратора, закрепленного на его члене. Повязка на его лице была мокрой, кляп во рту — тяжелым.

_Ты перепуган до смерти._

_Это может быть по-настоящему весело, если ты просто отпустишь себя…_

Стив думал об этом. Он не был уверен, что он вообще это умел. Когда он в последний раз это сделал, он рухнул вместе с самолетом в океан. Его ужасно трясло. Он также трясся в самолете, когда тот падал? Что было хуже? Ему казалось, что все его тело было слишком тяжелым, но при этом куда-то плывущим. Он закрыл глаза под повязкой. Он попытался заставить ноги перестать скользить по простыням, влажным от пота. Если бы он мог отпустить, если бы он мог замереть, может быть, ему стало бы легче. Холодная смазка внутри него была колющей и кошмарной.

Он мог бы снова замерзнуть.

 _Нет_. Он стиснул кулаки, отчаянно уговаривая себя успокоиться, сосредоточиться. Стив заставлял себя обработать всё произошедшее. Брок определенно сошел с ума. Других вариантов не было. Стив почувствовал, как скрутило у него в животе, когда он вспомнил о проведенном ими вместе времени. Неужели Брок планировал это с самого начала? Стив пытался вспомнить каждый разговор, каждое взаимодействие, старательно роясь в труднодостижимых глубинах своего рационального рассудка; той части себя, которую не оглушали бегущие по телу ощущения. Это все было ненастоящим? Продуманным спектаклем? Рамлоу просто собирал информацию, чтобы провести это максимально ужасным способом? Он планировал это, пока не подошло удачное время, чтобы проделать это со Стивом? Ждал, когда Стив начнет доверять ему, когда влю…

Он с трудом проглотил поднявшуюся в горло желчь. Короткое движение тела вдавило вибрирующую пробку сильнее в его простату, и Стив застонал.

Однако, другой вариант все-таки был. Стив был практически не в силах заставить себя рассмотреть его. Рамлоу мог на самом деле состоять в Гидре. Гидра могла быть по-прежнему активной. Это было невозможно, но, опять же, точно таким же было существование самого Стива. Стиву полагалось быть мертвым при любом раскладе, значит, это же относилось и к Гидре? Он чувствовал подступающую тошноту. В этом даже можно было разглядеть смысл. Как еще Рамлоу смог бы раздобыть наркотики, способные вырубить Стива? Достать оковы, способные его удержать? И если Рамлоу был кротом в Щ.И.Т.е, то Стив обязан был выбраться и рассказать всем об этом. Он должен будет рассказать всем об этом.

Сможет ли он рассказать об этом? По нему прокатилась волна стыда, и он застонал за кляпом, когда вибрации побежали по его венам.

Он снова зажмурился, заставляя себя сосредоточиться. Его телу необходимо было кончить. Ему нужно было кончить. Он пытался не думать об этом, потому что это заставляло его чувствовать себя намного хуже. Он как будто был охвачен огнем. Это было из-за наркотиков, из-за стимуляции, из-за того, что он не мог кончить, даже если бы захотел. Он думал, что сможет, даже несмотря на стержень, но он был слишком глубоко, он был _там_ и Стив не знал, что может произойти, если он кончит со стержнем внутри, и он отчаянно не хотел проверять. Всё перемешивалось в кучу, и Стив был уверен, что он развалится на куски прямо на кровати.

* * *

_— Ты ведь не против, правда? — спросил Стив, глядя в свою кружку с кофе._

_— Никому не рассказывать об этом? Да, конечно._

_— Я не стыжусь тебя._

_— Боже, спасибо, — ответил Брок с ухмылкой. — Ты тоже не сильно ужасный. За исключением этого прыща, правда._

_— Какого прыща? — Стив схватил ложку и попытался разглядеть себя в отражении, пока Брок не подошел и взял его руки в свои, отнимая ложку со смехом._

_— Я пошутил, боже. Ты безупречен, Роджерс. — Его руки лохматили волосы Стива; он стоял между его коленей и глядел сверху вниз. Стив не мог встретиться с ним глазами. — Посмотри на меня. Ну давай, посмотри на меня. — Стив наконец поднял взгляд. — Для меня это не имеет значения. Я стар, я был в армии во времена закона «Не Спрашивай Не Говори». Я знаю, как скрывать такие вещи от окружающих, слышишь? Ты не обязан ухватить меня за руку и вытащить на Парад. На самом деле, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты этого не делал… — добавил он, останавливая возражения Стива. — Я понимаю тебя. Правда, понимаю. Ты Капитан Америка. Даже если бы ты позволил себе открыться, думаешь, пиарщики Щ.И.Т.а дали бы тебе сказать, что ты встречаешься с парнем вроде меня?_

_— Я бы сказал. Это не…_

_— Я знаю, малыш. Поэтому ты мне и нравишься._

_— Брок. — Стив вздохнул, подаваясь под его руку. — Ты уверен, что тебя это устраивает?_

_— Уверен. Меня не беспокоят секреты, Кэп._

_— А я их ненавижу._

_— Полезно знать. — Брок провел пальцем по его губам. — Ты в порядке? — Стив кивнул в его руку. — Боже, ты идеальный._

_— С прыщами и всем остальным? — спросил Стив с улыбкой._

_— У тебя вообще могут появляться прыщи?_

_— Не знаю. У меня же нет их сейчас? Ты же пошутил?_

_— Да. Ты чист._

_— Не уверен, что смогу пережить, если Наташа обнаружит на мне прыщ._

_— Ее порой слишком много, этой женщины. Она пугает меня до усрачки, а тебя?_

_— Да, немного. Но она мой друг._

_Брок наклонился и поцеловал Стива в губы. На вкус он был как кофе и зубная паста._

* * *

Стив всхлипнул, крича за кляпом и в очередной раз дергая наручники. Он продолжал тянуть, дергая запястьями снова и снова, готовый сломать их, если это будет означать освобождение, избавление от повязки и от кляпа. Как он допустил, чтобы с ним такое случилось? О чем он думал? Почему он не видел Брока по-настоящему? Почему до сих пор надеялся, что все это было просто ошибкой?

Каждое движение заставляло его тело смещаться, пробку — двигаться, член — дергаться, отправляя через него волны ощущений. Ощущения от стержня распространялись по телу от одной только мысли о нем. Стив даже не знал о существовании чего-то подобного. Возможно, если бы ситуация была другой, если бы это оказалось одной из вещей, которые Рамлоу показывал ему, когда они были в постели (или он специально ничего не говорил Стиву об этом?) — убедил бы он Стива, что людям это нравится? Стив теперь не мог этого представить. Стержень был твердым, и неподвижным, и заставлял его уже твердый член быть еще тверже. Он был _внутри_ его члена. Это пугало мозг Стива на самом базовом уровне.

Он, задыхаясь, лежал на постели. Он хотел видеть. Он хотел посмотреть на наручники, чтобы понять, сломаются ли они, если их тянуть в каком-то определенном направлении, посмотреть, нет ли каких-нибудь деформаций в толстом металле. Он хотел сорвать с себя повязку. Она сводила его с ума темнотой, одиночеством в компании его воображения. Все ощущалось намного хуже, намного сильнее, когда он не мог видеть. Он смутно помнил, как читал свои карты и записки доктора Эрскина после того, как получил сыворотку. Он был уверен о наличии там этой информации; читал ли ее и Рамлоу? У него была повышенная чувствительность. Он слышал лучше, видел дальше, обонял сильнее, чем обычные люди. И чувства? Они с Баки только начинали исследовать скорость и направление ветра на его коже, когда оба погибли. Он был чувствителен к температуре и ветру, но это никогда не было таким, настолько оглушающим.

Сейчас он ощущал все до точки, в которой, он был уверен, он мог просто потерять сознание. Забрать одно из его чувств было жестокостью по отношению к оставшимся. Он ощущал, как его тело пытается компенсировать пропажу зрения, причиняя ему боль. Добавить к этому пробку внутри него, зажимы на сосках, вибратор, стержень — и он пропал. Даже кляпа было _слишком_ много, он был толстым и тяжелым на его языке и зубах.

Он не любил повязки на глазах даже до сыворотки. Когда он был маленьким, они заставляли его чувствовать себя таким уязвимым, каким никогда не делали размеры. Он был в порядке, если он мог видеть. Этого было достаточно. Он всегда по возможности держал глаза открытыми. Он держал их открытыми в бою, он держал их открытыми, когда погиб Баки, так долго, как только мог. Ему нужно было видеть. Он не мог перерасти через это.

Но теперь он видеть не мог. Ему не на чем было сосредоточиться, кроме ощущений, сжигавших его тело. Он не имел понятия, сколько прошло времени. Больше всего, больше всех испытываемых им ощущений, больше всех физических проявлений сильнее всего его пугало чувство, что он медленно, но несомненно начинает сдаваться. Чувство, что он тонет. Что теряет себя.

* * *

Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем Стив наконец услышал звук открывшейся двери. В этот раз услышал по-настоящему; за последние несколько часов он не единожды думал, что слышит его в наполненной жужжанием вибраторов тишине. Все казалось нереальным. Часы и часы тишины были наполнены шепотом, а комнату заполняли невидимые руки, призраками касавшиеся его кожи. Стив был уверен, что сходит с ума, дергаясь на каждый послышавшийся ему звук или движение воздуха.

Он не планировал всхлипывать, когда Рамлоу сел на кровать и опустил ладонь на его грудь, заставив его вздрогнуть от первого настоящего прикосновения к коже.

— Боже, ты бы себя видел, — прошептал Рамлоу. — Ты выглядишь как чудо.

Стив дернул наручники, пытаясь отодвинуться, но его тело было разбитым, мышцы ныли и болели от постоянной дрожи. Рамлоу снял зажимы с сосков, и Стив закричал от ощущения рванувшейся в них крови, от уколов боли, горячей и жестокой. Когда Рамлоу лизнул каждый сосок толстым языком, Стив подумал, что это его убьет. Он бездумно дернулся навстречу рту Рамлоу, и почувствовал, как тот смеется ему в грудь, почувствовал это как вибрацию возле своих ребер.

— Ты скучал по мне?

Его руки лежали на ребрах Стива, и он медленно водил ртом по его груди, перемещаясь между его сосками, поднимаясь выше, чтобы провести зубами по ключицам и шее. Он протянул руку за голову Стива и расстегнул ремешки кляпа, вытаскивая шар изо рта Стива, за которым потянулась слюна. Он поцеловал припухшие, потрескавшиеся губы Стива и запустил язык в его ослабший рот. Стив застонал, он не мог удержаться и вжимался в рот Рамлоу, в его грудь, отчаянно ища контакта, прикосновения, прежде чем отдернулся, вспоминая всё произошедшее.

Рамлоу снова рассмеялся и поднял ладони к лицу Стива, нежно обнимая его голову. Стив не смог бы отодвинуться, даже если бы захотел. Прикосновение было слишком прекрасным после часов, наполненных холодом, безжизненной вибрацией игрушек и темнотой повязки. Он был бы рад, даже если бы Рамлоу снова дергал его за волосы, кусал его губы и шею.

— Спорю, ты хочешь кончить, правда? Ты выглядишь так, словно вот-вот взорвешься. — Стив дернулся, его рот распахнулся в безмолвном крике, когда Рамлоу осторожно взял его член в руку. Этого было слишком много, он заскулил, извиваясь на постели. — Тсс, все хорошо, малыш. Ты все делаешь хорошо.

Он начал покрывать поцелуями шею Стива, затем его грудь, медленно двигаясь ниже и ниже.  
— Правда, у нас есть проблема, — прошептал Рамлоу в его кожу. — Ты не сможешь кончить, пока кто-то не скажет волшебные слова. — Он спускался ниже и ниже; Стив дрожал под ним, вполуха вслушиваясь в его слова. — А я собираюсь занять свой рот.

_Что?_

— Так что же нам с этим делать?

Его губы коснулись члена Стива, мягко прижимаясь к стержню, и Стив закричал, частично от оглушающей волны ощущений, частично от ослепляющего страха. Этого было слишком много, это могло убить его. Губы Рамлоу, его язык, его рот призраком ласкал чувствительный член Стива. Это было за пределом восприятия; это было обжигающе-белой болью и удовольствием и ужасом. Стив схватился за цепи, соединявшиеся с браслетами оков, и заскулил, отчаянно пытаясь отодвинуться.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе можно кончить, да? — напомнил ему Рамлоу. — Как только я услышу эти слова, я дам тебе кончить.

_Что?_

— Н-нет. — Это было первое слово, произнесенное им за последние часы, и Стив почти не узнал собственный голос. Он звучал сломанным, напуганным, другим. — По-пожалуйста.

Рамлоу широко лизнул ствол его члена, пройдя языком по закрепленному на нем вибратору. Стив закричал. Стив был уверен, что умрет.

— Ты же знаешь, насколько хорош мой рот, — сказал Рамлоу между прикосновениями, глухой к мольбам Стива. — Это будет твой лучший оргазм. Готов поспорить, ты увидишь звезды.

Стив всхлипнул в свою руку. Даже дыхания Рамлоу возле его члена было слишком много.

— П-пожалуйста. Я не-не могу, — выдохнул он, заикаясь, в отчаянной нужде. Он ненавидел то, как он звучал. Ему не полагалось так звучать.

— Ты можешь, детка. Ты отлично справляешься. — Он накрыл головку члена ртом, играя языком с навершием стержня, и Стив закричал, всхлипывая и вырываясь.

— Не-е-ет! О боже, пожалуйста!

Рамлоу протянул руку ниже и нажал на кнопку на овальном вибраторе, заставляя его жужжать быстрее, отчетливее возле члена, и Стив взвыл. Его запястья горели от того, с какой силой он тянул свои оковы, мышцы болели от прошивавших их спазмов.

— Ты можешь прекратить это, малыш. Ты ведешь себя очень хорошо, но тебе придется сдаться.

— Нет, нет…

— Давай же, малыш. — Он снова лизнул Стива. — Два слова. — И еще раз. — Всего два маленьких слова и я разрешу тебе кончить. — И еще.

Он прорыдал:  
— Пожа-луйста, не заставляй меня.

— Только ты мучаешь себя. — Его рот был настолько горячим возле кожи, что Стив боялся получить ожог, боялся расплавиться. — Отпусти себя. Не бойся. Останови это.

— Б-брок. Пожалуйста.

— Отпусти.

Он поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра Стива, и это было еще хуже. Его руки были теплыми и нежными на животе Стива, где изгиб бедра встречался с торсом. Стив ощущал каждое прикосновение мозолистых ладоней, путешествовавших по его оголенным нервам, между его мышцами и костями и кожей.

— Скажи это.

Стив рыдал, он чувствовал, как под повязкой собираются слезы и стекают вниз по его лицу. Он чувствовал, как щетина Брока царапает его бедро, его дыхание на члене, возле яичек. Он не сразу понял, что Брок ровно удерживает его член, спасая от ломавших тело судорог.

— Сейчас, Стив, — прошептал Брок.

Из его горла вырвался вздох. Он чувствовал, как проваливается в постель, в пустоту. Его мышцы ему не принадлежали, его тело было чужим. Он просто хотел, чтобы все остановилось.

— _Хайль Ги-гидра…_

* * *

В то же мгновение Брок вытянул из него стержень и сорвал вибратор, заглатывая член Стива. Стив кончал в его горло, чьи жар и влажность наконец перебросили его через край. Все его тело стало еще более напряженным, тугим, натянутым, жестким и ноющим. Стив подумал, что он кричал, но он не слышал этого. Мир под повязкой стал ослепительно белым, и ему казалось, что его тело прошивают молнии.

Позже, спустя часы или минуты или секунды или года, Брок прижался губами к дрожащему лицу Стива, прижался своим телом к Стиву, мучая его кожу прикосновением грубой одежды.

— Отлично, детка. Ты молодец. Ты отлично справился.

Стив проваливался, потерянный, дезориентированный, когда Брок перевернул его на живот. Его руки оказались скрещены перед ним, ноги пересеклись в лодыжках. Брок поднял его на колени и вытащил пробку. Стив застонал и задрожал от потери, но через мгновение там уже был Брок, толкаясь в него толстым и твердым членом.

— Ты так отлично справился, малыш. Ты молодец.

Он с силой врывался в Стива, водя руками вдоль его позвоночника, вверх и вниз по его ребрам. Его тело плотно прижималось к Стиву, пока он двигался внутрь и наружу; и контакт, прикосновение теплых мозолистых рук к коже, дыхание у основания шеи, покалывание в позвоночнике при каждом прикосновении члена Брока к простате казались чудом после часов, проведенных в одиночестве. Стив скулил глубоко горлом, уткнувшись лицом в пропитавшиеся потом простыни.

Рука Брока дотянулась до члена Стива и принялась двигаться вдоль него. Стив застонал в постель, стискивая и разжимая кулаки. У него _по-прежнему_ стоял. Он уже почти не удивлялся этому. Вторая рука Брока скользнула к лицу Стива, поворачивая его так, чтобы он мог прижаться к его губам, пальцы гладили повязку. Стив позволил ему взять его рот, безвольно опустив челюсть, пока Брок продолжал двигаться в нем, одновременно с движениями руки на члене. Его лицо было мокрым. Он плакал. Он знал об этом откуда-то издалека, но был слишком потерян, чтобы попытаться бороться с этим.

— Ты готов снова это сделать? — Стив заскулил в рот Брока. Его яйца снова напряженно подтягивались, и он почувствовал боль в животе, когда понял, к чему все опять шло. — Давай. Ты знаешь, что сказать.

— Пожалуйста, — соскользнуло с его губ. — Не надо. Пожалуйста.

В тот момент, когда он готов был кончить, пальцы Брока сжались вокруг основания его члена. Стив закричал и снова всхлипнул, слыша, как издаваемый им звук превращается в высокий, свистящий скулеж. Вторая рука Брока обвила его шею, и Стив затряс головой, вырываясь из его хватки, пойманный в ловушку оковами.

Брок продолжал двигаться в нем. Стив был готов взорваться. Рука на его шее надавила еще сильнее.  
— Ну же. Ну же, детка. Ты так близко.

— Пожа-луйста, _пожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйста. — Пожалуйста, прекрати это. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня._

— Давай же, Стив, — прошептал Брок ему в ухо. — У тебя же так хорошо получается. Скажи это.

— _Х-хайль Гидра._

Брок тут же отпустил его член, и через мгновение Стив кончил с отчаянным криком, а рука Брока продолжала выдаивать из него оргазм. Стив вжимался лицом в свои руки на матрасе, не сдерживая больше рыданий, растерянный, опустошенный и слепой. Его тело перестало трястись, обмякнув, и он не мог пошевелиться, не мог отодвинуться от Брока.

Брок продолжал трахать его, твердый и толстый, задевая простату с каждым движением бедер. Стив таял в матрас, удерживаемый только руками Брока на его бедрах, на его теле, гуляющими по его груди и соскам, по его спине и напряженным, трясущимся плечам.

— Как думаешь, мы сможем сделать это вместе? — спросил он, наклоняясь над телом Стива, чтобы шептать ему в ухо. Стив не понимал. — Я знаю, что в тебе остался по крайней мере еще один.

Стив зажмурился под повязкой и попытался отстраниться от Брока, но он был придавлен его телом. Он повсюду чувствовал его запах, под запахом секса и пота и кожи прятался его пьянящий, мускусный аромат, напоминавший Стиву горячий шоколад. Несколько дней назад этот запах был для Стива чем-то, в чем он хотел утонуть и никогда не всплывать. Теперь он был связан с кошмаром. Стив не мог отодвинуться.

— Не борись с этим, детка. Я с тобой, у тебя все получается.

Он сжимал гиперчувствительный член Стива, и толкался в его задницу, и Стив чувствовал, как из-за наркотиков, подмешанных ему Броком, в нем растет еще один болезненный оргазм.

— Пожалуйста, я не могу. — _Не заставляй меня._

— Ты можешь, я рядом. Не бойся больше ничего. Отпусти.

— Н-нет…

— Ты так долго боялся, детка. Дай мне отвести тебя в безопасное место. Там лучше, чем по эту сторону забора. Там есть порядок. Там нет страха. Там лучше. Я с тобой, ты сможешь это сделать.

Руки Брока были повсюду, Брок был повсюду, и Стив падал, Стив исчезал, рассыпался, как соляной столб.

— Брок, — простонал он глухим голосом. — Пожалуйста.

— Вместе. Ты готов? — Брок начал толкаться в Стива сильнее и быстрее, одновременно дроча его член. — Почти все. Скажи это со мной. Готов, малыш? Со мной. — Его дыхание обжигало Стиву ухо. — Три, два, один…

_— Хайль Гидра._

_— Х-хайль Гид-ра._

Стив кончил в последний раз. Взрыв, жалкие остатки того, что оставалось в нем. Он почувствовал, как кончил Брок, оскалившись и укусив его в плечо. Стив едва почувствовал это. Оба рухнули на кровать, тяжело дыша. Брок вышел из Стива, перекатил его и прижался к нему сбоку.

— Чудесно, детка. Ты потрясающий, ты знаешь это? Ты отлично справился. — Его губы касались повязки, лица Стива, его шеи. — Я горжусь тобой.

Стив не слышал его. Как будто Брок был где-то далеко. Он не видел, не слышал, не думал. Через мгновение Брок ушел, и Стив чувствовал, как воздух холодит его пропотевшую кожу. Он повернулся на бок и попытался свернуться в клубок, насколько ему позволяли оковы на руках и ногах. Он не мог перестать плакать, мокрый, уставший и мягкий.

* * *

_— Что случилось? Плохой сон?_

_— Прости, засыпай обратно, Брок._

_— Боже, ты плачешь?_

_— Я пойду в ванную, прости… прости._

_— Стой, эй, эй. — Рамлоу схватил его за запястье и потянул обратно в постель. — Все в порядке. Это был просто кошмар. Это случается. Это нормально. Я с тобой. — Он обнял Стива. Тот напрягся. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?_

_— Нет, я хочу пойти в ванную._

_— И плакать в одиночестве? Нахуй такие планы. — Он прижался лбом к спине Стива. — Ты не обязан ничего говорить. Просто отпусти это._

_— Рамлоу, я не могу._

_— Я с тобой. Все хорошо._

_— Я уже в порядке. Это было просто неудачное пробуждение._

_Рамлоу помолчал мгновение._   
_— Ладно… ладно._

_В комнате было темно, и Стив попытался снова заснуть, но не смог. Он начал дрожать в руках Рамлоу, прерывисто дыша. Рамлоу притянул его крепче к своей груди и прижался губами к основанию его шеи в нехарактерно мягком для себя жесте._

_— Я не могу… — прошептал Стив в тишину комнаты._

_— Ничего, — ответил Брок. — Ты не должен ничего делать. Я рядом, малыш._

_Стив почувствовал, как судорожно дрожит воздух в его груди, прежде чем наконец ответил:_   
_— Полезно знать._

_Он медленно расслаблялся в объятиях Брока, тело согревалось и таяло, и наконец заснуло._

* * *

В конце концов Стив почувствовал, как его тело сдается, последняя дрожь оставляла напряженные и ноющие мышцы, и провалился в сон.


	4. Chapter 4

Рамлоу говорил с ним. Стив знал, что Рамлоу говорил с ним, но ему было тяжело слушать. Слова были невнятными и далекими. Стив не мог заставить себя прислушаться. Он не мог шевелиться. Он в какой-то момент перестал плакать. Он перестал делать вообще всё. Он не мог двигаться. Он знал, что Рамлоу сидел возле изголовья, скрестив ноги возле лица Стива, но он так и не снял с него повязку. Вокруг по-прежнему было темно. Его член по-прежнему стоял. Сейчас это больше было похоже на тупую боль, это не проходило, и от этого Стива подташнивало. Иногда Рамлоу наклонялся и целовал Стива в висок. Когда это случилось в третий раз, Стив вздрогнул с такой силой, что ему показалось, будто под ним затряслась вся кровать.

— Малыш, ну же. — На его голову легла рука, перебирая пальцами его волосы. В любую секунду она могла исчезнуть, оставляя Стива в блаженном одиночестве на секунду или две, прежде чем вернуться и снова погладить. Он слышал шелест бумаги, звук переворачиваемой страницы. По-прежнему было темно.

Рамлоу что-то говорил. Стив не слышал этого.

Ему было холодно. Ему было очень холодно. Влажная кожа, крутящийся сверху над ними вентилятор. У него немели пальцы. Ему казалось, что даже зараженный воздух в его легких был ледяным. Это было похоже на самолет, на океан, на ледяную пустошь Арктики. Там тоже было темно. Он должен был остаться там. Ничего этого бы не произошло, если бы он по-прежнему был там. Как он допустил, чтобы это случилось?

Он так сильно хотел сейчас оказаться там.

Рука снова вернулась в его волосы.

* * *

_— Какая боль была хуже всего в вашей практике? — спросил Роллинз._

_Стив, потягивая пиво, откинулся на спинку дивана в баре, куда они пришли всем отрядом Страйка. Брок сидел рядом с ним, и Стив отчаянно пытался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, пока рука любовника гладила под столом внутреннюю сторону его бедра. Его рука была там всю ночь, и это сводило Стива с ума._

_Джеймсон задрал рубашку, открывая изрезанную шрамами, сморщенную полосу кожи, идущую вдоль его ребер._  
_— Химический ожог, во время охраны фабрики оружия, — гордо произнес он. — Не мог добраться до медиков четыре дня._  
_Стив поморщился._

_— У меня круче, — ухмыльнулся О`Салливан. — На медицинском это называется перекрут яичка…_

_— Фу! — закричал Брок вместе со всем отрядом. — Прекрати! — Джеймсон, свистя, швырнул в О`Салливана горсть орешков._

_— Я сломал бедро в Будапеште, — сказал Ровел. — Все, что я запомнил перед отключкой, это что моя нога была полностью повернута в обратную сторону. Оказалось, что мышцы в бедре настолько сильные, что, когда случается какая-то херня с костью, они сжимаются, и это провернуло мне ногу._

_— Гадость, чувак._

_— Джек, помнишь, как я выпал из дома пару лет назад? — спросил Брок._

_— О да._

_— Это моя худшая. Тринадцать этажей. Сломал три ребра и оба запястья. — Стив, нахмурившись, встретился с ним взглядом. Он не знал, что с Броком было такое. Он знал, что подобные вещи были частью их работы, но ему все равно было неприятно думать о Броке, упавшем с такой высоты._

_— Как насчет тебя, Кэп? — спросил Роллинз, выдергивая Стива из его мыслей._

_— Хм? — Стив заморгал, пытаясь не думать об этом._

_— Худшая боль, которую тебе пришлось пережить?_

_Стив закусил губу._  
_— Размораживание, — наконец ответил он._

_— Я думал, ты был тогда без сознания?_

_— Они вырубили меня, когда поняли, что я живой, но первые несколько часов я был в сознании, и… не мог пошевелиться. Я по-прежнему был заморожен. Но в мое тело возвращались ощущения. У тебя когда-нибудь нога отнималась? Это было похоже, но в тысячу раз хуже. И я ничего не мог сделать. Я хотел завопить, но мои легкие едва работали. Это было настолько плохо, что я несколько месяцев не вспоминал об этом. Когда я очнулся в Нью-Йорке, я заблокировал эти воспоминания._

_— Боже. Это почти так же кошмарно, как фигня с яйцами, Кэп._

_Остальные захохотали, и Стив был рад, что внимание переместилось с него, потому что разговор пошел дальше._

_— Говорят, есть вещи похуже, чем это всё, — сказал Джеймсон. — Вы слышали про такую штуку, как Кровопийца, да?_

_— Кровопийца? — переспросил Стив._

_— Это миф, — произнес Роллинз. — Пять, может, десять лет назад террористы начали говорить о появлении новой технологии. Радикальное устройство для допросов. Предполагалось, что оно воздействует на нервы. Цепляется к твоей коже и посылает дерьмо прямо в твою центральную нервную систему._

_— Ага, и оно может быть запрограммировано причинять такую боль, что люди могут от нее умереть! — добавил Джеймсон._

_— Но оно не настоящее, — сказал Роллинз, наклонившись над столом и треснув Джеймсона по затылку._

_— Кроме того, если бы оно было настоящим, кто бы при твоем уровне доступа позволил тебе о нем знать, парень? — ухмыльнулся Рамлоу, отпивая пиво, и стол снова затрясся от смеха._

_Стив наклонился к ухо Рамлоу._  
_— Это же неправда, да?_

_— Да. Это хрень такая же ненастоящая, как Зимний Солдат._

_— Кто?_

_— Забудь об этом. — Рамлоу сжал бедро Стива. — Ты готов выбираться отсюда? Встретимся у меня?_

_— Я был готов с той минуты, когда мы уселись и ты принялся меня лапать._

_Рамлоу ухмыльнулся._  
_— Полезно…_

_— Да, да, «полезно знать». Я знаю._

* * *

Разум Стива плавал. Ему было сложно восстановить все произошедшее, потому что у него были завязаны глаза. Он задавался вопросом, как выглядело его лицо с кляпом и повязкой, с выпученными глазами, когда Рамлоу вставлял в него стержень, когда он сказал «Хайль Гидра». Было ли на нем выражение облегчения, когда он кончил? Выглядел ли его озноб так же ужасно, как ощущался? Закрывал ли Рамлоу глаза, кончая в Стива? Так, он делал это всегда?

Вытрет ли он подсохшую сперму с его кожи? Поцелует потом его живот? Так, как он делал это всегда? Сможет ли Стив пережить _это?_

* * *

_— Я не знал, что ты падал с такой высоты, — сказал Стив, лежа на кровати и пялясь в потолок на лениво крутившийся вентилятор. Брок рылся в своих штанах в поисках телефона._

_— Что?_

_— В баре. Ты сказал, что худшей болью в твоей жизни было падение из здания. С тринадцатого этажа._

_— Это не было худшей болью из всех, что я испытывал. Я имею в виду, это было мерзко, но это не было худшим._

_— А что тогда?_

_— Если я пообещаю тебе рассказать, когда мы узнаем друг друга лучше, ты оставишь эту тему?_

_— Ты даже не обязан обещать. Мы просто оставим это._

_— Однажды я расскажу тебе._

_— Ладно._

_— Ты беспокоишься обо мне? — Брок отыскал телефон и положил на тумбочку рядом с маленьким папоротником в синем горшке. Стив наблюдал за тем, как Брок перемещается по маленькой квартирке, обнаженный и рельефный, прибираясь немного по мере движения._

_— Где еще я найду того, кто умеет вытворять то, что ты делаешь своим языком?_

_Брок рассмеялся._  
_— Я тебе нравлюсь. Признай это._

_Стив почувствовал, как краснеет его лицо, и отвернулся._  
_— Мне нравится твой язык._

_Брок наклонился над ним и провел языком широкую полосу по его шее, щекоча кожу щетиной._  
_— Думаю, я могу осесть вместе с тобой, — пробормотал он в кожу Стиву._

_— Да? — Стив закусил губу, чтобы удержаться от улыбки._

_— Тебе нравится, как это звучит?_

_— Да._

_— Полезно знать._

_Стив затащил Брока на себя сверху._  
_— Возвращайся в кровать._

* * *

Его подбородка коснулась рука, и Стив наконец шевельнулся, дернувшись, сворачиваясь в попытке защитить свое горло. Движение было полностью неосознанным, и он удивился ему. В чем был смысл? Что у него еще осталось защищать? Из него вырвался полувсхлип. Рука, рука Рамлоу, добралась до того, что искала, мгновенно прижимаясь к шее Стива. Его пальцы были почти горячими на холодной коже, и Стив снова вздрогнул.

— Ох, детка, — вздохнул Рамлоу. — Все еще такой напуганный. — Стив свел брови, хмурясь, осознавая наконец слова Рамлоу. Он был не напуганным. Он был никаким. Он был замерзшим. — Да, ты психуешь, Стиви. Думаю, ты в шоке.

Стиву было холодно.

Рамлоу приподнял его голову и прижался к губам своими, запуская язык в безвольный рот Стива, исследуя и присваивая, сжимая его череп. Через какое-то время он отпустил его, и голова Стива спружинила от матраса, упав.

Рамлоу цокнул языком.  
— У тебя холодные губы, малыш.

Кровать зашевелилась. Стив почти захотел, чтобы Рамлоу не уходил делать то, что он планировал сделать, потому что теперь жар, исходивший от его тела, пропал. Он ощутил вкус Рамлоу у себя во рту и снова вздрогнул.

— Дай-ка. — Рамлоу взял его за руку и подвинул ближе к себе. — Это поможет тебе заснуть.

Что-то влажное и еще более холодное размазалось по внутренней стороне его руки. Затем его коснулось что-то острое.

* * *

_— Значит, размораживание?_

_— Это было неприятно._

_— Расскажешь?_

_— О чем?_

_— О размораживании. О чем угодно. С тобой интереснее болтать, чем с остальной командой. Я хочу узнать тебя лучше._

_— Ах, ну конечно, это_ разговоры _заставляют тебя возвращаться. Вовсе не генетически модифицированное тело._

_— Ну же, Стив, просто… эээ… поговори со мной. Не сучись._

_Стив вздохнул и сверкнул улыбкой._  
_— Что ты хочешь знать?_

_— Что-нибудь._

_— Мой любимый цвет зеленый._

_— Не красный, белый или синий? — Стив фыркнул. — Давай, что еще?_

_— Я ненавижу эти кофе-машины. Охренительно ненавижу. — Он вздохнул, глядя в потолок. — Мне нравятся ноутбуки. И планшеты. Компьютеры вообще классные, но те, что можно везде носить с собой, просто великолепны. Они как что-то из научно-фантастических журналов, которые мы с… которые я читал в детстве. Правда, Эппл мне нравится больше, чем СтаркПады. Если Тони узнает, он, наверное, меня убьет. Может быть, я просто недостаточно умен для его вещичек. Не знаю._

_Настала очередь Брока фыркать._  
_— Не обесценивай себя. Что еще?_

_Стив помолчал минуту, прежде чем снова заговорить. В квартире было темно, и было достаточно поздно, чтобы Стив позволил просочиться своей честности. Ему слишком долго приходилось держать всё в себе наглухо запертым._

_— Через несколько недель после атаки на Нью-Йорк, когда я только начал работать в Щ.И.Т.е, я хотел убежать. Перекрасить волосы, надеть очки, стать призраком, спрятаться навсегда. Однажды я целую ночь не мог уснуть, поэтому смотрел кулинарный канал. В одном из шоу было место. Про парня, который обедал в разных забегаловках. Он был в Калифорнии. Я никогда не был в Калифорнии. Я был в Лос-Анджелесе во время одного из выступлений, но я там был недостаточно долго, даже чтобы посмотреть на океан. И в этом шоу по телевизору было место, которое называется Закусочная Санта-Крус. И они немного снимали в самом городе. Я поискал информацию про него, и оказалось, что это большой город серферов, и я смотрел видео детей на воде. И они говорили, что летом вода не такая уж и плохая. В некоторые дни даже не нужен гидрокостюм. Боже, это выглядело как рай, там было тепло, дружелюбно, это был совсем другой мир. Я неделями не мог перестать думать об этом и…_

_Он прервал себя, отвернулся от Брока._

_— Прости, — прошептал он, качая головой. — Прости, я заболтался. Прости…_

_— Все в порядке. Расскажи мне больше._

_— Я просто хотел убежать. Я так сильно хотел убежать, что от этого было больно. Я до сих пор иногда так себя чувствую. Я бы сбежал туда. Нашел бы крохотную лачугу на пляже, ходил бы по выходным на рынок. Перестал воевать. Я просто хочу перестать воевать. Я пиздец как устал воевать. Никогда не становится лучше. Всегда что-то случается. Я устал._

_— Ты можешь уйти. Блядь, да мы можем завтра же подписать твои бумаги, малыш._

_Он кинул на Брока взгляд._  
_— Нет, не могу, Брок. Это Щ.И.Т. Я уйду, они позовут меня обратно. Я сбегу, они меня найдут. Они вытащили меня из ёбаного океана. Я никогда не выберусь._

_— Малыш…_

_— Эй, я устал. Мы можем поговорить завтра? — Стив повернулся на бок, спиной к Броку, завершая разговор._

_Брок вздохнул так, словно хотел что-то сказать, но не стал. Он обнял Стива за пояс и притянул спиной к своей груди._

_— Иногда я думаю, что предпочел бы снова оказаться замерзшим на дне Арктики, чем быть здесь, — прошептал Стив в темноту._

_— Полезно знать, — пробормотал Брок в ответ. — Все еще станет лучше, малыш._

_— Да, может быть._

_— Засыпай, милый. Я рядом._

* * *

Потом почти ничего не было. Он замерзал. Воздух колол его легкие, но его не хватало. Он должен был остаться на дне океана.

— Засыпай, милый. Я рядом.

Вокруг ничего не было. Стив не мог пошевелиться. Он осознавал себя всё меньше и меньше. Больше ничего не было. Точки на руке, куда его укололо что-то маленькое и острое. Потока воздуха от вентилятора. Руки в его волосах. Ничего.


	5. Chapter 5

Сначала Стив осознал присутствие мозолистого пальца, вырисовывавшего узоры по его спине и плечам. Он открыл глаза, но все равно ничего не увидел. Он подумал, что, по идее, должен чувствовать себя липким, с высохшим семенем на коже, или что его мышцы будут сводить неожиданные спазмы, причиняя ужасную боль. Но ощущал он только ноющую, пересохшую кожу лица, очищенную от слез. В его глаза как будто насыпали песка, такими они были тяжелыми под повязкой. Он подумал, что так, наверное, ощущается, когда тебя сбивает поезд, настолько у него все болело. Единственное, что не причиняло боли, это кожа на его щеке и палец на плече.

* * *

_— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Стив, проснувшись и моргая мутными глазами в темноте раннего утра. Палец Брока гулял по его руке, плечу, спине._

_— Не пишу любовные признания, если тебя это беспокоит._

_— У меня что-то на спине?_

_— Было, — ответил Брок. — Я думал, что поцарапал тебя вчера ночью. Но здесь ничего нет. Ни отметины._

_— Я быстро все залечиваю, ты же знаешь._

_— Да, но знать — не то же самое, что видеть. — Его рука замерла. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я прекратил?_

_— Нет. Нет, это приятно._

_Он почувствовал, как Брок придвинулся ближе и улыбнулся ему в шею. Его палец снова начал вырисовывать узоры, нежный и теплый, оставляющий чувственные следы на коже Стива._   
_— Полезно знать._

* * *

— Перестань, — прошептал он. Он отстранился, насколько смог с учетом оков на запястьях. Его руки были переплетены с цепями, так как он лежал на боку. Он почувствовал, как тело Рамлоу прижалось к его спине. Они просыпались так почти каждое утро. Это было почти правильно. — Прекрати это, — потребовал он более настойчиво.

Рамлоу не убрал палец.  
— Не веди себя так, малыш.

— Не трогай меня. — Рамлоу поцеловал его в шею, обнимая второй рукой за пояс. Стив ударил затылком, попав Броку по скуле. — Не трогай меня! Черт побери, не трогай меня!!!

Он бился в своих оковах, дергая их и крича, суча ногами изо всех сил. Рамлоу перевернул его на спину и уселся сверху, но Стив все равно продолжал кричать, вскидываться и брыкаться под ним. Рамлоу взял его голову в ладони, крепко их сжав, впиваясь пальцами в череп. Стив не мог его стряхнуть. Он кричал, ослепленный и взбешенный.

— Малыш, ты должен успокоиться.

— Слезь с меня! Слезь с меня!

— Просто дыши, ты в порядке, я с тобой.

— Нет! Прекрати! Убери свои гребаные руки от меня!

— У тебя все хорошо получается, ты в порядке. У тебя вчера так хорошо все получилось.

— Хватит! Прекрати повторять эту хуйню! Отпусти! ОТПУСТИ!

Но Рамлоу продолжал держать его, практически скача на Стиве, пока тот вырывался и брыкался и кричал на кровати. Он держал его голову, его лицо все это время. Иногда он водил большими пальцами по щекам Стива, или даже губам, когда Стив начинал кричать громче, вырываться сильнее.

Наконец, он рухнул обратно на кровать, вымотавшийся, задыхающийся, по-прежнему отчаянно тянущий наручники в попытке выбраться из-под Рамлоу. Тот прижался губами ко лбу Стива, удерживая его, когда Стив попытался отвернуться, мотая головой в руках Рамлоу. Ощущение его прикосновений, его поцелуев вызывало тошноту. Стив вздрогнул и дернулся, борясь с поднимавшимся из горла скулежом, извиваясь под Рамлоу.

— Нет, — выдавил Стив. — Боже, не надо! Хватит! ПРЕКРАТИ!

— Тссс. Все в порядке, милый. — Рамлоу запустил пальцы в волосы Стива. Тот безуспешно в очередной раз попытался стряхнуть его, скользя стопами по простыням. — Тише. Остановись. Ты же у меня лучше этого. Умничка моя, — шептал он. — Хороший, славный малыш.

— Рамлоу, — голос Стива стих до жалкого шепота, и его бесило это. — Ты должен прекратить это. Ты не осознаешь, что ты делаешь.

— Я абсолютно точно знаю, что я делаю. Это тебе нужно остановиться, малыш. — Его руки были на лице Стива, на его щеках, на повязке, скользили вниз, поглаживая шею. Стив чувствовал себя раскрытым, с содранной кожей. — Ты так хорошо вчера справился, но сейчас ты идешь на попятную. Я ожидал этого.

— О чем ты говоришь? На попят… Рамлоу, это не…

Рамлоу молчал в ответ, заткнув Стива пальцем на губах. Стив мотнул головой и ожёг бы его злым взглядом, если бы не повязка. Он заставлял себя не трястись. Брок был безумен. Стив с ужасающей уверенностью осознавал, что он умрет в этой кровати, с руками Брока на коже, на лице. Они молчали какое-то время, и тишина заставляла мысли Стива лихорадочно метаться. Он позволил этому произойти. Это была его вина. Даже сейчас он тяжело дышал, практически задыхался, вцепившись в цепи на наручниках. Браслеты и Рамлоу были единственными вещами, которые удерживали его здесь, заземляли его. Его рассудок без конца метался. Его тело тряслось.

_Перестань дрожать, перестань дрожать, прекрати это, остановись, хватит, прекрати…_

— Ты не обязан сдерживать дрожь, детка. Я знаю, что ты напуган, — тихо произнес Рамлоу. — Ты всегда ужасно напуган.

Стив вздрогнул. Он говорил вслух. Как, черт побери, это произошло?

— Тссс. Я с тобой, малыш. Думаю, мы сделаем небольшой перерыв. Тебе станет немного получше.

_Перерыв?_

— О чем ты говоришь?

Стив почувствовал, как Рамлоу шевельнулся над ним, наклоняясь вбок к краю кровати, чтобы взять что-то с тумбочки. До его ушей донесся звук открывающегося футляра, и он окаменел, со сжавшимся желудком и бешено заколотившимся сердцем. Он подумал о металлических стержнях, лежавших в футляре со скрипучей крышкой. Он не мог даже вдохнуть. _Только не снова, пожалуйста, только не это._

— Детка? — позвал Рамлоу. Он погладил Стива по щеке. Стив на этот раз не смог даже вздрогнуть, его тело было напряженным и готовым взорваться. — Тсс, все хорошо, я рядом. Поговори со мной, скажи, что не так.

Стив наконец сумел отодвинуть лицо от ладони Рамлоу.  
— Просто сделай это. Не пытайся доставить мне этим удовольствие.

— Что, по-твоему, я собираюсь сделать? — Стив не отвечал, и рука Рамлоу снова оказалась на его голове, потянув за волосы. — Скажи мне.

— Металлический сте… — начал он, и сразу прикусил губу. Его голос жалко дрожал, он не мог это вынести. Он должен был перестать. Перестать трястись. Перестать говорить.

— Продолжай.

— Просто делай, что хотел. Мне все равно.

— Ты думаешь, что я собираюсь снова вставить в тебя стержень? — Стив хранил молчание, пытаясь лежать не двигаясь, заставляя себя разжать кулаки. — Я не буду это делать, можешь расслабиться. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

Рамлоу рассмеялся над ним, когда Стив нахмурился, и провел подушечкой большого пальца по его нижней губе. Передвинувшись на грудь Стива, он взял закованную руку Стива и подвинул его пальцы так, чтобы он мог дотронуться до содержимого футляра. Стив вздрогнул. Длинное, цилиндрическое, холодное. Это был металлический стержень, Стив был в этом уверен. Он попытался отодвинуться, ненавидя расстроенный звук, вырвавшийся из-за его плотно стиснутых губ, но Рамлоу крепко сжал его пальцы.

— Ты не внимателен. Ты позволяешь своему страху застилать твое зрение.

— Мое зрение застилает ебаная повязка! — рявкнул он.

— Будь внимательнее.

Рамлоу снова двинул пальцы к содержимому футляра, отпуская наконец его руку и позволяя ощупать внутренности. Тот опять нахмурился. Футляр был выложен мягкой подстилкой. В нем было два пустых углубления, где раньше, судя по всему, лежали обнаруженные им цилиндры. Самих цилиндров осталось еще три. Он понял, что они не были металлическими, это было стекло. Он провел по одному из них пальцем, отчаянно не желая его касаться. Цилиндр резко закончился, и Стив нащупал маленькую, тонкую пластиковую крышку. Он отдернул руку.

— Шприцы, — наконец сказал Стив. Он не знал, было ли это хуже или лучше, чем металлический стержень. Ему было тошно даже думать об этом.

— Отлично.

— И что, ты опять меня усыпишь? Ты трахал меня, когда я был в отключке? Или это очередная порция супер-солдатского афродизиака? То, что я кончаю под ним, не означает, что ты победил, ты, больной ублюдок.

Брок играл с рукой Стива, переплетая их пальцы. Стив не мог отодвинуться.  
— Тсс. Нет, малыш. Но такие у меня тоже есть. Это всего лишь дорожный набор. У меня есть больше. Я открыл второй комплект, чтобы успокоить тебя вчера ночью.

Стив не хотел думать о том, что у Рамлоу было еще больше наркотиков. Больше насколько? Как долго он сможет удерживать Стива под ними? Держать его возбужденным?

Рамлоу снова взял его за руку и направил к футляру, касаясь его пальцами пустых выемок.  
— Этот я добавил тебе в еду, афродизиак, смешанный с веществом, нарушающим способность сосредоточиться. Это было успокоительное. — Он провел пальцем по первому шприцу. — Это галлюциноген. — Второй шприц. — Адреналин с кортизолом. Всё усиленного воздействия, чтобы противостоять твоему метаболизму. — Он коснулся пальцем Стива последнего шприца. — Это то, что я использую сейчас. Это коктейль, в основном из бензодиазепина, с добавкой всяких других нужных веществ.

— Что?..

— Это успокоит тебя. Мы берем перерыв, Стив. Я сниму с тебя наручники, помою тебя и покормлю.

— Ты снимешь наручники, и я тебя убью.

Рамлоу поцеловал его пальцы. Стив задрожал, почувствовав прикосновение его губ, его щетины на подбородке.  
— Нет, не убьешь. Не под этим составом.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что он вообще сработает?

— Сработает. — У Стива поджался желудок. Рамлоу звучал чертовски уверенным. — Я могу рассказать тебе больше. Ты хочешь этого? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я просто использовал его?

Стив уронил руку на постель и тихо выдохнул.

— Выбирай: вколоть тебе бензо? Или сначала рассказать о нем больше, а потом уже вколоть?

Стив долгое время не отвечал. Все это время Брок играл с его пальцами, или гладил его по лицу теплой ладонью. Стив не хотел выбирать. Это означало его участие в происходящем. Это означало _что-то._

— Детка?

— Расскажи мне больше, — наконец тихо произнес Стив.

— Хорошо, милый. Ты у меня умничка. — Рамлоу поцеловал Стива в послушно открывшийся рот. Стив был уставшим, даже после того, как поспал. Он был ужасно уставшим. — Тебе будет хорошо, ты почувствуешь себя лучше. Я пробовал нечто похожее, но сделанное для людей без сыворотки. Это тебя успокоит. Сделает тебя сговорчивым. Счастливым.

— Сговорчивым?

— И счастливым. Тебе будет хорошо, малыш. Ты, вероятно, сначала ненадолго заснешь, но, когда ты проснешься, тебе станет лучше, я о тебе позабочусь.

— Надолго?

— Около пяти или шести часов. — Брок наклонился и снова поцеловал Стива, тепло и мягко, взяв его лицо в ладони. — Тебе будет лучше. Тебе будет намного лучше, детка. Ты это заработал.

— Значит, это награда? За что?

— За то, что сделал первый шаг. — Стив попытался отвернуться, но руки Брока были повсюду. — Я слышал тебя прошлой ночью. Ты отпустил. Ты отпустил свои страхи. Ты был ужасно напуган, но смог отпустить это. Пусть это было совсем недолго, ты сумел преодолеть этот барьер. Это первая вещь, которую ты делаешь, чтобы впустить порядок в свою жизнь. Я горжусь тобой.

— Брок, я не думаю, что ты хочешь навредить мне, — попытался убедить его Стив. — То, что ты сейчас со мной делаешь, плохо. И ты знаешь об этом. Глубоко внутри ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь мне больно.

— Вовсе не глубоко внутри. Я прекрасно знаю, что причиняю тебе боль. Так должно быть. Порядок приходит только через боль.

Стив закатил глаза под повязкой, тяжело вздохнул и снова попытался высвободить голову из рук Брока.

— Брок, пожалуйста, — попытался он. Он не хотел умолять, но не знал, что еще ему остается. — Я не хочу этого.

— Ты готов, малыш?

Стив не стал отвечать. Он вздрогнул, когда почувствовал холодное прикосновение спиртовой салфетки к руке, и зашипел, когда игла вошла под кожу. Он сглотнул и постарался сдержать дрожь. Ему казалось, что он чувствует движущиеся по венам химикаты, холодные, пугающие и контролирующие. _Сговорчивым_. Наркотик сделает его _сговорчивым_. Стив даже не хотел знать, что это означает. Он думал, что его тело должно переваривать яды. Что оно должно исцеляться. В чем вообще тогда оставался смысл сыворотки?

Теплая рука Брока легла на его лицо, губ коснулись теплые губы. _Прекрати, перестань трястись. Перестань целовать меня._

— Ты отлично справляешься, детка. Они говорили, что тебя не удастся обратить, но ты уже в пути. Я о тебе позабочусь. — Стив не отвечал. — Закрывай глаза, ты немного поспишь. Когда ты проснешься, ты почувствуешь себя лучше.

— Лучше? — спросил он голосом едва громче шепота.

— Да, милый. Тебе будет намного лучше. Я обещаю.

* * *

_— Попробуй. Тебе понравится, я обещаю, — Брок улыбался, держа палочки с суши передо ртом Стива. Это был угорь. Стив упирался, с трудом заставляя свой мозг принять саму идею поедания сырой рыбы. Он застрял на ролле Калифорния, который был обжарен, потому что это хоть как-то было приготовлено. Он попробовал что-то под названием ролл Филадельфия, что Рамлоу с презрением назвал ненастоящими суши, но Стиву они нравились. Там был лосось и сливочный сыр, и они были обжаренные и теплые. Это не было настоящими суши, он знал об этом, но на вкус это было похоже на те штуки, что они с Баки когда-то пробовали в Еврейской забегаловке возле школы перед войной. Скорее просто удобная еда, а не деликатес из какой-то национальной кухни._

_— Не давай обещаний, которые не сможешь выполнить._

_— Я всегда выполняю свои обещания._

_Стив усмехнулся._   
_— Ну конечно. Все так говорят. Даже я не смог сдержать всех своих обещаний._   
_В его голове вспышками пронеслись воспоминания; самолет, арктика, голубой куб, плавящий корпус, голос Пегги, звучащий по радио, танец, на который он не мог прийти. «Мы попросим музыкантов сыграть что-нибудь медленное...»_

_— У тебя есть возможность проверить. Силлогистические рассуждения мне в помощь; я всегда держу свои обещания. Я обещаю, что тебе это понравится. Значит, тебе это понравится. — Стив одарил его удивленным взглядом. — Прозвучало не идеально, но и я не Сократ, сделай мне скидку. Давай, открывай рот._

_Стив фыркнул и открыл рот, разрешая Броку положить суши — с унаги и огурцом — на свой язык. Вкус оказался не таким, как он ожидал, мясо угря было с каким-то сладко-острым соусом, впитавшимся в рис вокруг. Стив медленно жевал, наслаждаясь. Вкус оказался абсолютно новым, а он не мало их опробовал, чтобы ценить новый опыт. Нет ничего лучшего первого раза, говорила Наташа. И жизнь дала ему шанс испытать еще несколько первых раз._

_— Это вкусно, — наконец сказал он, наклоняя голову, чтобы спрятать улыбку._

_— Видишь. Я сдержал обещание._

_— Да. Похоже на то._

_— Иди сюда._

_Стив оглядел ресторан, прежде чем скользнуть ближе к Броку. В ресторане были маленькие изолированные кабинки с короткими шторками и довольно слабое освещение. За исключением редких появлений официанта, заменяющего блюдо с суши или наполняющего бокалы вином, они практически были в уединении. Однако Стив все равно вздрогнул, когда Брок провел пальцем по его нижней губе. Их ноги прижимались друг к другу, тепло и уверенно, и Стив почувствовал, как краснеет, когда Брок наклонился ближе к его лицу. Глаза Стива скользили по столу, по бокалам, глядя куда угодно, кроме Брока. Он не был уверен, что способен встретить его взгляд._

_— Ты такой застенчивый, Стив. До сих пор такой застенчивый._

_— П-прости._

_— Не извиняйся. Я не против. Это мило. Но я собираюсь вытащить тебя из раковины. Увидеть тебя во всем твоем великолепии._

_— Это обещание?_

_— Ты хочешь этого? Будь осторожнее, я всегда сдерживаю свои обещания._

_У Стива перехватило дыхание. Он чувствовал исходящее от кожи Брока тепло у себя на лице. Палец Брока чуть прижимался к внутренней поверхности его рта. Стиву пришлось приложить всю силу воли, чтобы не сомкнуть вокруг него губы, сердце бешено колотилось, глаза прикипели к глазам напротив._   
_— Да, — выдохнул он с коротким кивком. — Да. Я хочу этого._

_— Полезно знать._

_Стив еще раз огляделся, прежде чем придвинуться еще ближе к Броку, поднять руки и провести пальцами по щетине на его подбородке. Он легонько всосал палец Брока, окончательно сократил разделявшее их расстояние и коснулся губами его губ. Брок обхватил его голову, и Стив ахнул в его рот, пропуская в свой._

_Они оторвались друг от друга, и Стив коротко рассмеялся, пряча лицо в изгиб шеи Брока._   
_— Прости, — пробормотал он. — Я не…_

_— Ты чудо, — ответил Брок со смехом. — Очень милый. — Стив покраснел еще сильнее и порадовался, что вокруг было достаточно темно, чтобы Брок этого не заметил. — Ладно, открывай. — Стив даже не видел, когда Брок подхватил палочками новую порцию суши и поднес к его рту. Он ел и улыбался, пряча лицо в шею Брока под его тихие смешки._

* * *

— Я серьезно, малыш. Я обещаю, тебе станет лучше.

— Ладно, — тихо отозвался он. Он не собирался говорить это вслух, и ему казалось, что его предает собственный разум. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь не обращать внимание на жгучесть век, его повязка опять была влажной. Он начал ощущать действие наркотика, тяжесть, усталость. Руки Брока на его коже были очень теплыми. — Ла-адно.

— Умничка.


	6. Chapter 6

Стив снова проснулся, чувствуя гуляющий по нему палец, по груди, по шее. Он улыбнулся, перекатил головой по подушке, пока палец продолжал выводить спиральные волшебные узоры по его коже. Он ощущался, как гуляющая по нервам молния.

— А вот и он, — произнес ласковый голос Брока. — Ты долго спал. Ты, наверное, сильно устал. — Стив кивнул, от души потянулся и снова откинулся на подушки. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Тепло, — ответил Стив. Это было правдой. То, что он лежал обнаженным в постели под холодным воздухом, идущим от вентилятора, больше не имело значения. Он чувствовал себя согревшимся, размякшим, томным. Он подумал, что в этом было что-то неправильное, но не мог вспомнить, что именно. Он прекрасно знал эту кровать, кровать Брока. Ему было хорошо. Кожа на его лице была чистой, отмытой от соли, свежей. Ему было тепло.

— Это хорошо, малыш. Я знаю, ты не любишь холод.

— Шел снег, когда погиб Баки. — Слова соскользнули с его губ с потрясающей легкостью. Он даже не думал их, пока не произнес вслух. Они просто были.

Палец на мгновение замер. Стив понял, что он не видит Брока, и попытался коснуться своих глаз, чтобы понять — почему, раньше, чем вспомнил, что он прикован. Он заныл:  
— Брок, я…

Брок опустил теплую ладонь ему на грудь.  
— Тсс. Все в порядке, малыш. Дай мне полюбоваться тобой еще минутку.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Стив.

Брок, наверное, не хотел на самом деле смотреть на него, подумал Стив. Он просто был вежливым. Всего лишь вежливым. Он терпел Стива. Стив мог позволить ему смотреть столько, сколько ему хочется. Стив мог позволить ему делать все что угодно. Он думал так с тех пор, когда Брок впервые поцеловал его в Намибии. Он чувствовал это всем сердцем.

Брок водил рукой вверх и вниз по его ребрам, и Стив практически урчал от этого, приоткрыв рот, когда волна ощущений поплыла через его тело.  
— Это так приятно.

— Да?

— Д-да. Даааа…

— Ты такой славный. Ты отлично с этим справляешься. И ты великолепно смотришься здесь. Идеально. — Стив мурлыкал в ответ и льнул к прикосновениям Брока, на его скулах расцветал румянец в ответ на комплименты. Он чувствовал, как под кожей у него ноют мышцы, но они оставались расслабленными, медленно исцелявшимися после его истерики. Он повернул голову и почувствовал, как Брок повел ладонью по его шее. Он закусил губу, но все равно не смог сдержать тихого стона, родившегося в его горле. Это было лучше, он был так напуган раньше.

_Почему он был напуган?_

— Ты готов к тому, чтобы я снял с тебя повязку? Мы можем пойти умыться? — Стив кивнул. Он поцеловал внутреннюю сторону запястья Брока расслабленными губами, когда рука того потянулась к завязкам. Брок хмыкнул. — Ты такой милый в этом состоянии, такой хороший.

Стив улыбнулся еще раз; ему нравилось быть хорошим.

Он моргнул, щурясь, когда повязка наконец исчезла; в квартире горела только одна лампа, но даже она казалась слишком яркой для его глаз. Когда он наконец перестроил зрение, он посмотрел вверх и встретился взглядом с Броком.

— Вот и они, твои голубые глаза, — улыбнулся ему Брок. — Разве так не лучше? — Стив кивнул. Так было намного лучше. — Я отстегну твои наручники, ладно?

— Да, ладно.

Брок высвободил запястья Стива из браслетов, массируя его руки; Стив застонал и захныкал от прикосновения. Его мышцы ужасно болели, когда Брок опустил его руки и уложил по бокам.  
— Как ты, детка?

— Больно. Я не хочу больше быть привязанным. Мои руки болят. Мои запястья… — Он посмотрел на них. Их покрывали синяки на месте браслетов, зелеными и синими пятнами на фоне персиковой кожи. — Ого…

— Нам не надо будет привязывать тебя какое-то время.

— Брок, посмотри, — он показал ему свое запястье. — Посмотри на это.

— Прости, малыш. Необходимое зло.

— Ничего.

Он двигал и сгибал руку и пальцы, наблюдая за тем, как двигались мышцы под синяками, как шевелилась и смещалась кожа. Даже сейчас ему казалось, что он видит, как излечиваются его синяки, как мертвая, черная кровь вымывается из запястий, исцеляясь и возвращаясь для переработки его телом или испаряясь из кожи в воздух.

— Ого…

— Ты нечто, Стив.

— Посмотри на синяки. — Брок взял его руки и поцеловал туда, где были браслеты наручников. Стив улыбнулся, краснея. — Они тебе нравятся? — спросил он.

— Мне нравишься ты. — Стив рассмеялся на это, широко улыбаясь; он даже не мог смотреть на Брока. — Что смешного?

— Ты смешной.

— Ты красивый.

Стив улыбнулся и снова посмотрел на свои запястья, покраснев еще сильнее и отвернувшись от Брока. Он не мог на него смотреть. Они были лучше, на них были синяки. Это было лучше.

Брок сместился к изножью кровати. Стив наблюдал за ним, сев, когда Брок начал снимать оковы с его ног. Он помнил все, что с ним произошло. Он помнил, как колотилось его сердце и как он кричал и вырывался. Сейчас это казалось таким далеким. Он помнил и события до этого. Он помнил, как спал с Броком и проводил с ним время. Смеясь. Брок заставлял его смеяться, заставлял краснеть, заставлял улыбаться. Это было хорошо. Все было хорошо. Сейчас было хорошо. Сейчас было лучше.

Он почувствовал прилив смелости и осторожно похлопал Брока по плечу, закусывая губу и отводя взгляд, когда их глаза встретились. Он улыбнулся, когда Брок ухмыльнулся, перебрался через его ноги и поцеловал его. Это было то, что он хотел, это было лучше. Он провел пальцами по волосам Брока, ощущая каждую прядь, скользнувшую по коже, и ахнул, когда зубы Брока царапнули его шею. Его тело было мягким и податливым в руках Брока.

— Такой милый для меня, малыш. Я бы оставил тебя таким навсегда, если бы мог.

— Ты можешь? — спросил Стив между поцелуями. — Можно я всегда буду таким? — Это было намного лучше. — Пожалуйста… пожалуйста?

Брок покачал головой, ловя взгляд Стива.  
— Это только перерыв. Ты должен будешь вернуться позже.

Стив нахмурился.  
— Почему?  
Сейчас же было лучше.  
— Пожалуйста?

— Хорошее не появляется без плохого. Таков порядок. Так работает наш мир.

— Наш мир?

— Ты научишься.

— Ладно. — Стиву казалось, что он должен сказать что-то еще. Он не должен был быть частью того мира, о котором говорил Брок. Или нет? Он считал, что не должен. — Но…

— Но что?

— Я не знаю, — сказал он, нахмурившись.

— Тогда не беспокойся об этом. Оно вернется, когда мы закончим.

— Пожалуйста? — попытался он еще раз. Он взял ладонь Брока и прижал его пальцы к губам. — Брок, пожалуйста?

Брок улыбнулся и похлопал его по щеке.  
— Давай приведем тебя в порядок.

Он оставил один из браслетов на лодыжке Стива, пристегнув к нему длинную цепь — _«Просто на всякий случай»_ — и помог Стиву слезть с кровати и дойти через небольшую квартирку до ванной. Стив снова смеялся, потому что цепь издавала странный грохочущий шум, когда он тащил ее за собой. Он немного спотыкался. Было сложно передвигаться без помощи Брока. Вместе они справились с использованием туалета, чисткой зубов, принятием душа. Стив отстраненно думал, что это должно было ощущаться унизительным, но не мог вытащить эту мысль на поверхность своего рассудка. Вода казалось слишком интенсивной на его коже, слишком горячей, слишком холодной. Руки Брока были повсюду, и ощущения соскребаемого с кожи семени было болезненным и в то же время прекрасным. Запах шампуня был всепоглощающим, Стив чуть не упал в небольшой душевой кабине.

Брок дал ему немного фруктов. Стив осознавал — все так же отстранённо, эта мысль плавала где-то на задворках разума — что ему было нужно больше еды. Несколько ягод, половина банана, пара долек яблока. Этого было недостаточно. Но на вкус было очень сладко, очень правильно. Он ел из рук Брока, облизывая его пальцы, всасывая их в рот.

— Мой сладкий малыш.

Стив улыбнулся и спрятал лицо в изгиб шеи Брока, чувствуя его теплую кожу, его рубашку. Его пальцы снова и снова гладили место, где кончался рукав и начиналась кожа. Поверхности были совершенно разными, но обе были теплыми, обе были Броком. Руки Стива немного дрожали; ощущения под подушечками его пальцев были совершенно новыми. Он подумал, что мог бы изучать их годами, но так и не познать. Он закрыл глаза; информации было слишком много. Брок провел рукой по его волосам.  
— Ты в порядке. Хороший мальчик.

Позже, Стив стоял рядом с кроватью и смотрел, как Брок меняет простыни. Он оглянулся на дверь. Он должен был сделать это. Он не должен был находиться здесь. Он должен был сбежать. Он очень долго хотел сбежать, и теперь он мог. Ему было нужно выбраться отсюда.

— Мне, наверное, не стоит ехать на мотоцикле. Все вокруг какое-то… расплывчатое. — Он улыбнулся себе; это была разумная мысль, он понял это и кивнул. Обычно он не принимал таких разумных решений; он знал, что других беспокоило, когда он не понимал, о чем они говорят, как когда они рассказывали о том, что произошло, пока он был в океане, или не мог справиться с новыми технологиями так же легко, как остальные. Он нахмурился на эту мысль, пока шел к двери, он ненавидел быть обузой, он хотел быть хорошим.

— Что ты сказал, милый?

Стив помычал, отмахиваясь от Брока.  
— Мне нужно идти. — Он медленно и неуверенно шагал по квартире и добрался до дивана, когда что-то потянуло его за ногу. Браслет и цепь. Он потерял равновесие и упал на пол, едва успев подставить руки, чтобы не разбить лицо. Мир кружился, Стив никак не мог проморгаться.

— Куда это ты направился? — спросил Брок.

— Я должен сбежать. Я думаю, что я должен выбраться отсюда.

— Зачем?

— ...Я не знаю. Я не помню.

— Все вернется, когда мы закончим. Останься со мной пока.

Это тоже было хорошей идеей.  
— Ладно.

Стив перевернулся на полу и посмотрел вверх на Брока, наклонившегося, чтобы помочь ему подняться. Его голова кружилась, когда он встал, и он тяжело облокотился на Брока. Весь мир был размытым и крутящимся, и одежда Брока была очень сложной, и кожа, и запах, и всего было слишком много. Брок переместил его, и Стив оперся о спинку дивана, его спины коснулась мягкая кожа. Брок опустил ладони ему на ребра, и Стив застонал, выгибаясь навстречу ошеломляющему прикосновению, когда Брок начал водить руками по его груди, вверх по плечам, по шее.

— Тебе нравится это?

— Да.

— Ты очень милый в таком состоянии. Лучше, чем даже был раньше.

— Нет, не правда.

— Ты самое милое создание, Стив. Я очень рад, что встретил тебя.

Стив задрожал, его дыхание сбилось, заставляя его икать; по его обнаженной коже продолжали бродить руки.  
— Это приятно. Это так хорошо. Я не могу…

— Я знаю, малыш.

— Мне нравится, когда ты так меня называешь. Я никогда не говорил об этом, но мне это нравится. Очень нравится.

— Я вижу.

Стив помычал.  
— Я о многом никогда не говорил тебе.

— О. Я думал, ты не любишь секреты.

— Но секреты есть у всех. — Он подумал, что это заявление прозвучало очень мудро. — У всех есть секреты. У тебя есть огромный.

— Хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать сейчас?

— Хочу поцеловать тебя. — Он снова покраснел. — Прости, прости, я…

— Все в порядке, малыш. Иди сюда.

Брок улыбнулся и прижался к губам Стива. Тот таял под прикосновением, открыв рот, расслабленный и довольный. Он почти не ощущал боли в ссаженных запястьях или ноющих мышцах. Брок шагнул назад, ведя Стива к кровати. Стив неуклюже плюхнулся на постель, и Брок последовал за ним. Стив слушал, как из него вырываются высокие хнычущие звуки, пока Брок покрывал поцелуями его горло. Стив повернулся и потерся о чистые простыни, наслаждаясь тем, как они скользят по его коже, посылая всполохи ощущений.

— Ох, — услышал он свой шепот. Брок смеялся где-то далеко. — Ох, боже…

— Ты поплыл, малыш. Тебя унесло выше седьмого неба. — Брок уселся к изголовью, и Стив вытянулся вдоль его бедра, между его ногами, сворачиваясь в меньшую форму, чем он имел право быть. Фактура ткани брюк Брока под его щекой была ужасно сложной.

— Это так приятно, — сияя, повторил он. _Так хорошо, намного лучше. Чего он так боялся?_ — Так хорошо. Это, это…

— Ты меня слышишь?

— Да, да, я тебя слышу. Твой голос… Тебе нужен леденец. Он такой хриплый. — Он нахмурился Броку, пока не сорвался в хихиканье. Брок улыбнулся в ответ, водя знакомой рукой по его волосам, и Стив подался ближе к его ладони. Он прижался к ней губами, закрыв глаза и расслабившись.

— Какой у тебя любимый цвет? — спросил Брок.

— Зеленый. — Он улыбнулся. _Поцелуй меня, я ирландец. Трахни меня, я ирландец._ Он подумал, что сказал это вслух, и снова захихикал, но, может быть, Брок не слышал его. Брок счел бы это забавным, если бы услышал. Он почти решился повторить это, но не хотел досаждать Броку. Может быть, ему это не показалось забавным, и поэтому он не стал смеяться. Стив вжался лицом в бедро Брока.

— В каком году ты родился?

— 1918.

— А какой год сейчас? Ты знаешь?

— 2014. — Он застонал, смеясь. — Брок, я охренительно старый. Как это произошло? — Он продолжал смеяться, пока Брок не положил палец на его губы. Стив успокоился и посмотрел на него вверх, улыбаясь. — Прости, — прошептал он.

— Не извиняйся. Ты совершенство. — Рука Брока на коже Стива была совершенством. — Ты кому-нибудь рассказывал о нас с тобой, Стив?

— Нет, — просто ответил он. Этот вопрос был легким. — Я собирался рассказать Наташе. Но ты опоил меня. — Он встретился глазами с Броком, щурясь на него из-под ресниц. — Наверное, мне стоило рассказать ей. Она хотя бы знала, где искать мое тело.

— Ты думаешь, что от тебя останется только тело, когда мы закончим? Что я собираюсь тебя убить?

— Это так ощущалось. Я думал, что умираю. Я, наверное, все еще умираю. Я не знаю.

— Все было не так уж плохо.

— Мне было страшно, Брок. По-настоящему страшно. Но я не знаю, почему. — _Что его так пугало?_

— Я знаю, что тебе страшно. Поэтому я и делаю это. Ты просто слишком драматично все воспринимаешь.

— Пегги говорит то же самое. Она совершенство.

— Она права. Она очень мудрая дама. Ты тоже совершенство.

— Нет. Я — нет. — Это имело смысл. Стив знал, что никогда не будет достаточно хорош для Пегги. Он не был достаточно хорош даже для Брока, а Брок не был таким совершенством, как Пегги. Он был другим совершенством. Он заставлял Стива смеяться; он заставлял его кончать так, что у Стива перед глазами взрывались звезды. Но его смерть была к лучшему; он избавил Пегги от проблем. Он ни для кого не был достаточно хорош. Он прижался ближе к Броку.

— Ох, детка. Сейчас тебе страшно?

— Не думаю. — _Мне грустно._ Но Брок, наверное, его не услышал. Стив не был уверен, что сказал это вслух.

— Хорошо. — Брок погладил его по голове. Стив подался ближе к прикосновению. — Расскажи мне секрет. Что-то, о чем ты никому не говорил. Ты же знаешь, я люблю разговаривать с тобой.

— Я не знаю, — пробормотал он. Его голова перекатилась по ноге Броке. — Все мои секреты умерли. Они все умерли, когда я разбил самолет. — Он вспомнил про самолет, и у него свело живот. Он схватил Брока за руку.

— Тсс, тсс… Все в порядке. Ты в порядке. Расскажи мне что-нибудь новое. Расскажи мне секрет.

— Я думаю, что «Брок» дурацкое имя. — Его рту было странно это произносить. — Брок. Бррррооооок. Охренительно дурацкое. Брооок.

У Брока распахнулись глаза, и он захохотал.  
— Тебе повезло, что ты симпатичный, засранец. Тебе повезло, что ты такой милый.

Стив ухмыльнулся ему, в его груди запузырились смешки. Он был в восторге, и тихий смех заставлял его трястись на коленях Брока. Он прижался лицом к его бедру, поднял руку и обвил Брока за пояс. Там тоже было сочетание кожи и ткани. Невероятно интересное, невозможное. Он игрался с краем рубашки, ощущая теплую кожу, ощущая материю. Он всхлипнул, когда Брок начал массировать ему голову, легко ведя ногтями по коже.

— Ну же, Стиви. Я серьезно. Поговори со мной, малыш. Мне нравится твой голос. — Стив помычал и улыбнулся ему в бедро.

Он повернулся и встретился с Броком глазами. Не думая, Стив поднял руку и коснулся его щеки. Он думал о секретах. Его лицо было неправильным. Оно всегда было щетинистым, тёмным. Он скучал по Баки. Он хотел, чтобы Баки тоже мог почувствовать себя так хорошо. Хотя, может быть, быть мертвым не так уж плохо. Может быть, смерть тоже ощущается хорошо? Он надеялся на это. Баки заслуживал этого. Больше, чем Стив. Баки был намного сильнее, чем Стив когда-либо мог стать.

— Секрет? — Брок кивнул. — Ты не можешь его никому рассказывать, — наконец, сказал Стив. — Брок еще раз кивнул. — Я серьезно. — Он оглядел комнату, голова на его шее каталась свободнее, чем ему хотелось бы. Он прошептал: — Они вышвырнут меня, если узнают. Они вышвырнут нас.

— Расскажи мне. Я никому не скажу.

Он закрыл глаза и покачал головой.  
— Капитан Америка не может быть педиком. Просто не может. Я ненавижу это слово, но так они нас называют; ёбаные педики. Ты выше этого. Ты заслуживаешь большего. Иного способа нет. Если бы кто-то обнаружил, мы бы проиграли войну. Я бы хотел, чтобы был другой способ.

— Это и есть твой секрет? Я уже знаю его.

— Нет. Это не секрет. Но это секрет. Но не про это… это не…

— Продолжай.

— Это Баки.

— Баки? Ты говоришь про Баки Барнса?

Стив кивнул.  
— Это мой секрет. Он мой секрет. Он…

— Что с ним?

— Я умер, потому что умер он. Я не спасал мир. Я разбил самолет, потому что он погиб. Когда он погиб, шел снег. Я замерз, потому что он умер. Я ненавижу холод, но так было лучше. Я разбил самолет, потому что Баки погиб.

— Правда? — Брок выглядел всерьез обеспокоенным на мгновение, и Стив хотел стереть хмурость с его лица. — Почему, милый?

— Потому что я любил его. И я так и не сказал ему. — Стив внезапно вспомнил всё, что было связано с Баки. Это закрутилось в его голове, и он вцепился в Брока, когда перед ним начали вспыхивать воспоминания, у него начало жечь глаза. — Я должен был сказать ему, что люблю. Я должен был прыгнуть за ним. — Брок молча прижал к себе Стива, когда тот вцепился в его рубашку. — Я любил его. Я должен был прыгнуть следом.

— Полезно знать, — тихо произнес Брок. Его рука тепло и уверенно лежала на голове Стива.

— Я должен был поймать его. Я должен был прыгнуть за ним. — Стив чувствовал, что вот-вот расплачется. Он не мог это предотвратить.

— Ох, детка. Тсс… не думай сейчас об этом. Не зацикливайся на этой мысли. Нам было хорошо, помнишь? Давай вернемся обратно к этому? — Стив кивнул. — Хорошо. Подвинься.

Брок снял рубашку, взял что-то с тумбочки и улегся лицом к Стиву. Заставив Стива поднять согнутые ноги, он открыл охлаждающую смазку и опустил руку Стиву между ног. Стив заскулил, когда Брок ввел в него два пальца, медленно растягивая. Смазка была ледяной, и Стив трясся на кровати, цепляясь за руку Брока и простыни, чтобы удержаться на месте.

— Мне она не нравится, — прошептал он. — От нее холодно. Брок, пожалуйста.

— Прости, малыш, я не подумал. Поцелуй меня, будет лучше.

Стив прижался губам ко рту Брока, застонав от ощущения двигающихся внутри пальцев. Через минуту Брок расстегнул свою ширинку и улегся на спину, смазывая свой член. Он потянул Стива на себя, и тот, дрожа, уселся сверху. Он стек по члену Брока, и оба застонали. Холодная смазка вызывала у Стива тошноту, растяжения было почти слишком много. Но на его бедрах лежали ладони Брока, и это ощущение было правильным. Он замер на мгновение, запрокинув голову и впитывая ощущение заполненности, прошивающее его по позвоночнику от копчика до основания черепа. Брок легонько хлопнул его по бедру, и Стив ахнул, потеряв равновесие и соскальзывая вперед от удивления, уронив руки по сторонам от его головы.

— Ну же, детка. Тебе придется поработать, если ты хочешь, чтобы было хорошо.

— Но мне хорошо так.

— Будет еще лучше, если ты начнешь двигаться, Стиви.

Стив кивнул. Это звучало логично. Он медленно, неуверенно начал покачивать бедрами, скользя вверх и вниз по члену Брока, охая, когда угол оказывался правильным, и его член задевал ту идеальную точку внутри. Это было приятно, даже несмотря на холод и растяжение. Стив дрожал над Броком.

— П-прекрати трястись, прекрати трястись, прекрати…

— Все в порядке, детка. Ты все делаешь правильно, у тебя все получается хорошо.

Его рот был широко открыт, и он вскрикнул, когда Брок взял его член в руку и начал медленно двигать кулаком, не совпадая с ритмом беспорядочных толчков Стива. Он извивался и стонал, когда Брок поднял вторую руку и принялся играть с его сосками. Ему нравилось это ощущение, оно было ошеломляющим, и Стиву это очень нравилось. Он ощущал всё на своей коже, в своем теле. В этом не было ничего плохого.

— Ты готов кончить, детка?

— Д-да.

— Ты должен сказать волшебные слова. — Стив нахмурился, он не мог вспомнить, что он должен сказать. — Я кончу первым, и ты услышишь, как я их произношу, хорошо, милый?

— Хорошо.

Брок начал толкаться глубже в Стива, крепко сжав его бедра. После этого наверняка останутся синяки, и от этой мысли Стива потряхивало; он обожал синяки. Он едва мог сдерживать себя. Каждый толчок Брока в него был резким, встряхивавшим все его тело, пока сам он безвольно держался за изголовье кровати. Он обожал это. Он снова чувствовал себя маленьким; расслабленным настолько, насколько он никогда не мог стать в трезвом состоянии.

Брок замер, и Стив чувствовал, как он кончает в него, шепча:  
— _Хайль Гидра._

Вот что он должен был сказать. Он нахмурился. Зачем ему это говорить? _С какого хрена ему это говорить?_ С его губ сорвался всхлип.

Брок быстро дрочил ему, и Стив был близко, он чувствовал, как напрягается всё его тело, так близко он был к оргазму.

— Ты не сможешь кончить, пока не скажешь это.

— Но я не… — Рамлоу сжал основание его члена, и Стив охнул, заизвивался над ним, скуля и вздрагивая. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

— Произнеси это.

Стив наклонился и поцеловал его в шею.  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Я хочу, хочу, я хочу тебя. — Он сжался и заскулил. Он видел, как его рука вцепилась в простыни под плечом Брока. Он не мог удержаться, чтобы не замереть на мгновение, пялясь на нее: она казалась нереальной. Все казалось нереальным. Он чувствовал, что снова разваливается на куски. — Пожалуйста…

— Скажи это, малыш. И ты сможешь кончить. Тебе будет хорошо.

— Я хочу, чтобы мне было хорошо, — отозвался он. — Я хочу, хочу этого. Хочу, чтобы было хорошо. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

— Скажи это.

— _Хайль Гидра_ , — пробормотал Стив в лицо Броку. Тот мгновенно возобновил движения на его члене, и Стив громко застонал, чувствуя, как задрожало его тело. — Перестань трястись, перестань трястись.

— Скажи это еще раз, малыш. Мне это нравится.

— _Хайль Гидра,_ — произнес он. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. _Хайль Гидра, Хайль Гидра…_ — Брок укусил его за шею, Стив всхлипнул и кончил со стоном, выплескиваясь ему на живот. — Прекрати трястись, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

— Умничка, — шепнул Брок ему на ухо. — Хороший, славный малыш. — Стив вздохнул ему в шею и прижался ближе. Он чувствовал, как член Брока становится мягче в нем, и всхипнул, когда он выскользнул. — Но ты навел беспорядок, детка.

— Что? Я не… — _Я не хотел._

— Посмотри на это. Весь мой живот. Кто-то должен это все убрать. — Он подтолкнул голову Стива к своему животу. Стив бросил взгляд наверх и увидел, что Брок ухмыляется, понимая наконец. Он громко рассмеялся, вытягиваясь над Броком, его конечности расслабленно подрагивали.

— И здесь тоже, — пробормотал Брок. Он сел и скользнул рукой вниз по спине Стива. Его пальцы забрались в Стива и собрали вытекающее из него семя. Стив дрожал, улыбался, трясся, задыхался. — Приступай.

Стив со стоном облизал пальцы Брока, собирая знакомый солоноватый вкус, и переместился к его животу.

— Скажи это. Скажи это еще раз. Ты же знаешь, как мне это нравится. Мне нравится твой голос, малыш.

— _Хайль Гидра_ , — простонал Стив, слизывая с Брока собственную сперму. Он трясся, он плавал. Кожа Брока на вкус была как молния, электрические разряды пронзали его губы и пробирались в его тело.

— Молодец, молодец. Посмотри на меня, дай мне полюбоваться тобой. — Стив поднял на него взгляд, послушно и сговорчиво.

 _Сговорчивый_. Это слово было странным, так? Стив думал об этом пару мгновений, глядя на Брока, расслабленно улыбаясь. Он думал, что не должен быть таким, но как это ощущение ему могло не нравится? Так было намного лучше.

— У тебя самые голубые глаза в мире, малыш. Ты чудо.

Стив улыбнулся в грудь Брока, по его скулам растекался румянец. Потом он рухнул на кровать, переворачиваясь на спину. Брок начал водить руками по его телу, и Стив снова застонал, издав слабый, усталый звук. Руки Брока были повсюду, и казалось, что они растаскивали Стива на кусочки. Вокруг было электричество и шум и этого было слишком много. Он тяжело дышал, вздыхал и стонал. Он ужасно трясся.

— П-прекрати трястись, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, так хорошо, пожалуйста…

* * *

_— Ого, Капитан Америка принимал наркотики в Гарлеме. Ого._

_— Да ладно, это не заходило далеко. Просто косяк в дальнем углу танцевального зала. Я пробовал их всего пару раз, Баки они нравились больше. Это было не для меня._

_— Почему это?_

_— Мне не нравилось терять над собой контроль. Я это ненавидел, честно говоря. И я всегда чертовски хреново чувствовал себя после. Оно того не стоило. Мне казалось, что я умираю. А когда я был под дозой, казалось, что я абсолютно себя терял, был беззащитным. Это было плохо._

_— Полезно знать. Можно, я добавлю это в список?_

_— Какой список?_

_— Список вещей, которых ты боишься._

_— О. Эм. Нет, я не боялся оказаться под дозой. Это просто было не мое, понимаешь? Сейчас это уже не имеет значения. Не думаю, что сыворотка позволит мне это. Точно так же я теперь не могу опьянеть._

_— Никогда не говори никогда. Наука ушла далеко вперед._

_— Ага, конечно._

* * *

— Малыш? — позвал Брок. Он был где-то очень далеко. Стив совсем потерялся, что-то бормоча себе под нос, не в состоянии даже формулировать слова. Он пялился в кружащийся над ним вентилятор, кружась с ним, следуя за ним. — Сладких снов, малыш.

Брок смеялся. Может быть, он сказал что-то смешное? Но Стив не знал что. Его руки двигались над его головой, что-то было на его запястьях. Он заблудился. Он полностью потерялся. Он даже не знал больше, где его тело. Он не был уверен, что он дышал. Одинокий палец выписывал узоры по его ключицам, когда он охнул, не в силах набрать достаточно кислорода, перед глазами все плыло.

Он потерялся.


	7. Chapter 7

Стив застонал даже раньше, чем открыл глаза, в голове у него стучало, желудок бурлил.

— Давай, поднимись, детка.

Стив не мог запретить чужим рукам поднять его тело. Его собственные руки снова были прикованы к изголовью, но ноги были свободны, за исключением той длинной цепи. Он, моргнув, посмотрел на свою щиколотку. Если бы он был Наташей, то сумел бы обмотать цепь вокруг шеи Рамлоу и сломать ее. Однако, глядя на нее, он едва мог пошевелиться. Он снова застонал, кренясь в сторону, прежде чем Рамлоу прислонил его к спинке кровати.

— Целься сюда.

Перед ним оказалось ведро, и Стива вырвало безо всяких других подсказок. Рвота продолжала выходить наружу. Даже когда его желудок опустел, сухие спазмы не остановились, и Стив сплевывал в ведро слюни и сопли. Все это время рука Рамлоу лежала у него на загривке, мягко поглаживая кожу. Тот тихо шептал ему на ухо успокаивающие слова.

— Боже. — Он бы свернулся в клубок, если бы мог.

— Тсс. Все нормально. Тебе скоро станет легче.

Его снова накрыло спазмом, он задыхался и стонал над ведром, и все это время Рамлоу его утешал. Стив хотел отодвинуться, но его тело оставалось непослушным. Когда он наконец закончил, он превратился в трясущийся комок нервов; уронив голову на край ведра, он с трудом проглотил всхлип.

— Ты закончил?

— Спорим... спорим, ты больше не считаешь меня милым, а, ты... ты... — Стив застонал, его тело прошила судорога. — Сукин ты сын... — Он начал смеяться над ведром, чувствуя, как в нем поднимается истерика. — Или ты меня и в таком состоянии собираешься выебать? Придется вколоть мне какой-нибудь дряни, правда, если ты хочешь, чтобы я под тобой кончил.

Он снова засмеялся, но звук быстро превратился в дрожащий, прерывистый стон от мысли о сексе, о наркотиках, о Рамлоу. Перед его глазами вспыхивали расплывчатые воспоминания прошедшей ночи. Воздух свистел у него в горле, ноздри и рот горели от желчи.

Он наконец повернулся лицом к Рамлоу и плюнул, хотя в результате слюна почти полностью стекла по его подбородку, но тому тоже досталось.  
— Хайль нахуй Гидра.

Рамлоу вытер подбородок Стива салфеткой и притянул его к себе, укладывая головой на плечо. У Стива даже не было сил отодвинуться, несмотря на то, как отчаянно он этого хотел. Рамлоу был твердым и теплым, а Стив едва мог пошевелить пальцами, что уж говорить о всем теле. Он мог только дрожать. Он не мог с уверенностью сказать, было ли ему настолько плохо даже во времена до сыворотки. Это было похмелье, грипп, оспа, множество огнестрельных и ножевых ранений, собранных в одну мучительную кучу. Его снова трясло. Мир вокруг кружился.

— Это всего лишь побочный эффект от коктейля, с тобой все будет в порядке. — Рамлоу уверенно удерживал дрожащее тело Стива. Ведро с блевотиной чуть не упало, но Рамлоу с легкостью его поймал и поставил рядом с кроватью. — Ты в порядке, малыш.

— Нет, не в порядке, — пробормотал Стив. Слова вытекали из его рта с прежней легкостью. Рамлоу мог спросить его о чем угодно сейчас, и он, скорее всего, ответил бы. Спрашивал ли он его раньше? Стив не помнил. Все расплывалось.

— Ты будешь в порядке. Я обещаю тебе. Ты пройдешь через это и станешь новым человеком.

— Пытки не предназначены для изменений людей.

— Это не пытка. Это перестройка.

Стив снова застонал.  
— Ты же не веришь в это дерьмо на самом деле?

Рамлоу не стал отвечать, потому что Стива снова начало рвать. Он успел поднять ведро вовремя, и Стив снова блевал в него, содрогаясь всем телом, чувствуя только запахи желчи и переваренной пищи. Он даже не мог держать ведро сам из-за наручников. Это было неудобно и больно. Рамлоу поцеловал его в потный висок, когда он закончил, удерживая в сидячем положении, когда того снова повело в сторону.

— Почему ты это делаешь? — спросил Стив. Он, моргая, оглядел комнату, его голова вроде бы стала болеть меньше, но он не был в этом уверен. Он не мог ни на чем сфокусироваться.

— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной, когда мир изменится. Ты принадлежишь нам.

— Я мог бы пойти с тобой, если бы ты просто попросил... — пробормотал он в ответ.

— Нет. Ты бы не пошел.

Стив подумал об этом с минуту, его мозгу нужно было время, чтобы поддерживать разговор.  
— Ты, наверное, прав. Мы с Гидрой не очень хорошо ладили.  
Он снова застонал и прижался к Рамлоу, ненавидя себя за подобную слабость, за то, что ему было слишком плохо, чтобы отказаться от ласкающей его руки, выводившей круги по его спине.

— Но почему _так?_ — спросил он плечо Рамлоу. — Почему...

— Ты должен быть сломан, чтобы Гидра собрала тебя заново.

— Гидра исчезла, Брок. Ты бредишь.

— Это ты бредишь, если думаешь, будто нечто, подобное Гидре, можно уничтожить, просто разбив самолет в океане.

— Ладно, предположим, что Гидра настоящая, — медленно произнес Стив. Он не хотел предполагать подобных вещей. Даже просто озвучивание этой мысли заставляло подниматься в нем сотни вопросов. Он отложил те, которые не могли помочь ему с проверкой наличия Гидры в настоящем мире. Он знал, что позже может пожалеть о том, что не попытался добыть больше информации, но он едва мог видеть. Он не знал, сможет ли он осознать полученную информацию и одновременно оставаться просто в вертикальном положении. Он не хотел даже проверять это. — Они... они делали это и с тобой тоже?

— Да.

— Кто?

— Джек.

— Д-джек?

 _Джек Роллинз?_ Стив не мог представить, чтобы Джек Роллинз делал подобное с кем-то, тем более с Рамлоу. Но, опять же, он не мог такого представить и про Брока, но вот, он здесь, прикован к его кровати. Стив никак не мог осознать это. Брок бы не стал это делать. Джек не стал бы это делать. Конечно, он был суровым и резким, но Джек Роллинз был верующим человеком, одним из последних оставшихся. Он пытался уболтать Стива превратить его квартиру во временное прибежище для котят из приюта его брата. Они не знали другого _Джека_. Рамлоу произнес имя так, как он всегда произносил его, говоря о Роллинзе.

— Он делал с тобой то же самое, что ты делаешь со мной?

— Не в точности то же самое. Но он сломал меня для Гидры, как я сломаю тебя.

— Ты говоришь так, будто это... будто... — Стив замолчал, чувствуя очередной прилив тошноты, но тот прошел впустую. Он вздрагивал, прижавшись к Рамлоу и закрыв глаза, чтобы остановить головокружение. — Будто это так легко.

Рамлоу погладил его по лицу.  
— Не легко. Но необходимо. Это для твоего же блага.

Стив снова хрипло рассмеялся.  
— Это полная херня.

— Ты так думаешь? — мягко спросил Рамлоу.

— Да.

Рамлоу хмыкнул и прижал Стива ближе, согревая его и удерживая в сидячем положении. Стив прикрыл глаза и заснул, уронив голову ему на плечо.

* * *

_— Малыш, нет. Ты тоже заболеешь._

_— Я не могу заболеть, забыл?_  
  
_— Черт, точно. — Брок засмеялся на другом конце телефона. — Ты как ходячий биозащитный костюм._

_Стив улыбнулся._  
_— У тебя есть какие-нибудь лекарства, Брок?_

_— О да, запас весьма хорошей дряни. Щ.И.Т. в курсе происходящего._

_— Можно, я приеду? Приготовлю тебе суп или хоть что-нибудь?_

_— Нет, ты не умеешь готовить. Ты можешь приехать, если купишь суп в тайской забегаловке. Это я могу разрешить тебе._

_— Та штука с лемон-грассом?_

_— И убедись, что они сделают его острым, с кайенским перцем или еще чем. Это прочищает гайморит._

_— Хорошо. Я скоро буду._

_— Приятно знать._

_* * *_

Стив проснулся, разбуженный чудовищной, ужасающей болью. Он наклонился вперед над кроватью со всхлипом. Его голова буквально раскалывалась. Что-то было неправильно, ужасно неправильно. Ему казалось, что в его череп налили кислоту, сжигавшую ему мозг.

— Детка? — тихо позвал его Рамлоу, но его голос казался оглушающим. Стив дернулся в сторону, и от этого движения боль стала еще сильнее. — Скажи мне, что не так.

— Больно, — сумел прошептать Стив. Его глаза были плотно зажмурены, но ему все равно казалось, что за веки проникает слишком яркий свет, ослепляющий, цветной и резкий. — Моя... голова болит. Брок, это... — он снова всхлипнул. Язык во рту был слишком тяжелым, все тело было сосредоточено на разрывавшей череп боли.

— Ты не шутил, когда говорил, что тяжело переносишь наркотики, да?

Стив подумал, что спросил у Рамлоу, о чем тот говорил, но, может быть, и нет. Кровать шевельнулась, когда Рамлоу слез с нее, и Стив застонал. Движения было слишком много.

— Это неправильно, — он заскулил. — Что-то не так. Это не...

— Я практически уверен, что твое тело просто слишком быстро перерабатывает химикаты. В лаборатории предупредили, что такое может произойти из-за твоей сыворотки. Это нормально. Ты будешь в порядке.

— Но мне больно, — он снова всхлипнул. — О боже, так больно. Я не... я не могу...

Рамлоу снова сел рядом с ним и крепко обнял. Стив не осознавал, что его сотрясает жуткая дрожь, пока не оказался прижатым к теплому телу. Он открыл глаза, и все задвоилось, затроилось; мир закружился, и Стиву казалось, что его ударили ножом прямо в мозг. Он всхлипнул и сжался в комок, насколько ему позволяли наручники, с неудобно вытянутыми назад руками, но ему было на них плевать.

Рука Рамлоу на его спине было одновременно успокаивающей и причиняющей боль, как будто она была намного больше; по коже Стива проходили электрические разряды, посылая через все тело болезненные ощущения. Брок заставил его выпрямиться, и Стив, ударившись спиной об изголовье, закричал. В его голове не прекращался грохот, он не мог видеть, он не мог думать из-за боли.

— Выпей немного воды.

К его губам прижался стакан, и Стив подумал, что он практически чувствует вкус расплавленных песчинок, из которых состояло стекло. Вода была слишком холодной, слишком теплой на вкус, он едва не закричал, когда она потекла в горло и его разум попытался обработать новую информацию, ощущение, вкус, температуру внутри него, пока вода текла в желудок.

— Я дам тебе немного аспирина, хорошо? У меня есть усиленный вариант, который техники сделали специально для тебя. — Стив, возможно, кивнул, но помнил он только о том, как свернулся в клубок, тихо застонав в ответ.

Он не мог перестать кричать в своей голове. Это сделал с ним Рамлоу. Он должен был убраться отсюда. Он был так близко к выходу раньше. Он помнил, что произошло, но очень смутно; вспышки мыслей добавляли боли его кровоточащему разуму.

Рамлоу заставил его открыть рот и положил что-то внутрь — таблетки — и заставил Стива выпить еще воды.

— Тебе скоро станет полегче.

Стив не поверил ему. Стив умирал. Рука Рамлоу легла ему на загривок, и Стив снова всхлипнул. Рамлоу говорил с ним, шепча на ухо, но Стив ничего не слышал. Рамлоу прижал Стива к себе, уложив его голову на свое плечо. Стив ужасающе трясся, от чего ему казалось, что его мозг катается по черепу, стукаясь о стенки.

Рамлоу взял сжатую в кулак руку Стива и начал раскрывать его пальцы по одному.  
— Ты должен расслабиться, малыш. Ты вредишь себе.

Стив на мгновение открыл глаза и увидел короткие впадины, оставленные его ногтями в ладонях, на коже уже начала проступать кровь. Он подумал, что его снова вырвет, и захлопнул глаза, прижимаясь к Рамлоу.

— Поговори со мной, Стив.

— Мне больно, — прошептал он. — Проклятье, так больно.

— Аспирин скоро сработает.

Стив плакал в грудь Брока, не прекращая дрожать.

— Засыпай. Тебе станет легче.

* * *

_— Я знаю, что поможет тебе почувствовать себя лучше, — прошептал Стив с улыбкой._

_— Да? — спросил Брок. Стив хмыкнул и начал двигаться вниз вдоль по его телу, устроившись над ширинкой любовника и принявшись играться с резинкой его домашних штанов возле изгиба бедра. Он пробежал пальцами поверх кожи, медленно, невесомо, едва касаясь. Брок тихо хмыкнул. — Ты ждешь волшебного пинка, малыш? Прекрати дразниться._

_— Ты едва можешь поднять руку, Брок. Полагаю, это оставляет тебя полностью в моей власти._

_Брок рассмеялся, но тут же сорвался в стон, когда Стив накрыл ртом его член через ткань._

_— Я плохо на тебя влияю. Ты никогда не был таким вредным._

_— Я вредный, и своенравный, старик, — пробормотал Стив, медленно, ужасно медленно стягивая штаны Брока вниз, сантиметр за сантиметром, лаская ртом каждую открываемую полоску кожи. — Я нимфетка, судя по всему. Так ведь это называется?_

_— Думаю, это... — Брок снова застонал, — ...относится только к женщинам, малыш._

_— Технически, ты молодой и скороспелый в наших отношениях. Поверю тебе на слово._

_Брок засмеялся, но почти сразу закашлялся. Стив остановился и потянулся за стаканом апельсинового сока. Брок закрыл глаза и уронил голову на подушку._  
_— Не думаю, что я готов к твоему способу «улучшения», малыш._

_— Прости, — ответил Стив._

_— Не извиняйся. Я оценил намерение._

_— Я могу что-то сделать?_

_— Просто побудь со мной. Приятно иметь еще одно тело в кровати._

_Стив улыбнулся, когда Брок повернулся на бок и начал шарить вокруг в поисках одеяла. Стив накрыл его плечи и соскользнул с кровати. Его огорчало, что Брок был болен, ужасно огорчало, но он впервые за очень, очень долгое время чувствовал себя нужным. Вещи изменятся, когда Брок поправится, но сейчас Стив мог позволить себе насладиться возможностью помогать ему, хоть немного._  
_— Я только возьму твой планшет. Не буду уходить далеко._

_— Полезно знать._

* * *

Когда он проснулся в следующий раз, его желудок больше не бурлил с прежней силой. В голове все еще стучало, но не так кошмарно; мир перед глазами больше не расплывался. Он все так же сидел, облокотившись на спинку кровати, но не видел нигде Рамлоу, только слышал звук воды в душе.

Его лодыжки были свободны. Точнее, чуть свободнее, чем его руки. От левой ноги тянулась длинная цепь, но теперь у него было намного больше возможностей для движения. Он неуклюже перевернулся, оказавшись лицом к стене, со скрещенными руками, уперевшись ногами в раму кровати, к которой он был прикован. Он отчаянно пытался высвободить свои запястья.

Он тянул со всей силой, какую мог собрать, но цепь не ломалась, рама оставалась несокрушимой. Он продолжал тянуть, чувствуя, как металл браслетов впивается в запястья, разрывая кожу, становясь скользким от крови. Может быть, ему удастся оторвать обе руки, тогда он сможет сбежать, сможет освободиться. Он расстроенно рыкнул, изменил угол, уперся ногами в изголовье и снова яростно потянул оковы. Они даже не были толстыми. Он должен был быть способен вырвать цепи одними пальцами, сломать браслеты как алюминиевую фольгу. Стив чуть не зарыдал, в его глазах собирались слезы. Что с ним было не так?

Как он мог быть таким дураком? Его мысли носились по кругу. Это он был виноват; он был таким слепым, так отчаянно жаждал внимания, что загнал себя в эту пропасть. Часть него хотела, чтобы его головная боль вернулась обратно, сжигая его и избавляя от необходимости думать, наказывая за собственную глупость. Он заслуживал боли, ему было нужно отвлечься. Он не мог оторвать цепи от кровати.

Кровать просела за ним, но он все равно продолжал тянуть, проглатывая крик, когда Рамлоу встал на колени за его спиной и коснулся губами основания его шеи. Стив попытался оттолкнуть его, но Рамлоу не уходил. Он сидел за Стивом и терпеливо смотрел, как тот тянул наручники.

— У тебя кровь идет, — произнес Рамлоу через минуту. Стив чувствовал запах его шампуня.

Стив не отреагировал, только потянул сильнее, громко крича, пытаясь вырвать из креплений. Он становился все безумнее, ноги соскальзывали со стены, ногти вонзались в ладони, когда он сжал кулаки в наручниках. Он ударил изголовье. Приложенной им силы должно было хватить, чтобы оставить там вмятину, но ничего не произошло. Он услышал высокий, напуганный скулеж, и только потом понял, что звук издавал он сам. Он дернул руками в оковах, не обращая внимания на боль. Он захрипел, его дыхание тяжело и быстро вырывалось через нос.

Рамлоу поцеловал его в плечо, пока он дрожал, уставившись в стену, стиснув зубы, с мокрым лицом.

— Такой напуганный. Ты должен научиться отпускать это. — Стив с трудом удерживал себя от очередного крика.  
— Я принесу тебе немного еды. Тебе нужно поддерживать силы. Следующий шаг будет не веселым.

Кровать под ним шевельнулась, и он услышал, как Рамлоу зашагал через спальню к кухне.

— Почему я не могу сломать наручники? — спросил Стив у стены, на удивление ровным для своего состояния голосом.

— Потому что тебе не полагается их ломать.

— И что, ты будешь держать меня здесь, пока я не умру? Так?

— Нет. Я выпущу тебя, когда ты будешь готов.

Стив фыркнул.  
— Я вроде как готов.

— Это произойдет довольно скоро.

Он услышал, как Рамлоу разбивает яйца и перемешивает их в миске. Он влажно выдохнул и наклонился вперед, прижавшись лбом к стене. Он продолжал дергать цепи, чувствуя, как кровь капает на постель, ощущая запах еды, которую Рамлоу готовил всего в паре метров от него.

Его руки в этом положении были достаточно близко, чтобы он мог рассмотреть браслеты на запястьях и лодыжках. Он поднял ногу к руке и провел пальцами по браслету на щиколотке. Он едва видел шов и петлю. Они открывались, он знал это, потому что Рамлоу с легкостью их открывал, Стив знал, что ему это не привиделось, но он не мог понять, как. Все, что он видел, — крошечный мерцающий огонек и кольцо, к которому крепилась цепь. Он смотрел, качая головой. Может быть, в Щ.И.Т.е использовалась такая технология, такие вот специальные наручники, но смог бы Рамлоу получить к ним доступ? Смог бы он украсть их?

Или кто-то позволил ему их взять?

— Давай, ты должен поесть, прежде мы снова начнем.

Стив не ответил. Он столкнул руку Рамлоу с плеча, когда тот снова сел на кровать за ним. Он чувствовал запах яичницы и бекона. Он услышал, как Рамлоу поставил тарелку на тумбочку. Было что-то ужасное в том, как пальцы Рамлоу проследили его позвоночник.

— Повернись. — Стив напрягся, уставившись в стену, вцепившись в цепи над браслетами; его руки скользили от крови и пота. — Повернись, Стив. — Он выгнулся, когда ладонь Рамлоу погладила его по загривку. — Малыш, все станет намного хуже. Ты пожалеешь, что не поел.

— Значит, пожалею. Я не буду есть. Я нихуя не голоден.

Стив мог закричать от того, что его желудок решил в этот момент громко забурчать на всю квартиру. Он мог с легкостью представить ухмылку на лице Рамлоу.

Руки Рамлоу обвили талию Стива, ладони принялись гладить его живот, скользя выше и касаясь его сосков. Стив вздрогнул. Его голова раскалывалась. Он понимал, что был голоден во всех смыслах. Его телу было нужно топливо, а, по его подсчетам, за исключением фруктов, которые он выблевал — _за исключением семени, которое он слизал с живота Рамлоу, и с пальцев, побывавших в нем самом_ (это воспоминание ударило по нему как кирпичом под дых) — Стив находился здесь как минимум три ночи, может быть, дольше, но не больше пяти ночей, разве что успокоительное было намного сильнее, чем он думал. Он практически ничего не ел с того отравленного ужина, которым Рамлоу накормил его перед началом этого всего. Опыт подсказывал, что он мог продержаться еще немало, как минимум четыре или пять дней без потери функциональности, но приятным это не будет.

Он дернулся вперед, когда рука Рамлоу скользнула вниз по его спине и сжалась на заднице. Рамлоу наклонился за ним следом, придавливая к изголовью и стене, с руками, стянутыми наручниками, и ногами, неловко согнутыми перед ним. Стив не мог найти ни единого упора, чтобы оттолкнуть Рамлоу. Он чувствовал его дыхание на своем лице, пока тот разминал его задницу.

— Стив, детка. — Стив закусил губу, отворачиваясь от рта возле его уха. — Я знаю, что ты думаешь, будто ты сильный и стойкий, но то, что ты находишься здесь, означает, что ты уже проиграл. Это означает, что уже слишком поздно. Ты сделал первый шаг. Ты уже идешь по этому пути. У нас с тобой пока еще перерыв. Ты должен поесть. Потому что дальше будет хуже.

— Ты манипулировал мной, отравил меня, изнасиловал. Ты правда думаешь, что я куда-то иду? — _Ты правда думаешь, что будет хуже? Как вообще это может стать еще хуже?_

— Ты встал на этот путь еще тогда, когда позволил мне поцеловать тебя в Намибии. Ты в ужасе. Ты ждал возможности сдаться так долго, что я чуял на тебе этот запах с первой нашей встречи. Каждый чертов день, который мы проводили вместе, я видел, как ты практически умоляешь подтолкнуть тебя дальше, умоляешь забрать твои страхи. Единственное, что я должен был решить, это когда ты будешь готов, чтобы сделать прыжок.

— Да? И что заставило тебя решить?

— Думаю, ты знаешь, малыш.

Стив нахмурился; он не знал, как ответить, не понимал, что тот имел в виду. Вместо этого он стиснул зубы и молча смотрел в стену, пытаясь замаскировать свою растерянность.

— Давай я тебе расскажу кое-что, милый. Когда я сказал им, что убивать тебя — не вариант, они потребовали меня честно оценить тебя. Я сказал: Он так сильно хочет быть под контролем, что пойдет за нами вслепую. А когда они спросили, что это значит, я ответил им. Знаешь, что я ответил им? Я сказал, что с Гидрой за твоей спиной тебя никто не сможет остановить, нас ничто не сможет остановить. Если мы сломаем тебя? Сделаем тебя нашим? Ты сможешь превзойти человечество, как тебе было предназначено. Ты станешь богом, а мы будем держать поводок.

— Никогда не думал, что я не хочу становиться богом? — _Никогда не думал, что я не хочу поводок?_

— Я знаю, что ты боишься, малыш. Люди всегда боятся того, что не понимают. Они не понимают силу. Ты можешь стать чем-то намного большим. — Стив не знал, что ответить и на это. Рука Рамлоу на его спине стала нежнее. Он взял голову Стива в ладонь и повернул к себе лицом. — Разве ты не хочешь стать лучше?

* * *

_— Ты не готов выходить на работу._

_— Да. Это правда._

_— Тогда что ты делаешь?_

_— Собираюсь на работу._

_— Ну уж нет, идем. Обратно в постель. Подождешь, пока тебе не станет лучше._

_— Я в поря... — он снова начал кашлять, громко и сухо и болезненно._

_— Давай. Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы тебе стало лучше?_

_— Да, но..._

_— Назад в постель. Я не принимаю отказ._

_Брок прислонился к дверному косяку с видимым облегчением на лице._  
_— Ладно. Полезно знать._

* * *

— Малыш, разве ты не хочешь стать лучше?

— Не так.

— Почему?

— Ты всерьез спрашиваешь, почему я не хочу становиться членом давно позабытой организации, ради уничтожения которой я в буквальном смысле отдал жизнь? Почему я не хочу быть сломленным?

— В конце все ломаются. — Рамлоу вздохнул. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты перестал бояться. Ты уже однажды сдался. И ты был таким хорошим, детка.

— Ты боялся? Когда Джек делал это с тобой? — Стив не хотел задавать этот вопрос. Он вырвался сам. Он покачал головой, пытаясь думать яснее. Почему он вообще об этом говорил? И Джек никогда не делал такого с Рамлоу. Джек был верующим человеком. А Рамлоу был сумасшедшим. Это все было ненастоящее. Гидра исчезла.

— Даже вполовину не так сильно, как ты. — Стив вздрогнул, когда Рамлоу коснулся его запястья. — Повернись.

Стив наконец сдался и позволил себя развернуть. Он снова сидел, прислонившись к спинке кровати, инстинктивно подняв к груди колени, ненавидя отчаянное желание стать меньше, защитить себя. Рамлоу наклонился и поднял тарелку с едой с тумбочки. Стив смотрел, как он поднимает кусочек бекона и подносит к его рту. Стив отвернулся. Его желудок снова громко забурчал, от запаха бекона во рту скопилась слюна, и Стив закатил глаза. Рамлоу хмыкнул и провел большим пальцем по губам Стива, удерживая его от очередной попытки отвернуться.

Он держал бекон возле рта Стива. Тот стиснул зубы и зажмурился. Запах был невероятным.

— Ты должен поесть.

Стив откинул голову назад на сколько смог.  
— С чем он смешан? Еще больше афродизиака? Больше бензо? Если хочешь держать меня беспомощным, делай это заметно. Хватит меня...

Рамлоу легонько постучал его по носу. Стив, вздрогнув, снова повернулся к нему лицом. Рамлоу откусил большой кусок бекона, жуя прямо перед ним.  
— Он ни с чем не смешан, — сказал он, проглотив. — Тебе нужно поесть.

— Я не голоден.

— Ты не сможешь выбраться отсюда через голодовку. Я знаю, где ты сейчас, и я знаю, что ты чувствуешь.

— Ты не представляешь, что я чувствую!

— Я тоже был хорошим. Может быть, не настолько хорошим, как Капитан Америка, но вполне возможно, что на одном уровне со Стивом Роджерсом. — Он опустил бекон и погладил Стива по лицу. — Я думал, что я ни за что, ни за что не буду делать этого. Ни за что не сдамся Гидре. Что лучше умру.

Стив сжал руки в кулаки и стиснул зубы. _Лучше умру_. Это звучало чертовски знакомо.

— Я был солдатом. Я служил своей стране. Я терял друзей. Гидра была всем, против чего я сражался, так же, как ты. Но я был напуган, так же, как ты. Роллинз видел это. Так же, как я вижу это в тебе. Ты в ужасе. Ты боялся бесцельно растратить свою жизнь. Твоя цель погибла вместе с тобой на том самолете. Моя цель погибла вместе со мной в Могадишо, погибла, когда я вернулся сюда и обнаружил, что от моей прежней жизни ничего не осталось. Я боялся сломаться, ты боишься сломаться. Но когда я это сделал, Стив? Когда я наконец сдался? Я как будто снова прозрел. У меня появилась цель. Появился порядок. Вещи снова обрели смысл. Ты помнишь, каково это? Когда всё имеет смысл? Для тебя долгое время все было бессмысленным. Что в этом веке, что в прошлом. Ты чертовски боишься того, что делаешь с собой, но есть другой путь. Я покажу его тебе.

Стив пялился на него. Рамлоу верил в каждое свое слово, и это пугало Стива еще сильнее.

— Я пытаюсь сделать это максимально хорошо для тебя, но это трудно, Стиви. Это чертовски трудно, малыш. Следующая часть перемелет тебя в крошево. Ты должен сначала поесть.

— Я не голоден, — повторил Стив, но в его словах больше не было прежней уверенности.

— Ты умираешь от голода. Я знаю о твоем метаболизме. Никто не осудит тебя, если ты поешь перед следующим шагом.

— Что это будет?

— Ты скоро узнаешь.

— Это не может быть хуже того, что было в последние дни.

— Ты еще никогда в жизни так не ошибался.

Стив смотрел. Рамлоу был смертельно серьезен. Они долгое время не разрывали взглядов. Стив всегда считал, что способен переглядеть Рамлоу. Теперь он думал, что тот просто позволял ему это. Он был истощен и голоден, его трясло, а кожа казалась чужой из-за всех наркотиков и химикатов, которыми его травил Рамлоу. Мысль о том, что станет еще хуже, пугала его сильнее, чем он готов был признать.

— Вот что будет дальше, Стив. Это все еще перерыв. Ты съешь немного еды. Потом мы трахнемся... — Стив дернулся, отворачиваясь. — ...медленно и вкусно. Я даже не заставлю тебя в этот раз говорить «Хайль Гидра». Все будет как раньше. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Потому что, когда мы закончим, у тебя будет очень, очень плохой день.

Стив уставился в постель. В нем поднималась новая волна паники, не похожая на прежние. Он не мог избежать этого. Колесики в его голове продолжали крутиться, пытаясь найти выход, отчаянно и хладнокровно, и он не мог ничего придумать. Он не мог успокоить короткие, рваные вдохи, едва наполнявшие его легкие воздухом. Его запястья горели и зудели, исцеляясь под браслетами. Рамлоу взял его голову в ладони и соединил их губы. Стив не мог заставить себя отстраниться. Он безвольно сидел, пока Рамлоу целовал его.

— Итак, — сказал Рамлоу, отодвинувшись. — Я приготовил яйца и бекон.

* * *

  
_— Вот, малыш. Немного бекона и яиц. За то, что заботился обо мне._

_— О, мое любимое. — Стив соврал. Его любимым блюдом были вафли, но никто не мог приготовить их правильно с тех пор, как Баки уехал в 41-м._

_— Полезно знать._

* * *

— Давай, открывай. — Стив бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд. Он закусил губу и поднял руки, насколько ему позволили наручники, по квартире разнеслось тихое звяканье цепей. Рамлоу вздохнул и покачал головой. — Не могу пока расстегнуть твои наручники. Прости, детка...

— Я не могу есть, раз...

Рамлоу поднял бекон ко рту Стива. Тот отодвинулся, стукнувшись головой о стену позади. Он едва не начал смеяться.

— Давай, милый. Все не так уж и плохо.

— Ты хочешь кормить меня с рук. Это...

— Это будет не в первый раз.

— Рамлоу, даже ты должен признать, что теперь все немного по-другому.

— Ну же. Тебе нужно поесть.

Стив вздохнул и, наконец, наклонился вперед, откусывая от находившегося перед ним бекона. Он механически ел, не видя ничего, уставившись вперед в противоположную стену. Рамлоу, к счастью, сохранял молчание, пока кормил его, хотя иногда он останавливался, гладил Стива по лицу и бормотал слова одобрения. Стив не представлял, как на это реагировать.

— Ты хочешь что-нибудь еще?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня отпустил.

— Стив...

Стив снова вздохнул.  
— Воды?

— Хорошо. Хорошо, малыш.

Когда Рамлоу ушел, чтобы отнести тарелку и взять воду, Стив снова дернул наручники. Его запястья покрывали синяки, но ему казалось, что места, где он порвал кожу, уже начали заживать. Они выглядели теперь хуже из-за покрывшей их засохшей крови, коричневой и пятнистой. Рамлоу поднес стакан к губам Стива, и тот пил воду, слишком холодную для ссаженного криками горла. Он не мог отвести взгляд от своих запястий.

— Хочешь, чтобы я помыл их?

— Нет, — прошептал он в ответ. — Я просто... — _Посмотри на синяки, посмотри, Брок. Они тебе нравятся?_

_Мне нравишься ты._

— Посмотри на меня. — Рамлоу взял его голову и заставил отвернуться от запястий. — Ты боишься. Я знаю, что тебе страшно.

— Прекрати повторять это. Я не...

— Ну же. Давай, малыш. Пора.

Рамлоу заставил Стива опустить ноги и встал между ними на колени. Взяв лицо Стива в ладони, он прижался к его губам в очередном медленном, мягком поцелуе.

— Нет, Брок, не... — он пытался отодвинуться, но ему было некуда. — Я не хочу этого.

— Все в порядке. Точно так, как было раньше, малыш.

— Неужели тебе недостаточно? Неужели тебе не хватило прошлого раза? Я был там, где ты меня хотел! Я сказал это! Я говорил это снова и снова, пока я... пока я... Этого мало?! Брок! Я сказал это! Я сказал, что ты хотел, ты можешь просто...

Он пытался сдержать лихорадочный поток слов, но все равно продолжал что-то говорить про себя. Рамлоу был в паре сантиметров от его лица. Перед ним вспыхнули воспоминания прошлого раза, когда он, оседлав Рамлоу, продолжал выстанывать ужасные слова. Он отвел взгляд, снова к синякам на руках, стиснул зубы.

— Тсс, детка. Все хорошо.

— Что ты хочешь от меня? — спросил Стив.

— Малыш, ну же.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — попытался он, качая головой, поджав губы.

— Тебе будет хорошо. Я обещаю. Я всегда держу свои обещания, помнишь? Я не лгал об этом, малыш.

Их глаза встретились. Стив молчал долгое время, вздрагивая под пристальным взглядом. Он помнил. Рамлоу держал свои обещания. Всегда. Даже про бензо. Стив так сильно ненавидел, что на какое-то время все действительно стало лучше, как Рамлоу ему и обещал. Воспоминания о наркотике были размытыми, произошедшие события расплывались, распадались в его сознании, но он знал, что ему было лучше. Он чувствовал себя намного лучше. Все было слаще. Он ничего не боялся в те несколько часов. Ему не хватало этого чувства.

— Как... Это будет как раньше? — наконец спросил он срывающимся голосом. — До этого? Ты не заставишь меня говорить...

— Нет, тебе не придется говорить в этот раз. Это будет как раньше.

Рамлоу отстранился и провел пальцами по щекам Стива, по его векам. Стив закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как коротко кивнул. Он позволил Рамлоу снова поцеловать его, медленно открывая рот. Рамлоу опустил его на спину, бережно укладывая на простыни. У Стива сорвалось дыхание, когда зубы Рамлоу царапнули его шею, когда его руки невесомо коснулись его груди.

— Такой славный, Стив.

— Брок? — Его голос был таким тихим, что он ненавидел себя за это.

— Да, детка?

— Это... Это все еще перерыв?

— Да. Что тебе нужно?

— Не... не бери холодную смазку, — прошептал Стив. — Я не... — Он отвернулся, уставившись на простыни, на окровавленные запястья в наручниках, чувствуя, как горят щеки.

— Хорошо... хорошо, малыш.

Это была мышечная память. Он знал, что Рамлоу вел руками вниз по его телу, знал, что задыхался и тихо стонал в нужных местах, реагируя ожидаемым образом. Он знал, что Рамлоу брал его в рот, скользя по стволу губами и используя язык. Он чувствовал пальцы и смазку. Он знал, что Рамлоу был внутри него, входя и попадая по точке, заставлявшей Стива дрожать, знал, что Рамлоу ласкал его член, но это всё не регистрировалось. Он знал, что поморщился и застонал, когда Рамлоу забросил его ногу себе на плечо и толкнулся глубже. Знал, что Рамлоу наклонился и сжал руки Стива, переплетая их пальцы, прижимая их и заставляя синяки под браслетами болезненно гореть. Он даже знал, что кончил с тихим, рваным выдохом, чувствуя, как на живот выплеснулось теплое семя, чувствуя липкий беспорядок между ногами. Он знал, что Рамлоу принес влажное полотенце и вытер Стива, коснувшись его живота коротким поцелуем, когда закончил.

Он знал, что все это происходит, но ему казалось, что происходит это с другим человеком. Стив, настоящий Стив, был отголоском мысли в собственной голове. Эта мысль зрела, пугающая и обнадеживающая одновременно. Пока Рамлоу шептал ему нежности, как делал всегда, когда они засыпали вместе, мысль формировалась и обретала кристальную ясность. Рамлоу свернулся вокруг Стива, укрывая своим теплом, и Стив задремал с единственной мыслью в голове.

Если он хочет выбраться отсюда, ему придется убить Брока Рамлоу.


	8. Chapter 8

— У меня всё болит, Бак. Мне нехорошо, — тихо произнес Стив, сидя за столом в комнате их многоквартирного дома. Он одновременно был маленьким, как до сыворотки, и большим, как после нее. Он не вмещался в свою кожу.

— Это из-за того, что ты вечно ввязываешься в драки, придурок.

— Это не было дракой, вроде бы. Я не знаю, что произошло.

— Для тебя всё драка. Ты не умеешь отступать.

— Тебе нравится это во мне.

Баки улыбнулся ему, окружающие их альпийские горы засыпало снегом. Он застегнул свою куртку повыше, глядя на канаты, которые они собирались использовать, чтобы спрыгнуть вниз на поезд.  
— Я терплю это в тебе, — сказал он.

Но потом он нахмурился, больше не глядя Стиву в лицо.

— У тебя ссадины на запястьях.

* * *

Стив открыл глаза и судорожно вдохнул, вытягивая руки перед собой, пока браслеты по новой не впились в ссаженную кожу запястий.

— Все в порядке, малыш, — пробормотал в его кожу Рамлоу, когда сердце Стива начало гнаться за его бешено крутящимися мыслями. — Все хорошо.

Стив моргнул и понял, что видел сон; разговор с Баки был сном, жутким месивом, выданным подсознанием. Он казался реальным.

Они с Рамлоу проспали еще немного. Тихая, ленивая, пост-оргазменная дрёма, казавшаяся почти родной. _Проклятье, без наручников вообще всё казалось бы правильным_ , подумал Стив. Он был благодарен за них. Они напоминали обо всем произошедшем — как будто такое можно было забыть — и не давали его разуму уплыть слишком далеко, не давали последовать в направлении, указанном Рамлоу. Его глаза открывались, и закрывались, и открывались, и он видел вещи, которых не было. Места, которых не было. Людей, которых не было.

Одного человека, которого не было.

Хотя бы Баки не видел его таким, думал Стив. Это было небольшим утешением. Пока он засыпал и просыпался, его накрывало чувство благодарности за это; за смерть Баки. Он знал, что это было эгоистичным. Но в его голове это имело смысл; если бы Баки был жив и увидел это, услышал об этом от Стива — потому что Стив никогда не мог ничего скрыть от Баки, никогда не мог сказать ему «нет» — Баки бы его бросил. Почему бы и нет? Стив бы заслуживал этого, он уже заслуживал этого. Как он мог допустить, чтобы это случилось? Он был таким глупым, что даже Баки бы больше не захотел его терпеть.

Глаза Стива были влажными, когда он их снова закрыл. Рамлоу обнимал его со спины. Запястья болели.

Через некоторое время Рамлоу поднялся с кровати, застегнул ширинку, нашел свою рубашку и надел. Стив попытался принять сидячее положение, но замер, когда Рамлоу опустил ладонь на его лодыжку и покачал головой.

— Устройся удобно. Я серьезно.

Стив нахмурился, наблюдая, как Рамлоу отошел к комоду. Тот вернулся с выглядящим знакомо кейсом и опустил его на постель рядом со Стивом.

* * *

_— Кэп, не трогай это! — крикнул Рамлоу через комнату. Стив собирался открыть кейс, который кто-то уронил на пол. Он отдернул руку и отступил на шаг, выставляя перед собой щит._

_— Что это?_

_— Дай мне секунду._

_Рамлоу подошел к Стиву и постучал по передатчику в ухе. Он стоял так близко, что Стив кожей ощущал исходивший от его тела жар. Он старался удерживать дыхание под контролем. В агенте Рамлоу было что-то такое, что вечно сбивало Стива с толку._

_— Петерсон, слушаешь?_

_— Продолжай, — голос Петерсона отдался эхом в наушнике Стива._

_— Посмотри на картинку с моей камеры. Это то, что я думаю? — Рамлоу наклонился над кейсом._

_— Да, — ответил Петерсон. — Да, это оно. Тебе поручено доставить это на базу._

_— Понял._

_— Что это? — спросил Стив._

_— Украденная технология._

_— Но это всего лишь кейс. Он пустой._

_— Да, я знаю. Проблема в том, что в нем лежало. Всё вместе не должно оказаться снаружи хранилища под Трискелионом._

_— Дерьмо._

_— Ага._

_Их глаза встретились. Стив почувствовал себя крохотным под его взглядом._  
_— Кэп, я могу быть уверен, что ты сохранишь это в тайне? Люди, включая большинство членов Страйка, не должны знать даже о существовании этой штуки, не говоря уже о том, что она пропала; это приказ Фьюри. Мы заберем кейс в качестве улики, передадим Петерсону и не будем привлекать ничьего внимания._

_Стив кивнул._  
_— Я понял. — Рамлоу пристально его изучал. Стив не знал, может быть, Рамлоу не поверил ему, его это серьезно беспокоило, сильнее, чем он готов был признать. — Вы можете быть уверены во мне, агент Рамлоу. Я понял. Я никому об этом не скажу._

_Рамлоу коротко ему улыбнулся._  
_— Полезно знать._

* * *

— Украденная технология?

— Я не соврал тогда. Она была украдена. Работавшая с Гидрой террористическая группа позаимствовала это и поленилась вернуть обратно. Страйк и Щ.И.Т. должны были покончить с террористами, остальные со мной искали саму технологию.

Стив смотрел, как Рамлоу открывает кейс. Внутри оказались семь шестигранников разных размеров, самый крупный был чуть меньше ладони Стива при разведенных пальцах, самый маленький — размером с мяч для гольфа. Рамлоу вытащил один из маленьких и положил на коробку в углу кейса, где шестигранник засветился синим цветом, словно начал заряжаться.

— Я дам тебе попробовать, на что это будет похоже, прежде чем мы начнем.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы ты знал, что тебя ждет.

Стив сглотнул. Рамлоу брал инструменты и что-то делал с маленьким шестигранником.  
— Что это? — наконец спросил Стив. — Ты хотел, чтобы я знал, что меня ждет, — добавил он со слабой ухмылкой, когда Рамлоу бросил на него взгляд.

— Это Кровопийца.

Стив кивнул, _разумеется_.  
— Ты сказал, что он выдумка. Той ночью в баре ты сказал, что Кровопийца — выдумка.

— Ну, в тот раз я солгал.

— Расскажешь мне о нем? — Стива бесила дрожь в голосе, от которой он не мог избавиться. Он помнил, как команда рассказывала о Кровопийце. Боль такой силы, что может тебя убить. Стиву не нравилась боль, он был относительно нормальным в этом плане, хотя и знал, что реагирует на нее иначе. Когда кто-то собирался ударить его, он ухмылялся и ждал. _Я могу делать это весь день._ Он не знал, будет ли также думать и об этой штуке.

— Это Кровопийца. Он крепится к коже; у него внизу есть усики, которые пробираются в тело, пока не достигают твоих нервов. Они используют электричество и химический коктейль, чтобы вызвать боль и отправить сигнал напрямую в твою нервную систему. Семь Кровопийц соединяются и образуют Щупальце.

— Щупальце? — чуть не засмеявшись, переспросил Стив. — Идеально для Гидры.

— Только Гидра использует Щупальце, так что это логично.

— Я должен начать волноваться? Оружие, используемое только Гидрой? Видел раньше такие, не впечатлили.

— Это не оружие. Мы используем Щупальце только для этого.

— Этого?

— Для ломанья. — Брок вздохнул и встретился глазами со Стивом. — Мы используем Кровопийц во время допросов и…

— Ты собрался меня допрашивать?

— Я собрался причинить тебе боль. Кровопийцы созданы только для этого. Только для боли. — Стив не ответил. — Мы используем Щупальце, чтобы сломать инициируемого. Только Гидре известна подобная боль. Мы все проходим через нее. В этом нет ничего приятного, но мы проходим через нее. Обычно мы… — он замолчал, подыскивая правильные слова. — Обычно мы используем Щупальце на более ранней стадии, но с тобой другое дело. Обычного человека сломать куда проще, чем тебя. Нам придется проделать массу работы, прежде чем ты познакомишься с Щупальцем.

Стив нахмурился.  
— Почему?

— Потому что ты любишь боль. — Стив растерянно моргнул. — Ты не готов к Щупальцу. Ты испытываешь вину и страх, и вину _из-за_ страха, поэтому ты думаешь, что заслуживаешь боли в качестве наказания. И я видел тебя, Стив. Вещи, которые ранят обычных людей, не ранят тебя, зато вещи, оставляющие обычных людей равнодушными, тебе причиняют боль.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Знаешь, что бы случилось, если бы я начал с Щупальца? Ты бы просто собрался и пялился бы в стену и ждал, когда это кончится. Это убило бы тебя.

Стив подумал, что в любом случае это закончится его смертью, но не стал говорить об этом Рамлоу. На самом деле, Стив знал, что сам будет стремиться к этому.

— Поэтому я воспользуюсь Кровопийцами, и стержнями, и вибраторами по новому кругу. Я остановлюсь только тогда, когда ты будешь на пределе, когда ты будешь кричать «Хайль Гидра», лишь бы остановить боль. И тогда я сделаю еще хуже. Ты сломаешься, и ты отпустишь все свои страхи.

Стив пытался не реагировать, но явно провалился, когда Рамлоу упомянул стержень и вибраторы. Он знал, что нахмурился, когда тот сказал, что всё будет еще хуже. Он сглотнул и стиснул кулаки, отворачиваясь от Рамлоу.

— Это будет длиться часами, Стив. Часы сплошной боли, за которой придут страх и растерянность и перевозбуждение, прежде чем мы доберемся до Щупальца. Потому что Щупальце — это другое. Оно перестанет причинять боль, как только ты сдашься. И ты будешь в таком отчаянии, что у тебя не будет иного выхода.

— А если я не смогу? Сдаться?

— Оно продолжит мучить тебя. Люди не выносят долгое воздействие Щупальца, поэтому я должен достаточно сломать тебя перед этим, чтобы ты смог сдаться. Я делаю тебе одолжение. Так будет лучше, поверь мне.

— Я не собираюсь сдаваться. Ты знаешь, что я не умею этого делать.

— Ты сможешь, малыш. Ты сдашься. У меня есть несколько козырей в рукаве, чтобы гарантировать это. Прости. — Он почти выглядел сожалеющим, когда говорил это, что беспокоило Стива сильнее всего остального.

— Иди на хуй, — Стив не мог заставить свои слова звучать с той силой, которую он пытался в них вложить.

— Этим мы тоже займемся.

Стив отвернулся, закатывая глаза.

— Пятнадцать секунд, только чтобы ты знал, во что ввязываешься, хорошо?

— Это вопрос? Я могу отказаться?

Рамлоу вздохнул.  
— Ты же правша?

Стив снова повернулся к нему и долгое время молча смотрел, прежде чем кивнул. Рамлоу кивнул в ответ и потянулся к Кровопийце, светившемуся в углу кейса. Он осторожно взял его в руку и сел на постель рядом с наручниками. Взяв левую руку Стива, он распрямил его пальцы и опустил Кровопийцу в центр ладони. Стив не вздрогнул, когда тот коснулся его кожи. Сначала ничего не происходило. Однако он не мог его стряхнуть, когда шевельнул пальцами. Казалось, что устройство намертво к нему приклеилось.

Рамлоу нажал несколько кнопок на кейсе.

— Ты готов? — спросил он.

— Да включай уже нахрен.

Стив стиснул зубы и решительно уставился в потолок. Рамлоу щелкнул еще несколькими кнопками. Раздался тихий треск, Стив краем глаза увидел, как Кровопийца на его ладони замигал, синий, синий, синий, _красный_ …

И тогда Стив подумал, что ему оторвало руку. Он кричал от боли. Все мышцы в его руке содрогались, кости смещались, пальцы дергались. Он отчаянно дергал наручник, судорожно пытаясь убраться от Кровопийцы. Он смотрел за тем, как его рука меняла цвет, вены под кожей наливались черным и лиловым, двигаясь через запястье и предплечье; ему казалось, что он чувствует, как чернота ползет между мышцами и костями, медленно ломая их, скользя под кожей сантиметр за сантиметром. Это был кошмар, от которого он не мог сбежать.

И так же быстро, как началось, всё прекратилось. Пятнадцать секунд истекли. Стив рухнул на кровать, его рука безостановочно тряслась в наручнике, звук бьющейся о каркас кровати цепи разносился по маленькой квартире. Стив судорожно втягивал воздух, пытаясь сморгнуть слезы с глаз. Он застонал, когда Рамлоу снял Кровопийцу, вздрагивая, когда тот провел ладонью по его руке.

— Я говорил, что все будет хуже, малыш.

Стив не отвечал. Он закрыл глаза и пытался восстановить дыхание. Он слышал, как Рамлоу возится с кейсом.

— Я могу делать это весь день, — наконец, выдохнул он.

Рамлоу фыркнул, наклонился и поцеловал его. Стив был слишком измучен, слишком потрясен болью, чтобы отстраниться.  
— Вот моя умничка.

Его рука все еще дрожала, он уставился на нее на мгновение. Он подумал, что рука трясется с силой, от которой его синяки могут просто свалится, кожа может упасть на кровать, оставляя его руку чистой. Рамлоу отошел от кровати, и Стив позволил себе крошечный, судорожный выдох. Это обернется катастрофой. Он чувствовал, как в нем поднимается волна ужаса, который он отчаянно пытался побороть. Он стиснул зубы и ждал возвращения Рамлоу.

— В этот раз без кляпа? — спросил он, когда Рамлоу опустил рядом с ним ворох вещей. К сожалению, его голос звучал не настолько уверенно, как ему хотелось бы.

— А как ты собираешься говорить то, что я хочу, с кляпом во рту?

— Я не буду говорить это, — ответил Стив, больше для себя, чем для Рамлоу. _Только не снова, ты не можешь._ — Не буду.

Рамлоу хмыкнул и принялся за работу. Он снова приковал Стива за обе лодыжки к каркасу кровати и погладил его по ноге, прежде чем передвинуться и сесть выше. Открыл смазку и опустил руку между ног Стива. Тот закусил шипение, когда его коснулся холодный гель, когда Рамлоу развел внутри него пальцы, когда на вход надавила пробка, болезненно растягивая недостаточно подготовленные мышцы.

Когда Рамлоу открыл футляр с металлическими стержнями, Стив крепко зажмурился и вжался затылком в подушку. Так было чуть легче. Ощущение холодного геля на члене было по-прежнему ужасным, но хотя бы ему не приходилось смотреть, как тонкий металлический стержень медленно входит в его тело чудовищно неправильным образом. Его трясло к тому моменту, когда Рамлоу закончил, с губ сорвался тихий всхлип, когда Рамлоу провернул в нем стержень.

— Тебе в самом деле это не нравится, да? — Стив не отвечал, стараясь удержать тело от бившей его дрожи. — Наверное, когда мы со всем этим закончим, я поработаю над тобой. Мы сможем передвинуться к более толстым стержням. Ты научишься наслаждаться ими. Многим парням это нравится.

Стив с трудом мог поверить в это.  
— Д-давай не будем… д-давай просто сделаем вид, что уже закончили. — Стив уже чувствовал тошноту и ненавидел то, как ломается его голос. — Т-так что, Кровопийцы? К-как долго работает их б-батарея?

Рамлоу снова поцеловал его.  
— Я знал, что это произойдет. Ты хочешь попытаться просто перетерпеть их, пережить это, да? — Его руки скользнули вниз по груди Стива, двигаясь к вибратору между его ногами.

— Я бы не хотел… — он застонал, когда Рамлоу включил вибрацию, выбрав более быстрый режим, чем раньше. Даже сейчас это ощущение оглушало, Стив, честно говоря, не представлял, как ему удастся пройти через это. — Раз-разочаровать.

— Тебе никогда не удастся разочаровать меня, малыш.

— Прек-крати так меня звать.

— Тебе это нравится, ты сам сказал мне.

— Н-нет, я не мог.

— Ты оказался весьма болтливым под бензо, малыш. — Стив отвернулся, вскинув бедра, когда Рамлоу провел ладонью по его члену. — Думаю, в этот раз мы обойдемся и без вибратора на члене.

— В этот раз? — Стив не собирался задавать вопрос, но вот — он уже висел в воздухе, выкладывая на стол все его карты.

Рамлоу ухмыльнулся ему.  
— В этот раз, — загадочно повторил он.

Стив закатил глаза и уронил голову на подушку, но это оказалось ошибкой. Было слишком поздно, когда Рамлоу приблизился к его лицу, держа повязку над его глазами. Стив дернул головой в сторону, тихо ругаясь, но Рамлоу оказался быстрее, туго завязывая повязку вокруг его головы. Стив ненавидел это. В этот раз было даже хуже, потому что он знал, чего ожидать. Рамлоу нежно взял его лицо в руки.

— Все хорошо. Ты все делаешь хорошо. Ты просто умница.

Стив ненавидел копошащееся в глубине его сознания чувство, которое начинало заставлять его верить Рамлоу, когда он произносил это.

— Рамлоу, ты не… ты не должен это делать. Я не…

Рамлоу снова поцеловал его. Даже сейчас этого было слишком много, в нем было слишком много ощущений, становившихся отчетливее, когда он переставал видеть.

Он услышал тихий стрекочущий звук. Что-то холодное легло на его грудь. Стив вздрогнул, почувствовав, как Кровопийца присосался к его коже. Затем еще один на внутреннюю сторону бедра, один на левый бицепс, один на правую стопу. Рамлоу перевернул его и закрепил одно устройство на спине, под лопаткой. Еще одно рядом с правой подмышкой. И последнее — к основанию шеи.

Стив ненавидел себя, когда прошептал:  
— Брок, не делай этого.

— Ты напуган. Но это должно произойти. Я сделаю так, что оно будет того стоить в конце. Ты увидишь.

Стив даже не мог осознать, что он ему говорил.  
— Пожалуйста…

Рамлоу поцеловал его, ведя пальцами по волосам. Под край повязки просачивался небольшой кусочек света. Стив увидел синий проблеск. Он сглотнул и сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как в легких колеблется воздух.

— Ты готов, милый?

Стив сделал один последний вдох.  
— Делай это.

Свет мигнул синим, синим, синим…

... _красным_.

* * *

_— Блядь, Кэп, я порой думаю, что тебе нравится, когда тебя бьют, — проворчал Рамлоу, заходя в медотсек и швыряя Стиву чистую рубашку._

_— Мне так говорили._

_— Вы не могли бы оставить нас на минутку, сестра Гамильтон?_

_Она кивнула обоим и вышла из комнаты. Стив тихо добавил в ее спину:_  
_— Спасибо, Марси._

_Когда она вышла, Рамлоу повернулся к Стиву лицом. От его взгляда в комнате резко упала температура._  
_— Это было безрассудно. Выкинешь подобное дерьмо еще раз, и я заставлю Фьюри посадить тебя за офисную работу, прежде чем ты убьешься._

_— Что, прости?_

_— Меня не волнует, насколько ты супер-сильный, задание стоит на первом месте, а ты поставил его выполнение под угрозу. Щ.И.Т. работает… Страйк работает только тогда, когда все делают то, что им полагается. Когда соблюдается порядок. Это уже третья твоя миссия под моим началом, и каждый раз ты скачешь навстречу пулям, или прыгаешь с домов, и я не собираюсь больше этого терпеть. Ты можешь творить такую хуйню тогда, когда тебе приказывают сотворить такую хуйню, а не когда тебе взбредет это в голову._

_— Я только…_

_— Ты только подвергаешь себя опасности…_

_— Потому что я могу с ней справиться!_

_— Потому что ты любишь боль!_

_Стив не знал, как отвечать на это. Он растерянно смотрел на Рамлоу._

_— Продолжишь это дерьмо, и я положу этому конец. Мне похуй, что ты способен выдержать более сильный урон, ты должен быть там, где тебе сказали быть. Ты творишь эту хуету не ради команды или выполнения задания, ты творишь это потому, что у тебя склонность к саморазрушению и суициду, и если это произойдет еще раз — ты вылетишь. Вот так просто._

_Стив хотел возразить, но в глазах агента Рамлоу было что-то такое, что заставило его прикусить язык. «Суицид» сбил его с ног, но на деле это было весьма точное слово, описывающее то, что он делал, и то, как он себя чувствовал. Он даже не мог заставить себя поддерживать зрительный контакт и стоял, опустив взгляд в пол._

_— Роджерс?_

_— Я… — он прочистил горло. — Извините, агент Рамлоу. Я… это не…_

_Он невольно вздрогнул, когда ему на шею легла теплая ладонь._  
_— Посмотри на меня. — Стив замер под пристальным взглядом, чувствуя, как колотится его сердце. — Я знаю, что с тобой такое. Ты потерялся и устал. Подставляться под удар, даже под предлогом помощи другим, тебе не поможет. Боль должна иметь смысл. Боль должна иметь значение. Ты делаешь это по ошибочным причинам._

_Стив молча пялился на Рамлоу._

_Рамлоу отпустил его и сделал шаг назад._  
_— Я знаю, что ты делаешь. Я знаю, как хороша боль в такие дни, потому что это единственный способ почувствовать себя живым. Я знаю это лучше тебя. Ты должен прекратить это, немедленно. У боли должен быть смысл, ты понимаешь?_

_Стив кивнул._  
_— Это больше не повторится, — ответил он чуть дрожащим голосом._

_— Приятно знать._

* * *

Стив перестал кричать по истечении первого часа. Или может быть, первых десяти минут, он точно не знал. Но это не означало, что боль стала меньше, просто его легкие больше не давали ему кричать. Все его тело было натянуто как струна, его мышцы горели. Каждый раз, когда он думал, что привыкает к воздействию, в Кровопийцах что-то щелкало, они тянули другой мускул, другой нерв, другую кость, заставляя его тело разламываться по новой.

— Два часа, малыш, — издалека донесся голос Рамлоу.

Это длилось два часа. Казалось, будто прошли года, минуты. Он больше не чувствовал ничего, кроме боли. Он скулил из глубины горла, подвывая с каждым болезненным выдохом, срывавшимся с его губ. Простыни под ним были промокшими от пота. Раз в иногда Рамлоу вел рукой через его волосы, и Стив вздрагивал и кричал, прежде чем снова провалиться в бездну боли.

— Ты можешь прекратить это, малыш. Я знаю, что тебе больно.

Рамлоу провел одним пальцем по внутренней стороне бедра Стива, невесомо касаясь сидящего там Кровопийцы. Стив заскулил. От пальца стало еще больнее, пусть он едва дотронулся до чувствительной, измученной плоти ноги, но это оказалось настолько чрезмерным, что Стив снова закричал, разрывая воплем легкие. Это было больно, он кашлял, отплевываясь, чувствуя во рту кровь из ссаженного горла.

— Скажи это, Стив. Сдайся. Заставь боль остановиться.

Стив не мог говорить. Откуда-то издалека он знал, что качает головой, и через мгновение палец Рамлоу исчез. Рамлоу исчез, и он снова тонул в боли и ощущениях.

Рамлоу попытался снова на третий час, и на четвертый. Только так Стив узнавал, сколько времени прошло. Под повязкой все было красным и белым.

На исходе пятого часа Стиву показалось, что он слышит шепот. Слова плавали вокруг него, но он не мог их осознать, не мог себя заставить волноваться об этом. Через некоторое время он понял, что говорили не на английском. Что-то из европейских языков, может быть, или по-русски. Разум Стива отложил этот факт на другое время. Казалось, что Кровопийцы заметили, что он отвлекся, и начали заливать его мозг кипящей кислотой. Он замер, безмолвно вопя, когда через него потекла новая волна боли.

Кровать просела по обеим сторонам от него. Теплая рука выводила круги вокруг Кровопийцы на его груди, другая, более холодная, легла ему на живот.

— Поцелуй его.

Стив заскулил, когда его мысли начали кружиться. В нем поднималась волна паники. _Рядом был кто-то еще!_ Он даже не мог потянуть наручники в своем состоянии, его руки были слишком уставшими, они слишком сильно болели. Его голова перекатилась по подушке, когда он попытался отвернуться, лица коснулось чье-то дыхание.

По щеке скользнула холодная рука. Она казалась Стиву неправильной, слишком твердой. Хотя неправильным было всё. Его рта коснулись чьи-то губы. Они совершенно отличались от губ Рамлоу, они были нежнее, мягче, не было царапающей щетины. Стив застонал в новый рот.

Все болело. Он был в ужасе.

— Все в порядке, малыш. Он здесь, чтобы помочь, — произнес Рамлоу.

— Н-нет, — всхлипнул он в рот нового человека. Но этот рот снова накрыл его губы поцелуем, и Стив мог только дрожать в ответ. Его лицо было мокрым от слез, и холодная, твердая рука смахнула их с щеки, прежде чем двинулась ниже к подбородку и дальше к шее, тщательно избегая касаться Кровопийцы.

Рука двинулась ниже, задевая его соски по пути, и остановилась рядом с членом. Стив завыл в рот незнакомца, чье тело, вжимаясь в Стива, заставляло его чувствовать себя горсткой битого стекла, но при этом казалось чудом. Кожа к коже — незнакомец был восхитительно теплым, за исключением своей слишком твердой руки.

— Ты должен подчиниться. Произнести слова, — сказал Рамлоу.

Стив замотал головой, и незнакомец снова его поцеловал. Стив стонал и всхлипывал под ним, выгибая тело, когда холодный палец заскользил по его члену.

— Ну же, — произнес мужчина. Стив вздрогнул от звука его голоса. Он казался знакомым, но Стив никак не мог совместить его с памятью. Его рот безвольно распахнулся, когда чужак царапнул зубами его шею.

Кровопийцы разрывали его. Он был уверен, что тонет в собственной крови. Он рыдал.

Рамлоу был рядом с ним с другого бока, его толстые, мозолистые, родные руки гуляли по груди Стива, совсем не так осторожно, как у незнакомца. Стив дернулся от прикосновения. Рамлоу сжал его сосок и запустил вторую руку в волосы Стива. Рванувшееся через него ощущение было ошеломляющим; он едва мог дышать, едва мог думать. На нем было две пары рук, две пары губ.

— Сними с него повязку.

Слишком твердая рука снова коснулась его лица, и Стив, в приступе ослепительной паники, крепко зажмурился и вжался лицом в плечо, когда с него сняли повязку. Свет был слишком ярким, он не хотел видеть незнакомца, не хотел, чтобы тот стал реальным. Он не хотел, чтобы что-то из происходящего было реальным.

— Ох, милый, не бойся. Я пришел с подарком.

Кровопийцы вгрызались в его кости.

— Открой глаза, малыш. Пора заканчивать с этим.

— Н-нет, пож-жалуйста…

— Все в порядке, милый. Я обещаю.

Рамлоу стер слезы, которых Стив даже не замечал, и он все-таки открыл глаза, уставившись в потолок. Твердая рука снова оказалась у него на лице, и Стив наконец взглянул на нового человека в комнате.

У него в жилах застыла кровь; он почти забыл о боли, сочившейся из Кровопийц.

* * *

_— Это же не первый твой раз, Кэп?_

_— Нет. Но… прошло много времени._

_— Кто был твоим первым?_

_— Мы будем это делать, или как?_

_— Это был Барнс?_

_Стив отвел взгляд._  
_— Да. Он._

_— Было хорошо?_

_— Нам было по семнадцать. Это было… быстро. — Стив улыбнулся в ответ на смешок Рамлоу. — Но это было хорошо. Это было нормально._

_— Ну, я надеюсь, что у нас будет получше, чем нормально._

_— Это уже ощущается вполне приемлемо._

_— Приемлемо? Я следую всем твоим пожеланиям, а ты зовешь это приемлемым? — Стив хмыкнул, а затем начал громко хохотать, потому что Рамлоу принялся щекотать его под ребрами._

_— Сдаюсь! Сдаюсь!_

_Рамлоу потерся о него бедрами, и Стив застонал в ответ, выгибаясь ему навстречу, чувствуя, как гаснет улыбка._

_— Все в порядке?_

_— Да, просто это странно. Думать о нем. — «Странно» было не совсем подходящим словом, но сказать, что мысли о Баки были мучительными, означало убить все настроение. А он хотел не этого._

_— Хочешь остановиться?_

_— Нет. Я… — он откашлялся. — все в порядке._

_— Я постараюсь сделать это хорошо, ладно? Позабочусь о тебе за него, ладно?_

_Стив растерянно моргнул, черты его лица смягчились. Он поднял руку и погладил Брока по щеке._  
_— Спасибо. Это… это много значит для меня._

_— Полезно знать._

* * *

— Б-баки?

— Кто такой Баки? — нахмурившись, спросил мужчина. _Спросил Баки._

— Ч-что? Б-бак…

Это был он, прямо перед Стивом. Он был мертв, Стив знал, что он умер, однако он был перед ним. Лицо стало острее, волосы длиннее, кожа бледнее, однако это был он. Это был Баки.

Глаза Стива растерянно метались между Баки и Рамлоу. Рамлоу только улыбался ему, гладя по голове. Это не могло быть взаправду; мужчина был двойником, клоном, призраком.

Стив всхлипнул, когда этот мужчина, _Баки, это же Баки!_ снова прижался к губам Стива, и тот задыхался и дрожал под ним. Стив был в ужасе. Он не мог отдышаться. Он окаменел всем телом, за исключением сотрясавшей его подобно землетрясению дрожи. Он не знал, что происходит. Рамлоу наклонился над ним с другой стороны и царапнул зубами по шее, заставив его извиваться. Стив закричал в рот Баки. Везде по его коже гуляли руки и боль и вибрации. Рамлоу и Баки начали водить пальцами вдоль его члена, и Стив снова закричал Баки в рот, чувствуя, как из его глаз потекли свежие слезы.

Он падал. Всего было слишком много. Он не мог дышать. Он кричал, он молчал, он боялся.

— Ты можешь остановить это, — пробормотал Рамлоу в его кожу. — Просто произнеси слова, и все закончится. И ты сможешь быть с ним.

— Нет, н-нет… — Стив больше не знал, против чего он борется, только помнил, что должен бороться дальше, должен держаться, но его хватка соскальзывала, его рассудок гас. Здесь был Баки, он не мог сосредоточиться больше ни на чем, однако всё требовало его внимания.

— Ну же, — повторил Баки. Его голос был тихим. Тише, чем помнил Стив, но все таким же совершенным, и Стив всхлипнул. — Ты губишь себя.

— Баки, Б-баки, пожалуйста. — _Что он вообще у него просил?_ Он не имел понятия.

— Давай.

— Я не могу…

— Можешь.

Металлическая рука сжала его член, и Стив влажно всхлипнул и снова закричал. Кровопийцы впрыскивали что-то в его внутренности, в его мышцы; кислоту, или пламя, или жидкий азот, и Стив чувствовал, что ему становится всё больнее, и он не мог это вынести.

— Скажи это, — произнес Баки. — Все прекратится.

— _Баки_ … — Он стонал. Его горло горело от криков. — П-помоги мне…

— Произнеси слова. Все хорошо.

Стив застонал, мотая головой, проваливаясь глубже в чувство боли, в чувство удовольствия от ласкавших его рук, таявших в его пропитанной потом коже.

— Скажи ему еще раз, — произнес голос Рамлоу. — Заставь его смотреть на тебя. — Металлическая рука легла на его лицо (мозолистая рука Рамлоу быстро заменила ее на члене), и Стив столкнулся с Баки взглядом, погружаясь в него, как камень в воду. Он едва мог держать глаза открытыми из-за боли, но теперь он не мог закрыть их, не мог отвести взгляд.

— Все хорошо. Произнеси слова.

— Еще раз. И скажи, что ты его любишь.

— Все хорошо. Я люблю тебя.

— Б-бак… — _Я люблю тебя. Я тоже люблю тебя._

— Снова. Произнеси все сразу, назови его по имени.

— Как его зовут?

— Стив.

— Все хорошо. Скажи слова. Я люблю тебя, Стив.

Стив снова всхлипнул, с его губ сорвался полный отчаяния звук. Рука Рамлоу яростно надрачивала его член, пальцы вращали металлический стержень, Кровопийцы сжигали его плоть. Баки держал его лицо так близко к своему, что Стив чувствовал запах его кожи, и его кожа пахла как раньше.

— Отпусти себя, Стив. Я люблю тебя. Скажи это; _Хайль Гидра_ …

Стив никогда не мог отказать Баки.

— _Хайль Ги-гидра…_

Боль пропала. Стержень пропал. Руки были повсюду. Стив отчаянно кричал. Внезапное отсутствие боли оказалось едва ли не хуже, чем ее наличие. Он кончал, но это было всего лишь очередное оглушающее чувство в его измученном теле.

Баки целовал его и Баки был с ним, но Баки был мертв и Стив не мог дышать. Он тянул руками наручники, чтобы прижать Баки ближе, у него кружилась голова, мир начал темнеть по краям.

— Отличная работа, малыш. Это было замечательно, — прошептал ему на ухо Рамлоу. И Стив поверил ему в этот момент. Он проделал отличную работу.

— Я вам нужен еще здесь, Агент?

— Возвращайся через пару часов. Я позову. Это лучше, чем со снайперкой валяться, да?

— Да, сэр.

— Баки? — Мир кружился, боль пропала, и его телу наконец было разрешено отдохнуть, но Баки слез с кровати и пошел к двери. — Подожди… пожалуйста… по-помоги мне… — _Не бросай меня. Прости меня._ — Б-бак…

— Тсс. Все в порядке, малыш. Ты отлично справился. Идеально.

— _У тебя ссадины на запястьях._

— Н-нет… пожалуйста… — _Прости меня_.

Стив потерял сознание.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Внимание** В финале этой главы присутствует некоторое количество графичной зомбичности. Более спойлерные подробности можно прочитать в финальных примечаниях.

_— Итак, — Рамлоу закинул ноги Стива к себе на диван. Стив замер от дружеского жеста. Конечно, они переспали несколько раз, но это было другое. Он заставил себя расслабиться под прикосновением. Ладонь Рамлоу на его лодыжке была теплой даже через ткань штанов. — Чего боится Капитан Америка?_

_Стив фыркнул._   
_— Агент Рамлоу, общеизвестно, что Капитан Америка ничего не боится. Спросите любого ребенка._

_— Знаешь, ты можешь звать меня «Брок». Думаю, мы уже дошли до этой стадии._

_— Но тебе нравится, когда я называю тебя агентом, — невинно произнес Стив, скользнув стопой вверх по его бедру. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет стать таким открытым, таким игривым с кем-то помимо Баки, но Рамлоу пробуждал в нем это. Желание доставить удовольствие, убедить в своей сексуальности. Может быть, дело было в разнице в возрасте. По-другому, чем с Баки. С ним Стив мог просто быть. Стоило признать, что порой эта новоприобретенная его сторона нравилась ему больше, чем он мог ожидать. Он не знал своего места в мире, но стать нужным Рамлоу человеком было не так плохо, как превратиться в соляной столб, к чему он медленно скатывался, пока они не начали вместе спать. Он просто хотел быть уверен, что Рамлоу был в нем заинтересован. На публике это сделать было невозможно, зато он мог правильно вести себя наедине с ним. Он мог попытаться._

_— Ты… — он откашлялся, прочищая горло в попытке набраться смелости произнести то, что крутилось у него на языке. — Прошлой ночью тебе, по крайней мере, понравилось._

_Рамлоу улыбнулся._   
_— Я могу озвучить кучу имен, которыми мне нравится быть названным в постели. — Стив помычал, с застенчивой улыбкой невесомо поглаживая пах Рамлоу большим пальцем. — Могу придумать парочку и для тебя, если продолжишь дразниться._

_— Ты не попросил меня остановиться._

_Брок сжал ладонь на его лодыжке, отводя ногу Стива буквально на пару сантиметров в сторону от своего паха. Стив едва не дернулся, с готовыми сорваться с губ извинениями, когда внезапно Рамлоу начал массировать его стопу. Это было так чудесно, что у Стива закатились глаза и он тихонько застонал, даже не осознавая этого. Он густо покраснел и резко захлопнул рот ладонью._

_— Тебе это нравится?_

_— Рамлоу…_

_— Брок. Я серьезно, малыш, зови меня Броком, — сказал он, затаскивая к себе на колени вторую ногу Стива._

_— Малыш? — Стив пытался не улыбнуться этому слову, краснея еще сильнее._

_— Слишком?_

_— Зови меня как хочешь, всё нормально, — Стив безуспешно попытался звучать равнодушно, глядя в сторону. Ему было тепло. Рука Рамлоу на его ноге ощущалась волшебно._

_— Ладно, — тихо произнес Рамлоу. Он продолжил массировать стопу Стива, пока тот продолжил краснеть. — Как ощущения?_

_— Ох. Это приятно._

_— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос._

_— Какой?_

_— Чего ты боишься?_

_Стив растерянно моргнул и, наконец, встретился, с ним взглядом._   
_— Я не… я много чего боюсь. Как и все?_

_— Например?_

_— Высоты._

_— Ты постоянно прыгаешь из самолетов и со зданий без парашюта. Я самолично ругал тебя за это, потому что это было каким-то безумием._

_— Это не значит, что я не боюсь высоты._

_Брок хмыкнул._   
_— Ладно. Чего еще?_

_— Я не знаю, — тихо ответил Стив через минуту. — Много чего._

_Брок перестал массировать его стопу и поднял на него любопытствующий взгляд. Сев между его ногами, он прополз по дивану, в буквальном смысле придавив Стива. Он был так близко, что у Стива перехватило дыхание._   
_— Сейчас ты боишься? — Стив покачал головой. — Тебе не нужно храбриться передо мной, — прошептал Рамлоу. — Ты боишься?_

_— Я не… не понимаю, что ты делаешь._

_— Ты боишься? — снова спросил он._

_Стив закусил губу и отвернулся, поднимая руку, чтобы смахнуть с лица пряди, которых там больше не было, потому что он постриг волосы, чтобы лучше вписаться в новый мир. Его дыхание сбилось, когда он снова повернулся и увидел Рамлоу прямо перед собой. Он, наконец, кивнул._

_— Немного._

_— Это нормально, — произнес Рамлоу. Он прижался к губам Стива своими и глубоко его поцеловал. Стив почти расслабился. С этим он мог справиться. Он мог быть для Рамлоу губами для поцелуев. Это было намного проще. — Тебе не нужно бояться рядом со мной. Ты веришь мне?_

_Рамлоу накрыл его щеку ладонью, у Стива бешено колотилось сердце, внутри него что-то смещалось, и это было хорошо._

_— Д-да, — тихо выдохнул Стив. — Думаю, да._

_— Хорошо. Полезно знать._

* * *

Стив вскинулся, распахнул глаза, под кожей ныли мышцы, сердце бешено колотилось. Сколько времени прошло? Где был Баки? Что произошло? Он лихорадочно оглядел небольшую квартиру, но там был только Рамлоу, сидевший на стуле за небольшим кухонным столом и работавший со своим планшетом. Стив безуспешно дернул свои наручники.

— Где он? — позвал он Рамлоу.

— Он вернется чуть позже. Сначала надо кое о чем позаботиться.

Рамлоу не поднимал голову от планшета. Стив разочарованно рыкнул, резко потянул за наручники, пытаясь сесть, но оказался остановлен цепями на ногах.  
— Рамлоу, что происходит? Почему он был… это был…  
Рамлоу не ответил. У Стива покраснело все перед глазами.  
— Рамлоу! Эй! Рамлоу! ПОСМОТРИ НА МЕНЯ!!!

Рамлоу напечатал что-то еще на планшете, и только после этого повернулся и встретился со Стивом взглядом.

— Рамлоу…

— Малыш.

— Перестань, блядь, звать меня так! Что происходит?!

Рамлоу встал и подошел к кровати, усевшись рядом со Стивом и положив ладонь ему на живот. Стив дернулся, и через его измученные мышцы прокатилась обжигающая волна боли. Стив знал, что слишком быстро дышит, кислород едва достигал его мозга, но не мог успокоиться. Не сейчас, не после произошедшего.

— Тсс. Успокойся, малыш. Не бойся. Все хорошо. — Рамлоу водил ладонью вдоль ребер Стива. — Тебе не нужно бояться. Что ты хочешь знать?

— Это был он? Это в самом деле был он?

— Да.

Какой-то укромный участок мозга сказал Стиву, что этот ответ был самым лучшим из всех возможных. Часть его думала, что Рамлоу попытается убедить его, что он вообще не видел Баки. Даже сейчас он мог представить, как после часов пыток ему является Баки, чтобы столкнуть его в пропасть. Это было нечестно. Все это было неправильно. Он не мог дышать.

Стив отвернулся от Рамлоу, пытаясь проглотить крик. Его руки дрожали, браслеты постукивали об изголовье. Образ наклонившегося над ним Баки был выжжен у него на сетчатке, он не мог его развидеть, не мог перестать трястись, не мог отдышаться. Рамлоу молчал. Он не переставал касаться Стива, водя ладонями по его коже. Стив пытался отодвинуться, но это было бесполезно, ему было некуда деваться.

— Я не понимаю, — наконец, произнес Стив, пытаясь игнорировать руку на своем теле. — Как…

— Тебе не нужно понимать.

— Что происходит? Я не понимаю, что ты… что ты делаешь? Что ты делаешь?!

Рамлоу взял его за подбородок и повернул, чтобы поймать его взгляд.  
— Знаешь, Стив, ты был прав. Ты должен был поймать его. Ты должен был прыгнуть за ним следом. Но ты боишься высоты. Ты всегда всего боишься.

Стиву казалось, что он падает. Он не мог дышать. Он не мог видеть. Он задыхался на кровати. Рамлоу подвинулся вперед и прижал голову Стива к своей груди, гладя его по волосам. Стив хотел отстраниться, но не мог себя заставить. Ему было плохо. То, как Рамлоу держал его, было почти успокаивающим, покровительственным, и от этого Стиву хотелось умереть.

Он хотел позволить себе успокоиться. И от этого умереть хотелось еще сильнее.

— Тсс. Все в порядке, малыш. Ты не обязан понимать.

— Почему он здесь? — Рамлоу промолчал в ответ. — Пожалуйста, Рамлоу. Почему он здесь? Что происходит?!

— Потому что его сюда привела Гидра. Гидра вернула его тебе. Я хотел, чтобы он был здесь с тобой. Я знаю, как он важен для тебя.

Стив закрыл глаза, в отчаянии пытаясь осознать то, что говорил Рамлоу. Ничто не имело смысла, его голова кружилась, желудок переворачивался. Он падал. Он падал куда-то. Он был напуган, измотан, как будто дрожала сама его душа, а не только тело. Под ним не было надежной земли.

— Ты выиграл, — наконец прохрипел он. — Ты выиграл.

— Что?

Он возненавидел слова, как только они вырвались из его рта. Это было худшее признание. Все, против чего он боролся, становилось размытым. Ему было так плохо.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Стив…

— Все, что захочешь. Только отпусти его. Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь.

— Об этом не идет речи, малыш. Он никуда не пойдет.

— Брок, пожалуйста. Он не…

— О, вот теперь я Брок?

— Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, отпусти его! Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь! Все, что захочешь! Я все сделаю. Пожалуйста!

Стив ненавидел текшие по лицу слезы, ненавидел срывавшиеся с его губ мольбы. Ничто не имело больше смысла кроме этого. Он должен был помочь Баки. Должен был. Он отчаянно смотрел на Рамлоу, пытаясь заставить того поверить, что он сдался. Что Стив с радостью ему сдался, хоть эта мысль его и ужасала.

— Стив…

— Выеби меня! Запытай! Мне похуй! Я скажу слова. Хайль Гидра! Пожалуйста! Хайль Гидра! Я буду говорить их. Буду!

— Сделки не будет, малыш. — Рамлоу погладил его по лицу.

— Я скажу, — Стив всхлипнул. — Я скажу это! Пожалуйста! Хайль Гидра! Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, Брок! Я не могу… он не может… я сделаю это. Все, что ты захочешь, что угодно! Мне все равно! Я сделаю это! Пожалуйста!

— Стив, он здесь потому, что я знаю, какую боль это тебе причиняет. Но важнее то, что он здесь потому, что ты должен знать, что тебя ждет в конце пути.

— Что? Нет, я…

— Тсс.

— Хайль Гидра, — произнес Стив тихим, слабым голосом. — Я говорю это. Я делаю это. Хайль Гидра. Брок, пожалуйста. _Пожалуйста_. Я сделаю, сделаю все, что ты хочешь. Я… — Брок опустил палец ему на губы.

— Я говорил тебе. Хорошего не бывает без плохого. Но и плохого не бывает без хорошего. Это порядок. Когда это все кончится, он будет твоим, как ты — моим. Мир изменится, Стив. — Стив смотрел на него в ужасе. Рамлоу проверил телефон. — Но сейчас время для более плохого.

— Что? — _Что-то более плохое, чем он уже прошел?_ — Брок, подожди. Пожалуйста, ты не можешь…

У Стива была еще тысяча вопросов, вращавшихся вокруг Баки, _потому что Баки был жив!_ Стив едва мог дышать. Но Рамлоу отошел от кровати и достал футляр со шприцами. Стив захлопнул рот, молча наблюдая за тем, как Рамлоу сел обратно на постель. Стив заставил себя замереть. Рамлоу взял шприц и щелкнул по нему ногтем, прежде чем поднести к руке Стива. Стив пытался отодвинуться, но наручники никуда его не пустили. Игла проткнула кожу. Он едва ощутил это. Он смотрел, как жидкость перетекает в его вену, медленно двигаясь по стеклянной трубке. Затем Рамлоу взял второй шприц, хмыкнув, когда увидел, как нахмурился Стив. Стив моргнул в ответ, его зрение становилось затуманенным, но не так, как после успокоительного. Когда содержимое второго шприца перетекло в Стива, он почувствовал, как его сердце начало ускоряться.

— Это была смесь адреналина и кортизола. Первый был галлюциногеном.

— Что?

Пульс Стива убыстрялся, перед глазами все плыло, кожу начал покрывать пот.

— Ты всегда боишься, Стив. Всего боишься. Чем быстрее ты это признаешь, тем легче тебе станет. В этом смысл происходящего. Какая-то часть его. Отпусти свои страхи. Отдай их. Отдай их Гидре. Это поможет тебе. Сейчас тебе не нужно быть храбрым, слышишь?

— Что… что это…

Рамлоу взял его лицо в руки, ловя взгляд. Но на Стива смотрел не Рамлоу. С его лицом что-то было не так. Его глаза проваливались в череп. Стив отпрянул от него с доступной силой, смотря на него в ужасе.

— Стив, детка. Тебя ждет действительное плохое время.

* * *

_— Значит, высоты. Чего еще?_

_Стив нахмурился, отпивая кофе. Было поздно. Нет, точнее, было рано. Они были на задании тридцать шесть часов и теперь наконец возвращались обратно в Вашингтон на самолете без еды. Стив вдыхал кофе. Дерьмовые порошковые сливки были единственным доступным источником калорий. Он был уверен, что у него в глазах будет двоиться от голода, прежде чем они приземлятся._

_— Чего еще чего? — раздраженно переспросил он._

_— Чего еще ты боишься?_

_— Я боюсь умереть от голода, потому что какой-то придурок забыл упаковать протеиновые батончики._

_— Стив, ну же, малыш…_

_— Блядь, Рамлоу! — Глаза Стива метнулись по салону, но все спали. — Не зови меня так в поле. Ты же сам знаешь._

_— Мы не в поле, мы на самолете._

_— Иди на хуй._

_— Боишься, что о тебе узнают, видимо._

_— Я не боюсь, что обо мне узнают, — прошипел он.  
_   
_— Чего ты боишься?_

_— Убить парня, с которым я сплю. Кто еще будет вытворять такое своим языком?_

_— Ну же, я пытаюсь поддерживать разговор. Прекрати сучиться._

_— Я не сучусь, я подыхаю с голода. — Он вздохнул, делая еще один глоток кофе. — Блядь…_

_Брок придвинулся к нему._   
_— Все в порядке, малыш. — Его прижавшаяся к Стиву нога была теплой. — Давай просто поболтаем. Отвлечем тебя. Чего ты боишься?_

_— Мне не нравится, как прошла миссия. Слишком на грани._

_— Я говорю о настоящих страхах. Иррациональных вещах. Таких, которые не дают тебе спать по ночам._

_Стив подумал об этом с минуту._   
_— Много чего, наверное, — наконец, тихо ответил он. — Ледяной воды. Оказаться в ловушке, может быть, неспособным пошевелиться. Это не какие-то вещи, это страх сам по себе, понимаешь? Мне не нравится чувствовать панику, ужас, когда что-то летит к хуям. Когда переворачивается живот, когда просто страшно. Понимаешь?_

_— Ты боишься бояться._

_— Когда ты это так произносишь, это звучит охрененно жалко._

_— Ты не жалкий, малыш._

_— Как скажешь, Рамлоу._

_— Я просил называть меня Броком. — Стив отвел взгляд, скрестил руки на груди и уставился в пол самолета. Все спали, они разговаривали очень тихо, едва ли не шепотом. Брок достал телефон и начал печатать сообщение._

_— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Стив через мгновение._

_— Пишу Фьюри. Команда слишком замучена, чтобы отчитываться сразу по прибытии. В этом нет срочности, так что я запрашиваю разрешение на отправку по домам отсыпаться, а завтра уже поедем на базу. — По Стиву прошла волна облегчения. — Давай поедем сразу ко мне домой. Я закажу немного пиццы._

_У Стива так громко забурчало в животе, что Джеймсон приоткрыл на него глаз с другой стороны самолета, прежде чем снова провалился в сон._

_— Я закажу много пиццы, — поправился Рамлоу._

_— И цуккини-фри?_

_— И немного цуккини-фри, конечно. Теперь осталось решить, что буду есть я._

_Стив фыркнул и кинул Рамлоу крохотную улыбку._   
_— Звучит идеально._

_— Да? — Стив кивнул, и Рамлоу ухмыльнулся. — Приятно знать._

* * *

Стив снова кричал. Он заставлял себя перестать, но каждое мгновение тишины погружало его в новый страх. Волна за волной кошмаров мелькали перед его глазами, звуки звенели и шипели в его ушах, даже обоняние игралось с ним, забивая нос вонью крови, серы и пепла. Его сердце колотилось так сильно, так быстро, что он боялся, что оно не выдержит. Что это станет тем, что его убьет.

По его коже ползали жуки. Он знал, что их не было, но следил за тем, как они карабкались по его шее и лицу, пытаясь забраться в рот и в глаза. Он слышал стрекот, издаваемый их телами, шелестение их панцирей заполняло его уши.

Что-то было на потолке. Оно было темное, неясное и приближавшееся. Стив не мог оторвать от него взгляда, когда оно дернулось вниз, бесформенное и пустое. Стив сглотнул, когда оно зависло над кроватью, над ним. Оно ждало, когда Стив откроет рот, он был в этом уверен. Оно было ненастоящим, но Стив знал: если он откроет рот, оно проберется в его тело и сожрет его изнутри.

На его коже были руки. Руки были всюду, касались его _везде_. Стив не мог отодвинуться, он тянул и тянул наручники, но руки оставались на нем. Гладили его лицо, сжимали шею, впивались в плоть между ребрами, сжимали изгиб между бедром и торсом, трогали расщелину между ягодицами, подмышки, места между пальцами, колени. Он пытался не кричать, потому что знал, что тогда пальцы проберутся в его рот, будут гладить его язык, трогать его зубы. Руки тянули его, ворочали по постели, оставляли синяки.

Он падал. Он падал с огромной высоты. У него не было парашюта, не было щита. Он не мог остановить падение.

Кровать тряслась. Под ней что-то было. Длинное и влажное; щупальце. Настоящая гидра выбралась из океана. Она обвила тело Стива длинным отростком, выдавливая из него весь воздух. Туже и туже и туже, обдавая запахом морской воды, ледяного океана, в котором он разбил самолет, и теперь он видел, как эта тварь затягивала его обратно в кабину «Валькирии», обратно в замерзающую воду.

* * *

_— В Японии, без пизды, самое стремное порно._

_— Что? Боже, Брок, это ужасно, — ответил Стив, пытаясь попасть ключом в замочную скважину и заталкивая Брока в крошечную квартирку-студию. — Добавь это к списку._

_— Которому?_

_— Вещей, которых я боюсь: ты, разглагольствующий о порнографии в общественных местах._

_— Прости. Кажется, я слишком много выпил._

_— Думаешь? Ты пытался перепить Роллинза. Этот человек вырублен из скалы, клянусь богом._

_Брок вжался лицом в изгиб шеи Стива._   
_— Я бы убил за то, чтобы увидеть тебя так обработанным._

_— Как обработанным?_

_Рука Брока пробралась Стиву под рубашку, и он закусил стон, когда Брок принялся играться с его соском, пока они пробирались через квартиру. Он практически приклеился к Стиву, вжимаясь в него горячим, рельефным и твердым телом._

_— Японское порно. Они такое дерьмо творят с веревками, ты бы не поверил. Ты бы выглядел как ебаное чудо. И еще щёкусу гукан…_

_— Будь здоров._

_— Это по-японски._

_— Ты говоришь на японском?_

_— Я на многих языках говорю, малыш._

_— Что это значит? Щёку…_

_— Изнасилование тентаклями._

_— Что?! Господи боже, Брок… — Брок, хоть и пьяный, мастерски сбил его с ног, воспользовавшись его удивлением, и Стив упал на кровать на спину с приземлившимся сверху весьма нетрезвым Броком, заведшим его руки над головой в крепкой хватке. Он терся о Стива бедрами, раздвинув ему ноги коленями. Стив не мог удержать стон. — Ты в хламину, старик._

_— Представь это, детка. Тебя удерживают толстые щупальца, сильнее, чем ты._

_Стив моргнул в ответ, когда Бров повел руками вдоль по его телу, вжимая его запястья в матрас. Стив рассматривал его, чувствуя, как в животе нарастает возбуждение. Он обвинял в этом то, что ему было двадцать шесть, а не то, о чем говорил Брок._

_— Вокруг твоих рук, твоих ног, удерживают тебя так, будто ты ничего не весишь. Как будто ты стал таким, как раньше. Ты говорил, что тебе иногда нравится чувствовать себя маленьким. — У Стива перехватило дыхание. — В твою кожу впиваются присоски. — Брок нацелился ртом на шею Стива и начал засасывать кожу, формируя там солидный синяк, и Стив громко застонал. — Они повсюду, разбирают тебя на куски. Стягивают с тебя одежду, липкие, мокрые…_

_Стив нахмурился, но тут же заметил, как Брок ухмыляется ему с расширенными зрачками, и улыбнулся в ответ. Он всего лишь был пьян, это было смешно. Стив рассмеялся, закатив глаза._   
_— Так вот как вы меня хотите, агент Рамлоу?_

_— Так я тебя хочу. Великолепным, совершенным._

_Стив помычал, позволяя рукам Брока шарить по его телу под одеждой._

_— И щупальца пробираются повсюду, малыш. Я покажу тебе, — пробормотал он. Его руки гуляли по Стиву, жадные, изучающие. Стив чуть не засмеялся снова, но Брок сунул ему два пальца в рот. — Здесь, заполняя твой рот, толкаясь в глубину твоего горла. — Стив чувствовал соль от орешков из бара. Он едва не захныкал, когда пальцы исчезли, он не возражал пососать их. Брока это откровенно заводило, и Стив был рад ему подыграть. — И здесь, — ладонь Брока сжала полувставший член Стива через ткань. — И здесь, малыш. Прямо здесь. — Его рука забралась Стиву в штаны и грубо надавил на дырку Стива едва влажными от слюны пальцами. Стив зашипел от этого ощущения, у него колотилось сердце, кожа горела. — Большой, толстый. Ебущий тебя, пока не вырубишься._

_— Я думаю… — он застонал в ответ на принявшиеся играться с его дыркой пальцы. — Я думаю, что мне хватит и тебя._

_— Я найду что-нибудь с тентаклями специально для тебя, малыш, — сказал Брок в кожу Стива. — Выебу тебя по-настоящему хорошо._

_— Может быть, просто покажешь мне когда-нибудь это порно, а?_

_— Нет. Я уверен, что есть что-то, с чем я смогу тебя выебать потом._

_— Достань смазку. Я уверен, что ты можешь можешь меня выебать прямо сейчас, — ответил Стив. Брок рассмеялся и наклонился к тумбочке за смазкой._

_— Хорошо… — Он прервался и застонал, когда Стив протянул руку и сжал его член. Если той ночью они и трахались жёстче, если Брок был развязнее, оставляя больше укусов на коже Стива, сильнее удерживая его на месте, со скидкой на текший в нем алкоголь, Стив не жаловался на это. Это было страстно, это было дико. И образ твари с щупальцами, трахавшей его под грязный шепот Брока, хоть и был противоестественным, но заставил его кончить сильнее, чем обычно._

* * *

— Это не по-настоящему, — шептал он. — Он не настоящий, не настоящий, не настоящий.

Щупальца ползали по его голому телу в кабине самолета. Он был в ловушке, он замерзал, а щупальца были повсюду. Они были хуже рук. Он охнул, когда одно заняло его рот, одно обвило член, одно толкнулось в его задницу, как и рассказывал Брок.

— Это не правда, не правда, пожалуйста.

Он крепко зажмурился, вскидывая бедра на кровати, тряся руками в оковах.

— Боже, помоги мне, пожалуйста, спасите меня…

Он был уверен, что, если он откроет глаза, то увидит на своей коже глубокие багровые рубцы от тентаклей, всосавшихся в его плоть, туго его сжимавших, тянущих его конечности во все стороны, трахающих его до боли. Он громко застонал на всю квартиру, когда горячая плоть принялась дрочить его член. Это было не взаправду, твари не было, но Стив чувствовал ее. Он дрожал. Он кончил с тихим всхлипом, чувствуя, как горячая сперма выплеснулась ему на живот, и рухнул на кровать, оставленный в покое на краткую, прекрасную минуту.

* * *

_— Ты согласен на ночь кино? Не думаю, что способен на большее. Я вымотан, — сказал Брок, когда они уселись в кафетерии Щ.И.Т.а, дожидаясь вызова на рапорт о миссии._

_— Только если мы не будем смотреть ничего про зомби, — ответил Стив, жуя третий бублик._

_— Что ты имеешь против фильмов с зомби?_

_— Я посмотрел целую гору с Нат в одни из выходных, как часть программы «добро пожаловать в будущее». Мы каждую неделю меняли жанры. Всё остальное было нормально, но зомби напугали меня до усрачки._

_— Правда? — Стив кивнул. — Чем?_

_— Не знаю. Всем сразу. Возвращение из мертвых могло задеть за живое, но я не уверен. Возможно, я просто знаю слишком много людей, которые умерли._

_— У всех есть люди, которые умерли. У Вдовы, вероятно, больше других._

_— Может быть, я просто старомоден. Я чуть не ёбнулся. То, как они ходили, вся эта грязь и гниющее мясо. — Он передернулся. — Не знаю. Это меня до хуя пробрало. Прошли месяцы, а я до сих пор вижу это дерьмо в кошмарах._

_— Я на тебя плохо влияю. Ты никогда раньше так не матерился._

_— Нет, я никогда не был образцом для подражания. Ты бы слышал, как мы с Баком общались друг с другом. Бруклинские доки могут не слабо пополнить твой словарь, Рамлоу._

_Брок рассмеялся._   
_— Полезно знать. Никаких фильмов про зомби. Я могу добавить это в список?_

_— Список?_

_— Список вещей, которые ты боишься._

_Стив откусил от бублика._   
_— А. Да, конечно, — ответил он, прожевав. — Я не стыжусь признаться, что боюсь зомби._

* * *

Что-то было не так. Он не хотел открывать глаза. Он не мог перестать трястись. Наконец, Стив повернулся на бок и посмотрел на то, что там было. Он отпрянул с громким воплем от увиденного.

На постели сидел Баки.

Только это был не Баки. Он был мертв. Он был в крови, плоть была пятнистой и гниющей. Стив снова и снова моргал, пытаясь заставить видение исчезнуть. Он видел его череп сквозь кожу. Труп посмотрел на него и забрался на кровать, потянувшись кривым, кровоточащим обрубком вместо левой руки. Стив завопил и дернул наручники, пытаясь отодвинуться, но, конечно, ему это не удалось.

— Нет! НЕТ!

Труп залез на Стива и прижался к его телу.

— Рамлоу, помоги мне! — закричал Стив. С этим ужасом он справиться не мог. — Пожалуйста, расстегни наручники! Пожалуйста!

Труп дышал ртом в Стива. От него несло кровью.

— Брок! Брок, пожалуйста!

Стив отвернулся, всхлипывая, когда труп провел рукой, обрубком по его телу; царапнул шатающимися в деснах зубами его шею. Это был Баки, и он был мертв, и это было по вине Стива. Он тянул наручники изо всех сил, чувствуя, как кости в его запястьях скребут по браслетам. Баки, труп лизнул лицо Стива, собирая его слезы.

— Брок, расстегни наручники! Боже, пожалуйста! Помоги мне! Помоги мне!

— Малыш, все в порядке, — донесся голос Брока из другой вселенной. — Это ненастоящее. Тут ничего нет. Тебе не нужно бороться.

— Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, только расстегни наручники! Спусти меня с кровати! Он на кровати, он на кровати! Пожалуйста!

— Малыш, он не настоящий.

— Боже, помоги мне, боже, боже, помоги мне…

Труп Баки водил руками по плечам Стива, по его волосам. Стив чувствовал кровь во рту, сочившуюся из сорванного криками горла. Он не мог отвести взгляда от нависавшего над ним трупа. Это был Баки. Он должен был прыгнуть следом за ним.

— Боже, помоги мне… Прости…. Прости! Помоги мне! Пожалуйста!

Он почувствовал прикосновение к лодыжкам, затем к запястьям, и наконец был свободен. Он рванулся с кровати, запутавшись в простынях, и с громким стуком свалился на пол. Он больно ударился головой о деревянный пол, но не думал об этом, отползая по полу от кровати, от трупа. Он забился в угол за комодом, вжимаясь в стену, смаргивая потекшую по его лицу кровь.

Баки полз по полу, подбираясь ближе и ближе к нему, его глаза были мертвыми и белыми и кровоточащими, кожа землистой, гниющей. Стив дернулся назад, но ему больше некуда было идти. Он рыдал, крича на приближающийся к нему труп.  
— Нет! Прости! Прости! Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста!

— Он не настоящий, малыш.

— Он здесь. Он здесь. Он прямо здесь. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, боже, помоги мне!

— Малыш…

— Хайль Гидра! Останови это! Пожалуйста, останови это! Хайль Гидра! Я скажу это, скажу это! Пожалуйста!

Труп был перед ним, Стив чувствовал его холодную как лед кожу. Он плакал, по его лицу текли слезы, ноги скользили по полу, он пытался забиться глубже в угол. Он не мог убраться. Он накрыл руками голову, вжался лицом в колени и зарыдал, перепуганный, с колотящимся сердцем, срывающимся дыханием. Он умрет. Он знал, что он умрет.

Он зажмурился и повторял:  
— Он не настоящий, он не настоящий, не настоящий. — На его кожу вернулись руки. — Боже, спаси, он не настоящий. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Он не настоящий, не настоящий, не настоящий. — Он раскачивался взад и вперед, стукаясь плечами о стену за собой; стук его спины о штукатурку был единственной вещью, в реальности которой он был уверен, помимо дрожи его ноющего тела и вдохов, не достигавших его легких.

— Он не настоящий, не настоящий, не настоящий.

Труп кряхтел перед ним, испуская судорожные, хриплые выдохи в кожу Стива. Стив заставил себя замереть и решился открыть глаза. Его сердце остановилось. Он был уверен, что он умрет. Труп бросился на него и придавил к стене. Стив кричал и рыдал, когда Баки, _труп_ , Баки, _труп_ , Баки, _труп_ схватил его за волосы и рванул его голову, разбивая ее о стену. Стив пытался его оттолкнуть, но его руки погрузились в мокрую плоть с влажным, тошнотворным звуком, и он снова закричал. Он видел перед собой только обрубок, сочившийся кровью.

Труп заговорил с ним по-русски. Стив мотал головой; он не понимал его. _Прости, мне так жаль._

Труп сжал его подбородок и заставил открыть рот. Затем он грубо сунул в него обрубок. Стив завопил вокруг гниющей плоти, не способный отодвинуться. Баки ударил второй рукой по подбородку.

Стив вгрызся в плоть.

Он чувствовал, как гниль, кровь и гной текли из его рта по лицу, когда Баки захлопнул ему рот и держал его закрытым. Стив кричал за сомкнутыми губами, отчаянно пытаясь сплюнуть, яростно вырываясь в попытке освободиться. Рука Баки накрывала его рот, зажимала нос, удерживала голову, пока он трясся и кричал, скребя ногами по полу, не способный дышать, не способный думать, не способный вырваться. Его сердце бешено колотилось.

Он сжался в комок, прикрывая лицо, снова уткнувшись головой в колени, всхлипывая. Он больше ничего вокруг не видел в накрывшем его чернотой мире.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кровавое предупреждение: Стиву вкололи галлюциноген и он видит всякие вещи. Последнее, что ему мерещится, - напавший на него труп Баки. Зомби заставляет Стива укусить и пожевать руку Баки.
> 
> Это довольно мерзко. Извинения. В голове Автора живет мысль о поглощении, о вине Стива за то, что он выжил, проявляющейся в виде агрессии против Баки, потому что в голове у него полный пиздец, но описывать это Автор не стал. Брок задница. Сюрприз-сюрприз.
> 
> В любом случае, следующие главы будут приятнее во всех планах. С абсолютной безопасностью можно читать написанные курсивом флэшбэки.


	10. Chapter 10

Стив не открывал глаза. Он оставался в углу, свернувшись в клубок, спрятав голову в коленях. Единственной вещью, соединявшей его с реальностью, была длинная цепь, тянувшаяся от браслета на его лодыжке. Если бы она исчезла, он мог полностью потеряться. Он хотел. Он не мог перестать видеть труп Баки над собой, чувствовать запах гниющей плоти, ощущать вкус гноя во рту. Он не мог перестать трястись. Его тело не могло такое выдержать, с сывороткой или без. Эта дрожь могла его прикончить, отстраненно думал он. Хотя на самом деле его убьет Щупальце, осознал он, но и дрожь тоже не помогала, оставляя его беззащитным, и истощенным, и больным.

* * *

_— Ну вот. Она не такая уж большая, по правде сказать, — произнес Рамлоу, открывая дверь в свою квартиру. Стив вошел внутрь и огляделся. — Я бы устроил тебе обзорную экскурсию, но больше тут ничего нет._

_Перед Стивом была маленькая кухня, потертый кожаный диван и кресло с откидывающейся спинкой, выглядящая удобной кровать; деревянные полы были укрыты разномастными коврами, на потолке крутился вентилятор. Квартира была крохотной. В этом не было сомнения. Но Стив почувствовал себя дома больше, чем когда-либо в собственной квартире за все месяцы. Она выглядела так, будто была из прошлой его жизни._

_Он повернулся к Рамлоу и произнес:_   
_— Мне очень нравится._

_— Полезно знать._

* * *

Открылась дверь и до его ушей донеслись звуки чьих-то шагов. Он услышал бормотание Рамлоу, но тот, кто был с ним, не ответил. Послышалось больше шагов, журчание воды в кране на кухне, еще шаги, и голос прямо над ним. Стив вздрогнул и забился еще глубже в угол.

— Выпей немного воды, малыш.

Рамлоу опустился перед Стивом на колени, касаясь его ног, и Стив снова вздрогнул. Вызовет это новую волну кошмаров? Вернет чувство лапающих его рук?

— Ну же, Стив. К тебе пришел гость.

Тень с потолка? Тентакли из-под кровати? Труп?

Руки Рамлоу выводили успокаивающие круги по его плечам и спине. Стив ненавидел то, как его тело реагировало на прикосновения, медленно расслабляясь под ладонями; дрожь постепенно стихала, но так и не исчезала до конца. Как будто кто-то другой дрожал под его кожей. Рамлоу наконец отвел руки Стива от его головы и накрыл его щеку ладонью, поднимая голову с колен. Глаза Стива по-прежнему были зажмурены, он отвернулся настолько, насколько ему позволила крепко держащая его ладонь Рамлоу. Даже так он чувствовал себя слишком открытым.

— Тсс. Все хорошо, малыш. Все кончилось. Ты можешь открыть глаза.

Стив замотал головой, даже не думая об этом. Пальцы Рамлоу нежно пробежали по его коже, подушечки больших пальцев гладили его щеки, губы, веки, невесомо коснувшись почти затянувшейся ссадины на лбу, которую Стив получил, когда упал с кровати. Прикосновения медленно возвращали его обратно на землю, пусть это и было последним местом, где он хотел бы оказаться.

Возле его губ оказалась чашка, и Рамлоу наклонил ее. Стив позволил себе сделать глоток воды, прежде чем отвернулся. Он попытался отодвинуть голову от ладони Рамлоу, но ему было некуда двигаться.

— Давай, Стив. Открывай глаза. Думаю, мы сделаем небольшой перерыв. — Стив напрягся. — Да, малыш. Возьмем немного времени, чтобы успокоиться, немного повеселимся, немного поедим, откроем еще одну порцию с бензо.

— Ч-что ты хочешь от меня? — наконец спросил Стив. Он снова начал трястись. Его голос был таким тихим, что он его даже не узнал.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты открыл глаза. Это не так сложно, правда ведь? — Рамлоу взял руку Стива и потянул ее от коленей, вкладывая в пальцы чашку. — Это вода. Можешь потратить столько времени, сколько тебе нужно.

Рамлоу отошел от него. Часть Стива — глупая, драчливая его часть — требовала швырнуть чашку ему вслед, закричать, броситься на Рамлоу и разорвать его тело на ошметки.

— Зачем ты сделал эт-то? Гал-люциноген? — спросил он. — В чем смысл? За как-ким хреном?

— Открой глаза, Стив.

* * *

_— Хорошо, открывай глаза._

_Стив открыл глаза. Он был в квартире. Он огляделся._   
_— На что мне смотреть?_

_— Я прибрался, придурок._

_— О! — Стив осознал, что там действительно стало меньше беспорядка, одежда лежала в корзине. Даже кровать была прибрана, но Стив надеялся, что она останется в таком виде ненадолго. — Выглядит мило._

_— Я пошутил. Смотри. — Он подтолкнул голову Стива к кофейному столику. На нем лежал подарок, завернутый в бумагу цветов Капитана Америки._

_— День рождения только завтра, Брок, — сказал Стив со вздохом._

_— Да, но сегодня особенный день._

_— Что в нем особенного?_

_— Мы вместе восемь месяцев, одну неделю и четыре дня._

_Стив фыркнул._   
_— Ну да, звучит действительно особенно._

_— Мы были немного заняты, когда был наш восьмимесячный юбилей, моя вина. — Стив мог только кивнуть в ответ; они целую неделю провели в Колумбии под прикрытием, помогая разобраться с наркокартелем. Это было ужасно._

_— Что это? — спросил Стив, садясь на диван и стараясь не слишком откровенно льнуть к руке Брока на шее. Он не хотел выглядеть настолько изголодавшимся по прикосновениям, каким он себя чувствовал. Даже сама мысль о наличии подарка будоражила его._

_— Открывай._

_Стив протянул руку и поднял небольшой подарок. На короткое мгновение ему подумалось, что там может быть ювелирная коробочка, и его прошило паникой, пока он бережно разворачивал бумагу, стараясь не порвать ее. Они с Броком не были этим. Или точнее, Стив не считал их чем-то таким. Его накрывал страх из прошлого, из тридцатых, когда он еще был маленьким. Или это взыграла неуместная гордость? Он до сих пор слышал, как мужчины в подворотнях зовут его педиком, подстилкой. Он до сих пор думал, что должен быть привлекательнее для Брока, чтобы тот считал его заслуживающим своего внимания. Он не хотел этого, особенно сейчас, когда он выглядел еще мужественнее, чем раньше. Некоторые страхи не покидали его никогда. Он все еще не избавился от привычки краснеть от смущения, когда Брок восхищался им. Но, может быть, ему стоило сделать это для Брока. Он мог быть этим для Брока. Он закусил губу и открыл подарок._

_Там был ключ._

_— Ты можешь приходить сюда, когда захочешь, даже если меня нет, — сказал Брок, обхватывая шею Стива и прижимаясь поцелуем к его виску. — Я знаю, что тебе не нравится твоя квартира._

_Стив потерял дар речи. Он смотрел на ключ в своей руке. Ключ к этой квартире. Внутри него что-то заскреблось, что-то твердое и замерзшее начало трескаться под его ребрами._

_— Стив? — позвал Брок. — Это нормально? Я подумал, что ты…_

_— Это идеально, — прошептал Стив._

_Брок хмыкнул и развернул его голову, чтобы поцеловать как следует._   
_— Приятно знать._

* * *

Он крепко сжал чашку и, наконец, заставил себя открыть глаза.

На кровати сидел Рамлоу, лицом к нему. Рядом с ним сидел Баки. Стив вздрогнул, ожидая увидеть, что его плоть отваливается от лица, как это было раньше; увидеть вместо металлической руки гниющий, кровоточащий обрубок. Они заставят его снова съесть это? Однако все было нормально. Баки был одет в мягкую на вид рубашку и свободные спортивные штаны, выглядя куда более расслабленным, чем себя чувствовал Стив. Он внимательно разглядывал Стива, но в его глазах не было ни единого признака узнавания. Он был… не там. На него было тяжело смотреть, но Стив не мог отвести от него глаз, кроме коротких взглядов в сторону двери. Стив предполагал, что, даже если ему не удастся самому разорвать цепь, металлическая рука сделает это с легкостью. Ему всего лишь нужно было выровнять дыхание, схватить Баки за руку и сбежать, просто сбежать навсегда.

И эта рука. Стив потрясенно рассматривал ее. Первое слово, пришедшее ему в голову, было _«красивая»_ , но только потому, что это была рука Баки. Другим словом была _«ужасная»_. Баки потерял руку, что-то делая, когда Стива не было рядом. Стив разбил самолет в океане, вместо того, чтобы искать Баки. Вместо того, чтобы спасти его. Он едва мог дышать.

Стив медленно поднялся, опираясь о стену. Его рука все еще сжимала чашку. Посмотрев на нее, Стив подумал, что мог бы ее сломать, мог бы использовать осколок, чтобы вскрыть грудь Рамлоу и вырвать его все еще бьющееся сердце.

— Ты хочешь убить меня прямо сейчас, правда? — с улыбкой спросил Рамлоу. Стив моргнул. Это было настолько очевидно? Рамлоу хмыкнул. — Ты не смотришь так на людей, когда хочешь поцеловать их. Что касается нашего солдата… — он улыбнулся. Его улыбка выглядела искренней, сбивая Стива с толку. — Я рад, что ты вернешь его себе, малыш.

— Не зови меня так.

Ну что еще он мог ему ответить? _На это._ «Вернешь его себе» было таким же странным заявлением, как, например, сообщение о том, что Гидра по-прежнему была активной. Он не мог осознать ни одну из этих мыслей, но неопровержимые доказательства и того, и другого находились прямо перед ним. Он хотел кричать. Он хотел сбежать.

Он хотел вернуть всё, как было. Даже если бы это означало, что Баки будет мертв, так было проще, лучше. Он думал, что мир не может стать хуже, когда очнулся в Нью-Йорке после падения самолета. Он ужасно ошибался, и это знание заставляло его дрожать, причиняло ему боль, оставляло опустошенным.

— Ты меня не убьешь.

Стив сжал чашку. Ему даже не нужно было разбивать ее о стену; он мог раскрошить ее прямо так, прямо сейчас, о череп Рамлоу.  
— Хочешь проверить?

Рамлоу усмехнулся и хлопнул Баки по плечу.  
— Солдат. Возьми свой нож. Перережь себе горло.

Баки взял лежавший на кровати нож и поднес к своей шее. На его лице мелькнуло какое-то выражение, которое Стив никогда там не видел до его падения с поезда. Ужас. Но оно исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось. Он был готов умереть.

— НЕТ! — закричал Стив, выронив чашку. Он готов был броситься к Баки, чтобы отобрать у него нож, когда Рамлоу поднял руку.

— Солдат, замри.

Баки держал нож возле горла, ожидая следующего приказа. Он ни на чем не был сосредоточен, бездумно глядя прямо перед собой; он даже не видел Стива. Стив, замерев, смотрел на него.

— Рамлоу…

— Ты меня не убьешь, Стив. Я знаю, что ты хочешь. Я знаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь.

— Баки, опусти нож.

— Он опустит его, когда я прикажу. — Рамлоу встал и сделал несколько шагов к Стиву. — Солдат, если он попытается напасть на меня, остановишь его, затем перережешь свое запястье. Понял?

Баки кивнул.

— Брок! Прекрати это! Баки, не слушай его…

— Ты не понимаешь, да? Он тебя даже не слышит, малыш.

— Баки… — Стив смотрел на мужчину, сидевшего на постели. Рамлоу был прав. Никакой реакции. — Баки, пожалуйста.

— Малыш…

— Что ты сделал? Что ты с ним сделал?

— Ничего, милый. Он сейчас часть Гидры, только и всего. И ты тоже скоро станешь. Вы будете вместе.

— Рамлоу…

— Солдат. Подойди к Стиву, — приказал Рамлоу.

Баки встал и подошел ближе, замерев ровно перед Стивом. Стив чувствовал его дыхание. Глядя на него сейчас, Стив теперь видел, насколько другим он стал. Черты лица заострились, а в глазах не было прежнего сияния. Он стал шире в груди, еще больше, чем во время войны. И _рука_. Металлическая рука крепилась к его плечу, тяжелая, великолепная машина. Стив слышал, как платы и гидравлика шуршали под корпусом. Он был едва на пару сантиметров ниже Стива, но, стоя перед ним, обнаженным и дрожащим, Стив осознавал, что Баки мог убить его с легкостью прямо на месте.

Часть его хотела этого.

— Отсоси ему.

Стив дернулся, но ему некуда было деваться.  
— Нет! Не надо! — воскликнул он, но Баки упал на колени, придавил бедра Стива к стене и взял его в рот так быстро, что Стив покачнулся. Нож все еще был зажат у Баки в кулаке, его костяшки прижимались к обнаженному бедру Стива, живая рука сжимала болезненно крепко. — Стой! Баки, нет! — Стив задыхался и извивался в отчаянной попытке отстраниться, когда Баки начал лизать его член от корня до головки, заглатывать его на всю длину, периодически поглаживая руками.

— Ты можешь заставить его остановиться, — хмыкнул Рамлоу, встал с кровати и наклонился к двигавшему головой Баки. — Солдат, дашь ему кончить, когда он произнесет слова.

— ПРЕКРАТИ! — закричал Стив.

— Это не те слова, которые я хочу услышать, малыш, — Рамлоу выпрямился и погладил Стива по лицу, заставляя наклонить голову и посмотреть на Баки. — Разве он не прекрасен, Стив? Это только проба. Он будет твоим, когда все закончится.

Стив оторопело смотрел за тем, как Баки, смахнув волосы с лица, продолжил жадно сосать его член. Его губы были мягкими и красными вокруг члена Стива, ресницы темными и густыми, отбрасывавшими тени на бледные скулы. Стив хотел это очень долго, но не так, _не так._

— Ну же, Стиви. Расслабься. Это перерыв, — прошептал Рамлоу на ухо Стиву. — Разве это не приятно? Боже, вы потрясающе смотритесь вместе.

Стив охнул, когда язык Баки прошелся вокруг головки члена, стиснул кулаки и вжался в стену за спиной. Он пытался удержать тело от желания толкнуться бедрами в рот Баки.

— Это нормально — наслаждаться этим. Он твой, Стив. Его рот твой. Ты хотел его так долго.

_Не так._

Рамлоу провел ладонью по груди Стива, задев соски, погладил шею, где все еще оставался небольшой синяк от Кровопийцы. Стив передернулся от прикосновения.

— Ты близко, я это чувствую. Он хорош со своим ртом, правда? Пора, Стив. Он будет делать это, пока челюсть не отвалится.

Стив замотал головой.  
— Н-нет… Рамлоу, пожалуйста.

— Тебе придется остановить это, потому что он это точно не сделает. — Губы Рамлоу касались его шеи, зубы царапали кожу. — Подчинись, произнеси слова, и ты сможешь кончить. Тебе станет лучше. Я даже позволю тебе отплатить ему тем же, ты всегда очень щедрый в этом плане.

— Ч-что?

— Да или нет, Стив. Тебе это нравится? Чувствовать его рот на себе?

— Рам…

— Да или нет? — Рамлоу укусил его в шею, посылая волны болезненных ощущений по всему телу.

— Д-да…

— И ты скоро кончишь, да? Потому что тебе это нравится? — _Потому что ты все еще под наркотиками, Стив. Дело только в этом. Пожалуйста, боже, пусть дело будет только в этом._

— Да… — Ему очень это нравилось.

— Он так хорошо выглядит на тебе, Стив, ты просто не представляешь. Вы восхитительны вместе. — Стив не знал, как отвечать на это. Он ненавидел себя, но он снова опустил взгляд на Баки. — Похоже, он весьма собой доволен. Солдат, посмотри на него.

Баки поднял на него взгляд сквозь ресницы, отправив по телу Стива разряд электричества. Баки опустил руку вниз и сжал ладонью бугор в своих штанах. Их глаза встретились, и Стив пропал. Его рука медленно протянулась к Баки и провела по слишком длинным волосам. Рамлоу довольно помычал ему на ухо и снова поцеловал под подбородком. Баки застонал вокруг его члена.

— Умничка. Давай, Стив. Ты же не хочешь вымотать его.

— Я не могу.

— Ты продолжаешь это повторять, но ты уже много раз это делал. Ты близко. Произнеси слова, и ты сможешь кончить в его рот. И он проглотит все до последней капли, как ему и полагается.

— Не надо…

— Гидра вернула его тебе, понимаешь? — Стив замотал головой, но он не мог отвести взгляда от Баки. — Он твой, малыш. Ты ждал достаточно долго. Произнеси слова.

Баки пристально смотрел на него. Его глаза были более насыщенного голубого цвета, чем Стив помнил, чем позволял себе помнить. Он ужасно устал.

— _Хайль Гидра…_ — прошептал он.

Баки тут же начал сосать усерднее, и Стив застонал всего через пару мгновений, кончая. Он зажмурился, чувствуя, как у него текут слезы. Это было восхитительно, и Баки был рядом, и ему никогда еще не было так погано за всю его жизнь. Закончив, Баки отстранился, оставшись на коленях, и Стив стек на пол. Он снова плакал и, боже, он ненавидел себя за это.

Он сидел на полу и рыдал, Баки сидел перед ним на коленях, глядя на Рамлоу в ожидании нового приказа. Стив не мог на него смотреть.

— Даже не поблагодаришь его? — спросил Рамлоу. — Поцелуй его, Стив. Покажи ему, что он хорошо справился с заданием.

— Что? — Стив уставился на Рамлоу. — Рамлоу, прекрати это, пожалуйста.

— Солдат, разрежь себе запястье.

— НЕТ! Стой! — Стив дернулся к Баки и схватил его за руки, отчаянно сдавливая их в попытке не дать выполнить приказ. — Не надо! Не надо, пожалуйста! Рамлоу, пожалуйста!

— Замри.

Баки замер, нож завис над его кожей. Стив лихорадочно пытался его отобрать, но металлическая рука намертво сжимала рукоять. Единственной реакцией оказались приподнятые брови Баки, удивленного его силой, как будто он не ожидал, что ему придется крепче сжать пальцы, чтобы удержать нож. Это не имело значения, Стив все равно не мог вытащить нож из его руки.

— Стив, я заставлю его перерезать запястье, и последним его действием на этой земле будет вжать твое лицо в порез. Ты слышишь, Солдат? Это твой приказ. Ожидай одну минуту и, если Стив не начнет тебе сосать, выполнишь его.

Баки кивнул Рамлоу. Переполненный ужасом взгляд Стива метался между мужчинами. Его руки тряслись, он все еще пытался вытянуть нож из стальной хватки Баки.

— Нет! Пожалуйста, Баки, не надо! Проклятье! Брок, пожалуйста!

— Стив, время уходит. Ты правда хочешь, чтобы он повредил себе от того, что ты не хочешь взять у него в рот?

— Рамлоу, это не…

— Сколько времени осталось, Солдат?

— Сорок, тридцать девять, тридцать восемь, тридцать семь…

Стив рванулся вперед и прижался губами ко рту Баки, останавливая отсчет на один болезненный момент, прежде чем опуститься вниз к штанам Баки, смаргивая слезы.

Его руки дрожали, пока он возился с завязками. Его накрывало приступом паники. Он не мог их развязать. Его руки бесконтрольно тряслись, и узел был слишком тугим. Из-за его стиснутых зубов вырвался отчаянный стон. Его руки были бесполезными из-за страха. Он не мог разорвать штаны.

— Я не могу открыть их! Пожалуйста! Брок!

— Часы тикают, малыш.

— Пожалуйста! Я не могу…

С блестящей вспышкой нож качнулся вниз и перерезал шнурок, удерживавший штаны. Стив на мгновение уставился на Баки. Нож снова был прижат к коже на его запястье. Их глаза встретились, и Стив снова это увидел. Вспышку страха.

— Шесть, пять, четыре…

Стив буквально рухнул на член Баки, вбирая его в рот и заглатывая под корень. Баки охнул и вскинул бедра, заставив Стива подавиться. Стив закашлялся, брызнув слюной, но не решился отстраниться для вдоха. Все его тело сотрясали рыдания, пока он пытался сделать это правильно.

Он отчаянно вздрогнул, едва не сомкнув зубы, когда почувствовал прикосновение холодной металлической руки, потянувшей его вверх.

— Все в порядке, — произнес Баки. Единственное, что удержало Стива от новой волны рыданий — он звучал как Баки, он _был_ Баки — это шок. Он мгновение молча смотрел вверх на него, прежде чем кивнул и снова опустился. В этот раз было немного легче, он слегка успокоился, но по его лицу продолжали бежать слезы. Он сделал что-то правильное языком, потому что Баки застонал, и Стив почувствовал это всем телом, вспоминая их близость. Рука Баки лежала у него на затылке, просто лежала, не давя, как это иногда делал Рамлоу; как Стив любил, когда Рамлоу это делал.

Через некоторое время тело Баки напряглось под Стивом, одновременно привычно и незнакомо; его бедра вскинулись, и он со стоном кончил Стиву в рот.

Стив быстро сел, оттолкнувшись, неуверенный, что ему делать дальше, вытирая рот и глаза, когда Рамлоу схватил его за волосы, надрачивая свой член, и кончил ему на лицо. Стив едва успел закрыть глаза, прежде чем горячее семя выплеснулось ему на кожу.

* * *

_— Тебе правда это нравится? Кончать мне на лицо?_

_— Ага, это типа горячо, только и всего._

_— Это типа унизительно, Брок._

_— Прости. Полезно знать._

_— Ничего. Только не делай это у меня дома. Я почти уверен, что Щ.И.Т. меня прослушивает._

_— Это тоже полезно знать, — ответил Брок со смешком._

_Он протянул руку и большим пальцем стер с щеки Стива небольшую каплю спермы. Стив взял его за запястье и втянул его палец в рот, посасывая. Брок удивленно ухмыльнулся ему, и Стив покраснел и отвел взгляд._

_— Ты милый._

_— Это было нормально?_

_— Это было прекрасно._

_— Я только… ээээ… — он закатил глаза. — Это глупо._

_— Скажи мне._

_— Я хочу быть хорошим для тебя. Я не… не… Я бы не каждому дал кончить мне на лицо, слышишь? Я не очень опытный, но…_

_Брок наклонился и прижался к его губам в поцелуе._   
_— Приятно знать, — прошептал он. — Это очень приятно знать, малыш._

* * *

— Ой, ну не смотри так обиженно, — пропел Брок в ответ на злой взгляд Стива. — Я просто не мог удержаться, малыш. Вы слишком потрясающе смотритесь вместе. Ты отлично справился, милый.

Рамлоу отпустил Стива и присел рядом с ним на корточки.

— Так, ты понимаешь, почему мы это сделали? — Стив начал стирать сперму с лица, когда Рамлоу схватил его за запястье и остановил. Стив уставился в пол, когда Рамлоу приблизил к нему лицо. — Твой парень? Он понимает иерархию. Он понимает порядок. Он выполняет приказы, потому что он знает, что все будет хорошо, если он будет вести себя правильно, и плохо, если не будет.

— Ты велел ему убить себя, — произнес Стив дрожащим голосом. — Ты сказал…

— Я сказал ему разрезать запястье. Кто сказал, что это его убьет? Он был здесь столько же времени, сколько и ты, и он не спал в океане. Нужно что-то серьезнее, чтобы убить его.

Стив мгновение смотрел на него, затем отвернулся, уставившись в пол. Рамлоу опустился на колено и снял последний браслет с его лодыжки, крепивший его к кровати. Глаза Стива мгновенно метнулись к двери, а затем к сидевшему рядом с ним Баки. Что будет, если он схватит Баки за руку и бросится бежать? Просто сбежит, не оглядываясь назад?

Рамлоу вытер каплю спермы с щеки Стива большим пальцем и поднес к его рту. Стив отшатнулся. Рамлоу едва пожал плечами, пробормотал что-то по-русски и протянул руку Баки, который наклонился вперед, открывая рот…

— Нет, стой…

Стив схватил Рамлоу за запястье и потянул его руку к себе. Он закрыл глаза и лизнул палец Рамлоу, чувствуя на языке знакомый горьковатый вкус. Он закончил так быстро, как мог.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Рамлоу, гладя лицо Стива, когда тот закончил. — Ты начинаешь понимать.

— Иди к черту, — прошептал Стив.

— Мы делаем это, чтобы ты знал, что происходит, когда ты не следуешь приказам. Я буду мучить тебя, но я буду мучить и его, использовать его; важнее всего то, что он позволит мне это сделать. Я не хочу этого делать. Я могу обратно заковать тебя в наручники, но мне кажется, что мы продвинулись за эту стадию. Солдат будет твоими оковами, ты научишься. Ты станешь настолько же хорош, как он. А когда ты научишься быть хорошим, ты сможешь забрать его себе. Так будет лучше.

Рамлоу выпрямился и погладил Стива по волосам, а потом и Баки с усмешкой. Стив готов был оторвать его руку за то, что он дотронулся до Баки. Стив пытался поймать взгляд Баки, но тот был слеп к нему. Стив подвинулся вперед и коснулся дрожащей рукой лица Баки. Тот даже не шевельнулся. Стив был готов закричать.

— Баки? — прошептал он. — Баки, ну же. Это я. Это Стив.

— Он не помнит тебя, малыш, — отозвался из кухни Рамлоу. — Он вообще мало что помнит.

— Что ты с ним сделал?

— Я ничего не делал, он такой уже много лет. — Лет? Стив побледнел от ужаса. Сколько времени прошло с падения Баки с поезда? Он все время был таким, все время был узником? — Он следует нашим приказам, убивает тех, кого ему велят убить…

— Он что?..

— Мы не используем его для хорошего отсоса, Стив. Он Кулак Гидры. Он помогает поддерживать порядок. Он один из лучших убийц Гидры.

Стив кинул на него взгляд и снова отвернулся к Баки.  
— Баки, эй. Ты знаешь меня. Пожалуйста, ты же знаешь меня. — Ему показалась вспышка чего-то в глазах Баки, но она исчезла раньше, чем Стив успел среагировать. — Баки, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, эй, ну же, Бак. Ты знаешь меня. Я Стив.

— Стив, малыш.

— Перестань меня так звать!

Рамлоу медленно подошел к ним обоим.  
— Ты должен успокоиться, милый, — произнес он низким голосом.

— Иди нахуй!

— Твой парень — твои оковы, помнишь? Тебе лучше успокоиться.

— Иди к черту! Слышишь, иди к черту нахуй!

Рамлоу хмыкнул и отвернулся от Стива. Он замахнулся и жестко ударил Баки кулаком в скулу, отправляя его на пол. Стив закричал, перед глазами у него потемнело, он бросился на Рамлоу с животным криком, сбивая его с ног. Он замахнулся, чтобы ударить его, когда крепкая, сильная металлическая рука схватила его за запястье и отшвырнула в стену.

У Стива перед глазами вспыхнули звезды на время, достаточно долгое, чтобы Баки успел достать нож и поднести его к своему запястью.

— Нет! Боже! СТОЙ! — закричал Стив, хватая Баки за руки.

— Стой, Солдат, — спокойно произнес Рамлоу, поднимаясь с пола.

Все трое тяжело дышали, струйки крови текли из носов, из порезов, из разбитых губ. Через мгновение Стив отступил, поднимая руки, снова упираясь спиной в стену и стекая по ней на пол из-за того, что у него подломились ноги.

— Он твои оковы. Ты правильно себя ведешь. Хорошо себя ведешь. Понятно, малыш? Это просто.

Они вдвоем отошли к кухне. Стив смотрел, как Баки невозмутимо уселся на стул за стойкой, как будто все было в порядке, как будто ничего из произошедшего не произошло. Рамлоу, копавшийся в холодильнике, бросил Баки сливу.

Стив со всхлипом запустил руки в волосы и оглядел квартиру. Она была прежней, подумал он, но все было по-другому. Он даже не мог смотреть на кровать, на раме которой висели наручники. Его ботинки так и стояли возле комода, где он их снял. Вентилятор над кроватью крутился против часовой стрелки, и папоротник так и стоял в своем синем горшке. Все было как раньше. Это была та же квартира, но отсюда, с пола, с Броком и Баки, тихо переговаривавшимися по-русски на кухне, она казалась намного больше.

* * *

_— Я тут начал думать, что стоит переехать в более свободную квартиру, раз мы оба почти всегда здесь._

_— Даже не смей, — отозвался Стив._

_— Тебе в самом деле здесь нравится?_

_— Да, это… — Стив прервал себя._

_— Что?_

_— Это напоминает мне о квартире, в которой мы жили вместе с Баки. Не знаю. Тут мило._

_— Полезно знать._

_— Правда, здесь собственная ванная. В нашем многоквартирном доме были общие душевые, использовавшиеся всеми. Это было ужасно._

_Брок рассмеялся._   
_— Хочешь принять душ сейчас?_

_Стив закусил губу._   
_— Только если ты пойдешь со мной, — ответил он, покраснев._

_— Не отказался бы ни за что в жизни._

_— Хмм. Каким вы меня хотите, агент Рамлоу?_

_— Мокрым и стонущим. — Стив рассмеялся, и Брок поцеловал его, подталкивая к ванной._

* * *

— Можно мне принять душ? — тихо спросил Стив. Он встретился взглядом с Рамлоу, когда тот отвернулся от холодильника. — Ты сказал, что это перерыв. Или тебе надо еще раз кончить на мое гребаное лицо?

— Ты прав. Это перерыв. Иди в душ. Я приготовлю тебе еды, а потом вколю новую дозу бензо. — Стив фыркнул и отвернулся, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. — В чем дело? Ты не хочешь почувствовать себя лучше?

— Я хочу убить тебя. Вот что я хочу. — Краем глаза Стив увидел, как Баки поднял голову, оценивая ситуацию. Стив сделал шаг назад и поднял руки. — Не сейчас.

Рамлоу фыркнул.  
— А я-то уже начал волноваться, что мы выжгли из тебя всю горячность.

Оказавшись, наконец, в ванной, Стив впервые за прошедшее время посмотрел на свое отражение. Он сильно вздрогнул при виде зеркала, почти уверенный, что это какой-то совершенно другой человек, очередная галлюцинация. Он даже не узнал себя. Его щеки покрывала короткая светлая щетина, а круги под глазами были глубокими и синюшного оттенка. Он выглядел бледным, больным, перепачканным спермой на лице и в волосах, смешавшейся с подсохшей кровью на виске. Его руки тряслись, когда он отвел волосы со лба. Он поймал краем взгляда свои запястья, покрытые черно-лиловыми синяками почти до локтей от того, как он отчаянно тянул наручники, не побледневшие даже после нескольких часов, проведенных без браслетов.

Какое это имело значение? Баки тоже себя не признавал. Будет ли он вообще помнить, что его когда-то звали Стивом?

Он с грохотом разбил стакан с подставки о зеркало, разлетевшееся осколками; большая их часть застряла в раме, но несколько крупных кусков упало вниз. Стив взял один и поднес к горлу. Баки с Броком ворвались в ванную. Стив вжался в дальнюю стену, глядя на них.

Его рука дрожала, он чувствовал впивавшийся в шею острый край зеркального осколка, проткнувший кожу, пока он смотрел на Баки и Брока, замерших в дверном проеме.

— Стив, малыш, — Брок шагнул вперед.

— Не вздумай! — Стив надавил на осколок, чувствуя, как по шее заструилась кровь. — Я это сделаю!

— Малыш, ты не будешь это делать. Ты слишком боишься.

— Я не… Этого я не боюсь, Брок. Не…

* * *

_Стив проснулся, вскинувшись, задыхаясь в темноте ночи. Он никак не мог восстановить дыхание, его грудь вздымалась, пальцы цеплялись за простыни. Он по началу не мог вспомнить, где находится, но затем ему на глаза попался крутящийся вентилятор, кожаный диван, ковры, которые он успел полюбить. Он медленно приходил в себя._

_— Малыш?_

_Ему казалось, что его снова накрыл приступ астмы. Он не мог вдохнуть, смаргивая слезы. Брок сел рядом с ним. Стив безумно хотел свернуться в его объятиях, но не позволял себе этого._

_— Малыш, что случилось?_

_— П-плохой сон… Я в порядке. В порядке._

_— Явно нет._

_Он дрожал, уставившись перед собой._

_— Скажи мне._

_— Нашел… еще один пункт в твой список._

_— Какой список?_

_— Вещей, которых я боюсь._

_— И?_

_— Умереть. — Стив содрогнулся. — Я уже сделал это один раз. Не смогу… не смогу сделать это снова._

_— Тебе это приснилось?_

_— Да. — Он вытер лицо, пряча всхлип. — Я просто… Я не хочу умирать. Только не снова._

_— Ты не умрешь, слышишь меня? — Он заставил Стива повернуться лицом к себе. — Ты не умрешь в ближайшее время, а когда все-таки соберешься, это случится в твоей кровати, с твоими детьми и внуками вокруг, слышишь?_

_— Ты не можешь этого знать._

_— Конечно, могу. Верь мне. Никто не умирает. Я старше, я знаю больше тебя._

_Стив фыркнул._   
_— Ладно, Брок. Полезно знать._   
_Брок усмехнулся в ответ._

_Стив оглядел комнату, большую и почти пустую. От двери коридор вел в гостиную с дорогой и изящной мебелью, которую выбирал не он; в кухню с техникой, половины названий которой Стив не знал, и тем более не умел использовать. Квартира казалась холодной, запущенной._

_— Мы можем спать только у тебя? — спросил Стив в темноте. — Я знаю, что здесь просторнее и удобнее, но я…_

_— Ты ненавидишь это место._

_Он повернулся к Броку._   
_— Это так заметно?_

_— Я могу читать тебя как книгу, Роджерс. Мы можем спать у меня… но начиная с завтра. — Он потянул Стива обратно вниз и свернулся вокруг него, его голос был сонным._

_— Ладно. Это будет хорошо._

* * *

— Да, боишься. Ты сказал мне об этом, малыш.

Он заговорил с Баки по-русски. Взгляд Стива метался между ними двумя. Баки осторожно шагнул вперед. В руке он держал нож. Его лезвие блестело так же, как металл его руки. Стив задержал на нем взгляд на мгновение, прежде чем поднял голову и посмотрел Баки в глаза.

Баки поднял нож к своему горлу.

— Сделаешь это, Стив, и он повторит за тобой.

— Не надо, Рамлоу…

— Ты собираешься убить его после того, когда он к тебе вернулся? Он выживал все это время, совсем как ты. Разве это ничего не значит? Стив, он здесь для тебя. Мы вернули его тебе. Ты не можешь так с ним поступить.

Стив мотал головой, по его лицу катились свежие слезы.  
— Пожалуйста…

Рамлоу снова заговорил на русском.

— Все нормально, Стив, — прошептал Баки. — Все в порядке.

— Бак… Бак, пожалуйста…

— Уйдешь ты, уйду и я, — спокойным голосом произнес Баки. Хотя в его глазах и было что-то, что Стив никак не мог распознать. Вспышка страха, но вполне привычного. Чего-то, к чему он давно привык, и это разбивало Стиву сердце еще больше. — Ты же не хочешь этого, правда? — Стив покачал головой. — Правильно, ты этого не хочешь.

— Баки, пожалуйста…

— Я с тобой, Стив. Я прямо здесь, с тобой… — Что-то изменилось в лице Баки, и у Стива перехватило дыхание. _Нет. Только не это. Не надо._ — Я с тобой.

 _Я с тобой до самого конца._ Стив слышал эти слова, сказанные голосом Баки, пусть тот их и не произнес. Стив вздрогнул, погрузившись в воспоминание, и вздрогнул еще раз, ощутив промчавшуюся по телу волну ужаса.

Он выронил осколок на пол, где тот разлетелся вдребезги возле его ног. Баки посмотрел на сверкающее крошево, а потом поднял взгляд на Стива, опуская нож. Стив в отчаянии оглядывал ванную, прижавшись спиной к стене, потому что его не держали ноги. Он встретился с Баки глазами.

— Помоги мне, — прошептал Стив. — _Пожалуйста_.

Баки смотрел на него со странным выражением лица, его глаза мерцали под странным светом флюоресцентной лампы.

Рамлоу снова заговорил по-русски, и взгляд Баки изменился. Баки шагнул вперед, взял лицо Стива в ладони и прижался губами к его рту. Стив заплакал в поцелуе, зажмурился и отвернулся, насколько мог в руках Баки.

— Идем, — прошептал Баки, осторожно потянув его за собой из ванной.

— Идите в постель, — сказал Брок. — Я возьму бензо. Устраивайтесь.

— Брок, — прошептал Стив, встречаясь с ним взглядом, когда он вышел из ванной. — Я не хочу этого. Пожалуйста, просто остановись. Я не…

Я не _что?_ Никому не скажу? Не сбегу, вопя, в Щ.И.Т.? Стив больше не знал, что он вообще говорит. Ему было нечем торговаться, но он все равно не останавливал отчаянных попыток. Рамлоу выглядел так, будто в самом деле обдумывает его просьбу. Он коротко, мягко улыбнулся Стиву и похлопал его по щеке.

— Иди в кровать. Станет лучше. Все в порядке. Тебе было лучше, помнишь?

* * *

_— Мне нравится твоя кровать, — сонно произнес Стив, приходя в себя после оргазма._

_— Тебе нравится секс. Не путай эти вещи._

_— Мне нравится твоя кровать, я серьезно._

_— Не привязывайся к ней слишком сильно, я практически уверен, что она древнее тебя. Мне наверняка придется в ближайшее время как минимум заменить матрас._

_— Он удобный. — Не слишком твердый и уж точно не слишком мягкий. Теплое тело было всего лишь приятным бонусом._

_Брок хмыкнул и легко хлопнул Стива по бедру, заставляя повернуться. Стив с радостью подчинился, позволяя Броку обвить его руками, вжимаясь в его грудь, прижимаясь лицом к подушке._   
_— Полезно знать._

* * *

Баки подтолкнул его к кровати, но хуже этого было то, что Стив позволил себя подтолкнуть. Он вскарабкался на простыни, закрывая глаза при виде наручников. Баки провел рукой по его спине, прежде чем устроиться позади него, прижимая к своей груди. Стив дрожал и ждал, вжавшись лицом в подушку, как делал это тысячи раз раньше.


	11. Chapter 11

_— Мы можем поделать что-нибудь завтра вечером? — тихо спросил Стив в раздевалке. У Брока распахнулись от удивления глаза, и Стив не мог его обвинять. Они никогда не обсуждали на работе, что будут делать, что между ними происходит. Они были никем друг другу в глазах остальных. Но сейчас было по-другому._

_— Я думал, что мы и так будем._

_— Нет, не в этом смысле. Не просто встретимся у тебя. Мне нужно… Я…_

_— В чем дело, Стив?_

_— Я не…_

_— Что тебе нужно завтра вечером?_

_— Что-то отвлекающее. С… с алкоголем._

_— Ты не можешь напиться._

_— Я, черт побери, могу попытаться._

_— Пойдем танцевать в клуб, — прошептал Брок после того, как, оглядевшись, убедился, что вокруг никого нет. Если он и посчитал просьбу Стива странной, он никак это не показал. — Поедем в соседний город, нас никто не узнает. Хорошо звучит?_

_— Идеально звучит, — ответил Стив с короткой улыбкой._

_— Хорошо. Полезно знать._

* * *

Теплая рука Рамлоу легла Стиву на запястье, и он увидел, как к его коже приближается игла. Его прошила волна страха.  
— Стой, стой, стой…

— Все в порядке, малыш.

— Подожди, просто… — Он попытался отобрать руку, но Рамлоу держал крепко, и рука Баки скользнула вниз и придавила его локоть. — Это… это же правда бензо? Это не…

Рамлоу наклонил голову на бок, задумавшись на мгновение.  
— Ох, детка. Да, это бензо. Это не галлюциноген. Не волнуйся. Тебе будет хорошо, малыш. Обещаю. Я бы не стал с тобой этого делать.

— Ты уже сделал однажды.

— Это было для твоего же блага. Ты знаешь это. — Стив нахмурился, и Рамлоу опустил шприц на тумбочку рядом с папоротником. Стив отвел взгляд в ту сторону, но Рамлоу взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал. Стив попытался замереть, позволяя этому случиться. Он дрожал в его руках от облегчения. Он закрыл глаза, когда поцелуй закончился.

Стив зашипел сквозь зубы и отвернулся, когда Рамлоу начал вводить коктейль бензо в его руку. Он знал, что просто воображает это, но ему казалось, что он чувствует, как химикаты вновь бегут по его венам, холодные и горячие одновременно, смешиваясь с его кровью, устремляясь к его сердцу. Он хотел, чтобы оно жалило. Он хотел, чтобы оно жгло.

Рамлоу что-то сказал Баки по-русски, показывая на второй шприц. Стив опять нахмурился. Он раньше не знал, что Рамлоу говорит на русском, но он делал это легко и свободно. Баки тоже не должен был на нем говорить, но мир изменился. _«Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной, когда мир изменится»_ , шептал голос Рамлоу в его голове. Он это имел в виду?

Баки пожал плечами и тихо сказал: _«Da»_ , закатывая рукав. Стив видел, как Баки поморщился, когда игла проткнула его кожу и смесь медленно перетекла в его руку. Баки лег на постель рядом со Стивом, лицом к нему. Его глаза были такими голубыми.

Глаза Стива были влажными, когда он снова повернулся к Рамлоу.

— Малыш?

— Л-лучше? Это будет…

— Да, лучше. Как в прошлый раз.

— Но у меня снова будет отходняк. — Стив помнил головную боль и рвоту. Он готов был пройти через это снова. Он мог с этим справиться, с болью. Рамлоу кивнул. Стив повернулся лицом к Баки. — С ним все будет в порядке?

— Ты такой милый, Стив. — Стив закусил губу в ответ на это. — С ним все будет нормально, он делал это много раз раньше. Он знает о своей реакции. Ему не будет так плохо, как тебе, обещаю.

Стив смотрел на Баки. Он поднял руку, и его пальцы зависли на лицом Баки, над бледной кожей, над носом. Это был он. Он был здесь.

Рамлоу что-то сказал по-русски, и Баки ответил, не отводя от Стива взгляда. Стив полностью игнорировал их разговор, пока Рамлоу рассматривал их обоих. Они говорили о нем. Он понимал только это. Даже после всего случившегося по какой-то странной причине это продолжало его смущать. Рамлоу отвел со лба Стива несколько прядей волос, а Баки взял его лицо в металлическую ладонь и поцеловал. Стив позволил ему, тихо застонав, едва выдыхая, чувствуя, как его зрение темнеет по краям, а наркотики заставляют его заснуть.

* * *

_— Ты собираешься просветить меня, почему тебе захотелось сделать что-то отвлекающее завтра, малыш? — спросил Брок, когда они лежали в постели. Он запыхался. Стив продолжал просить его двигаться жестче, трахать больнее, и Брок подчинялся. Стив хотел чувствовать это по утру, но он знал, что этого не будет. Он хотел, чтобы болело сильнее. — Или почему тебе вдруг захотелось, чтобы я тебя так жестко выебал? Я не против, но я стар. Я не смогу так делать каждую ночь._

_Стив помычал, но не ответил._

_— Ну? Расскажешь?_

_— Нет, — ответил он, глядя в потолок. — Не расскажу._

_Было слишком жарко для мартовской ночи. Они были потными после секса, потными от жары. Стив чувствовал себя липким и мысленно готовился встать и дойти до душа._

_— Малыш?_

_— Тебе нужен новый вентилятор, — произнес Стив, глядя вверх. Тот медленно крутился; он был таким старым, что у него работала только одна скорость, медленная. Он едва шевелил воздух, что уж говорить о том, чтобы он его остужал. Стив завис на минуту, наблюдая за крутящимися против часовой стрелки лопастями. — Твой просто кусок дерьма._

_— Секретничаешь, сучишься; просто очаровательно._

_Стив перебросил ноги через край кровати и встал._   
_— Иди нахуй, — пробормотал он, бредя в ванную. — Я мыться._

_— Да, тебе это охуеть как нужно._

_— Всё лучше, чем быть здесь._

_— Полезно знать. — Стив, закрывая за собой дверь ванной, услышал, как Брок, бродя по квартире, бормочет: — Я слишком стар для этого дерьма._

_Он уставился на себя в зеркало. Ему пришлось приложить всю силу воли, чтобы не ударить кулаком собственное отражение, не поднять стоящий на полке стакан из толстого стекла и не разбить его о зеркало. Он включил ледяной душ и ступил под воду. Его тело почти сразу же начало трястись, но он не обращал на него внимание. Он почти не чувствовал этого._

* * *

Его разбудили руки на теле, губы на шее и лице. Он лежал на боку, чувствуя, как сзади в него толкается толстый член. Перед ним был рот, накрывавший его собственный, и он ощущал прижатый к своему член, и сжимавшую их странную ладонь. Из его горла вырвался стон замешательства, и он услышал за спиной смешок Рамлоу, жестко в него толкавшегося. Тот протянул руку и задел Стива по соску, накрывая предплечьем его шею. Это ощущалось замечательно.

— Сильнее… — прошептал Стив, слово вырвалось на свободу против его воли.

Стив ахнул в рот Баки, высоко скуля и впиваясь в его губы на каждом толчке Рамлоу, пока тот не замер, спуская глубоко в теле Стива. Он чувствовал липкое семя, уже подсыхающее на его животе и лице. Баки еще несколько раз провел ладонью по их членам, и Стив кончил, охнув, выплеснувшись в руку Баки, последовавшего вскоре следом за ним.

Он начал смеяться. Не было ничего смешного, но смех рвался с его губ. Его мышцы все так же болели после Кровопийц, разум все так же страдал после галлюцинаций, но его ребра сжимали руки, и рядом был Баки. Он ужасно скучал по Баки. Это было намного лучше. Рамлоу был прав.

Вслед за ним рассмеялся и Баки. Он свернулся возле Стива, вжимаясь носом в его шею и смеясь ему в кожу. Это было щекотно, и Стив слышал урчащие отзвуки его смеха у себя в груди. Их ноги были переплетены, руки исследовали тела друг друга. Это было идеально. Он мог больше ни о чем не беспокоиться.

* * *

_Он прошел напрямик к бару и протянул бармену черную кредитку, врученную ему Тони с Пеппер, которую он крайне редко использовал._   
_— Дай мне самое крепкое, что есть, — сказал он._

_Он опрокинул протянутый ему стакан, едва заметив, как Брок на него смотрит, опустил стакан и жестом потребовал еще один, потом еще, и еще._

_— Стив, что ты…_

_— Как думаешь, мы сможем найти здесь кокс? — спросил он. Брок потрясенно на него уставился. Стив хохотнул, толкая его в плечо. — Да ладно! Я не ощущаю этого, но кокаин я точно почувствую. Ты пробовал раньше? Это место выглядит так, словно тут точно можно его достать._

_— Что на тебя нашло?_

_— Давай найдем кокс, да или нет?_

_— Это очень серьезное отвлечение, малыш._

_— Да или нет? Ну же! — Брок смотрел на него молча, и Стив наклонился ближе с широко распахнутыми глазами. — Давай, Брок. Пожалуйста?_

_Брок вздохнул, наклонился над стойкой и тихо заговорил с барменом; Стив ничего не слышал за музыкой, громкой настолько, что вибрации отзывались у него в костях. Несколько коротких взглядов и кивок в сторону туалетов спустя Брок подмигнул ему. Стив снова рассмеялся, когда Брок потянул его за собой через плотную толпу в коридор. Они прошли вглубь, где музыка была приглушенней, и постучали в дверь, которую Стив принял за шкаф. Дверь открыл мужчина, Брок заговорил с ним, вытаскивая из кармана пачку наличности. Мужчина протянул пакетик, и Брок за руку потащил Стива в туалет и затолкал в одну из кабинок._

_— Это оно? — спросил Стив._

_— Ага, — пробормотал Брок. Он открыл пакетик, лизнул мизинец и сунул внутрь, растирая затем немного порошка по десне. — Приличного качества, между прочим._

_— Откуда ты знаешь?_

_— Я уже покупаю Капитану Америке кокаин в ебаном ночном клубе, я не буду учить тебя, как отличить плохой от хорошего. Это одноразовая акция._

_— Давай сделаем это._

_Брок оторвал туалетной бумаги и протер крышку унитаза, прежде чем высыпал часть порошка и выровнял его в линию._

_— Ты знаешь, что делать? — Стив закатил глаза и наклонился над дорожкой, быстро ее вдыхая, наверняка слишком быстро, пытаясь повторить то, что видел во множестве шоу по телевизору, которые он часто смотрел с Наташей. Он зажмурил глаза от ощущения в носу, когда Брок насыпал намного меньше порошка для себя и вдохнул его. — Чувствуешь что-нибудь?_

_Стив в ответ заморгал. В его теле была странная щекотка. Что-нибудь он точно чувствовал. Размытость по краям зрения, расслабленность в конечностях. Сочащуюся сквозь поры эйфорию. Он хотел трахаться, хотел смеяться, хотел бежать._

_— Пошли танцевать, — сказал Брок, вытаскивая его из кабинки._

_— Куда?_

_— На танцпол._

_— Ты про всех тех людей которые вертикально ебутся под слишком громкую музыку?_

_В этот раз рассмеялся Брок._   
_— Ты заинтересован, малыш? — Его рука скользнула спереди по штанам Стива. — Ты выглядишь заинтересованным._

_Стив снова моргнул. Он чувствовал, что улыбается помимо своей воли. Он прижался плотнее к Броку._   
_— Только если ты заставишь меня кончить._

_Глаза Брока распахнулись от удивления, и он сильнее рассмеялся, вытаскивая Стива обратно в клуб, сделав крюк к бару за порцией того, что пил Стив, и ныряя с ним в толпу._

_— Мне это нравится! — крикнул Стив, чувствуя что-то, чувствуя всё. — Думаю, это работает!_

_— Полезно знать! — прокричал в ответ Брок, прижимая их тела друг к другу, и Стив засмеялся, громко, резко, ломко._

* * *

— Видишь, Стив? Разве так не лучше? — спросил Брок. — Плохое делает это намного лучше, да? — Стив снова кивнул. Он обменялись с Баки быстрыми ухмылками под смешок Брока, потянувшегося, чтобы положить свой телефон на тумбочку. — Посмотри на вас двоих. Пара маленьких сексуальных котят.

— Так лучше, — выдохнул Стив в кожу Баки. Рамлоу еще раз хмыкнул, ведя рукой по волосам Стива. Стив льнул под его ладонь.

Он снова засмеялся. _Сексуальные котята_ , это было забавным образом. Звук стих, когда Баки принялся целовать его. Они смеялись друг другу в рты, прижимаясь невероятно близко друг к другу. Везде, где у Стива была кожа, был и Баки. Это было волшебно.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Стив? — спросил его Брок из другой вселенной.

— Теплым, — ответил он, выгибая шею и подставляясь под губы Баки. — Горячим.

— Горячим, да?

— Не сексуально горячим, — попытался он уточнить, глотая слова, когда в ответ на укус Баки из него вырвался стон. — Может быть… может быть, немного сексуально горячим.

— Ты всегда сексуально горячий, детка.

Стив хихикал, вздрагивал, выгибался навстречу гулявшим по его коже губам Баки. Каждое их прикосновение казалось похожим на вспышку молнии.

* * *

_В клубе вспыхнула молния. В клубе вспыхивали сотни молний. Было темно и ярко и мерцающе. Стив пытался остановить скользнувшую вниз по его телу руку Брока. Кто угодно мог увидеть. Любая из молний могла оказаться вспышкой на камере папарацци, на камере достаточного наблюдательного тусовщика с острым взглядом, который мог увидеть Капитана Америку с рукой другого мужчины в штанах._

_Стив больше не ощущал воздействие кокаина._

_— Брок... прекрати..._

_Он знал, что Брок слышал его за музыкой. Он кричал ему прямо в ухо. Брок буквально приклеился к нему, их тела были неразделимы. Это было плохой идеей, пусть он сам об этом и попросил. Его кожа казалась чужой, алкоголь, как он и ожидал, совершенно не помог._

_Зубы Брока коснулись его шеи._

_— Брок, хватит!_

_Стив отстранился и вывернулся лицом к нему, тут же вынужденный закусить крик, стон, когда Брок подался к нему и снова прижал их тела вместе, проталкивая ногу между бедер Стива, потираясь о его пах._

_— В чем дело, малыш?_

_— Проклятье, кто-нибудь может увидеть! — Он в панике огляделся, осознавая, что он делал только что, как себя вел. Все в клубе наверняка пялились на него. — Черт! ЧЕРТ!_

_— Раньше ты не возражал, — сказал ему в спину Брок, когда Стив ломанулся к выходу._

_— Потому что я был под кайфом! А теперь оно больше не работает! Пиздец!_

_Брок вскинул пуки._   
_— Ну отлично! Охуеть как полезно знать!_

_Стив нахмурился и вышел из клуба, зная, что разозленный Брок следует за ним, и не волнуясь об этом. Он был одновременно напуган и равнодушен. Ему было абсолютно похуй._

* * *

— Вы оба такие хорошие, — пробормотал Рамлоу. Стив улыбнулся; ему нравилось быть хорошим. Баки улыбался Стиву в грудь.

— Ты хороший, — прошептал ему Баки. Стив рассмеялся, поднимая руки и запуская Баки в волосы. И, боже, его волосы ощущались как какое-то чудо! Каждая прядь была уникальной и по-другому ощущалась на его коже. Стив едва не закричал.

Он поймал краем глаза вид своих запястий. Синяки были еще хуже, чем в прошлый раз.  
— Ого, — прошептал он. Он обожал их. Он обожал, как они выглядели. Он был в восторге от того, что у него вообще могли быть синяки. Его почти трясло от удовольствия. Ему было больно, и у него было доказательство этого. Они никогда не оставались надолго, разве что он делал что-то невероятно идиотское, например, ломал кости.

Он обожал их.

— У тебя ссадины на запястьях, — сказал Баки.

_У тебя ссадины на запястьях._

— Прости, — прошептал в ответ Стив, неожиданно вспоминая кое-что. Кое-что, что он не мог осознать. — Пожалуйста, не уходи. — Он напряг руку перед собой. Было больно сгибать и разгибать запястья, вращать руками, однако то, как его тело двигалось, как синяки выглядели на его коже, как они болели, стоило этого. — Посмотри на них. Останься, пожалуйста, останься.

— Мне жаль, что тебе больно.

— Прости, Баки.

— За что?

— Посмотри на синяки, — прошептал он. — Баки свернулся рядом с ним, и они оба уставились на поврежденные запястья. Баки водил пальцем по ссаженной коже, сначала легонько, потом сильнее. Стив стонал. Ощущение текущей по руке боли казалось абсолютно правильным. Как будто он заслужил это за что-то. _За что-то_. — Пожалуйста, не уходи.

* * *

_— Оставь меня! — крикнул Стив через плечо Броку, вышедшему за ним на тротуар, грохот музыки стихал за их спинами. Стив огляделся в поисках мотоцикла, потом вспомнил, что Брок привез их на своем грузовике. Стив даже не знал, где конкретно они были. Он просто пошел через незнакомый район без какого-либо определенного направления._

_— Малыш, какого хера?_

_— Отъебись, Рамлоу._

_— О, так теперь я Рамлоу?_

_— Я иду домой. Отстань от меня._

_— Ну нет, ты так просто не отделаешься. Какого хуя с тобой происходит?_

_— Я просил тебя перестать вести себя как придурок, но ты все равно продолжил, вот что происходит! Кто-нибудь мог увидеть! Дерьмо!_

_— Так люди танцуют в наши дни, малыш. Ты привлекал внимания, не делая этого._

_— Иди нахуй. Это ни хуя не танцы._

_— Сам иди нахуй! Просто охуеть. Полезно знать — тебе почти удалось меня обмануть!_

* * *

Рамлоу говорил на русском, а Баки ему отвечал, все так же улыбаясь и водя пальцами по поврежденной коже Стива, с таким же любопытством наблюдая за сменой цвета синяков, слушая шипение, когда по Стиву пробегала новая волна боли.

Брок щелкнул языком.  
— Веди себя хорошо. Не вреди ему.

— Простите, агент Рамлоу.

— Все нормально, Брок. Мне нравится.

— Забудь об этом, малыш. Сейчас не время для этого.

Через мгновение Баки сел и потянул Стива к себе и с кровати. Стив шел за ним, пока они пересекали квартиру. Ему пришлось остановиться, потому что у него закружилась голова. Он чуть не упал, но Баки поймал его, и они оба начали хихикать, как будто только-только избежали катастрофы вселенского масштаба. Они постояли с минуту, держась друг за друга, и наконец сдались гравитации и рухнули на диван. Стив ударился о жесткую деревянную спинку дивана с грохотом, перед глазами у него вспыхнули звезды, но он быстро оправился. Боль была приятной.

— Ты как? — позвал его Баки. Стив только рассмеялся.

Их конечности перепутались, и он смеялся так сильно, что у него ныли ребра и болело лицо. Он хотел танцевать, кричать, пробиваться сквозь двери, сквозь окна, сквозь стены, бежать с Баки и никогда не останавливаться. Он хотел убежать, но он не знал почему, только его ноги хотели бежать и бежать и бежать. Он не переставал смеяться. Ему было все равно, что он делал, пока рядом с ним был Баки.

Ему было похуй.

— Как ты, малыш?

— Он здесь, Брок.

— Я знаю. Это хорошо, да?

— Да. — Это было лучше. Это было до невероятного лучше.

Его руки блуждали по коже Баки, а руки Баки блуждали по нему, но ощущалось это не так. Это ощущалось так, будто они рисовали карту, изучали что-то новое, как будто он снова был ребенком. В глубине разума он осознавал, что происходящее имело сексуальный подтекст, но он не мог сосредоточиться на этой мысли. Это было чем-то большим, чем-то лучшим. Он тонул в этом, тонул в Баки, в Броке, в кожаном диване. Он дрожал, реагируя так, как не реагировал никогда раньше, и Брок наблюдал за ним с Баки из кухни. Ему нравилось это? Стив знал, что за ним смотрят, но ему было все равно.

Он взял металлическую руку Баки и положил на свои волосы.  
— Потяни, — прошептал он. Баки подчинился.

* * *

_Стив фыркнул, гулко рыкнув горлом, и начал идти быстрее. Рамлоу схватил его и толкнул в небольшой переулок между двумя домами._

_— Да твою ж мать, просто оставь меня в покое!_

_— Эй! — раздался голос с тротуара. Они оба повернулись и увидели женщину с мужчиной, обеспокоенно на них глядевших. — У вас все в порядке?_

_— Да, не беспокойтесь, — отозвался Стив, перетекая в образ Капитана Америки с такой скоростью, что сам удивился. У него все было в порядке. — Спасибо._

_Пара ушла через некоторое время, и Стив с Броком снова остались наедине. Стив не мог дышать, его сердце бешено колотилось, он провел руками через волосы и отвернулся. Он не мог сосредоточиться, ему казалось, что вокруг них сжимаются стены._

_— Малыш, тебе нужно успокоиться..._

_— Нет, это только доказывает мою правоту! Всегда кто-то смотрит, Бак! Всегда кто-то..._

_— Какого хрена?_

_Стив замер, осознавая, что он сказал. Он смотрел на Брока, задыхаясь._

_— Заскучал по старому парню? Полезно знать._

_— Ударь меня._

* * *

— Сильнее, Бак. Сильнее.

— Что тебе нужно?

— Сильнее. Чтоб было больно.

— Я не хочу делать тебе больно. Агент Рамлоу сказал...

— Сделай больно. Мне нужно, чтобы было больно.

— Агент, — позвал Баки. Стив попытался заглушить его, чтобы не привлекать внимания, но было поздно. Брок вышел к ним с кухни и взглянул на обоих. — Он просит меня сделать ему больно.

— Малыш, — тихо произнес Брок. — Все в порядке. Ты же хорошо себя чувствуешь, да? Так лучше. Мы хотим чувствовать себя хорошо.

— Так лучше, — прошептал Стив, его взгляд метался между мужчинами, по всей комнате. — Так лучше, так лучше, так лучше. Мне нужно. Мне нужно, чтобы болело. Так лучше. Пожалуйста.

— Тебе нужно немного успокоиться, малыш. Нам стоит поесть.

— Брок, скажи ему ударить меня. Пожалуйста...

* * *

_— Что?_

_— Ударь меня. — Брок недоверчиво смотрел на него, и Стив посмотрел прямо в ответ. — Ну же!_

_Брок замахнулся и жестко его ударил. Стив почувствовал, как лопнула его губа из-за кольца Брока, как его голова врезалась в кирпичную стену позади. Перед глазами вспыхнули звезды. Ему было нужно больше._

_— Еще! Давай! — Брок снова ударил его. — Еще, сделай это! — Брок снова ударил его, но после замер. Стив протянул руку и дернул его за воротник рубашки. — Сделай это! Ну же!_

_— Какого хуя с тобой творится? — спросил Брок, отступая на шаг, пытаясь поймать его взгляд._

_— Давай же! Ударь меня! Тебе же нравится такая херня, так ведь? Сделай это больно! Заставь меня кончить от твоего ёбаного кулака, разбивающего мое ёбаное лицо!_

_— Стив, возьми себя в..._

_Глаза Стива лихорадочно метнулись по подворотне, остановившись на стеклянной бутылке под ногами. Он схватил ее, разбил о стену и прижал неровным краем к шее, второй рукой взяв Брока за запястье и заставив его накрыть горлышко пальцами. Он чувствовал, как стекло впивается в шею. Дыхание в его груди было тяжелым и горячим._

_— Давай! Сделай это!_

_— Стив, прекрати..._

_— Сделай это, сделай это, сделай это, давай! Ну же, ты, ебаный мудак! Сделай это, сделай... — Брок попытался высвободить руки, но Стив не пускал его. — Давай же. Сделай это. Убей меня!_

_— Что?!_

_— УБЕЙ МЕНЯ!_

_Стив замер с мокрым лицом, в отчаянии глядя на Брока. Он лихорадочно трясся. Медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром, он позволил Броку отвести бутылку от шеи, борясь с ним всю дорогу. Наконец Броку удалось завладеть осколком и отбросить его в сторону, где тот разлетелся вдребезги о бетон. Стив сполз вниз по стене. Брок присел перед ним на корточки._

_— Стив?_

_— Я не должен быть здесь, — пробормотал Стив. — Я не должен... не должен..._

_— Ты именно там, где тебе полагается быть._

_— Нет, — Стив проглотил всхлип. — Нет. Я не должен был... Я не... — Его дыхание срывалось, снова и снова, пока он пытался сдержать слезы, сдержать ужасные, мерзкие рыдания, которые он безумно давно хранил внутри. Он не позволял им вырваться. Он никогда не дал бы им вырваться, если бы у него была такая возможность, но сейчас он подошел к самому краю._

_— Стив, ты должен сказать мне, что происходит._

_Стив долгое время не отвечал. Он смотрел в направлении Брока, но не видел его, смотрел перед собой, задыхаясь, с красными и опухшими глазами. Он вздрогнул, когда Брок стер пальцем слезинку. Этого хватило, чтобы вернуть его оттуда, куда его унесло._

_— Сегодня третье марта, — наконец, сознался он._

_— Что такого важного в этом дне, Стив?_

_— Баки умер год назад. Нет... сколько? Семьдесят два года назад? Я не знаю. Я не могу... — он прервал себя, уставившись в землю._

_Брок помолчал некоторое время._   
_— Ладно. Ладно, это все объясняет. Полезно знать. Идем, малыш. Давай отвезем тебя домой._

* * *

— Давай малыш. Пойдем покормим тебя.

— Нет, Брок. Он должен ударить меня, он должен убить меня, он должен отрезать мне руку. Так будет честно, честно... я не должен... я не должен был...

— Тсс... Малыш, ты сходишь с ума. Это как в клубе, вспомни, там ты тоже слетел с катушек.

Стив кивнул. Он помнил клуб, он помнил кокаин, который оказался недостаточно хорош.

— Стоило тогда дать мне бензо, да? — Он посмотрел на Баки, сидевшего рядом на диване и с любопытством следившего за Стивом. Стив протянул руку и коснулся его лица. — Он здесь, Брок. Он не умер. Я не...

— Я знаю, малыш. Так лучше, правда ведь? Гидра вернула его тебе.

— Так будет справедливо... — Он продолжал смотреть то на Брока, то на Баки. Это было лучше. Но это было неправильно. Стив был неправильным. — Я не должен быть здесь. Я не... Мне нужно, чтобы болело. Так будет справедливо... Это должен был быть я.

— Тсс. Все в порядке, малыш. Посмотри на меня. Посмотри на меня. — Стив встретился с ним взглядом, когда Брок встал за диваном, глядя вниз на них с Баки. Он накрыл затылок Стива ладонью, и Стив прижался к руке, моргая и глядя вверх сквозь ресницы. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь боли; ты любишь ее, ты нуждаешься в ней, но сейчас этого не будет. Больше никакого мазохистского дерьма. Тебе не нужно так делать. У тебя было тяжелое время, ты запутался, но больше тебе так не нужно будет делать. Гидра решает, когда тебе должно быть больно, Стив.

— Но я...

— Что?

— Я не знаю. Мне нужна боль, Брок. Мне нужно это. Это должен был быть я.

Это не было мазохизмом, произнес в глубине его сознания тихий голос. Ему не нравилось, когда было больно. Ему это было нужно. Он заслужил это.

— Нет. Гидра решает, когда тебе будет больно, откуда вытекает, что я решаю, когда тебе будет больно. Ты должен слушать меня, ты можешь это сделать? — Стив кивнул. — Хорошо. Сейчас тебе нужно поесть.

Стив сглотнул и коротко кивнул Броку.  
— Ладно.

— Идем. Я приготовил овсянку.

— А потом?

— Что потом?

— Можно, потом будет больно?

— Посмотрим. Но я не думаю, что тебе нужно именно это. — Стив качал головой, следуя за Броком на кухню. Он был не прав. Стиву это нужно было как воздух.

* * *

_— Нам нужно расстаться, — тихо произнес Стив, сидя на пассажирском сидении в грузовике Брока. — Ты должен порвать со мной. Я не..._

_— Я не думаю, что тебе нужно именно это. Это херня, и ты это знаешь._

_— Это не... Я не могу..._

_— Что? — Стив не ответил сразу. — Скажи мне, что ты не можешь?_

_— Я не могу быть счастливым. Я не заслуж... он погиб, Брок. С какого хера мне досталось быть счастливым?_

_— Ебаный боженька, все супергерои такие? Ты самый ебанутый парень из всех, кого я знаю, Стив, клянусь богом._

_— Прости, — тихо ответил он._

_— Хватит извиняться._

_— Брок, я не могу..._

_— Цыц. Забудь об этом. Это тебе не нужно. — Они замолчали на некоторое время. Потом Брок фыркнул. — Я делаю тебя счастливым?_

_Стив опустил взгляд на колени._   
_— Да. Прости..._

_— Не извиняйся, малыш. Это приятно знать._

* * *

Стив и Баки сидели на стульях за кухонной стойкой и ели кашу. Брок со своей порцией оперся на холодильник. Они ели молча. Стив не мог вспомнить, когда он в последний раз ел овсянку, но она была теплой и густой и с коричневым сахаром. Его глаза встретились с Баки, и они оба широко заулыбались, начав есть быстрее, подбивая друг друга на соревнование.

— Тише, мальчики, вы доведете себя до рвоты.

— Простите, агент Рамлоу, — ответил Баки.

— Прости, Брок.

Стив снова повернулся с ухмылкой к Баки, рассматривая его. Баки напрягся, когда Брок отругал их, но потом его тело снова расслабилось под наркотиками, и голова мягко прокатилась по плечам, поворачиваясь лицом к Стиву. Они захихикали, прижимаясь друг к другу лбами. Это было намного лучше.

— Вы оба просто нечто, — произнес Брок. — Малыш? — Стив посмотрел на него. — Ты счастлив?

Стив кивнул.  
— Думаю, да. Я не знаю.

Брок с Баки снова начали говорит по-русски. Стив закатил глаза, но что-то было любопытное в этом языке, в том, что он совершенно его не понимал. Он жужжал в его голове, убаюкивая. Стив отодвинул тарелку и устроил голову поверх рук на столе, разглядывая Брока и Баки.

— Ты бы слышал его, Стиви. Он становится таким философом.

— Он всегда был умнее меня.

— Хмм. Он явно из таких парней, когда дело доходит до кайфа. Ты куда более физиологичен.

— Прости.

— Нет, это хорошо. Вы разные, только и всего. — Он улыбнулся Стиву. — Ты идеален, малыш.

— Неправда. — Он взглянул на стойку, водя пальцем по покрытию. Так было проще, чем смотреть Броку в глаза.

Брок и Баки заговорили по-русски, Стив прикрыл глаза и задремал под их разговор. Рука Баки провела по его волосам, и Стив вздохнул от прикосновения.

Затем руки Брока начали гладить его по спине.  
— У тебя было нелегкое время, да? — спросил он. Стив кивнул. — Но это ничего. Ты совершенство, Стив, — прошептал он, поднимая Стива от стола и прижимая спиной к своей груди. — Такой сладкий.

— Я не...

— Пойдем, малыш. — Брок поднял его со стула, и они двинулись к кровати.

— Что с ним случилось? — спросил Баки у Брока, водя металлической рукой по груди Стива. Стив прижался к Броку, ахая, когда пальцы касались его шеи, груди, сосков.

— Он думает, что недостаточно хорош, — пробурчал Брок в кожу Стива. — Он так думает с нашей первой встречи.

Стив вздрогнул, когда Баки наклонился ближе.  
— Он не должен думать такие вещи, — тихо произнес Баки.  
Стив не мог встретиться глазами ни с одним из них.

— Согласен.

Колени Стива подломились, гравитация, наркотики, ощущение гуляющих по всему телу рук тянули его вниз. Он стек вниз, и оба мужчины последовали за ним, и в результате он безвольно застыл между ними на полу, опираясь на их руки.

Он чувствовал всё. Его глаза распахнулись, он дрожал.  
— Ого.

Баки сказал что-то по-русски, заставив Брока рассмеяться.  
— О да, правда? — ответил Брок и соскользнул обратно на незнакомый язык.

— Что он сказал? — спросил Стив.

— Что ты очень забавный в таком виде. Я сказал ему, что ты забавный почти всегда. Кажется, твой парень начинает в тебя влюбляться, Стиви.

— _Он может найти получше..._ — Стиву показалось, что он сказал это вслух, но, может быть, это заглушил стон, вызванный губами на его губах, руками на его коже.

* * *

_Стив вертел в пальцах подол своей рубашки, когда они заехали на стоянку под домом Брока. Он увидел припаркованный возле выезда свой мотоцикл, достал из кармана ключи, вышел из машины и пошел заводить его._

_— Наверное, увидимся на работе._

_— Куда ты, мать твою, собрался?_

_— Брок, всё кончено. — Стив ненавидел эти слова, но он знал, что они необходимы, в тот же момент, когда они покинули его рот. Так было лучше. Это было больно, но так было лучше. — Я не могу..._

_— Идем, наверх. Мы идем спать._

_— Брок..._

_— Стив, малыш. Мы не расстаемся. У тебя плохая ночь, только и всего. Пошли._

_Стив последовал за ним к лестнице, поникнув плечами. Он устал. Он тяжело облокотился на стену, пока Брок возился с ключами. Брок посмотрел на него, и Стив попытался ему улыбнуться. Улыбка не добралась до глаз, и он отвел их в сторону, опустил взгляд на грязный пол коридора._

_— И как вы меня хотите, агент Рамлоу? — спросил Стив, пытаясь заставить свой голос звучать легко. Но получилось ломко._

_— Что?_

_— Да ладно, — прошептал Стив. Он потянулся к Броку и прижал его к себе, невесомо касаясь его между ног. — Как ты меня хочешь? Я сделаю что угодно. Я... — он сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от сдавливавшего горло комка. — Я сделаю тебе хорошо. На это я сго... — он даже не смог закончить фразу._

_Брок смотрел на него минуту, и Стив чувствовал, как заливается краской его лицо. Он сморгнул что-то из своих глаз и уставился в пол. Он ужасно устал._

_— Ох, детка. — Брок затащил его из зала в глубь квартиры, подталкивая к кровати. — Мы сделаем кое-что другое, ладно, милый? Ты мне доверяешь?_

_— Эм, да. Л-ладно, — выдохнул Стив._

_— Хорошо. Приятно знать._

_У Стива перехватило дыхание от его следующих слов._

_— Ты такой хороший, малыш._

* * *

Они касались его повсюду. Это ощущалось так, будто они медленно, тщательно разбирали его на части. Он мог умереть от счастья прямо в этот момент. Ему было приятно просто сидеть, откинувшись на грудь Броку и позволяя им делать все, что угодно. Его член наливался кровью под ладонь Баки, а дыхание становилось тяжелее от ласк Брока.

— Мы сделаем кое-что другое, ладно, милый?

— Л-ладно, — выдохнул Стив.

— Тсс. Это будет хорошо. Веришь мне? Доверяешь мне? — Стив прижался спиной к груди Брока и, помедлив, кивнул. — Тебе не придется говорить «Хайль Гидра» в этот раз. Ты должен будешь сказать кое-что другое, чтобы мы позволили тебе кончить.

— Брок, пожалуйста, _пожааалуйста_... — Мысль об оргазме внезапно стала самой важной вещью, о которой Стив мог думать. Он хотел этого. Он по-прежнему хотел боли, это желание не покидало его, но то, как мужчины касались его, заставляло плохое начало отступить.

— Это будет легко, ты просто будешь повторять за мной.

— Ла-а-адно?

— Скажи, что ты хороший.

Стив нахмурился, но Баки поцелуем согнал это выражение с его лица.  
— Я... я хороший?

— Еще раз, верь в это.

— Но это...

— Скажи это, малыш.

— Я хороший.

— Скажи, что ты милый, ты ведь такой милый, малыш. — Губы Брока касались его шеи, в той точке на подбородке, которая всегда заставляла его стонать.

— Я... я милый? — Он качал головой. Это было не правильно. Это не имело смысла. Он заскулил, но звук растворился в накрывших его рот губах Баки. Стив переводил взгляд между державшими его мужчинами, его глаза жгло. — Б-брок, подожди, я не могу... это не..

— Тсс. У тебя получается. Скажи, что ты хороший мальчик.

— Я хороший мальчик, — выдохнул Стив в кожу Баки. — Я не...

— Тсс. Умничка, Стив. — Стив вжался в Брока, и Баки стал дрочить его член быстрее. Стив был близко, очень близко. — Мы почти там, малыш.

— Брок, пожалуйста...

— Скажи, что ты идеален.

— Но это не так, — прошептал Стив. — Пожалуйста, я не могу...

— Скажи это.

— Брок, пожалуйста.

— Давай, малыш. Я хочу услышать твой голос. Я хочу услышать, как ты это скажешь.

Из горла Стива вырвался всхлип. Он был не прав. Брок был не прав. Ему казалось, что в его мозгу вопит сирена, и в любой момент на них может свалиться что-то чудовищное. Он не мог сосредоточиться, не мог думать.  
— Я не могу, Брок, я не...

— Скажи это, Стив, — прошептал Баки, уверенно сжимая его член. — Ты идеален. Ты совершенство.

— Пожалуйста, Брок, Б-баки...

— Скажи это.

Его дыхание сбилось.  
— Я идеален.

Рука Баки на его члене задвигалась, Брок касался его повсюду, везде были губы и это было чудесно, это было прекрасно. Так было лучше.

— Скажи это снова, — прошептал голос в его ухо, когда он, дрожа, начал рассыпаться. Всего казалось слишком много, его кожа была наэлектризована, его разум рвался в миллионы отвлекающих, перевозбужденных точек.

— Я идеален.

— Еще раз.

— Я идеален.

— Еще.

Стив по-настоящему плакал. Он не верил в это; это было больно говорить. Он продолжал мотать головой, извиваясь в руках своих мужчин.  
— Брок, пожалуйста. Ты...

— Пытаешься сказать, что я ошибаюсь, Стив? — Стив помедлил и кивнул. — Что заставляет тебя быть таким уверенным в этом?

Это заставило Стива зависнуть.  
— Что?

— Я всегда держу свои обещания, так, детка? — Стив снова кивнул. — Ты должен слушать меня, ты справишься? — Еще один кивок. — Я обещаю, что я прав. Ты совершенство. Ты хороший. Ты очень милый. Скажи это, поверь в это.

Стив зажмурился. Ощущений в нем было очень много, Брок и Баки щедро ласкали его, и их внимания было слишком много. Слов, которые ему говорил Брок, было чересчур много. Так было лучше. Откуда-то издалека он осознавал, что он сдается, и это пугало его, но он не мог сосредоточиться на этой мысли.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — выдохнул он.

— Скажи это. Кончи для нас.

— Скажи это, Стив, — прошептал Баки. И Стив никогда не мог сказать Баки «нет».

— _Я хороший._

Стив кончил с беззвучным выдохом в то же мгновение, когда слова покинули его рот.

Он почти поверил в них.

* * *

_— Ты такой хороший, детка._

_— Что?_

_Брок не ответил, заставляя Стива сесть на кровать и стягивая с него рубашку, а затем и с себя. Он толкнул Стива на спину. Стив мгновенно потянулся к бугру в штанах Брока, облизывая губы, но Брок поймал его руки и положил на постель. Затем он сделал это снова, когда Стив потянулся вверх, чтобы прижать Брока к себе._   
_— Уймись, малыш. Дай мне разобраться с этим._

_— Брок, что?.._

_Брок поцеловал его. Это было по-другому. Стив чувствовал себя открытым. Он еще раз попытался податься навстречу, взять его член, сделать это стоящим для Брока, но тот снова его остановил._

_— Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, малыш, — прошептал Брок в шею Стива. — Ты такой милый. Ты через столько прошел._

_— П-подожди. — Стиву казалось, что внутри него что-то разжимается. Он был в ужасе. Он уставился вверх на Брока, когда тот провел ладонью по его волосам, глядя вниз с нежностью, и нежности было слишком много. Сердце Стива бешено колотилось. — М-можно я просто отсосу тебе? Я должен..._

_— Ты должен успокоиться._

_— Брок, пожалуйста... Я не... Что ты делаешь?_

_— Расслабься, малыш. Я о тебе позабочусь. У тебя столько всего в голове, дай мне забрать это на минуту. Всего лишь на минуту._

_— Я не могу._

_— Можешь. Ты просто должен расслабиться. — Стив задумался об этом. Это звучало так просто, когда Брок это говорил, но мысль об этом заставляла Стива чувствовать себя опустошенным, почти трясущимся на постели под Броком. — Отпусти себя, малыш._

_Стив покачал головой, встречаясь глазами с Броком. В последний раз, когда он отпустил себя, он разбил самолет в океане._   
_— Я не умею._

_— Чего ты хочешь?_

_— Я просто... боже, я просто хочу быть хорошим для тебя. Это то, на что я спо..._

_— Чего ты хочешь, Стив?_

_— Я хочу быть хорошим для тебя, — ответил он тихо. — Пожалуйста, я не могу..._

_— Ты уже хороший, Стив. Ты очень хороший. — Стив заморгал в ответ, чувствуя, как каменеет его лицо. — Ты не обязан поверить в это прямо сейчас, малыш. Я знаю, что это сложно. — Он вздохнул и повел ладонью по лицу Стива, едва касаясь пальцами его кожи. — Но я в это верю. Я знаю, что ты хороший, что ты идеальный. — Стив отвел взгляд. — Чего ты хочешь прямо сейчас? Это только для тебя, малыш._

_— Я... — он прочистил горло. — Полагаю, ты не ударишь меня, если я попрошу._

_— Всё, кроме этого. Помнишь, что я тебе сказал перед тем, как мы начали встречаться? Боль должна иметь смысл. У тебя было достаточно плохого, давай я дам тебе немного хорошего? — Он улыбнулся. — Думай обо мне как о восстановлении равновесия, восстановлении порядка. Чего ты хочешь? Что тебе нравится?_

_Стив молчал долгое время, закрыв глаза и позволяя Броку ласкать его лицо._

_— Малыш?_

_— Поцелуй меня, — наконец, сдаваясь, прошептал Стив. — Мне нравится, когда ты меня целуешь._

_Он мог сделать это. Это было то, чем его хотел видеть Брок. Он мог притвориться. Каждая купленная облигация — это пуля в ружье вашего любимого парня... Он встретился глазами с Броком, но отвел взгляд перед тем, как тот наклонился и прижался к нему губами._

_— Полезно знать, — прошептал Брок. Стив чувствовал себя голым._

* * *

Они перенесли его на кровать, укутали, устроили удобно между своими телами. Простыни касались его кожи, руки гуляли по его телу; он плавал. Он моргнул на потолок, когда Баки провел дорожку поцелуев по его шее, перешептываясь с Рамлоу по-русски. Стиву было немного любопытно, о чем они говорили, но эта мысль была просто фоновым жужжанием в его голове.

— Я хороший, — прошептал он, слова плыли над ним, и он по-прежнему не верил в них полностью.

Он не собирался говорить это вслух. Он чуть вздрогнул, когда Брок отозвался:  
— Это так, малыш. Ты очень хороший.

— Ты можешь...

— Что, милый? Что ты хочешь?

— Поцелуй меня?

Брок хмыкнул и прижался губами ко рту Стива.  
— Ты очень хороший, малыш, — тихо прошептал он, разрывая поцелуй. — Идеальный.

— Это правда, — произнес Баки ему в ухо, его дыхание влажно и горячо оседало на кожу Стива. — Ты очень хороший.

Это ощущалось как прощение. Это было тем, в чем он нуждался, даже не осознавая этого, но ему казалось, что Баки прощает его за это, за что-то, за все, за то, что он не прыгнул следом. Это Стив должен был погибнуть и выжить и носить металлическую руку; он был в этом уверен.

— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал он. _Прости_.

— Умничка моя. Ты такой милый, — сказал Брок ему в другое ухо.

Вентилятор лениво крутился у него над лицом, и его глаза стали отслеживать вращение лопастей. Он моргнул и больше не видел их. Он моргнул и всё скрылось в темноте. Он моргнул и исчез сам. Потерянный, плывущий; совсем скоро он провалился в сон.


	12. Chapter 12

Кровать тряхнуло, и Стив, открыв глаза, увидел, как Баки метнулся к кухонной раковине, едва успев наклониться над ней. От этого вида, от звука, желудок Стива свело судорогой, он перевернулся и попытался встать, но у него не было сил даже приподняться. Рамлоу вовремя подсунул ему ведро, и Стив лежал на кровати, перевесив голову через край, пока еда и желчь, обжигая его нутро, вырывались наружу.

Над ним плавали русские слова. Кровать просела, когда рядом с ним кто-то опустился, и от этого движения Стива начало рвать еще тяжелее. Чья-то рука отвела волосы с его лба, пока он, дрожа, безвольно висел на краю.

Он не мог самостоятельно пошевелиться, и через минуту, когда его рвота прекратилась, две пары рук затащили его обратно на кровать, укладывая на бок. Он попытался свернуться в клубок, чтобы никто не смотрел на него, однако не сильно преуспел. Двигаться было просто невозможно, ему казалось, что конечности весят тонну, а тело не желает слушаться мозг.

Баки сказал что-то, прозвучавшее как вопрос.  
— Неа, — ответил Рамлоу. — В прошлый раз он реагировал также. Ты просто легче воспринимаешь коктейль. Нам надо сказать техникам, чтобы они разработали для него правильный состав.

— Он усиленный?

— Да.

Баки с любопытством помычал и погладил металлической рукой по спине Стива.

— Значит, даже более совершенный.

Стив передернулся и снова попытался свернуться в клубок. Они продолжили говорить на русском, бессмысленные звуки кружили над его головой. Он вздрогнул, когда на него что-то упало, и открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть. Он обнаружил, что Баки подворачивает вокруг него одеяло. Стив, моргая, наблюдал за ним некоторое время, но одеяло, вкупе с усталостью, тянуло его в сон. Баки устроился у него за спиной и обнял за пояс. Стив опустил голову на постель, закрыл глаза и отключился.

* * *

Его голова горела, пульсировала, вопила, совсем как раньше. Он был уверен, что скулит, но не слышал этого. Единственное, что он замечал вокруг, это грохот крови в ушах и ощущение рук на коже. Он попытался сбросить их, но не справился, и от каждого движения его голова болела сильнее.

— Перестань, — простонал он. — Пожалуйста.

— Перестать что, малыш?

— Трогать меня. Это больно… боже, так больно.

Руки не исчезли, продолжая выводить успокаивающие, болезненные круги по его спине и волосам. Он пытался оттолкнуть их, он не мог открыть глаза, свет был слишком ярким, звуки вокруг — слишком резкими.

— Ты просто еще приходишь в себя после бензо, малыш. Ты в порядке.

Рамлоу положил ладонь на его плечо, и Стив отстранился, сворачиваясь с мучительным стоном.  
— Не трогай меня, пожалуйста, перестань трогать меня…

— Малыш, ты должен успокоиться.

— Боже, пожалуйста, не трогай меня. Оставь меня, просто оставь меня в покое…

Они не слушали. В другой вселенной он бы решил, что они пытаются ему помочь, но ему нужно было, чтобы они перестали его касаться. Каждое ощущение его тела вызывало всплеск кипящей кислоты в мозг, каждое прикосновение было подобно болезненному удару электричества.

Рука Рамлоу заставила его перевернуться, и Стив рявкнул:  
— Оставь меня в покое! — Он начал кричать: — Отстань, боже, пожалуйста, просто оставь меня одного!

— Малыш…

— Хватит! Перестань говорить это! Прекрати! Не трогай меня, боже, пожалуйста!

Крики не помогали успокоить боль в его голове. Он без конца трясся, выворачиваясь из их рук, сталкивая их со своей кожи. Он забился, попал ногой во что-то плотное, услышал, как охнул Баки; кувыркнулся и с грохотом упал с кровати. Он едва мог пошевелиться. Даже ощущения ковра под кожей было слишком много. Он не мог дышать из-за боли, разрывавшей его череп. Он попытался отползти от них, но не справился, рухнув измученным комком едва в шаге от кровати. Неспособный больше ничего сделать, он свернулся в клубок на полу, где стонал, дрожал и глушил рвущиеся из горла рыдания.

— Тсс. Все в порядке, малыш.

Рамлоу и Баки опустились на колени по бокам от него. Он чувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку, окруженным, и его голова раскалывалась, череп грозил треснуть. Он держал голову руками, прижав ладони к вискам, пытаясь хоть немного облегчить боль.

— Вот, — произнес Рамлоу. — Аспирин. Тебе скоро станет легче.

Руки открыли его рот, вложили таблетки и наклонили ему голову, чтобы влить немного холодной воды, смывшей таблетки в горло. Закончив, руки бережно опустили его голову обратно на пол. Его снова накрыли одеялом, и он провалился в сон.

* * *

Стив проснулся, вздохнул, вспоминая, где он, и снова зажмурился, спасаясь от вида скрещенных ног Рамлоу перед собой на ковре, в который он вжимался лицом. Какая-то глупая часть его думала, что, если он не будет ничего видеть, это заставит вещи исчезнуть; он не будет находиться здесь, он окажется где-то в другом мире. Его сердце ровно стучало в груди, его мысли носились по кругу, поскольку он пришел в сознание. Он не хотел знать об этом. Он хотел вернуться к тому, как все было раньше.

_Я хороший, я милый, я умница, я идеальный._

_Я хороший._

Слова продолжали крутиться в его голове, и Стив подумал, что его снова вырвет. Он все ещё чувствовал на себе руки Брока и Баки, доставлявшие ему удовольствие. Помнил, как плакал от их слов; как каждое их прикосновение протекало через все тело подобно уверенному потоку воды, удерживавшей его на плаву.

Как он сказал, что любит их.

Баки прижимался к Стиву со спины и, видимо, спал. Его дыхание было ровным и спокойным на шее Стива. Он открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Брока, сидевшего на полу, прислонившегося спиной к тумбочке и печатающего что-то на планшете. Как будто не было ничего необычного в том, что на полу лежат два обнаженных супер-солдата — а, судя по силе Баки, проявленной им в их коротком сражении перед бензо, это было единственным возможным объяснением; Стив вспомнил про Зола и спасение Баки и его слишком быстро зажившие раны, и его снова начало подташнивать. Стив бы начал истерично смеяться, если бы его голова не продолжала болеть; боль была слабее, чем раньше, но все равно никуда не исчезала.

— Как твоя голова? — спросил Рамлоу.

Стив встретился с ним глазами на мгновение и тут же отвел взгляд в сторону. Он свернулся чуть сильнее, и Баки за его спиной сместился, крепче обнимая его обеими руками, теплый и надежный. Брок запустил руку в волосы Стива, расчесывая их. Стива это бесило, но массировавшие голову пальцы ощущались просто волшебно, медленно избавляя его от остатков напряжения и боли в черепе.

— Малыш? Все в порядке. Ты отлично справляешься.

— Не надо, — прошептал Стив.

— Не надо чего?

— Перестань говорить это. Просто перестань. Это…

Рамлоу с тихим стуком опустил планшет на пол и соскользнул вниз, укладываясь на бок лицом к Стиву. Он отвел волосы с его лба, пока Стив молча на него смотрел. Баки по-прежнему прижимался к его спине; если бы его там не было, Стив мог бы отстраниться, отодвинуться от Рамлоу так далеко, как это было физически возможно. Какой-то тихий голос из другого времени говорил ему, что Баки нуждается во сне больше, чем Стив нуждается в безопасности, в движении, в побеге. Вместо этого он заставил себя встретиться с Рамлоу взглядом. Рука Рамлоу легла ему на голову. Стив снова почувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку, его дыхание сбивалось, пока он смотрел.

— Ох, Стиви. — Выражение лица Рамлоу было наполнено нежностью. — Хотел бы я, чтобы ты мог увидеть себя моими глазами, малыш.

— Что? — _Ты совсем рехнулся?_ Стив едва не фыркнул, но Рамлоу был слишком близко, а сердце Стива в его груди стучало слишком громко, взбудораженное смесью ярости и замешательства. До того, как все произошло, Стив считал, что его реакция будет другой; более дикой, более наполненной жаждой драки; ждал, что в нем будет больше уверенности в собственной правоте, больше отрицания. Но теперь он обнаружил, что не способен на что-то больше, чем лежать, измученным и напряженным, замерев и хмурясь на Рамлоу.

— Ты идеальный. Ты станешь потрясающим, когда мы закончим с тобой.

— Я не хочу быть потрясающим. — Он сказал это шепотом. Стив пожалел, что он вообще заговорил. — Я не хочу…

— Малыш. Это уже происходит. — Стив, не думая, замотал головой, и Рамлоу подался вперед, прижимаясь губами к его лбу. — Ты очень хороший, Стив. Однажды ты это осознаешь.

Его рука заскользила над Стивом. Стив не мог пошевелиться, пойманный руками Баки, пойманный взглядом Рамлоу, пока его рука двигалась по его коже, лаская во всех известных Рамлоу чувствительных точках. За ухом, где его челюсть перетекала в шею, по мягкому изгибу его груди, по соскам, по талии, по тазовой косточке и, наконец, замерла над его членом.

— Брок, стой, не надо…

— Тсс. Все хорошо, Стив.

Стив закусил губу, когда Рамлоу сжал его и начал двигать рукой в невыносимо медленном ритме. Стив мог это остановить, Стив должен был это остановить, но он был приморожен к месту. Все, что он мог делать, это смотреть на Брока и судорожно вздыхать. Он не должен был позволить этому произойти. Он мог бороться, он должен был бороться…

— Не думай, милый. Просто позволь этому произойти.

Лицо Стива закаменело.  
— Нет, — прошептал он. — Нет, нет, нет…

Брок накрыл его рот поцелуем. Стив не мог пошевелиться, его рот открылся на вдохе, глаза распахнулись от ужаса, он был парализован ощущением прижавшегося к нему тела Брока, продолжавшего дрочить его член. Он ненавидел себя, но его измученное тело отзывалось на прикосновения, на поцелуй. Член становился все тверже под ладонью Брока.

— Тебе приятно, так ведь? Это перерыв, Стив, тебе это можно.

— Не надо… просто отстань от меня…

— Тсс. Ты в порядке. Все хорошо. Дай мне позаботиться о тебе.

Хуже всего было то, что это ощущалось как раньше. Это больше всего мучило Стива. Он был уставшим, его голова все еще болела, его мертвый лучший друг его не помнил, но все это не имело значения. Стив был недостаточно сильным, чтобы остановить это. Стив ненавидел себя еще больше за то, что не мог отличить ощущение руки Рамлоу на себе сейчас от ощущения руки Рамлоу на себе раньше.

Его яйца подтянулись к ногам. Он был близко.

— Почти готов, малыш.

— Брок, пожалуйста… — _не надо._

— Уже почти. Мы сделаем это вместе.

— Брок…

Стив устал. Он мгновение рассматривал Брока, чувствуя, как сдается его тело.

— Ты готов? — Стив кивнул. — Скажи это, Стив.

Стив ужасно устал.

— _Хайль Гидра._

Рамлоу даже не стал говорить это с ним, но Стиву было все равно. Он закрыл глаза, и с его губ сорвался тихий вздох, тихий невразумительный звук, пока Рамлоу доводил его до разрядки; его тело напряглось на мгновение, прежде чем растечься на полу, когда он кончил. Он почувствовал исходящий от ладони Рамлоу жар возле лица; не думая, он открыл рот, и, не думая, слизал горьковатое семя с его пальцев.

— Ты такой славный, Стив. — Рамлоу снова его поцеловал. Веки Стива налились тяжестью, он чуть дольше смотрел на Рамлоу, но так и не смог поймать его взгляд. Рамлоу натянул одеяло ему на плечо, а Баки за спиной снова сместился.

За все это время Баки так и не проснулся.

Рамлоу повернулся, их глаза снова встретились, и затем Стив отвернулся, глядя в пол. Он закрыл глаза и задремал. Он ужасно устал.

* * *

Он очнулся через некоторое время после того, как проснулся Баки. Тот говорил с Рамлоу. Они оба поднялись на ноги, оставив Стива на полу, в полудреме, истощенного, под свободно накинутым одеялом. Стив подумал, что мог бы сбежать, но не стал. Он просто лежал. Одеяло было достаточно теплым, чтобы укрывать его от холодного воздуха, шедшего от вентилятора. Его тело было неподъемным.

Он устал.

Он инстинктивно свернулся в клубок, отпрянув от присевшего перед ним на колено Рамлоу.

— Чем ты хочешь заняться? — спросил он Стива.

Стив нахмурился на него с пола.  
— О чем ты говоришь?

— Это твой перерыв, Стив. Что ты хочешь делать? Мы можем покувыркаться в постели, можем что-нибудь поесть. Что ты хочешь?

Стив помолчал с минуту. Он смотрел на ботинок Рамлоу перед своим лицом.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты оставил меня одного, — наконец, сказал Стив, не ожидая выполнения своей просьбы.

Рамлоу заставил его поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза. Стив попытался выдержать его взгляд, но это было сложно. Его лицо было ярко-красным, глаза метались. Ему казалось, что теперь между ним и Рамлоу был секрет; о том, что он позволил Рамлоу сделать, пока Баки спал. Он произнес слова, не сопротивляясь. Его грыз стыд, сжигал его изнутри. Он ужасно устал.

— Хорошо, малыш, — тихо произнес Рамлоу. — Немного времени в одиночестве не повредит.

Стив удивленно заморгал и сел, чтобы нормально смотреть на мужчин. Рамлоу сказал что-то по-русски, Баки нагнулся к кровати и перебросил ему браслет с длинной цепью. Рамлоу наклонился, положил ладонь на лодыжку Стива, открыл браслет и поднес к его ноге. В ладони у него лежала маленькая черная коробочка. Стив посмотрел на нее, потом на Рамлоу, потом опять на коробочку. Рамлоу заметил его взгляд и раскрыл ладонь, чтобы показать ее Стиву после того, как он застегнул браслет. Это была просто черная коробочка, размером не больше зажигалки, с мерцающим на ней огоньком, таким же, как на браслете. Кроме этого огонька на ней не было больше ничего; ни пометок, ни насечек.

— Это ключ от наручников, — обыденно сказал Рамлоу. — Но воспользоваться им могу только я. Он завязан на отпечатки пальцев и биометрии. Давай. Попробуй. — Стив протянул руку и взял ключ с его ладони.

Стив провел ключом над браслетом на ноге так, как это делал Рамлоу. Ничего не произошло. Он попробовал еще раз, и еще, но ничего не изменилось. Рамлоу забрал у него ключ, прижал большой палец к одной из сторон и провел над браслетом. Тот разомкнулся, открылся и упал на пол. Стив нахмурился и отвернулся.

— На самом деле цепь тебе не нужна. Для этого у нас есть солдат. Но, поскольку ты хочешь остаться один — без солдата — то это просто придаст нам немного уверенности.

— Я могу отрезать тебе руки, — ответил Стив. — Тогда я смогу открыть наручники.

— Ты можешь попытаться. Это не сработает. Мертвые пальцы не считаются ключом.

— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?

— Знание — сила.

— Невежество — блаженство, — не думая, продолжил Стив. Он был таким уставшим.

— Ты даже не представляешь, малыш, — сказал Рамлоу, протягивая руку и гладя его по щеке. — Я начинаю это понимать.

Рамлоу наклонился и поцеловал его. У Стива не было сил, чтобы отвернуться.

Он снова опустил взгляд в пол, когда Рамлоу по новой прикрепил браслет и поднялся, оставляя Стива сидеть и погладив его еще раз по голове. Не сказав больше ни слова, он пересек квартиру, направившись к двери, Баки последовал за ним, и они ушли. Баки кинул на Стива последний взгляд. Их глаза встретились на мгновение, и больше ничего не было.

Стив остался один.

* * *

Через минуту он встал. Повращал на пробу ногой в браслете, глядя вниз. Там тоже были синяки, рассеянно отметил он. Часть его разума попыталась оправдать его, синяки означали, что он боролся. Но дело было не в этом, не так ли? Он боролся недостаточно сильно. На его коже были доказательства этого. Он не вырвал себе ни руки, ни ноги. Он сделал недостаточно. Он оказался недостаточно хорош.

Он оглядел квартиру. Теперь, оставшись в одиночестве, он наконец смог уделить время на настоящее ее изучение, на планирование, на обдумывание. Она была такой же, как всегда, так? Он обожал ее. Правда, не теперь. Стива удивляло, насколько другой она теперь была, но он знал причину.

В основном дело было в том, что эта комната стала его тюрьмой. Это многое изменило.

— Сосредоточься, — приказал он себе. Он с трудом мог смотреть на кровать. Его глаза метнулись к дивану, к двери, в которую ушли Рамлоу с Баки, к ванной, к кухне…

Кухня. Стив зашел так далеко, как смог. Когда цепь натянулась, он едва прошел мимо холодильника, оказавшись в центре крохотной кухни, ужасно радуясь тому, что Рамлоу жил в такой маленькой квартире. Он открыл все ящики, до которых смог дотянуться, и нашел то, что искал. Нож. Большой, острый профессиональный кухонный нож. Он взял его за рукоятку и лихорадочно огляделся, просто на всякий случай. Он был один, но ему казалось, что за ним наблюдают. Его бесила зудящая под кожей паника. Он знал, что это всего лишь были сгоравшие в организме химикаты, как вкачанные в него Рамлоу, так и производимые его собственным мозгом, в основном, как он думал, это был адреналин.

Он двигался по квартире столько, сколько хватало сил. Там на самом деле не было места, в которое он хотел бы пойти. Он осознал, что наилучшим в тактическом плане местом оставался угол, в который он продолжал возвращаться. Может быть, поэтому он в него и забился, спасаясь от галлюцинаций. Или, может быть, потому, что угол предоставлял защиту хотя бы с двух сторон. Защиту от рук, от темной фигуры на потолке, от Рамлоу.

От Баки.

Стив передернулся. Его живот забурчал, так что он отправился обратно к холодильнику, пытаясь прочистить голову. Открыв дверцу, он наклонился, чтобы поискать что-нибудь, что можно было быстро съесть. Протеиновые батончики; с шоколадом и миндалем, его любимые. Цуккини-фри из его любимого ресторана. Рамлоу даже купил апельсиновый сок той марки, которая ему нравилась, хотя самому Броку этот вкус казался странным.

В закрытом контейнере обнаружилась овсянка. Стив долго смотрел на нее, прежде чем отвернулся и уставился на высокие стулья, где они с Баки ели ее. Где он ел сотни раз до этого. Он оглядел квартиру, расчесывая волосы пятерней, с трудом удерживая дыхание под контролем. Он сжал рукоять ножа с такой силой, что у него побелели костяшки.

Он подумал о Наташе. Наташе, которая дразнила его за любовь к щиту вместо использования «настоящего» оружия. Над тем, как он использовал щит вместо оружия. Он всегда возражал, что это работало, _вполне нормально работало._ Она всегда фыркала; на ее телефоне была коллекция фото, на которых он притворялся «черепашкой», спасаясь от пуль, полностью свернувшись за щитом.

Тогда он думал, что это весело.

Даже сейчас он шевельнул пальцами левой руки, как будто сжимал петлю на внутренней стороне щита. Как будто это могло его защитить.

Схватив один из протеиновых батончиков, он вернулся в безопасный угол, последний раз окидывая квартиру взглядом перед тем, как опуститься на пол. Он разорвал обертку на батончике и буквально проглотил его.

Он не знал, как долго их не будет. Он смотрел на дверь. Он не знал, что еще делать. Он держал нож перед собой и ждал возвращения Рамлоу и Баки.

* * *

Он проснулся на боку, вжавшимся спиной в стену, от того, что чьи-то пальцы бережно вынимали нож из его расслабленной руки.

— Н-нет, нет, нет, нет, не надо! — Он крепче сжал рукоять и вжался спиной в стену. Рамлоу и Баки стояли над ним на коленях.

— Тсс. Все хорошо, малыш. Мы только переложим тебя на кровать. Дай мне нож, мы не хотим, чтобы ты поранился.

— Что ты сделал со мной? — спросил Стив, садясь и вжимаясь глубже в угол.

Рамлоу недоуменно нахмурился.  
— О чем ты?

— Ты отравил еду? Или… или… _черт_ … воздуховод? Что ты сделал…

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Ты снова вколол мне успокаивающее!

Рамлоу улыбнулся и погладил его по лицу; Стив отстранился, насколько смог, его взгляд метался между Рамлоу и Баки.  
— Ты просто заснул, Стив.

В этот раз нахмурился Стив.  
— Что?

— Я удивлен, что ты столько продержался. Ты через многое прошел, тебе был нужен перерыв. Мы только передвинем тебя на кровать, чтобы твой сон был получше, вот и все. Мы не будем тебя тревожить еще некоторое время. Ты хотел остаться один, помнишь?

— Что ты делаешь? — Нож все еще был в его руке, но пальцы Рамлоу сжимались вокруг его кулака.

— Это все еще перерыв, Стив. Я хочу, чтобы ты поспал еще немного перед тем, как мы перейдем к следующему шагу.

Стив молча смотрел на обоих мужчин.  
— Я останусь здесь.

— Стив… — Рамлоу второй рукой потянул за нож. С губ Стива сорвался всхлип, и он вдвинулся глубже в угол, поднимая нож перед собой. Рамлоу замер в ответ на прозвучавший звук, приподняв брови, и Стив хотел встретиться с ним глазами, но не смог, уставившись через мгновение в пол.

Рамлоу подвинулся ближе, и Стив поднял нож, касаясь кончиком его груди. Рамлоу улыбнулся и подвинулся еще ближе к его лицу.

— Остановись, я сделаю это. Рамлоу, не надо…

— Ты знаешь, что случится, если ты поранишь меня, Стив.

Его глаза метнулись от лица Рамлоу, прямо перед ним, к Баки, сидевшем на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Рамлоу погладил его по щеке. Баки пристально за ними следил. Нет, он следил за ножом, чей кончик едва касался груди Рамлоу. Он ждал, когда Стив поранит Рамлоу. И тогда все будет закончено.

Рамлоу обхватил пальцы Стива поверх рукоятки ножа. Он прижался губами ко рту Стива.

— Давай уложим тебя в постель, малыш. Ты измучен.

— Я сделаю это. Рамлоу, я…

— Все хорошо, малыш. Все в порядке.

Стив позволил ему забрать нож. Он смотрел, как Рамлоу протянул нож Баки, и тот отнес его обратно в ящик. Когда он вернулся, оба мужчины встали над Стивом. Он был больше их, он был больше их обоих. Это знание не помогло ему, он сильнее забился в угол, глядя на них. Он снова начал дрожать. Его это бесило. Ему казалось, что его предает собственно тело. Он даже не мог заставить его спокойно сидеть.

Они снова заговорили над ним на русском, вязью бессмысленных звуков. Затем Баки опустился перед ним на колени, протянул руку и погладил Стива по щеке холодной металлической рукой.

— Пойдем, Стив. Тебе будет лучше в кровати.

— Я… я останусь здесь, — повторил он. Он едва мог смотреть Баки в глаза, и едва мог не смотреть.

— Стиви… — Стив сглотнул, его голова моталась каждый раз, когда он пытался посмотреть на Баки. Иногда в речи Баки он слышал русский акцент. _«Стиви»_ , однако, звучало совсем иначе. Звучало как в тридцатые. Стив мог только смотреть на него.

Его ладонь нагревалась, лежа на щеке Стива и впитывая тепло его тела. Стив был уставшим. Он на мгновение подался к прикосновению, закрыв глаза. Не разрывая контакта, ладонь Баки скользнула ниже по плечу Стива и сжалась на его запястье. Стив позволил поднять себя и отвести к кровати. Он обхватил себя руками, кинул взгляд на Рамлоу и тут же отвернулся, забираясь на кровать, когда Баки подтолкнул его.

Он наблюдал за тем, как Рамлоу и Баки перешли на кухню, тихо разговаривая. Рамлоу по дороге подхватил свой планшет с пола. Баки открыл холодильник и достал что-то из еды, а Рамлоу уселся на диван. По всем признакам они выглядели так, словно действительно не собирались беспокоить его.

Стив потянул на себя одеяло, до самой шеи, снова сворачиваясь в клубок. Он заснул. Он ужасно устал.

* * *

_— Почему ты постоянно это говоришь? — спросил Стив._

_— Говорю что?_

_— «Полезно знать». Ты все время это говоришь._

_— Наверное, просто вошло в привычку. Некоторые люди просто что-то говорят._

_Стив помычал._

_— Знание это сила, что-то в этом роде._

_— А невежество — блаженство._

_— Хмм. Ты даже не представляешь, малыш._

_Стив скорчил гримасу и потерся носом о щеку Брока._   
_— Полезно знать._

_Брок рассмеялся._


	13. Chapter 13

Стив тихо встал с постели, следя за тем, как Баки и Рамлоу негромко переговариваются на кухне. Его желудок все еще крутило от наркотиков, но он хотя бы мог самостоятельно стоять. Мужчины были отвлечены разглядыванием содержимого холодильника. Они его не замечали.

Они сняли цепь с его ноги в какой-то момент, пока он спал. Это пугало его больше, чем он хотел бы признать. Что он настолько устал, что даже не заметил происходящего, даже не проснулся.

Его взгляд упал на кейс с Кровопийцами, с Щупальцем. Его сердце бешено заколотилось в груди. Он не сможет сделать это еще раз. Он знал, что не выдержит этого. Даже без шока от информации о том, что Баки жив, теперь, когда он знал о боли, причиняемой Кровопийцами, не было ничего, что он не решился бы сделать, чтобы избежать их. Он не сможет справиться с этим, ни с Кровопийцами, ни тем более с Щупальцем. Важнее того, глубоко в душе он знал, что не должен допустить этого, потому что не выживет.

Он бросил еще один быстрый взгляд на Рамлоу и Баки, прежде чем пересек небольшое пространство и взялся за дверную ручку. Он должен быть способен с легкостью ее открыть; они же по этой причине держали его прикованным. Он распахнет дверь и сбежит, голый как в день рождения, к своему мотоциклу. Тот по-прежнему был припаркован возле дома Рамлоу. Он мог завести его без ключа; это будет не первый раз, и он уедет так далеко, как сможет. Он найдет Наташу и вернется, чтобы освободить Баки, и потом они просто сбегут. Он будет бежать, пока не сотрет ноги в кровь, пока они не подломятся под ним. Он сбежит так далеко, что никто не сможет найти. Он сбежит и исчезнет. Он бы прыгнул обратно в океан, если бы это означало, что ему не придется возвращаться.

* * *

_— Не знаю. Иногда я думаю, что было бы здорово быть обычным. Не супер-солдатом. Я бы хотел снова стать обычным._

_— И маленьким?_

_— Может быть. Но мой нынешний вид не такое уж тяжкое бремя, — ответил Стив, пытаясь улыбнуться. — Но я имею в виду, что мог бы стать обычным и выглядеть как сейчас, да? Только человеком. Я просто хочу быть человеком._

_— Ты человек, малыш._

_— Не настоящий._

_В его голове звенели слова Тони Старка. «Все, что ты есть, родом из пробирки». Это было мерзко, но это было правдой. Стив знал об этом с того мгновения, когда вышел из машины Говарда Старка. Он покусывал губу, когда Брок протянул руку и постучал его по носу, вырывая из воспоминаний._

_— Ты затих._

_— Просто думаю._

_— Конечно. Я тебе верю. — Брок приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Стива сверху. — Боже, Стив. Не думаю, что я когда-нибудь встречал настолько искореженного парня, как ты._

_— Да уж, спасибо._

_Брок со смехом поцеловал его в губы._   
_— Они так покорежили тебя, малыш. Я даже не уверен, что от тебя самого что-то осталось. — Стив нахмурился в ответ, сведя брови и тихо фыркнув. — Я починю тебя. Ты настоящий человек. Я приложу все силы, и ты будешь верить в это, когда мы закончим. Ты станешь богом._

_— Богом?_

_— Ну, или по крайней мере, снова обретешь цель, да? Чувство порядка._

_— Ты вообще обратил бы на меня внимание, если бы я был обычным? — возразил Стив. — Ты заводишься, глядя, как я дерусь. Я видел это._

_— Я завожусь, глядя, как ты играешься с моим телефоном в коридоре у офиса Фьюри, малыш. Ты. Не Капитан Америка._

_Стив попытался улыбнуться ему, зная, что это не отражается в глазах, но потом отвернулся, переводя взгляд на крутившийся над ними вентилятор._   
_— Но ты понимаешь, что я пытаюсь сказать? — тихо спросил он. — Я бы хотел однажды стать нормальным. Настоящим._

_— Я понимаю. Это полезно знать, — ответил Брок. — Мы поработаем над этим._

* * *

Дверь была заперта. Стив, уставившись на нее, вертел ручку с такой силой, что она должна была сломаться под его пальцами, но она не поддавалась. Это была обычная дверь, какого черта она оказалась заперта снаружи? Он сжал ручку со всей силы, на какую был способен, но та не двигалась с места. Не думая, он с громким стуком врезал по двери кулаком.

Он дернулся с вскриком, когда чья-то ладонь легла на его плечо, развернулся и яростно оттолкнул тело рядом с собой, тело Рамлоу. Тот упал на пол, и Стив собирался повернуться к двери и продолжить попытки, когда в него врезался Баки, схватив его сзади за шею, разворачивая и прижимая к двери. Схватил Стива за волосы второй рукой и начал бить его головой о дверь. У Стива перед глазами вспыхнули звезды, он заморгал и принялся вырываться из удерживавшей его хватки. Он широко замахнулся, но Баки поймал его за руку, развернул и с грохотом швырнул на пол.

Он тут же бросился к Стиву, положив живую руку на его шею и придушив, занося сжатую в кулак металлическую руку над его головой. В его лице больше не было ни следа жизни. Он был пугающе, катастрофически мертв глазами. Стив чуть не закричал, почти уверенный, что кожа Баки опять начнет таять, а рука превратится в окровавленный обрубок. Но это было хуже, гораздо хуже трупа из его галлюцинаций. Он смотрел в глаза Баки, по-прежнему ясные. Он закричал тогда, цепляясь за его руку, пытаясь оторвать ее от своей шеи, зажмурившись, когда кулак Баки рванулся к нему…

— Стой, Солдат.

Удара не последовало. Хватка Баки на шее Стива ослабла, и он пополз в сторону, скользя стопами по полу, стирая кожу о ковер на плечах, на спине. Он вжался туда, куда врезался спиной — в диван — когда Баки с Рамлоу встали над ним. Он отчаянно тер слезившиеся глаза, в ужасе глядя на Баки.

— Тебе не следовало это делать, — спокойно произнес Рамлоу. — Я думал, что ты готов к продолжению, но теперь я считаю, что нам придется еще поработать над тобой.

— Иди нахуй, Рамлоу, — отозвался Стив. Его глаза метались между Баки и дверью, Баки и дверью, _Баки и дверью_.

— Такой чертовски напуганный. Даже после всего, что мы уже сделали. Постоянно, Стив. Неужели это не утомительно? Тебе не нужно храбриться ради меня, ты помнишь? Ты можешь отпустить свои страхи. Отпусти их.

Стив не знал, как отвечать на это. Он заставил себя подняться на ноги, бросив на Рамлоу злой взгляд, прежде чем снова отвернулся к двери, растерянный, потрясенный. Рамлоу грубо схватил его за подбородок, дергая голову обратно.

— Я не хочу превращать твою жизнь в ад на земле, Стив.

— Я почти поверил.

— Малыш…

— Прекрати меня так звать!

Рамлоу резко вскинул голову.  
— Нам нужно, чтобы ты вел себя хорошо, Стив. Но прямо сейчас я сомневаюсь, что ты будешь вести себя хорошо, поэтому мы снова тебя сломаем.

— Что? — _Что?_

— Мы снова тебя сломаем, — повторил он, словно это все объясняло.

Стив не знал, что это значит, но он со злостью оттолкнул руку Рамлоу, готовый снова броситься, когда Баки схватил его за запястье металлической рукой. Он поморщился, когда Баки надавил на синяки. Рамлоу пробормотал что-то по-русски, и Баки снова вынул нож, напоминая Стиву о том, что было поставлено на карту.

Стив снова посмотрел на дверь. Рамлоу щелкнул пальцами перед его лицом, но он не мог отвести взгляда от двери.

— Малыш? Сосредоточься. — Стив не отвечал. Он не мог отвести взгляда от двери. — Малыш…

— Брок, — прошептал он, задыхаясь. — Я не смог открыть дверь. Я не мог… — Он уставился на свои руки; одно запястье по-прежнему находилось в хватке Баки, вторая рука начала дрожать. — Это ты… наркотиками… Это ты что-то сделал со мной?

— Малыш…

— Что ты сделал со мной?!

— Эй, давай…

— Я не смог открыть дверь! — Брок попытался повернуть голову Стива к себе, но тот вывернулся из его рук и Баки, и снова подошел к двери, еще раз касаясь ручки. Он яростно рванул дверь, чувствуя, как растет в горле крик. — Я не могу открыть ее! Я не могу… почему я не могу…. Что ты наделал?!

— Малыш. Это как с наручниками. Тебе не полагается открывать эту дверь сейчас.

— Что ты сделал со мной? — закричал Стив.

— Ничего, ты все тот же…

— Я не могу открыть дверь! Я не могу…

Он не мог отдышаться, не мог справиться с новой волной паники. Он колотил кулаками по двери, снова и снова, отчаянно крича, потеряв всякий контроль. Сверкнула серебристая вспышка, за которой последовала резкая боль. Баки снова схватил его за запястье и вывернул руку, бросая его на пол. Стиву показалось, что он сломал запястье, такой сильной оказалась боль. Он отполз от Рамлоу и Баки, задыхаясь, глядя на свои руки. Были ли они все еще его руками? На них по-прежнему были синяки — он перестал исцеляться? Или просто ушибы были настолько глубокими?

Или сыворотка исчезла?

Он снова бросился к двери, вырываясь из рук Баки, обхвативших его за пояс. Он царапал дверь, царапал державшую его металлическую руку, царапал дверную ручку. Над головой резко зазвучали команды на русском.

Баки развернул его, впечатал спиной в дверь и с оттяжкой ударил по лицу металлической рукой.

Эта боль встряхнула Стива, вырвав из лап паники. Он судорожно вдохнул, его взгляд заметался между Рамлоу и Баки, пока его сердце продолжало колотиться в ребра. Он повернулся и посмотрел на дверную ручку, но металлическая ладонь обхватила его за подбородок и развернула обратно.

— Не смотри. Это не имеет значения, — сказал Баки.

Рамлоу прижался к нему рядом с Баки.  
— Тебе не полагается сейчас открывать эту дверь. Твоя сыворотка на месте. Я ничего с тобой не делал. Все так, как должно быть.

— Как должно быть?

— Гидра решает, когда ты будешь готов уйти, когда ты сможешь открыть эту дверь. Тебе не нужно думать об этом.

— Это не имеет значения, — повторил Баки. Их глаза встретились. Стив судорожно вздохнул. Баки выглядел напуганным. Стив опустил взгляд.

Они начали переговариваться по-русски, Стив закрыл глаза и уронил голову на дверь за собой, делая влажные, прерывистые вдохи. Рука на его локте потянула его от двери и в сторону кровати.

— Нет, пожалуйста, Баки, пожалуйста… — Он оглянулся на дверь, но Баки схватил его за лицо.

— Не смотри. _Это не имеет значения_ , — повторил он. — Ты не должен смотреть.

Баки развернул его и усадил на постель. Он не пошевелился, чтобы прикрепить наручники. Стив не мог сказать, наполняло его это надеждой или ужасом. Он еще раз взглянул на дверь, но Баки щелкнул языком и повернул голову Стива пальцем.

— Хватит! — рявкнул на него Стив.

— Я думал, что ты будешь хорошим, — сказал Баки. Это на мгновение сбило Стива с толку.

— Ты неправильно думал. — _Я никогда не был хорошим._ — Баки, — прошептал он в отчаянии. — Он сделал со мной что-то? Баки, пожалуйста…

Баки пристально осмотрел его с нейтральным выражением лица, затем отвернулся и отошел к сумке возле комода, которую Стив не видел раньше. Он выглядел разочарованным, и Стива бесило заворочавшееся в нем чувство вины. Он на мгновение задумался о том, что должен быть хорошим для Баки. Но это было бессмысленно. Баки вытаскивал мотки длинной красной веревки и опускал их на пол. Значит, ужасом.

Стив смотрел на свои запястья, пока остальные двигались вокруг него, все время говоря по-русски. Ссадины выглядели хуже, покрывая его кожу черно-лиловыми пятнами от локтей и почти до костяшек. Это было незнакомо. На его коже не оставалось синяков, но вот — он сидел, пялясь на свои трясущиеся руки, цвет кожи которых из привычного персикового превратился в переливы желто-зеленого, черно-лилового, красного и снова персикового выше к плечам. Он перестал исцеляться? Или ушибы были настолько тяжелыми?

* * *

_— Хотел бы я, чтобы засосы сохранялись на тебе дольше, малыш._

_— Да, я тоже. Они мне нравятся._

_— Да?_

_— Да, они лучше всего. Но синяки мне тоже нравятся. Ты всегда оставляешь их пальцами у меня на бедрах, когда мы делаем это немного грубее._

_— Тебе это нравится?_

_— Да. Почему, ты думаешь, я все время после встаю и иду в ванную? Я рассматриваю их в зеркале, прежде чем они исчезнут. Я бы сделал фото, если бы не боялся, что они попадут в облако. Я бы часами просто смотрел на них в ванной, если бы мне не хотелось спать._

_Брок хмыкнул, скользя губами по подбородку и шее Стива, двигаясь ниже к груди. Он царапнул его кожу зубами._   
_— Хочешь новые, чтобы было на что смотреть?_

_— Ммм, да, — ответил он со смешком, перетекшим в стон, когда Брок начал засасывать новую метку на его коже. — Да… да…_

_— Полезно знать._

* * *

Стив следил за тем, как Баки начал разматывать веревку, пока Рамлоу вытаскивал вещи из комода. Вибратор, охлаждающую смазку, кляп, футляр со стержнями, повязку на глаза, зажимы для сосков. Стив сглотнул, его взгляд метался между ними. Потом Рамлоу вытащил новую анальную пробку, более крупную, чем предыдущая, настолько, что Стива посетила мысль, что, может быть, она просто не войдет. Затем он достал что-то, похожее на пистолет для горячего клея, Стив никогда раньше это не видел, но понимал, что никакого удовольствия это не доставит. Рамлоу собирается что-то выжечь на его коже? Вряд ли это будет больнее, чем Кровопийцы.

Баки заставил его отползти на середину кровати и подтолкнул лечь на спину. Стив выгнул шею, чтобы видеть, опираясь на локти, ежась от прикосновения холодной руки на голени, заставившей его согнуть колено, прижимая лодыжку к бедру. Веревка обвилась вокруг его ноги, практически прижав его пятку к заднице.

— Попробуй высвободить ногу, — приказал Баки.

Стив безуспешно попробовал. Глядя вниз, Стив осознал, что веревка была не обычной, наверняка укрепленной, чтобы противостоять его силе — если она все еще была при нем. Зайдет ли Рамлоу в своем желании сделать его беспомощным так далеко, что попытается убедить его в утрате силы при помощи способной удержать супер-солдата веревки? Внутри нее определенно ощущалось что-то металлическое. Его нога оказалась туго обмотана веревкой. Баки едва мог протолкнуть палец между ней и кожей, но не больше. Затем Баки сделал то же самое со второй ногой, приказав проверить ее и убеждаясь, что там осталось место только для пальца.

Он поднял Стива в неловкую позу, ставя на кровати на колени. Баки продолжил обматывать его веревкой по торсу, по груди, заведя его руки за спину и аккуратно обматывая веревкой, прежде чем снова вывести вперед и завязать еще несколько узлов на торсе.

Рамлоу что-то сказал на русском, и Баки ответил с растерянным видом.

— Делай, как я говорю, солдат, — тихо произнес Рамлоу.

Баки ослабил веревки на руках Стива и начал завязывать по-другому. Веревка туго легла вокруг предплечий, Стив ощущал, как смещаются кости в его запястьях, больно давя на синяки. Затем Баки поднял веревку к его шее, дважды обводя вокруг горла, туго в такой мере, что Стив ощутил, как сужаются его дыхательные пути.

— Потяни руки, — приказал Рамлоу.

Стив осторожно потянул руки и почувствовал, как натянулась веревка на его шее. Он с трудом подавил колыхнувшуюся в груди панику, отчаянно пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Его ноги были связаны, тело стянуто. Единственное доступное ему движение рук заставляло веревки стягиваться на шее. Он попытался встретиться с Рамлоу глазами, но не выдержал его взгляд, когда тот улыбнулся ему.

— Ты восхитительно смотришься в этом, малыш. Ты даже не представляешь.

Стив не стал отвечать, отведя взгляд в сторону, уставившись вниз на простыни, замерев в ожидании и пытаясь не видеть красных линий веревки, обвивавшей его тело. Он снова трясся, делая судорожные вдохи, однако веревки держали его на месте.

— Эй, эй, все в порядке, малыш. Я рассказывал тебе об этом, помнишь? О веревках? Я мечтал сделать это с тобой целую вечность. Ты выглядишь очень красиво. Боже, я бы оставил тебя навсегда в таком виде, если бы мог. Мы будем все время так делать, когда это закончится.

Брок нежно взял его голову в руки и мягко, почти трепетно поцеловал. Затем он отступил на шаг и какое-то время просто восхищенно разглядывал Стива. Тот чувствовал себя как на постаменте. По его скулам растекался густой румянец, спускаясь затем на грудь. Конечно, Рамлоу и раньше смотрел на него, голого и в одежде, но никогда вот так. Он никогда не был выставлен на показ вот так. Часть его осознавала, что в другом мире ему могло бы это понравиться, ему бы понравилось, как его парень — _бывший парень_ , поправил он себя, потому что некоторые вещи невозможно вернуть — смотрел на него, пока он сам был совершенно не в состоянии контролировать ситуацию.

Он поелозил немного в веревках, проверяя, насколько они тугие, каким беспомощным он был в них, и отвернулся, прикрывая на мгновение глаза. Заставив себя замереть, он открыл глаза и увидел, как Рамлоу убирает что-то в карман. Он подтянул к себе Баки и начал что-то шептать ему на русском. Затем, к потрясению Стива, он обнял Баки и поцеловал и его тоже. Баки льнул к нему, а Стив только и мог, что наблюдать за этим, распахнув рот.

В другом мире ему бы могло понравиться наблюдать за этим.

Какой-то части его действительно нравилось наблюдать за этим. Его тело наполнялось теплом, когда он смотрел на них. Это было нереально.

Потом все закончилось. Мужчины забрались на кровать по бокам от Стива. Баки начал водить зубами по его шее, пока Брок выкладывал вещи на кровати. Руки Баки, гулявшие по его коже, и то, как он был связан, снова заставили его трястись. Он пытался отодвинуть голову максимально далеко.

Его взгляд снова лег на дверь. Дверь открывалась, он это знал. Если она работала как наручники, то ему нужно было заставить Рамлоу открыть дверь. Он подумал, что с этим можно работать.

Баки щелкнул языком, заставляя Стива отвернуться. Он что-то пробормотал по-русски, а затем снял рубашку, прежде чем вернулся к расцвечиванию его кожи засосами, не сдерживая рвущихся с губ тихих стонов. Стив смотрел. Не на обнажившуюся кожу груди Баки, но на шрамы, текшие вдоль левой руки и уходившие на спину. Они были ужасающими; насколько кошмарно это болело? Он закусил губу и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть их. Баки лизнул его рот, влажно и горячо, и касался его повсюду, пальцы невесомо касались вокруг и под веревками, лаская чувствительную кожу.

Стив охнул, снова почувствовав прикосновение охлаждающей смазки к члену, инстинктивно дергаясь в сторону и заставляя натянуться веревку вокруг шеи. Он охнул снова, в этот раз борясь за воздух, закусил губу и попытался сдержать скулеж. Рамлоу открыл футляр с металлическими стержнями, и Стив увидел, как он достал третий по счету, чуть более толще, чем те, что он использовал раньше. Стив мотал головой, глядя, как Рамлоу покрывает его смазкой и подносит к головке члена, с его губ рвались тихие, беззвучные _«нет»_ , абсолютно не останавливавшие Рамлоу. Баки гладил ладонью его по лицу, пока Рамлоу медленно вводил в него толстый стержень. Стив зажмурился и вжался лицом в запястье Баки, тяжело дыша и чувствуя скапливающийся между бровями пот.

— Умничка, — прошептал Рамлоу, когда закончил, когда стержень вошел на всю длину. — Отлично справляешься, малыш. Этот немного толще, и ты отлично его принял.

Стив попытался не закатить глаза. Рамлоу протянул руку похлопать его по щеке, и Стив дернулся в сторону, что, опять, потянуло веревки на его шее. Он охнул и попытался подвинуть руки так, чтобы ослабить петлю на шее, пока Рамлоу и Баки что-то обсуждали над ним. Из его рта вырвался напряженный звук, когда мужчины начали касаться его, успокаивающе водя руками вдоль веревок, шепча на уши ласковые слова, которые он даже не слышал, водя губами по его рту, по груди, по шее. Он смотрел в постель перед собой, с напряженным лицом, с затрудненным дыханием.

Баки и Рамлоу опустили вниз на кровать, от чего его руки неудобно вжались в спину, натянув веревку на шее. Баки сел возле его плеч и подтянул колени Стива к груди. Тот растерянно моргнул, когда Баки взял еще один моток веревки. Он провел ее под сгибом колена и крепко привязал к веревкам, обвивавшим грудь Стива. Потом он проделал то же самое со второй ногой. Стив оказался полностью обездвижен. Он попытался шевельнуться, но у него не осталось ни единой возможности. Он был абсолютно беспомощен.

Рука Рамлоу коснулась его между ног.

— Подожди, — прошептал Стив. — Стой…

— Все в порядке, Стив. Тсс… все в порядке. Я говорил тебе, мы должны сломать тебя еще немного.

Стив уронил голову на подушку с влажным вздохом. Рамлоу начал медленно разрабатывать его, проталкивая в его тело охлаждающий гель, заставляющий Стива вздрагивать. Со связанными подобным образом ногами Стив был полностью раскрыт и чувствовал себя куда более обнаженным, чем когда-либо. Он отвернулся от Рамлоу, от Баки, и уставился в стену раскрасневшимся лицом, его сердце гулко колотилось. Рамлоу в этот раз действовал очень бережно, медленно и тщательно растягивая его, периодически касаясь простаты, разработав до трех пальцев, прежде чем взялся за пробку.

Она была слишком большой. Стив наморщился, из его горла рвался ноющий стон, пока Рамлоу медленно вставлял ее внутрь. Она была чересчур большой. Стив хотел попросить его перестать, но держал рот закрытым. Ее вес внутри, когда Рамлоу наконец протолкнул ее до основания, чувство переполненности были безумными, тяжелыми, неудобными. Она вытолкнула воздух из его легких на мгновение. Он распахнул рот, пытаясь к ней привыкнуть, но она была слишком большой. Он думал, что она разорвет его пополам. Рамлоу подался к нему ближе и провел рукой по лбу, отводя волосы, оставляя след холодящей смазки.

Он прикрепил лентой вибратор к члену Стива. Прикрепил зажимы на соски. Стив с шипением выпустил из себя воздух, когда они впились в кожу. Он знал, что, если когда-нибудь выберется отсюда, больше никогда не сможет снова наслаждаться этой частью своего тела. Возможно, он вообще ничем никогда больше не сможет наслаждаться.

Рамлоу взял в ладонь его подбородок и поднес ко рту металлический шар кляпа. Голова Стива затряслась.

— Ты не обязан это делать. Я буду хорошим, — сказал Стив, _пообещал_. Этого становилось слишком много. Он подумал, что может пройти через это, но не хочет.

— Нет, не будешь. Ты думаешь о побеге даже сейчас.

Рамлоу не ошибался.  
— А ты бы не стал?

— Я думаю, что это тебе поможет, малыш. После этого ты станешь хорошим.

— Я буду хорошим без этого, — тихо произнес Стив. Он ненавидел себя за это, но обязан был попытаться. — Пожалуйста.

Рамлоу наклонился и поцеловал его.  
— Ты будешь хорошим после. Я это чувствую.  
Рамлоу постучал кляпом по его губам.

— Пожалуйста, Брок, не делай этого.

Рамлоу покачал головой. Стив наградил его испепеляющим взглядом, прежде чем открыл рот, ощущая во рту ненависть к себе, более горькую, чем желчь, чем металл кляпа. Рамлоу вложил кляп в рот и застегнул его. Все такой же слишком тяжелый, слишком твердый. С веревкой вокруг шеи было удивительно, что Стив вообще мог дышать.

Рамлоу поднял устройство, выглядевшее как клеевой пистолет. Брови Стива сошлись на переносице, он отвел голову насколько мог, когда Рамлоу поднял это к его лицу. Из-за кляпа вырвался тихий скулеж. Рамлоу коротко улыбнулся и запустил руку в его волосы. Повернув голову Стива на бок и зафиксировав ее, он поднес устройство к уху.

Раздался тихий писк, а затем неожиданное давление. Стив дернулся, крича за кляпом, натягивая веревку на шее и тряся головой в попытке избавиться от того, что Рамлоу туда поместил, но у него ничего не вышло. До него не доносилось ни звука, он не мог услышать ничего этим ухом.

С помощью Баки Рамлоу повернул голову Стива на другой бок, пока тот яростно бился в своих путах. Он снова кричал. Это было не тем, что он ожидал, это было слишком. Устройство приблизилось к его лицу, и он не мог отстраниться. Последней вещью, которую он услышал, был писк. А потом тишина.

Нет, не тишина.

Он слышал, как кровь несется по его телу, он слышал, как от криков вибрируют кости в его челюсти, в его черепе, но он не мог слышать ничего снаружи. Он в ужасе смотрел на Рамлоу и Баки, он видел, что они говорят друг с другом, но абсолютно не слышал их. Их губы двигались. Они были на расстоянии руки от его головы, но он их не слышал. Он не знал, чего он ожидал, но совершенно точно не этого.

Он резко отстранился, насколько ему позволили веревки, когда Рамлоу поднял к его глазам повязку, плача и мотая головой. Баки удерживал его голову ровно, пока Рамлоу завязывал повязку.

Все его тело отчаянно тряслось. Остались только ощущения. Ни зрения, ни слуха. Он не мог пройти через это. Не так. Это было чересчур.

* * *

_— Однажды наши выходные совпадут, и тогда я как следует о тебе позабочусь, — сказал Брок, прижимая Стива к своему грузовику. Ему было тепло везде, где был Брок, и холодно, где ночной воздух касался кожи. Стив с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы целиком и полностью прижаться к Броку, вплавиться в жар его тела; физическая сторона была всего лишь приятным бонусом._

_— Позаботишься обо мне? — спросил он с усмешкой._

_— Семьдесят два часа трахомарофона. — Стив расхохотался. — Я, может быть, и стар, но готов поспорить, что у меня найдется пара способов заставить тебя кричать._

_— Да ну?_

_— Поцелуй меня. — Стив хмыкнул и прижался губами к Броку, открывая рот и впуская того глубже._

_Через минуту он спросил:_   
_— Не расскажешь, как ты собираешься заставить меня кричать? — Он прижался бедрами к Броку, член в его штанах уже наполовину налился кровью. — Кое-кто там внизу хочет знать подробности._

_— Оставлю это на волю твоей фантазии._

_— Это потребует работы моего мозга, и, позволь мне уведомить тебя, это не то место, куда сейчас направляется вся моя кровь. — Брок рассмеялся и начал хлопать себя по карманам в поисках ключей, повернувшись к двери машины. — Ну же, Брок. Я хочу кричать, — прошептал Стив ему на ухо. Он втянул мочку его уха в рот, легонько прикусил. — Я хочу, чтобы ты заставил меня кричать._

_Брок хмыкнул, протянул руку и погладил Стива по бедру._

_— Ну же, я мечтаю, чтобы ты заставил меня кричать, Брок. Я хочу этого. Очень…_

_Брок снова рассмеялся._   
_— Это приличный район, не думаю, что местные жители оценят твои крики._

_Стив прижался к бедрам Брока, к его животу, прижался как можно ближе._   
_— Похоже, черт возьми, что меня это беспокоит?_

_— Если будешь вести себя хорошо, и дотянешь до моей квартиры, не сходя с ума, я заставлю тебя кричать всю ночь._

_— Это обещание?_

_— Гарантия. — Он улыбнулся и развернулся, отводя волосы со лба Стива. — Ты будешь вести себя хорошо? Сможешь подождать до дома?_

_Стив застонал и вжался лицом в ладонь Брока. Через мгновение он сумел заставить себя кивнуть._

_— Приятно знать. Поехали отсюда._

_Стив споткнулся, едва не вмазавшись в борт грузовика, и запрыгнул внутрь, смеясь от того, как Брок взвыл при виде него._

* * *

Он закричал, когда Рамлоу включил вибрацию. Он дернулся инстинктивно, натягивая веревку вокруг шеи. В нем поднялась волна паники, когда он не смог вдохнуть, он извивался на постели, слепой, глухой и обезумевший, пронизанный ощущениями до позвоночника. Он знал, что должен успокоиться, что должен попытаться и взять дыхание под контроль, заставить себя пройти через это, но не мог. Он всхлипывал, и бился, и давился кляпом. Он не мог перестать кричать, бессловесно моля сквозь кляп.

Он почувствовал, как кровать промялась под ним, а затем он остался один.


	14. Chapter 14

Время потекло странными путями. Не быстро и не медленно. В какой-то момент Стив перестал кричать. Ему казалось, что он терял сознание от нехватки кислорода, но он не был уверен в этом. Все, что он знал, это что в один момент он кричал, а потом, моргнув раз или два под повязкой, перестал.

Он боялся, что у него начнется рвота под кляпом, от страха, от вызываемой охлаждающей смазкой тошноты, от нехватки воздуха. Он почти хотел этого. Он мог бы подавиться, задохнуться и умереть, и тогда бы все кончилось, ему нужно было, чтобы это кончилось, этого было слишком много, слишком много, _слишком много_. Его стоны разносились эхом по черепу, повязка на глазах была мокрой. Он не мог перестать вздрагивать, возиться, трястись.

* * *

_Откуда-то издалека его звал голос, но он не мог его расслышать. Все, что он видел, это двигавшиеся вокруг него неясные фигуры. Его ослепляла паника. Он умирал._

_Стив дрожал. Он знал, что дрожит. Он знал, что умирает. Окружавший его гель был холодным как лед. Он едва смог выбраться из него, свалившись на металлический пол электростанции в Намибии. Он отчаянно царапал свое лицо, пытаясь расчистить рот и вдохнуть, задыхаясь, фыркая и отплевываясь. Он не мог содрать гель с кожи. Он был в его глазах, во рту, в ушах. Он не мог слышать, не мог дышать, не мог видеть. Он замерзал._

_Его ощупывали маленькие ладони, хаотичными прикосновениями по всему телу, через гель доносился невнятный голос. Он услышал крик, но тот звучал неправильно. Он звенел в его голове, а не в ушах. Он снова закричал, когда что-то плеснуло ему в лицо._

_Чем бы оно ни было, оно растворило гель, и он судорожно задышал, открыв глаза и увидев перед собой Наташу с маленькой бутылкой в руке. Она начала стирать гель с его лица и шеи. Ему все равно было холодно, он чувствовал, как гель пропитывает его форму, вызывая в нем желание умереть._

_— Тише, Роджерс, все в порядке._

_— Блядь, — выдохнул он. Он до сих пор не мог отдышаться. Ему казалось, что он замерзает в собственной коже. — Блядь, блядь…_

_— Ты в порядке? — раздался над ним вопрос._

_Он поднял взгляд и увидел агента Рамлоу, смотревшего на него и Наташу. Его переполнил ужас. Рамлоу был последним человеком, который должен был увидеть его таким, унижение смешивалось в нем с тошнотой и страхом. Он едва мог посмотреть мужчине в глаза после выговора в медотсеке несколько недель назад, когда тот назвал его безрассудным и склонным к суициду; ему казалось, что теперь он все время был где-то рядом. Его глаза были первой вещью, которую Стив разыскивал, чтобы убедиться, что все делает правильно. Иногда он коротко кивал Стиву, от чего в том начинало ворочаться что-то незнакомое. Но сейчас, здесь его присутствие наполняло Стива страхом и стыдом._

_— Рамлоу, ты разве не должен прикрывать коридор энергоснабжения? — спросила Наташа._

_— Ты в порядке? — повторил Рамлоу, ловя взгляд Стива._

_— Я… да, в порядке, агент Рамлоу, — выдавил Стив сквозь стучащие зубы. Он выдержал его взгляд всего мгновение и тут же отвел глаза в сторону._

_— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? — рявкнула Наташа._

_Агент Рамлоу хмыкнул и тряхнул бутылочкой, идентичной той, что была у Наташи.  
— Подумал, что это было только у меня, ясно? Расслабься._

_— Не только у тебя._

_— Ага, может, покажешь мне, где ты ее держала в своем кошачьем костюме?_

_— Наклонись._

_— Ты всех в такой позе предпочитаешь?_

_— Пе-перестаньте! — потребовал Стив. Он с трудом поднялся на ноги, затрясшиеся под ним, заставивште его прислонится к цистерне с гелем. Все три головы дернулись на звуки выстрелов, хотя Стив двигался заметно медленнее агента Рамлоу и Наташи.  
— Р-рамлоу, свяжись с остальными в… в энергоблоке. Вдова и я… — он потянулся за своим щитом, когда агент Рамлоу остановил его._

_— Нет, Кэп, тебе надо смыть это дерьмо. Ты выглядишь убитым._

_— Отведи его в самолет, — приказала Наташа. — Я здесь закончу._

_— Уверена?_

_— Он самостоятельно не дойдет. Идите._

_Стив не собирался вздыхать от облегчения, но не удержался. Наташа с агентом Рамлоу уставились на него, когда он, дрожа, снова прислонился к цистерне._   
_— П-простите._

_— Ничего. Иди отмывайся, Стив, — тихо ответила Наташа и исчезла. Беззвучно умчалась по коридору на звуки выстрелов. Стив предпочел бы, чтобы она не убегала так быстро. Он не был уверен, что может остаться наедине с Рамлоу прямо сейчас, но он был слишком измученным, слишком напуганным, чтобы бороться с этим. Было что-то в Рамлоу такое, что сбивало его с толку. Он заставлял Стива смеяться, но в то же время заставлял его ощущать себя слишком уязвимым._

_Хотя, вряд ли он мог стать более уязвимым, чем сейчас, пока он дрожал и отплевывался._

_— Пошли, большой парень._

_Стив, на самом деле, почти не запомнил, как они добрались до самолета. Все, что он знал, это что Рамлоу расстегивал его костюм, помогая снять верх в душевых, когда он рухнул на пол трясущимся комком, глуша в горле рыдания. Было ужасно холодно, арктически холодно, холод окружал его со всех сторон, и он не мог от него избавиться, потому что тот прилип к его коже._

_— Я с тобой, Кэп, — прошептал Рамлоу, прижимая Стива к груди. Ремни и пряжки его формы врезались Стиву в кожу, но это было не важно. Стив их почти не чувствовал. — Я с тобой, все хорошо._

_— Это было случайно, я не… — Прости, хотел он сказать, но не смог._

_— Я знаю, все в порядке._

_— Я в порядке, я в порядке, — шептал он. Он лгал; больше себе, чем Рамлоу. Тот, вероятно, видел его насквозь. Стив всегда так думал, находясь рядом с ним. Как будто Рамлоу знал что-то, неведомое Стиву. Это заставляло Стива добиваться его одобрения; он не мог от этого удержаться. Он ненавидел это. Он обожал это._

_Стив не мог перестать трястись. Он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что он не видит, не слышит, не дышит. Его накрыло волной тошноты, и его вырвало на пол душевой кабины. Рамлоу водил теплой, идеальной ладонью вверх и вниз по его спине, и Стив дрожал под ней. Ему было страшно. Ему было стыдно._

_— Ага, ты в абсолютном порядке. Это дерьмо чертовски токсичное, Стив, это нормально — реагировать так на него._

_Агент Рамлоу потянулся и включил кран, и они оба мгновенно оказались под потоком теплой воды. Стив свернулся, вжимаясь в агента Рамлоу, даже не осознавая этого, и в оцепенении следил за тем, как его рвота и серо-голубой гель потекли в сторону слива. Стив не знал, сколько времени они там провели. Время, похоже, перестало работать в привычном режиме. Возможно, прошли минуты или часы. Рука Рамлоу расчесывала его волосы, и это было похоже на чудо._

_Стив постепенно восстановил дыхание и моргнул._

_— Ты намокнешь, — тихо сказал он._

_— Ты того стоишь._

_Стив вытер нос и отвернулся от агента Рамлоу, заливаясь краской._   
_— Прости… прости, я не знаю, что произошло. Эта штука…_

_— Все нормально, Кэп._

_Теплая вода продолжала поливать их, пока они сидели на полу душевой. Стив не мог спрятаться от взгляда Рамлоу, и он чувствовал себя невероятно маленьким, все еще трясущимся от геля, стекавшего с его кожи в штаны и в ботинки теплой водой. Они дышали в унисон. Стив нервно облизал губы, и Рамлоу взглянул вниз на них, прежде чем снова встретился взглядом с глазами Стива. Он наклонился ближе, Стив ощущал исходивший от его тела жар, так они были близко друг к другу. Он подумал, что ему, наверное, снится сон. Этого не могло быть на самом деле._

_Он все еще дрожал, когда губы Рамлоу накрыли его рот, горячие, клеймящие, яростные. Стив охнул в его рот и притянул его ближе. Рамлоу подтолкнул Стива, передвигая их обоих по полу к металлической стене душевых самолета. Стив почувствовал леденящее прикосновение к своей спине, тогда как спереди его обжигало горячим как грех телом агента Рамлоу. Его руки вспышками электричества касались ребер Стива, и он царапал его подбородок зубами, и Стив не предполагал, что это может вырвать из глубины его горла такой стон._

_— Ты отлично справился, Кэп. Я горжусь тобой._

_Из Стива вырвался новый звук; полу-стон, полу-всхлип, когда его голова откинулась на стену, от ощущения рта Рамлоу, от разгоревшегося тепла внутри, где он ужасно, ужасно мерз._

_— Мне нравится, как обернулось это задания._

_— М-мне тоже…_

_— Ты в порядке? — спросил Рамлоу возле самых его губ._

_Стив заставил себя кивнуть через мгновение._   
_— Д-да. То есть, лучше, чем было. Это… да._

_— Полезно знать._

* * *

Стив знал, что прошло много времени, только потому, что у него всё болело. Его ноги дрожали от того, что удерживались поднятыми к груди, его челюсть ныла вокруг кляпа, потому что он безуспешно пытался сжать зубы, кожа на шее горела, натертая веревками, которые он продолжал тянуть, руки теряли чувствительность, придавленные его собственным весом, пальцы покалывало от недостатка крови, ссадины посылали болезненные всполохи каждый раз, когда он неудачно шевелился.

Кровать просела, толкнув его в сторону, прежде чем в его волосы вцепилась рука, а лицо зажали бедра; это было почти хуже всего. Он отовсюду чувствовал опьяняющий запах кожи и мускуса. Он заскулил, когда руки, руки Рамлоу, обе из плоти, расстегнули кляп, вытаскивая его изо рта. Стив готов был умолять, чтобы это всё прекратилось, но в его рот затолкали что-то другое, толстое и знакомое. Он поперхнулся членом Рамлоу, давясь и отплевываясь и пуская слюни, когда Рамлоу приподнял его голову с постели к своему паху. Он глубоко толкался, каждый раз доставая до задней стенки горла Стива. Стив бился в путах, давился членом, задыхался от веревки на шее, отчаявшийся, измученный и умирающий в этой постели.

Рамлоу кончил в его рот и на лицо, соленым, горячим и липким. Стив втянул воздух, открывая рот, натертый и мокрый, когда руки повернули его тело на бок. Его голова свесилась с кровати, в волосы скользнула металлическая ладонь, обхватывая его затылок, и в его горло вколотился новый член. Стив всхлипывал и пытался отстраниться, но это было бесполезно. Теперь Баки безжалостно трахал его рот, пока он висел вниз головой над краем кровати. Стив не мог дышать. Он чувствовал, как расплывается мир вокруг него, даже если не мог ни видеть, ни слышать его.

Баки кончил ему в рот. Стив попытался проглотить, кашляя и хрипя вокруг его члена, но руки снова засунули ему слишком большой кляп, затянув слишком туго вокруг головы.

Они бросили его с головой, свесившейся с кровати. Он попытался самостоятельно перевернуться, но у него не вышло. Руки невесомо скользнули по его телу, забираясь между его ног.

Пробка внутри него начала вибрировать.

Он снова закричал за кляпом, когда сильные руки ухватили его за веревки на груди и швырнули в центр кровати. Он подпрыгнул, приземлившись, дергая бедрами, сжимая мускулы, пытаясь избавиться от новых ощущений, прокатывавшихся по его телу, от беспрестанного давления на его простату, от всполохов, двигавшихся по его позвоночнику подобно разрядам электричества, которые никогда не останавливались.

Наверное, он снова терял сознание.

Он лежал на животе; в каком-то смысле на животе, с учетом того, как он был обмотан. Он рыкнул за кляпом, когда холодная рука прошлась по его пояснице, пальцы скользнули по бедру, сжимаясь на основании пробки. На мгновение он подумал, что, может быть, Рамлоу вытащит ее. Может быть, все это кончится, но это было глупо.

Брок вытащил пробку из него почти полностью. Стив застонал от облегчения, когда вибрация ушла из него. Это длилось почти полсекунды. Затем Рамлоу втолкнул пробку обратно в Стива, жестко и быстро.

Стив снова закричал, всхлипывая, когда Рамлоу начал трахать его вибрирующей пробкой. Она была огромной, она растягивала его слишком сильно, смазки было слишком мало, смазка была холодной, ощущений было слишком много. Это убивало его.

Руки сняли с него кляп во второй раз. Ему хватило времени и дыхания только на хриплое: «Нет, пожалуйста», прежде чем в его рту оказался член, принявшийся трахать его горло в безжалостном ритме, пока Рамлоу снова и снова засовывал в него пробку. Стив пытался отодвинуться, но только в очередной раз затянул веревки вокруг горла.

Наверное, тогда он и отключился.

В следующий раз руки оказались на его бедрах. Пробки не было, кляп вернулся, лицо было липким. Кто-то долбился в его тело жестко и быстро. Он больше чувствовал, чем слышал, что с каждым толчком издает горлом глухие мычащие звуки за пробкой. Он снова попытался отодвинуться, вывернуться из хватки на бедрах, но это было невозможно.

В ответ на его движение постель промялась, а за веревки на груди и плечах ухватились и потащили, пока он не оказался сидя на коленях того, кто его трахал, удерживаемый веревками на руках, болезненно затягивавших петлю у него на шее.

Рука вытащила пробку из его уха, и он охнул и икнул за пробкой от возможности снова слышать, пусть даже только одним ухом. Это было чудом, это было волшебством.

— Мы хотели, чтобы ты был в сознании для следующей части, Стиви.

Прежде чем Стив смог осознать сказанное, пробка вернулась в его ухо, и он снова оглох. Брок долбился в него сзади, прижимая спину Стива к своей груди.

Стив вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение металлического пальца к кольцу мышц, принявшегося медленно растягивать его, пока Рамлоу продолжал двигаться. Стив тряс головой и тянул за веревки, изумленный и ошеломленный.

Пальцы растягивали его сильнее, чем это делала пробка. Он почувствовал, как Баки прижимается к его телу, сжимая его между собой и Рамлоу. Рамлоу замер, и они с Баки удерживали Стива между собой, и внутри Стива находилась только головка члена Рамлоу. Стив застонал и отчаянно замотал головой, почувствовав, как член Баки надавил на его вход рядом с Рамлоу. Он хотел просить, умолять, но это было невозможно.

_Нет, боже, пожалуйста…_

Если бы только не было кляпа.

Они медленно потянули его вниз, заставляя принять в себя обоих. Он запрокинул голову, воя за пробкой. Все, что он мог сделать, — упереться затылком в плечо Рамлоу, пока это происходило, всхлипывая и извиваясь. Это было чересчур, он был переполнен.

Зубы Рамлоу царапали его шею вдоль веревок, руки Баки играли с зажимами сосков, его рот накрывал ключицу Стива, когда оба начали двигаться внутри.

Он кричал и сжимался вокруг них, когда пальцы Баки обернулись вокруг его болезненно чувствительного члена. Стив чувствовал, как в груди Рамлоу за его спиной завибрировал смех. Стив не мог перестать скулить, плакать и стонать вокруг кляпа.

Через столетия, минуты, один из них кончил внутри Стива, и вслед за ним вскоре последовал и второй.

Они вышли, кто-то вставил огромную, вибрирующую пробку обратно в Стива, останавливая вытекавшую из него сперму. Они швырнули его обратно на кровать. Он подпрыгнул, голова обессилено плюхнулась на матрас.

Чья-то рука начала поглаживать его член, и он снова закричал.

К этому времени он не чувствовал ничего, кроме боли. Он едва мог дышать.

Он осознал преподаваемый ему здесь урок. Его тело не принадлежало ему, оно принадлежало им, принадлежало Гидре. Он парил над ним, связанным, беспомощным и измученным. Вот что он должен был извлечь из всей причиненной ему раньше боли, но начинал понимать только сейчас.

 _Пожалуйста_ , подумал он. _Просто дайте мне умереть._

Он в очередной раз отключился, сдаваясь тьме под повязкой.

* * *

_— Агент Рамлоу, — тихо произнес Стив, заходя в небольшой конференц-зал. Бойцы Страйка использовали его для разных официальных мероприятий в Трискелионе. Было поздно. Было темно, только одинокая лампа освещала журнальный столик теплым оранжевым светом, контрастируя с густой синевой неба снаружи, с холодными огнями города внизу. Рамлоу сидел в конце стола, разгребая гору бумаг, с чашкой кофе перед собой._

_— Кэп._

_— Я… эм…_

_— Ты хочешь поговорить о том, что произошло на операции в Намибии._

_Стив вздохнул с облегчением._   
_— Да. Я только…_

_— Как ты себя чувствуешь?_

_Стив заморгал._   
_— Что?_

_— Ты в порядке? Ты же не сходил с ума по поводу произошедшего?_

_Стив сходил. Прошла неделя, а он до сих пор не мог думать ни о чем другом. Днем он ужасался грядущим последствиям их действий, перебирая правила и процедуры, касающиеся отношений, корил себя за то, что вообще думал, будто один поцелуй означает отношения; ночами он вспоминал ощущение губ Рамлоу возле своих, ощущение прижимающегося тела к своему, прикосновение щетины, и зубов, и жара на коже._

_— Я… — он откашлялся, прочищая горло. — Я в порядке. — Он шагнул в комнату, позволяя раздвижной двери закрыться за ним._

_— Ты сходишь с ума._

_— Я не… — он оборвал себя, не желая спорить._

_— Прости. Я планировал поговорить с тобой раньше, но мы оба увязли в работе. — Стив не отвечал, потирая загривок и глядя в ночь за окном. — Разумеется, это было одноразовое мероприятие. Больше не повторится._

_Стив собрался с силами. Он знал, что так оно и будет, но услышать вслух было больнее._

_— Да. Конечно. — Он надолго замолчал. — Я только… хотел убедиться, что между нами не будет неловкости или… — Он тяжко вздохнул. — Я поехал тогда. Спасибо за…_

_— Это то, что ты на самом деле хочешь?_

_— Что, прости?_

_Рамлоу фыркнул. Он встал из-за стола, обошел его и встал перед Стивом._   
_— Это то, что ты на самом деле хочешь?_

_— Я не… это не…_

_— Ты даже не попытаешься вступить в борьбу?_

_— А… стоит?_

_— Я надеялся, что ты попробуешь. Я думал, что ты захочешь этого._

_Стив отчаянно покраснел. Он закусил губу и не мог встретиться глазами с агентом Рамлоу._

_— Я не знаю, чего я хочу, — соврал Стив. Он смотрел на губы Рамлоу, невольно облизывая собственные. Он смотрел слишком долго и, когда поднял взгляд выше, обнаружил, что Рамлоу улыбается, ухмыляется даже. Стив, поняв, что его поймали, покраснел еще сильнее._

_— Ты хочешь этого._

_Он собирался сделать шаг назад к двери; он должен был шагнуть к двери, когда произошло невероятное. Рамлоу стоял перед Стивом, обжигая жаром своего тела, заполняя все его личное пространство, хотя он не был настолько широким или высоким, как Стив. Стив мог только молча смотреть, приоткрыв рот. Рамлоу подтолкнул его к огромному окну, глядевшему на панораму Вашингтона. На мгновение их глаза встретились, и Рамлоу замер, ожидая его ответа. Стив не собирался, знал, что ему не следовало, однако он коротко кивнул и сказал «Да»._

_Рамлоу улыбнулся тогда и поцеловал его, жестко и быстро и идеально. У Стива ослабли колени, и он ахнул, застонал в поцелуй. Это было лучше их первого раза, намного лучше, намного прекраснее, чем он мог ожидать. Ему казалось, что он ощущает это каждой клеткой своей кожи, его словно обжигало электричеством, словно плавило._

_Когда они оторвались друг от друга, глаза Стива были закрыты. Он чувствовал, что его едва не трясет, едва не уносит в темно-синее небо за спиной. Прошло так много времени, все, о чем он мог думать, это накрывающие его рот губы другого мужчины, теплые, царапающие щетиной и идеальные, охренительно идеальные._

_— Ты в порядке? — спросил Рамлоу в его рот._

_— Д-да, — ответил Стив с кивком. — Да._

_— Полезно знать._

* * *

На его лице были руки. Из одного уха была вытащена пробка, изо рта вытащен кляп. Стив едва мог сомкнуть челюсти, с уголка текли слюни.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Брок, наклонившись к освобожденному уху Стива.

— Пожалуйста, — прохрипел тот. — _Х-хайль Гидра._

— Скажи мне больше.

— Пожалуйста… останови это. _Хайль… Хайль Гидра._ Я сделаю что угодно. Боже, пожалуйста, я буду хорошим. Я не… Я буду хорошим, буду… пожалуйста.

_Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, просто убей меня, пожалуйста._

— Умничка.

Одну за другой они с Баки начали убирать все ужасные вещи с тела Стива. Брок вытащил металлический стержень, и отсоединил вибратор с его члена, начав поглаживать его, но Стив вскрикнул, всхлипнул и дернулся в сторону.

— Нет! Стой! Просто останови это… Я буду хорошим… _Хайль Гидра,_ пожалуйста, пожалуйста, остановись, пожалуйста, _пожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйста…_

— Ох, детка… — прошептал Брок в ухо без пробки. — Такой славный малыш…

Стив всхлипнул, выворачиваясь из касавшихся его тела рук, пусть они и снимали остроту прошивавших его ощущений. Баки был рядом, его металлическая ладонь легко дотрагивалась до кожи Стива. Они сняли зажимы с сосков, заставив его всхлипнуть от боли, когда кровь рванулась обратно в его грудь; пробка медленно, осторожна была вынута из него, из второго уха достали заглушку, и он наконец мог снова слышать. Наконец Брок с Баки начали развязывать веревки, сначала освобождая его ноги, а затем руки.

Брок потянул за веревку на его спине, затягивая вокруг шеи, и Стив судорожно попытался вдохнуть, его тело напряглось и дрожало.

— Ты будешь хорошо себя вести? — прошептал Брок ему на ухо. — Я не хочу снова это делать, но сделаю, и это будет еще хуже. Я обещаю.

Брок всегда выполнял свои обещания.

— Пожалуйста, — с трудом зашептал Стив. — Я буду хорошим, пожалуйста. Я не могу так больше, пожалуйста, я не могу, не могу, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Веревка вокруг шеи ослабла, и Стив втянул воздух, задрожав, когда Брок начал ее разматывать. Она скользила по коже, и Стив думал, что его от этого ощущения вырвет. Он потянулся руками к повязке на глазах, но чья-то ладонь сжалась на запястье, останавливая его.

— Нет. Это оставь.

— Брок, пожалуйста…

— Ты сказал, что будешь хорошо себя вести, малыш. — Стив икнул, вздрагивая, но опустил руки вниз, обнимая себя и сворачиваясь в комок. — Умничка. Хороший, милый мальчик. Теперь всё.

Он ничего не видел, но все это время Брок и Баки касались его, держали, пока он отчаянно трясся, разминали его тело, прогоняя с кожи отметины от веревок на руках, ногах и шее. Он был хорошим мальчиком; они продолжали это говорить ему. Он почти верил в это. Он не хотел быть хорошим, но быть плохим, наказанным снова он не хотел еще больше.

Кровать промялась, когда один из них ушел, Стив слышал, как тот ходит по комнате, и, боже, разве это не было чудом? Слышать их, знать, где они, пусть даже не видя? Это было облегчением. Он сжался еще сильнее и почувствовал, как вокруг него оборачиваются руки, притягивая его ближе; одна живая, одна металлическая. Значит, Баки. Баки уверенно держал его, пока Стив трясся, свернувшись у него на груди. Он снова ощущал себя маленьким, хотя у него не было на это права. Это было как до сыворотки, только хуже. Он ощущал себя беспомощным до такой степени, которой никогда раньше не знал.

Стив снова начал тихо плакать в грудь Баки. Тот что-то зашептал ему на русском, гладя его по голове и легонько укачивая.

Стив не был уверен, что действительно слышал это, слышал, как Баки наклонился к его лицу, пока он плакал, слышал, как он сказал ему, едва выдохнул в его ухо: _«Прости»_.

Он вздрогнул, когда Рамлоу вернулся в постель и потянул его к себе, прижимаясь к его губам, вырывая всхлип из его горла.

— Малыш, ты сказал, что будешь хорошим. Может быть, мы развязали тебя слишком рано?

— Нет! Пожалуйста… я буду хорошим. — Брок снова поцеловал его, и Стив через мгновение открыл для него рот, чувствуя, как дрожат его губы. Он мог справиться с этим. Он мог позволить Броку сделать это. Его тело все еще тряслось после пыток, руки Баки все еще лежали на его коже. — Я буду хорошим, — повторил он, ни к кому не обращаясь. — Я буду хорошим.

* * *

_— Это же не первый твой раз, Кэп?_

_— Нет. Но… прошло много времени._

_— Кто был твоим первым?_

_— Мы будем это делать, или как?_

_— Это был Барнс?_

_Стив отвел взгляд._   
_— Да. Он._

_— Было хорошо?_

_— Нам было по семнадцать. Это было… быстро. — Стив улыбнулся в ответ на смешок Рамлоу. — Но это было хорошо. Это было нормально._

_Они с Рамлоу продолжили болтать, посмеиваясь, о Баки; это было последней темой, которую Стив хотел обсуждать, Баки был последним человеком, о котором Стив хотел думать в этот момент. Он чуть не фыркнул, когда Рамлоу привычно выдал «полезно знать» во время разговора. Он хотел большего, его спина выгибалась, руки блуждали по любовнику, его тело было готовым, очень, очень готовым. Он замер на мгновение, когда Рамлоу сказал что-то непривычно ласковое, но заставил себя забыть об этом, обдумать это позже. Это происходило, и этого не было очень, очень много времени._

_Руки Рамлоу спускались ниже по телу Стива, и прошло чудовищно много времени с тех пор, как кто-то так его касался. Стив едва не умер от этого. Губы Рамлоу обжигали прикосновениями, двигаясь по его груди, и Стив думал, что сможет кончить только от этого. Рамлоу двигался ниже, лаская ртом его живот и бедра, пока Стив вздрагивал на постели под его руками. Он вцепился рукой в подушку за собой, когда Рамлоу расстегнул пуговицу на его джинсах и невыносимо медленно начал стягивать их вниз. Бедра Стива без его участия подались вверх, и через некоторое время он лежал, совершенно открытый для все еще одетого Рамлоу._

_Они оба замерли на мгновение, накрытые неловкой тишиной. В этом не было ничего страшного, первый раз всегда случается неловким, только и всего. Стив смотрел на него в ожидании, Рамлоу наклонился и снова его поцеловал. Стив таял в поцелуй, поднимая руки и запуская их в волосы Рамлоу. Он мог это сделать. Он мог быть этим для Брока. Это было первой настоящей вещью, которой он коснулся с того момента, как выбрался из океана._

_— Боже, ты просто нечто, — произнес Рамлоу._

_— Прости…_

_— Что? Нет… это не… — Рамлоу фыркнул и снова поцеловал его, накрывая ладонью член и легко поглаживая. Прикосновение заставило Стива охнуть, его руки заскользили по телу Рамлоу, опускаясь ниже, сжимаясь на его заднице, затянутой в брюки._

_Были пальцы, была смазка, была кожа, губы на губах, губы на коже; свет в квартире Стива был почти весь погашен, звуки с улицы почти не проникали в сферу, где двое мужчин ласкали друг друга. Рамлоу приподнял ногу Стива, прижав ее к своему поясу, медленно проталкиваясь в него, миллиметр за миллиметром. Стив охнул, когда Рамлоу вошел до конца. Он охнул, когда Рамлоу задел в нем ту точку, которую он игнорировал слишком долго, которая заставляла Стива видеть вспышки молний под закрытыми веками._

_Их глаза встретились. Ладони Рамлоу скользнули вверх по рукам Стива, прижимая их переплетенные пальцы к подушке. Стив сглотнул, глядя вверх на него. Его губы дрожали, даже несмотря на то, что он пытался отразить крохотную улыбку, которой наградил его Рамлоу. Тот наклонился и поцеловал его еще раз. Стив приоткрыл рот, все его тело вздрагивало, когда он начал целоваться в ответ._

_— Ты в порядке? — прошептал Рамлоу в рот Стива._

_— Да. Мне хорошо. Это приятно. Правильно._

_— Приятно знать._

* * *

Он позволил Баки приподнять ему голову и подложить под нее промокшую от пота подушку. Баки с Броком устроились по бокам от него, передавая его друг другу, глубоко целуя, вылизывая его рот, заставляя его ноющую челюсть болеть еще сильнее. Он не мог это остановить, его руки безвольно лежали на постели.

— Ты умничка, малыш. Ты замечательно справился. Я горжусь тобой. Мы оба гордимся тобой.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он. _Остановись_. — Я буду хорошим.

— Приятно знать, милый.

Его конечности были уставшими, тело тяжелым. Даже когда Брок и Баки целовали его, он продолжал тратить энергию. Последнее, что он слышал, это смешок Рамлоу над собой. Он был счастлив просто тому, что вообще мог слышать.


	15. Chapter 15

Стив проснулся от звука голосов, говоривших по-русски, даже не осознавая, что он вообще засыпал. Он чуть повернул голову, но потом вспомнил про повязку на глазах. Рука Баки пробежала по его волосам, поворачивая его лицо. Он поцеловал Стива, который безвольно открыл рот, позволяя ему это. Кровать просела за ним, и руки, руки Брока, повернули его на другой бок. Брок тоже поцеловал его. Стив принял и это, тихо вздыхая в рот над собой.

— Умничка, — произнес Брок. Стив не ответил.

Брок и Баки продолжили говорить на русском над Стивом. Через минуту рука Баки снова легла ему на лицо. Он что-то сказал Стиву по-русски, когда Брок слез с кровати.

— Стив? — пробормотал Баки. Затем снова заговорил на русском.

Стив нахмурился.  
— Я не знаю русского, — наконец, прохрипел он. Он не мог заставить голос работать как надо, он даже не был уверен, что хочет это делать. Его горло саднило, и было больно даже глотать.

— Тебе нужно принять душ, — через мгновение произнес Баки. — Агент Рамлоу готовит еду. Идем.

Стив позволил Баки поднять себя с кровати и отвести через квартиру. Он ударился ушибленным запястьем о дверную раму ванной, с его губ сорвался короткий, болезненный стон, и он подтянул руку к груди; Баки зашипел, бормоча что-то по-русски, и ласково погладил Стива по руке, облегчая боль.

Стив стоял в ванной в одной повязке, обхватив себя руками, и слушал, как Баки раздевается. Заработала вода, и руки Баки подтолкнули его к душевой кабине.

— Держи глаза закрытыми. Я сниму повязку, но тебе еще нельзя смотреть.

— Бак…

— Ты должен слушаться. Я позабочусь о тебе, но ты должен вести себя хорошо. Прости. Так должно быть.

— Л-ладно.

— Я всегда о тебе забочусь, да, мелкий?

Стив вскинулся от этих слов. _Это был Баки! Это был он. Они были наедине, они могли спланировать побег. Он в самом деле был здесь._ У Стива перехватило дыхание, он протянул руку, чтобы схватить его, чтобы притянуть ближе. Однако, когда он собрался открыть рот, Баки снова заговорил по-русски, тихие успокаивающие слова, которых Стив не понимал. Он удрученно вздохнул.

— Баки? — _Пожалуйста_.

— Ты продолжаешь меня так звать, — тихо ответил тот. — Я не знаю, что это значит.

Стив закусил губу.  
— Ничего. Это не важно, — наконец, прошептал он с болью в сердце.

Он не смог удержаться и вздрогнул, когда Баки потянул повязку вверх и прочь с его лица. Он крепко зажмурился и вскинул руки для равновесия, когда Баки подтолкнул его в душ. Он вздрогнул снова, когда на него потекла вода, и Баки обнял его за пояс, снова зашептав что-то утешающее на русском. Он прижал Стива спиной к плитке, соединяя их губы в поцелуе. Стив опять устало и безвольно открыл ему рот.

Он помнил такое. Его не в первый раз целовали в душе. Не думая, измученный, он поднял руки и взял лицо Баки в ладони, повел ими ниже, по плечам, по груди. Он почувствовал, что Баки улыбается возле его губ.

— Хорошо, — проговорил он Стиву в рот. — Ты все делаешь хорошо.

Стив кивнул, позволяя рукам Баки бродить по его телу. Он почувствовал, как по коже начал скользить брусок мыла; по груди, под руками, которые Баки поднимал по очереди, по животу, по спине. Он охнул в рот Баки, когда тот повел мылом между его ногами. Баки издавал цокающие звуки, посмеиваясь, пока мыл Стива.

Стив задрожал, прижимаясь к плитке, когда Баки присел перед ним. _Пожалуйста, не надо, пожалуйста, не надо, пожалуйста, не надо…_ он боялся, что Баки снова возьмет его член в рот. Он не думал, что сможет это выдержать. Мог ли Баки вообще сказать нет в ответ на подобный приказ? Сколько лет Гидра _это_ с ним вытворяла? Все семьдесят лет, что Стив провел во льдах? Стив уронил голову на плитку, проглатывая всхлип. Но Баки лишь водил мылом вверх и вниз по его ногам, отмывая его без всяких задних мыслей. По легкому постукиванию Стив приподнял сначала одну ногу, позволяя Баки вымыть стопу, потом вторую. Баки поцеловал его в колено, прежде чем выпрямиться и снова поцеловать в губы.

— Такой хороший, Стив, — пробормотал он.

Стив поднял дрожащую ладонь к левой руке Баки. Он хотел посмотреть на нее. Провести с ней столько же времени, сколько он провел с живой рукой Баки. Но он мог только касаться ее, напуганный тем, что могло последовать, если он откроет глаза. Он провел рукой вниз по гладким пластинам металла, скользя пальцами из-за воды. Баки позволил ему поводить обеими ладонями по его новой руке. Она ощущалась как рука, как ладонь. Стив почти слышал издаваемый ею шум за шелестом воды.

— Что они с тобой сделали? — прошептал Стив. — Что с тобой случилось?

— Я не помню, — тихо ответил Баки. — Но сейчас я здесь.

— Баки…

— Тсс. Будь хорошим. Хорошие мальчики не отчаиваются.

Стив чуть не распахнул от этого глаза, от растерянности и удивления. Это было такое странное заявление. Оно ввело его в замешательство. Именно это он и чувствовал: _отчаяние_. Но еще и что-то, чему он не звал названия. Он не был уверен, что вообще когда-либо испытывал такое чувство. Может быть, когда Баки упал с поезда, когда он очнулся в Нью-Йорке?

Баки выключил воду и открыл дверцу душевой кабинки. Стив задрожал от коснувшегося его кожи холодного воздуха, и Баки снова начал бормотать по-русски, вытирая его насухо.

— Хороший мальчик.

Все это время Стив держал глаза закрытыми.

* * *

Баки вывел Стива из ванной после того, как снова завязал ему глаза. Стив обнял себя руками, чувствуя себя катастрофически уязвимым. Баки снова надел свои вещи, но Стива оставил голым. Он должен был уже привыкнуть к этому, он провел голышом все последние дни, но теперь что-то было иначе.

— Он хорошо себя вел, — отчитался Баки Рамлоу, ведя Стива в сторону кухни.

— Рад это слышать.

Они опять начали говорить на русском. Стив резко вздрогнул, когда Рамлоу погладил его по щеке, и вскинул руку, чтобы резко оттолкнуть его ладонь. Баки поймал его за запястье.

— Тсс. Все хорошо, малыш. Ты просто немного нервный. Но ты будешь хорошо себя вести, да? — Стив неохотно кивнул. — Что ты должен сказать?

Стив нахмурился на мгновение. Баки и Рамлоу опять заговорили на русском, снова заговорили о нем. Рамлоу хмыкнул и потер большим пальцем морщинку на лбу Стива.

— Давай, малыш. Маленькая ошибка, что ты говоришь?

— П-прости? — выдавил Стив.

— Умница.

Стив продолжал хмуриться.  
— Что?

— Ты хороший мальчик, — сказал Брок. — Ты слышишь меня? Ты хороший. — Он взял лицо Стива в ладони и потянул вниз, чтобы поцеловать в лоб. — Ты меня слышишь? — снова спросил он.

— Д-да.

— Ты хороший.

— Л-ладно… — прошептал Стив в ответ. — Ладно.

Баки взял его за руку и завел на маленькую кухню. Нажав Стиву на плечо, он усадил его возле шкафчиков и сел рядом. Стив подтянул ноги к груди и вжался в угол, обняв себя за колени; линолеум, укрывавший кухонный пол, был холодным. Он слышал, что над ним Брок был занят готовкой, чувствовал запах жарящихся лука и мяса, запах специй. Рамлоу смешивал ингредиенты в миске. От внезапно раздавшегося над головой жужжания миксера Стив снова вздрогнул, отчаянно, всем телом, инстинктивно вскинув руки, чтобы защитить голову. Звук мгновенно остановился, и Рамлоу погладил Стива по голове.

— Тсс. Все в порядке. Просто готовлю кукурузный хлеб.

Баки взял одну из рук Стива и перетащил к себе на колени, когда Рамлоу снова включил миксер. Баки рассеянно играл с пальцами Стива, поглаживал ладонь, массировал подушечку под большим пальцем. Стив откинул голову на шкафчик за собой, позволяя Баки развлекаться. Он пытался быть хорошим, но его сердце бешено колотилось, его тело казалось чужим. Он хотел убежать также сильно, как хотел оставаться неподвижным подобно статуе.

Рамлоу закончил работать миксером и что-то сказал по-русски; Баки ответил тихим _«Da»_ , и через мгновение, после какого-то щелканья над ними, Баки взял ладонь Стива и обернул его пальцы вокруг чего-то металлического. На секунду Стив замер, думая, что это был металлический стержень. Он был чуть толще, но остановит ли это их от введения его…

Баки подтолкнул его руку ко рту и тихо сказал:  
— Оближи.

Стив очень осторожно высунул язык, пока не дотронулся... он дернулся назад, вжимаясь еще глубже в шкафчики. Это был венчик от миксера, покрытый тестом для кукурузного хлеба. Он частично уронил, частично отбросил его от себя, и венчик со звоном упал на пол.

— Господи боже, — зашептал Стив. — Господи боже, какого хрена? О боже. О боже…

— Малыш…

— Спаси меня, боже, спаси меня, боже, боже…

— Стив.

— Какого хрена ты делаешь? — спросил он. Его руки снова начали трястись, все его тело начало трястись. — Какого хрена ты делаешь?

— Малыш, ты сказал, что будешь хорошо себя вести…

— Да что, блядь, это вообще значит? — закричал Стив. — Ты пытал меня целыми днями, а теперь ты готовишь ебаный кукурузный хлеб! Я не могу… не могу… Я не могу это делать. Я не знаю, что ты делаешь. Какого хера ты от меня хочешь?!

— Я хочу, чтобы ты успокоился.

Стив захныкал, вжимаясь спиной в шкафы, его ноги заскользили по линолеуму. Его дыхание тяжело и быстро вырывалось из горла. Руки Рамлоу обхватили его лицо.  
— Я не могу… не могу… пожалуйста.

— Тсс. Все в порядке, Стив, — зашептал Баки ему на ухо. Стив напрягся, сворачиваясь в клубок. — Все в порядке.

— Нет, это не… я не…

Как его это ни бесило, но он начал плакать. Снова. Он ненавидел себя за то, что позволил Броку оттащить себя от шкафов и прижать лицом к груди. Брок с Баки водили по спине Стива руками, шепча успокаивающие глупости, пока он рыдал, страдающий и запутавшийся.

 

Баки спросил у Брока что-то на русском, и Стив сорвался.  
— ХВАТИТ! Ты не говоришь по-русски! Не говоришь! Ни один из вас не говорит!

Он оттолкнул их и вцепился в свое лицо, в повязку, но Баки поймал его запястья в ладони. Его хватка была настолько жесткой, что Стив почувствовал новую боль в израненных руках, почувствовал, как смещаются под кожей кости. Он закричал, громко и дико, ослепленный и измученный.

— Что вам от меня надо?!

— Тсс… — загудел Брок. — Тсс. Успокойся, малыш.

Баки потянул Стива вниз к себе на колени, и тот подчинился; что еще ему оставалось? Он всхлипывал в штаны Баки. Он даже не мог пошевелиться, когда Рамлоу начал водить ладонью вверх и вниз по его спине.

— Пожалуйста, — застонал он, наконец. — Пожалуйста, я не могу это делать.

— Малыш, у тебя всё получается. Ты все делаешь хорошо. У тебя просто опять идет откат, ты нервничаешь, это нормально.

— Я не могу это делать. Я не могу… не могу… — Он потерянно тонул в чем-то еще.

— Все в порядке, малыш. Тебе станет лучше после еды. Ты очень давно не ел, помнишь? Прошло много времени, а ты без еды сходишь с ума, только и всего. У тебя все получается.

Он слышал, как Брок встал и вернулся к плите. Мужчины снова начали говорить на русском, с легкостью, как будто на полу кухни не было голого, всхлипывающего супер-солдата с повязкой на глазах. Баки водил рукой по волосам Стива, раз в иногда наклоняясь и касаясь виска Стива губами. Стив дрожал на его коленях. Баки сказал что-то, и Рамлоу тихо ответил:  
— Да, конечно.

Через мгновение раздался звук поставленной перед ними на пол миски. Баки сместился, и Стив почувствовал руку Баки перед своим ртом.

— Попробуй, — сказал Баки. — Это вкусно. Как ты.

Стив не представлял, как на это отвечать. Он приоткрыл губы, и Баки очень бережно положил палец в рот Стива, на язык. На нем что-то было. Тесто для кукурузного хлеба.

— Вкусно, — повторил Баки. — Да?

Стив тупо кивнул, и Баки повторил действие, набрав еще теста на палец и поднося его ко рту Стива. У него не было иного выбора, кроме как съесть тесто, и снова, и снова, и снова.

— Ты умница, Стив, — сказал Баки. — Ты все делаешь хорошо.

Стив зажмурился под повязкой и сильнее вжался лицом в бедро Баки. Тот довольно водил рукой по его волосам, лаская его словно кота. В голове Стива вспыхнуло короткое воспоминание; сексуальные котята, он вздрогнул всем телом, сворачиваясь в клубок. Баки начала издавать успокаивающие звуки, но они совершенно не помогали. Тогда он легонько поскреб затылок Стива, и это чувствовалось замечательно, как бы Стив это ни ненавидел.

— Успокойся, Стив, — произнес Брок над их головами. — Просто позволь этому произойти. Тебе станет лучше.

Баки сместился над ним, и следующий палец, коснувшийся рта Стива, оказался металлическим. Стив резко дернулся назад. Он, заскулив, попытался отползти, вжимаясь в шкафы за спиной.

— Стив? — Брок снова опустился перед ним, Стив чувствовал его запах. — Поговори со мной.

Они снова заговорили на русском, и на плечо Стива легла металлическая ладонь. Он закричал, сворачиваясь в комок в попытке убраться от Баки. Все, что он видел перед собой, это труп с гнилым, кровоточащим обрубком на том месте, где когда-то была рука. То, как выглядело лицо Баки, когда он собирался ударить Стива. Ярость, уверенность. Как выглядело лицо Баки, когда он упал с поезда. Стив должен был поймать его, должен был прыгнуть за ним. Он не должен был быть сейчас здесь. Он должен был умереть. Он должен был быть без руки. Он не должен был позволить Рамлоу поцеловать себя после операции в Намибии. Он не должен был встречаться с ним. Как он мог быть таким идиотом? Это его вина. Во всем этом была его вина.

— Стив, веди себя хорошо, малыш.

— Брок, пожалуйста, я не могу… прости, прости, прости, прос…

— Ты можешь. Ты очень хорошо справляешься, малыш. Идеально.

— Нет, я… Пожалуйста, сними повязку. Только на минутку. Только… Я не могу…

— Малыш…

— Пожалуйста! Брок, пожалуйста! Я не могу… прости, прости, прос…

— Малыш, ты должен успокоиться. Ты можешь немного подождать?

— Пожалуйста…

— Я сниму повязку, когда еда будет готова, хорошо? Ты сможешь немного подождать? — Стив откинулся на шкафчик. — Малыш? — Стив кивнул. — Хорошо, малыш. У тебя все получится.

— Прости, — прошептал Стив. _Это все моя вина._

Брок наклонился и прижался губами ко лбу Стива, прежде чем выпрямился и вернулся к готовке. Они с Баки о чем-то тихо переговорили, и Баки сел рядом со Стивом, его нога в штанах была теплой. Они молча ждали, сидя на полу.

Стив больше не плакал. Не по-настоящему. Он думал о том, что сказал Баки. _Хорошие мальчики не отчаиваются._

Он ненавидел, что чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что не был хорошим.

 _Это было частью пыток_ , пытался убедить себя Стив. Это Рамлоу хотел, чтобы он себя так чувствовал. Он обнял себя руками и сжался в комок. Это ничего не меняло. Это ни на каплю не уменьшало его вину. Как он мог натворить это все?

* * *

_— Не думаю, что мне бы не понравился ты, когда ты был маленьким, — однажды ночью сказал Брок, когда они лежали в темноте рядом друг с другом. Единственный свет в комнате шел от уличного фонаря. — Готов поспорить, ты был еще язвительнее, чем сейчас. Это было бы забавно._

_— Думаешь?_

_— Мне нравятся твинки. Может быть, еще я падок и на блондинов._

_Стив фыркнул._   
_— Ты бы не заметил меня. Меня никто не замечал. Я был невидимкой._

_— Я видел фото. Ты был милашкой._

_— Заткнись. Тебе не обязательно это говорить._

_— Я серьезно. Ты был милашкой тогда, и ты чертовски милый сейчас._

_— Я не милый, Брок. Ты просто доволен, что тебе есть кого трахнуть. Тебе не нужно притворяться. Это нормально. — Было поздно, иначе Стив бы не вел себя так откровенно._

_— Ты в самом деле так думаешь? — Стив не ответил. — Малыш?_

_— Это правда, разве нет? — огрызнулся он._

_— Нет._

_— Да ладно! — Стив повернулся и взглянул на него. — Конечно, это правда. Я знаю, зачем я здесь, тебе не нужно пытаться очаровывать меня. Я не идиот._

_— Малыш, ты серьезно? Откуда это вылезло? — Стив кинул на него злой взгляд, потом отвернулся с усмешкой, садясь на кровати, беря рубашку и собираясь уйти. — Ну нет, не смей сбегать, засранец._

_— Отъебись._

_— Какого хера, Стив?! — Стив надел штаны и искал ключи от мотоцикла, когда Брок схватил его за руку. — Что тебе взбрело в голову?_

_— Прекрати врать! Не смей, черт побери, мне врать!_

_— Врать? О чем ты вообще говоришь?_

_Брок попытался затащить его обратно на кровать, и Стив, оттолкнув его, шагнул к выходу. Он открыл дверь, когда Брок врезался в него и захлопнул дверь, прежде чем Стив успел выйти. Он обхватил ноги Стива своими, заставляя его удариться об дверь, их тела оказались вплотную прижаты друг к другу. Стив подтянул Брока ближе, потеревшись о него бедрами. С губ Брока сорвался тихий стон, и Стив зло рассмеялся._

_— Я могу убить тебя, — прошептал Стив. — С легкостью. Сломать тебя пополам как сраную ветку. Не думай, что я не замечал, как ты смотришь на меня в поле. Это заводит тебя: трахать кого-то вроде меня, трахать научный эксперимент вроде меня. Ты не думаешь, что я милашка, ты думаешь, что я ебаная новинка. И я позволяю тебе. Я позволяю тебе, потому что ты прав. — Стив снова рассмеялся, чувствуя, как из груди поднимается истерика. — Я позволяю тебе! За каким бы еще хером я здесь оказался?_

_— Малыш…_

_Стив начал расстегивать ширинку одной рукой, вторую протянув к паху Рамлоу._   
_— Давай, мы еще не делали этого возле двери. Готов поспорить, это будет весело…_

_— Перестань…_

_— Давай, малыш, сделай это, — передразнил его Стив. — Просто сделай это!_

_Руки Брока были быстрыми. Он схватил Стива за волосы и ударил его затылком о дверь с такой силой, что у того перед глазами вспыхнули звезды. Стив заморгал, глядя на лицо Брока всего в паре сантиметров от своего. Брок сжал шею Стива, и того прошило дрожью от страха._

_— Ты должен успокоиться, — произнес низким голосом Брок. Агент Рамлоу, не Брок. Стив подавил дрожь._

_Он недовольно смотрел на Рамлоу, тяжело дыша, но сохраняя молчание._

_— Мне не нравится, как ты разговариваешь, парень. — Стив отвел взгляд, насколько ему позволила рука Брока, его пальцы крепко сжимали подбородок Стива. — Мне не нравится то, что ты говоришь о себе, и мне охуеть как не нравится то, что ты говоришь обо мне. Если ты в самом деле так думаешь, между нами все кончено. Ты уходишь — ты больше не возвращаешься. — Тело Стива едва не звенело от напряжения в хватке Брока. — Я, черт побери, нахожусь здесь ради этого, ради тебя. Не ради проклятого Капитана Америки, ради тебя. Ты слышишь меня? Если мне нужен быстрый перепих, я могу его купить. Я выбрал тебя. Ты для меня не просто тело для траха, ты не какой-то ебаный инструмент для…_

_Стив вздрогнул, рука Брока чуть ослабла на его шее, и он замолчал на минуту._

_— Так вот в чем дело… — вскоре пробормотал Брок. — Речь о том, что Фьюри сказал этим утром._

_— Заткнись…_

_— Правильный инструмент для правильной работы. — Брок заставил Стива встретиться с ним взглядом. — И это дерьмо терзало тебя весь чертов день._

_— Отпусти, Брок, — сказал Стив. Его голос дрожал у него в горле, и он чувствовал, как заливается краской. — Отпусти меня._

_— Малыш…_

_— Брок, прекрати. — Стив снова потянулся дрожащей рукой к его ширинке. — Давай, просто сделай это. Просто трахни меня… я же для этого… поэтому… — Брок поцеловал его. Стив влажно выдохнул в его рот. — Перестань… пожалуйста, хватит…_

_— Боже, малыш. Неужели ты так думал всё время, что мы были вместе? — Стив не встречался с ним взглядом. — Эй, эй, эй. Малыш, посмотри на меня, ну же. — Стив наконец повернулся и посмотрел, его глаза жгло. Он стиснул зубы. — Прости, малыш. Я должен был понять это раньше._

_— Что?_

_— Это я виноват. — Стив уставился на него. — Ты не представляешь, что ты значишь для меня. Я никогда не говорил тебе._

_— Брок, все нормально._

_— Малыш, заткнись. — Он снова поцеловал Стива. — Ты мне нравишься, Стив. Мне похуй на Капитана Америку, на сыворотку. Ты язвительный до невозможности, ты заставляешь меня смеяться, у тебя самые голубые глаза в мире. — У Стива перехватило дыхание. — Ты вызываешь во мне самые сопливые чувства, засранец. Доволен? Нарывался на комплименты? — Стив выдохнул смешок и уставился в пол. — Я не позволю тебе больше так говорить о себе. Ты хороший парень, Стив. Ты слышишь меня? Я знаю, о чем говорю, я старый как динозавр. Я прекрасно знаю, как мне повезло, что я с тобой сошелся._

_— Ладно, хорошо. Теперь отпусти меня… — прошептал Стив. Он едва мог формулировать слова._

_— Категорически нет. Не до тех пор, пока ты не услышишь меня. Ты мне нравишься. Слышишь? Ты мне очень нравишься._

_— Ладно, хорошо… — сказал Стив полу, плечу Брока. — Полезно знать, — тихо добавил он. Он почти улыбался. Он не верил Рамлоу, но все равно ему было приятно это слышать. Прошло чертовски много времени с тех пор, как кто-то с ним так говорил. С Баки._

_— Чертовски «полезно знать». И ты адски миленький, не забывай об этом._

_— Ладно… — Брок повернул его голову, заставляя встретиться с ним глазами. — Ладно._

* * *

Медленно текли минуты. Стив потерялся в раздумьях и бездумьи. Может быть, он даже задремал под повязкой. Все его тело казалось слишком тяжелым, как будто гравитация тянула его вниз сильнее, чем весь остальной мир. В то же время его разум как будто плавал. Он почти хотел, чтобы на нем снова были наручники, которые не дали бы ему полностью улететь в никуда. После проведенного в повязке времени он потерял всякое ощущение направления, пространства, реальности.

Он осознал, что Брок и Баки тихо смеются, переговариваясь. По его волосам пробежала чья-то ладонь. Он чувствовал запах кукурузного хлеба в воздухе.

— Хорошо поспал, малыш? — Стив не ответил, плотнее сжимаясь в комок. — Никогда не угадаешь, что сказал твой парень, пока тебя не было.

На его лице была ладонь, на его коже лежала металлическая ладонь. Он закрыл глаза под повязкой и позволил касаться себя. Он все равно не знал, что сказать Броку.

— Он сказал мне, что считает тебя милым, — произнес Брок с улыбкой в голосе. — Не могу винить его в этом, честно. У него хороший вкус. Ты чудо. — Стив опять промолчал. Они еще немного поговорили на русском. — Он покраснел, Стив, можешь в это поверить? Боже, когда это все закончится, вас двоих ждет столько веселья. Каждый день, Стив. Ты будешь с ним каждый день.

Больше русского. Стив вздрогнул, когда по его лицу пробежались пальцы.

— Это будет хорошо, да? — Стив ждал слишком долго, прежде чем кивнуть, и Брок вздохнул. — Что ж, еда готова, значит, мы можем ненадолго снять повязку, да? Дадим твоему парню увидеть твои славные голубые глаза, да? Пусть ему будет от чего краснеть.

Брок медленно развязал повязку и снял ее с лица Стива. Тот прищурился из-за яркого света на кухне. Он сглотнул, глядя между Броком и Баки. Он мог видеть. Это было чудом. Это пугало. Оба мужчины улыбались ему, Баки сидел сбоку, а Брок стоял перед ним на коленях. Стив сделал прерывистый вздох и отвернулся, глядя в пол. Брок поднялся и начал распределять тарелки с едой для всех троих.

Баки взял лицо Стива в ладони, и их глаза встретились. Баки сказал что-то на русском, не разрывая взглядов, и Брок рассмеялся.

— Он сказал, что ему жаль, что нам приходится закрывать твои глаза. Они ему нравятся. — Брок подождал немного и сказал: — Стив, веди себя хорошо. Что полагается сказать?

— С-спасибо?

— Умничка.

— Он хороший, — добавил Баки. — Правда ведь?

— Он лучший, он идеальный. Вот почему он нам нужен.

Баки улыбнулся Стиву и снова заговорил на русском, быстро, оживленно, и Стив едва не начал снова плакать. Его лицо было совсем как раньше. Он выглядел также, когда они собирались на СтаркЭкспо, когда он доставал свежайший выпуск Научной фантастики, когда они шли на танцы. Он был счастлив. Брок передал им тарелки с едой, чили со сливочным соусом и кукурузным хлебом, и уселся на пол, наблюдая за Баки и Стивом. Брок и Баки продолжали разговаривать, продолжали разговаривать о нем, а Стив мог только сидеть там молча.

* * *

_«Один раз», пообещал Брок. Всего один раз, давай, будет весело! Он привел еще гору аргументов, и Стив, наконец, согласился. Они только закончили задание и были последними в конференц-зале, когда ни с того, ни с сего Брок открыл кладовку и затащил туда Стива. Его руки были повсюду, и Стив извивался у стены. Брок расстегнул на нем штаны и засунул внутрь руку, и Стив вскрикнул, прежде чем Брок накрыл его рот ладонью._

_Стив вывернулся из-под нее._   
_— П-прости._

_— Ничего, просто будь потише._

_У Стива дрожали колени, рука Рамлоу вернулась в его штаны, и от адреналина, от возбуждения ноги Стива соскользнули, и он стек вниз по стене, вздрогнув. Брок усмехнулся, их глаза встретились, и у Стива было едва с полсекунды, чтобы обдумать ухмылку на его лице, когда Брок сдернул его штаны к коленям, подсек его ногу сзади и быстрым движением отправил его вниз запутавшимся комком._

_Стив начал хихикать, это было ужасно смешно, и зубы Брока царапнули его шею._   
_— Ты должен вести себя тихо, малыш, — прошептал он._

_— Б-брок…_

_Руки Брока забрались между ног Стива. Одна поглаживала его член, медленно, вдумчиво, а облизанными пальцами второй он играл с дыркой Стива. Они были в кладовке. Стив сжимался в комок, отчаянно пытаясь не дрожать. Стив даже не мог думать. В любой момент кто-нибудь мог открыть дверь в поисках пачки бумаги или скрепок и застать его в таком виде._

_— Не дам тебе кончить, если не будешь вести себя тихо._

_— Ч-что? ...мммм… Брок…_

_— Тсс… Никаких разговоров. Ты должен молчать, если хочешь кончить._

_— Брок, пожалуйста._

_Руки Брока замерли. Палец внутри Стива, кулак вокруг его члена, они не двигались, они ничего не делали. Стив извивался и корчился на полу, жаждущий, чтобы Брок двигался. Он уставился на любовника, который только усмехнулся в ответ._

_— Ты будешь делать то, что я тебе говорю?_

_— По… — он оборвал себя, захлопывая рот так быстро, что рисковал сломать себе зуб._

_— Хорошо. Хорошо, Стив. — Руки Брока снова начали двигаться, медленно и вкусно поглаживая его изнутри и снаружи. Стив закусил губу, ловя неожиданно высокий скулеж в горле. Это снова заставило Брока замереть, оставить его дрожащим на полу. Брок подался вперед и царапнул зубами подбородок Стива._

_— Не издавай ни звука. Это приказ._

_— Д-да, агент Рамлоу, — прошептал Стив. Он даже не думал об этом, просто вырвалось само._

_— О, мне нравится, когда ты так меня зовешь. Я могу придумать еще несколько имен, которыми ты можешь меня звать. — Стив с такой силой закусывал губу, что был уверен, что пустит себе кровь на рубашку, пытаясь сдержать стон. — Может быть, в следующий раз._

_Брок двигался медленно, очень медленно. Но искусно. Он на мгновение убрал ладонь от члена Стива, чтобы сплюнуть в нее, и Стив едва не закричал, когда его ладонь вернулась. Его пальцы поджимались в ботинках, руки тряслись, пока он пытался удержать себя возле стены и не свалиться на пол дрожащим комком. Это было мелочью. Ему дрочили и ласкали изнутри пальцами. Часть его пыталась обвинить в волне ощущений сыворотку, повышенную чувствительность, то, что его тело всё ощущало гораздо ярче, но он знал, что лгал самому себе. Ему нравилось, как Брок велел ему быть тихим, нравились поднятые ставки, нравились приказы, которым можно было следовать._

_Его яйца подтянулись. Он был близко, он был очень близко._

_— Ни единого звука, Стив. Не издавай ни звука. Кто угодно может зайти и услышать._

_Стив кивнул. Еще одно движение кулаком, еще одно прикосновение к его простате. Стив заскулил за стиснутыми губами и увидел звезды, стукнувшись головой о стену за собой, кончая._

_Через некоторое время он, тяжело дыша, начал приходить в себя, выбираясь из ослепительной дымки удовольствия и встречаясь в темноте кладовке с внимательным взглядом Брока._

_— Тебе было весело?_

_— Д-да. Это было здорово._

_— Тебе понравилось?_

_— Мне понравился ты. Когда ты… говорил мне… — он не мог закончить фразу. Он постепенно возвращался в реальность и начинал осознавать, как смешно он себя вел._

_— Тебе понравилось, когда я сказал тебе быть тихим?_

_Стив покраснел._   
_— Мне нравится, когда ты говоришь мне, что делать._

_— Полезно знать._

* * *

— Мне разрешено говорить? — тихо спросил Стив. Брок посмотрел на него, жуя порцию чили. Стив на мгновение кинул взгляд на кровать, с висящими там наручниками, посмотрел на лежавшую на полу между ними повязку. — Прости. Ничего… прости, прости…

Брок проглотил.  
— Нет, все нормально, — наконец, сказал он. — Тебе можно говорить. Хотя на некоторые вопросы я не буду отвечать.

Стив кивнул и отправил в рот ложку чили.

— Что ты хочешь узнать?

— Почему он меня не помнит? — Стив кивнул на Баки, который рассматривал его с любопытством, держа свою тарелку в металлической руке и машинально поедая чили.

— Промывание мозгов, пытки, контроль над разумом. Все вместе, честно. Он был с Гидрой еще раньше, чем я родился, насколько я знаю, и нам почти ничего о нем не говорили.

— Он даже своего имени не помнит.

— Его имя «Солдат» для любых нужд и целей. Это записано в его инструкции.

— У него есть инструкция?

— Я пошутил.

Стив вздохнул.  
— Можно мне надеть какие-нибудь вещи?

— Нам все равно придется их снять.

— Зачем?

— Я подумал, что мы могли бы потрахаться втроем перед завтрашним днем. Это будет хорошо для тебя.

Стив замер, его мысли сразу метнулись к веревкам, к заглушкам для ушей, к металлическому стержню. Он чуть не выронил тарелку с чили. Он кинул взгляд на Брока и Баки, но те, похоже, не заметили его неожиданный ужас.

Он наконец заставил себя спросить:  
— Что… что будет завтра?

— Щупальце.

— И что? Ты собираешься сломать меня еще сильнее перед этим? По-моему, я уже достаточно сломан, чтобы… — Он замолчал, осознавая, что он только что произнес. _Я сломан._

_Я сломан._

Это ничего не значило, однако сорвавшиеся с его губ слова оказались неожиданными. Он перестал бороться, вот что они означали. Он всегда боролся, всегда пытался пробить собственный путь через мир. Он перестал.

— Малыш?

Стив очень осторожно опустил ополовиненную тарелку на пол, посмотрел на Брока и Баки и снова уставился в пол. Он подумал, что ему, возможно, станет трудно дышать, или он начнет потеть, начнет трястись или плакать; он раньше так сильно рыдал. Но ничего из этого не произошло. Он даже восхитился своим телом. Оно онемело. Он весь целиком онемел.

Брок оказался перед ним, положив ладони на голову Стива, заставляя его поднять глаза.  
— Малыш? — Стив не мог ответить, он только молча смотрел на мужчину. На мужчину, который его сломал. — Ох, милый, это не твоя вина.

— Что? — Стив растерялся. Это было последней вещью, которую он ожидал услышать от Рамлоу.

— Ты старался изо всех сил, Стив. Ты боролся долгое время, дольше, чем я от тебя ожидал. Ты очень сильный. Ты совершенство. Но никто не может сопротивляться вечность, малыш. Даже ты. Рано или поздно ты бы начал ломаться. Ты треснул, потому что я хотел этого от тебя; потому что ты был готов к этому; в том, что это произошло, нет твоей вины. И ты сделал это изумительно.

Он не мог выдержать взгляд Брока.

— Прости, — наконец, прошептал Стив. Он не мог даже сказать, за что он просил прощения, но это было единственным, что пришло ему в голову в качестве ответа. _Хорошие мальчики не отчаиваются._

— Ничего, — пробормотал Брок. Его руки на лице Стива были теплыми, его большие пальцы невесомо касались его щек, его губ. — Мы все ошибаемся. Ты отлично справляешься. Стив, посмотри на меня. — Он снова повернул его голову, карие глаза впивались в Стива. — Ты боролся долгое время. Это хорошо. Ты очень, очень сильный. И сейчас ты все делаешь хорошо. Слышишь меня, малыш?

Стив медленно ответил, больше для себя, чем для Брока.  
— Я уже не вернусь после этого.

Брок выглядел немного опечаленным.  
— Нет, не вернешься. — Его пальцы снова погладили щеки Стива. Тот моргнул, чувствуя подступающие слезы. — И это нормально. Это просто смерть и перерождение; это порядок, это то, ради чего все затевалось, это то, ради чего существует Гидра. Щупальце доломает тебя до конца, а потом всё станет намного лучше. Мы перестроим тебя в нечто еще более совершенное. И ты отлично справляешься. Ты уже стал намного лучше, чем был.

— Разве? — Невозможно. Он был бледным, трясущимся, голым существом, сидящим на полу, избитым и изломанным. _Сдавшимся_.

Брок улыбнулся.  
— Да, малыш. Чем больше мы вкладываем работы, тем совершеннее ты становишься. Более готовым сдаться, позволить Гидре восстановить тебя. Ты прекрасен. Идеален.

Он наклонился и поцеловал Стива. Стив неуверенно открыл рот, позволяя языку Брока скользнуть внутрь. Он был теплым, он был нежным. Ни следа прежнего страха или унижения. Или они были там, но Стив не мог больше уделять им внимание. Он слишком устал. Он сломался. Какое это имело значение?

Он не знал, что делать со своими руками, они колебались перед его животом над коленями, прежде чем кто-то коснулся его. Металлическая ладонь Баки бережно взяла запястье Стива и подняла к груди Брока. Баки помогал ему. Его мозг наконец отвис, и Стив начал отвечать на поцелуй. Это происходило, он был частью этого…

Он отстранился с выдохом.  
— Нет, подожди…

— Тсс. Все в порядке, малыш. Ты закончил есть? — Стив кивнул через мгновение. — Тогда пора. Идем в кровать.

— Что? Нет… пожалуйста… — Он отодвинулся, вжимаясь в шкафы. Они снова его свяжут? Буду трахать оба одновременно? Отнимут его слух? — Не надо. Я буду хорошим, я же сказал, что буду хорошим. Я буду…

— Все будет хорошо, малыш. Не так, как в прошлый раз. Мы сделаем так, что тебе очень понравится.

— Брок, не надо… я не могу… пожалуйста, не делай так больше… пожалуйста…

— Тсс… Малыш. Малыш, это будет приятно. Ни стержня, ни удавки. Тебе будет очень хорошо. Ты хорошо себя ведешь, но тебе надо успокоиться.

— Пожалуйста, не надо…

— Малыш, это все равно произойдет. Это пойдет тебе на пользу. Покажет, как всё будет, когда мы с этим закончим.

— Можно… можно мне вколоть бензо? — спросил Стив. — Пожалуйста, так будет…

Он мог сделать это с бензо в венах, облегчающим боль, делающим его лучше, _послушнее_. Он отчаянно хотел его в этот раз. Даже с учетом жесточайшего отходняка, рвоты, разрывающей головной боли. Это не имело значения. Так люди зарабатывали зависимость? Вряд ли он мог бы найти мутного дельца в темной подворотне (и удастся ли ему вообще когда-нибудь выйти наружу?). Он хотел этого. Он хотел сбежать. Он не хотел чувствовать себя таким…

— Боюсь, нет, — ответил Брок. — Нельзя, чтобы коктейль был в твоем организме за двадцать четыре часа до Щупальца.

— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, я не могу… я не могу быть таким. Я не могу быть для тебя этим. Просто вколи мне что-нибудь. Тогда ты сможешь трахать меня, пока я не умру, и я даже не буду об этом знать. Пожалуйста…

— Это обратная сторона монеты, малыш. Ты станешь сильнее.

— После игр в семью? С завязанными глазами? После пыток, после попыток свести меня с ума, пока я сам себя не забуду? — _Пока я не сломаюсь?_

— Ты справишься, Стив.

— Пожалуйста, Брок. — Он протянул руку вперед; подставил свои _вены_ , дрожа. — Пожалуйста. Просто… бензо… с ним лучше. Я в любом случаем нравлюсь тебе под ним больше. Я с ним милый, да? Я… я буду милым для тебя. Идеальным. Я был идеальным, помнишь? Я… обещаю…

— Ты нравишься мне сейчас. Ты нравишься мне. Ты идеальный сейчас.

Стив всхлипнул. Он не мог встретиться с Броком глазами. Он чувствовал, что Брок с Баки смотрят на него и не мог уйти, не мог бороться, не мог сбежать, не мог даже думать.

— Скажи, что ты чувствуешь, малыш.

— Пожалуйста, не делай этого.

— Почему?

— Пожалуйста, Брок…

— Прекрати умолять меня и скажи, почему.

— Потому что… потому что… — Стив никак не мог подобрать слова. — Я не хочу этого, пожалуйста, Брок… я не…

— Почему нет? Почему ты плачешь, малыш?

— Я… Я не…

— Скажи мне. Расскажи, что ты чувствуешь.

— Я… я не могу думать… это слишком… я боюсь… и я не… пожалуйста, _боже_ , пожалуйста! Я не хочу этого…

— Тсс. Вот оно, малыш. Вот оно.

Стив уставился на него, чувствуя, как у него перехватывает дыхание. Рамлоу повторял ему это целыми днями. Что Стив напуган. Глядя на него теперь, осознавая, что все это время он был абсолютно прав, Стив ощутил новую волну страха.

— Ты боялся очень долго, но ты слишком сильный, ты даже не позволял себе этого увидеть до этого момента, малыш.

— Что?

— Тебе не нужно бояться. С Гидрой тебе больше не придется бояться.

— Брок, пожалуйста… Я не… я не могу… — Он прервал себя, закусив губу, глядя на потолок, на стены, куда угодно кроме Баки и Рамлоу. — Просто дай мне бензо. Пожалуйста, я не могу…

— Повтори это.

— Ч-что?

— Скажи это снова.

Стив встретился с ним взглядом, разоблаченный.  
— Я боюсь, — прошептал он.

— Еще раз.

— Я боюсь.

— Еще.

_Я сломался._

— Я боюсь. Мне страшно, страшно, очень страшно. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста… пожалуйста, перестань, просто перестань… боже, пожалуйста… прости, прости, мне так жаль, я…

Брок наклонился и снова поцеловал его. Стив всхлипывал в его рот, его лицо было мокрым от слез, он открывал рот Броку навстречу, целовал его в ответ, напуганный, измученный. Брок отстранился, сказал что-то по-русски Баки, и тот тоже наклонился поцеловать Стива, и тот снова всхлипнул. Это был Баки. Это было всё, чего он хотел, и он был так напуган, он так устал. Было приятно целовать Баки, касаться его кожи. Баки был мертв. Баки очень долго был мертв, а теперь он был здесь.

_Гидра вернула его тебе._

Через несколько минут Стив постепенно успокоился, немного икая, вытер лицо, не в силах смотреть в глаза обоим мужчинам. Они терпеливо ждали, пока он трясся возле шкафчиков.

— Идем, малыш, — позвал его Брок издалека, из другого мира. — Давай умоем тебя и пойдем в кровать. Это будет приятно, я обещаю.

Брок всегда выполнял свои обещания.

— Прости, — прошептал Стив. За что он просил прощения? Он даже не мог подумать сам.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы все начало быть лучше? — Стив уставился на Брока, позволив себе медленно кивнуть. Что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от тяжести на плечах, от страха.

— Скажи это. Тебе больше не нужно бояться. Отдай свой страх в обмен на что-то большее.

— Что? — Его взгляд метался между Броком и Баки, и Баки подвинулся ближе к нему.

— Ты должен сказать это, Стив, — прошептал он. — Скажи это.

До него медленно доходило, осознание накрывало его одновременно медленно и слишком, слишком быстро, как будто закон из писания, что-то, против чего он не мог бороться, что-то намного большее, чем он мог когда-нибудь стать.

— Нет… — прошептал, тряся головой. — Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня…

— Все хорошо, малыш.

— Скажи это, Стив, — произнес Баки. — Все в порядке.

Он уронил затылок на дверцу шкафа. Он почти физически чувствовал, как остатки воли вытекают из него, просачиваются через поры, рассеиваются в воздухе, чтобы быть поглощенными легкими Брока и Баки. Он встретился взглядом с Баки. Тот протянул руку и погладил его по щеке.

Он осторожно вдохнул и отпустил все, за что цеплялся; за безымянные вещи, делавшие его Стивом, заставлявшие его просыпаться по утрам, заставлявшие его дышать. Он отдал их. В обмен на что-то большее.

В конце концов, они вернули ему Баки.

_— Хайль Гидра._


	16. Chapter 16

Стив в очередной раз очутился в ванной. Брок стоял, прислонившись к дверному проему, и наблюдал за тем, как он умывается. Теплая вода казалась совершенно чужеродной на соленой и сухой коже щек Стива. Он встретился глазами со своим отражением и вздрогнул, совсем как в прошлый раз. Бледный, глаза красные, обведенные темными кругами. Он не узнавал себя. Было ли это вообще зеркалом?

— Ув-верен, что хочешь трахать меня в таком виде? — тихо спросил, с трудом вспомнив о присутствии Брока. — Я выгляжу как кусок дерьма.

* * *

_— Боже, малыш, — прошептал Брок ему в ухо. Нет, агент Рамлоу прошептал ему в ухо. Они все еще были на работе, и хотя бы один из них должен был сохранять профессионализм. Стив смотрел прямо перед собой, наблюдая за прибытием группы зачистки, пытаясь ни на что не реагировать. Он отчаянно жаждал, чтобы они закончили как можно быстрее. После того, как небольшая заварушка обернулась полномасштабной битвой, он оказался покрыт грязью, машинным маслом, солидной порцией крови и, к его величайшему омерзению, внутренностей. — Я хочу выебать тебя прямо сейчас возле хамви, просто нагнуть тебя над капотом, и похуй, если кто увидит._

_Стив, сглотнув, уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами, более чем заведенный этим заявлением._   
_— Правда? В самом деле? В таком виде? Я выгляжу как кусок дерьма._

_— Я хочу сожрать тебя живьем в таком виде. Наблюдать за тем, как ты работаешь... Я заполнил свою коллекцию картинок для дрочева до конца времен._

_Стив попытался ослабить напряжение._   
_— Я покрыт хрен знает чем, ты понимаешь это? Я просто отвратителен сейчас._

_Брок скосил глаза, окидывая Стива сверху вниз таким взглядом, что тот покраснел под слоем грязи._   
_— Ты нечто._

_— Хммм… хорошее нечто?_

_— Лучшее. Проведешь всю дорогу, думая о том, что я с тобой сделаю, да?_

_— Мне дадут сначала принять душ?_

_— Нет. Примешь душ, когда я с тобой закончу. Нет смысла тратить воду, если я все равно собираюсь запачкать тебя. — Стив закусил губу, проглатывая стон. — Тебе это нравится?_

_— Да._

_— Полезно знать._

* * *

— Ты идеален, малыш.

Стив покачал головой.  
— Не могу вспомнить, когда я в последний раз выглядел так кошмарно. Не думал даже, что сыворотка позволит мне такое.

— Ну, ты прошел через ад. Ты выглядишь лучше, чем раньше. Думаю, еда немало помогла.

— Да, наверное. — Он посмотрел на Брока. — Роллинз с тобой делал то же самое?

Брок фыркнул.  
— Едва ли. — Стив смотрел с любопытством. — Ты чертовски странный, Стив. Мы тебя никаким образом не могли сломать обычным методом.

— Обычным методом?

— Джек подружился со мной, когда я был совсем потерявшимся, едва сводил концы с концами в качестве новобранца Щ.И.Т.а. Это, бьюсь об заклад, тебе знакомо.

Стив почувствовал, что краснеет, вспоминая первые месяцы в Щ.И.Т.е после нападения Читаури на Нью-Йорк. _«Потерянный»_ даже близко не подходило к тому, каким он себя ощущал. Правда, и _«подружились»_ не подходило к тому, как Рамлоу проложил свой путь в его жизнь.

— А вы двое? Ну, ты знаешь…

— Мы трахались, если ты об этом. Но это было обыденным, в каком-то смысле, и это началось только после того, как он сломал меня. Всегда появляется связь с людьми, которые тебя ломают; порой ты больше ни с кем другим не можешь спать. А он в постели что-то с чем-то. Но мы взяли перерыв, когда я начал работать с тобой. Возможно, он присоединится к нам, когда все закончится. Я рассказывал ему о тебе, и он явно заинтересован. — Брок осмотрел Стива с ног до головы. — Кто его может обвинить в этом? Он заслужил это. Он помогал мне спланировать, что и как я буду с тобой делать.

Стив уставился на него, пытаясь не думать о том, как Роллинз и Рамлоу трахают его вдвоем. Пытаясь не думать о том, что Роллинз _заслужил_ Стива. Но в то же время он понимал, что это мало имеет значения. Кем он был теперь, чтобы говорить им нет?

— Что… — он прочистил горло, сглатывая. У него подрагивали ноги, и он облокотился на стойку раковины. — Что было? Когда ты… когда он…

— Он напоил меня до отключки, и я проснулся голышом в камере. Много драк. Много побоев. Много криков. Немного траха, но это не действует на меня так хреново, как на тебя. Свет был ярче ебаного солнца, я не мог спать — лишение сна отличное подспорье в деле пыток. Заставляет всё терять смысл, заставляет тебя видеть вещи, которых нет. Я думал применить это на тебе, но решил не проверять, на что ты станешь способен, если тебя лишить сна. Большинство из того, что делал Джек, было стандартными пытками. Боль, утопление, обычная фигня. И он изучал меня, как я изучал тебя, так что он знал, что делать. Я тоже был напуган; он колол мне кортизол и галлюциноген, как я тебе. Я рад, что хотя бы этот опыт мы с тобой разделили. — Он улыбнулся, но его глаза оставались серьезными. Стив подумал, что Брок, похоже, жалел о том, что ему пришлось это делать. — Потом было Щупальце. Потом все кончилось. Я не настолько сильный как ты. Я сдался.

— Вот просто так?

— Нет ничего _«просто так»_ в Щупальце.

— Он похож на Кровопийц? Часы одной боли?

— Минуты. — Стив нахмурился. — Когда Кровопийцы соединяются в Щупальце, боль усиливается. По экспоненте. Ты не можешь выдержать долго с этой штукой на позвоночнике. И это… Это трудно описать, Стив. Это заставляет тебя сдаться или умереть.

— Сколько ты продержался? — тихо спросил Стив.

— Чуть меньше семи минут. Ходит слух, что рекорд держится около тринадцати. У Роллинза было семь с половиной, но обычно промежутки короче. Мы Страйк, все из армии и спецподразделений, привычные к боли. Средний срок около двух с половиной, трех с половиной минут. Мы делаем ставки, что Джеймсон не продержится дольше четырех. Мы думаем, что ты выдержишь десять, пятнадцать на максимуме. Ты можешь стать нашим новым рекордсменом.

— Джеймсон? Дэйви? — Брок кивнул. — Он же только ребенок, Брок. Ему сколько? Двадцать два? Ты не можешь…

— Тебе сколько? Двадцать семь? — Стив не ответил на это. Брок вздохнул и шагнул в ванную, ведя пальцами вниз по руке Стива. — Идем, малыш.

* * *

_— Охренеть, ты снова готов? Уже? — воскликнул Рамлоу, касаясь члена Стива._

_— Довольно прытко для старика, а? — рассмеялся Стив._

_— Сколько тебе лет?_

_— Ты трахаешь девяностолетнего, Рамлоу._

_— Нет, я серьезно, сколько тебе лет за минусом сна во льдах?_

_Стив растерянно заморгал, хотя и понимал, что к нынешнему моменту уже должен был привыкнуть к тому, что Рамлоу вечно ставит его в тупик. Постоянно. Каждый раз, когда Стив думал, что привык к нему, что-то опять менялось._

_— Мне двадцать шесть._

_Рамлоу хмыкнул и взял член Стива в ладонь, рассмеявшись громче в ответ на стон._

_— Полезно знать. Ты просто ребенок. — Стив хлопнул его, но демонстративно не стал отталкивать его руку._

* * *

Брок взял Стива за руку и вывел из ванной. Дверь захлопнулась, и Стив тяжело облокотился на нее, наблюдая за Броком и Баки. Баки уже был без рубашки, и он улыбнулся, встретившись взглядом со Стивом. Он выглядел так же. Может быть, немного бледнее, немного массивнее, но в тоже время немного стройнее — ему нужно было больше есть, произнес голос в голове Стива. Точнее, голос _прокричал_. Но это был Баки. Это был _Баки_. Стив попытался коротко улыбнуться в ответ, кривя губы. Брок пробормотал что-то по-русски, и Баки подошел к Стиву.

Они начали целоваться, в этот раз Стив сразу начал отвечать, едва его коснулись губы Баки. Они делали это уже несколько дней, но казалось, что всё происходит в первый раз. Не было ни наркотиков, ни принуждения. Все еще был страх. Стив был в панике, поднимая руку и легонько касаясь щеки Баки, пока они целовались. И боже, может быть, это и было по принуждению, может быть, в этом было что-то пугающее и скверное, но Стив больше не хотел об этом думать. Он думал и боролся слишком, слишком давно.

А здесь был Баки.

Совесть заставила его отстраниться с влажным выдохом. Он зажмурился и прислонился спиной к двери, проглатывая всхлип, проклятия на языке. Баки не мог согласиться на это, а Стив обжимался с ним как озабоченный подросток. Его руки сжались в кулаки; он вжался в дверь и отвернулся.

* * *

_— Нам не следует это делать, — сказал Стив, садясь и смещаясь к краю кровати. — Черт, Рамлоу, мы можем попасть под трибунал._

_— Это Щ.И.Т., Стив, не проклятая армия в сороковых. О нас узнают — нас пожурят, я обещаю._

_— Рамлоу…_

_— Я просил тебя звать меня Броком._

_— Брок…_

_— Что ты с ума сходишь? — Брок сел позади Стива и обнял за пояс. — Тебе это нравится, так? Ты хорошо проводишь время?_

_— Ты знаешь, что да…_

_— Тогда в чем проблема?_

_— Мы не должны это делать. Я просто… — Брок затащил его обратно на кровать, уложил на спину и уселся сверху. Стив сглотнул, зажмурился и отвернулся. — Брок…_

_— В тебе столько вины, малыш. Я планирую вытрахать ее из тебя. Позволь мне дать тебе что-то другое взамен._

_Стив фыркнул, но смешок быстро обернулся стоном, когда рука Брока передвинулась к его члену. Его бедра вскинулись по собственной воле._   
_— Брок… подожди…_

_— Тебе приятно?_

_— Д-да… да…_

_— Это всё, что имеет значение, Стив. Слышишь? Веришь мне? Все будет хорошо._

_Стив кивнул._

_— Полезно знать._

_Стив кончил через несколько минут, забыв всё, о чем они говорили, до следующего утра, когда им пришлось вернуться на работу и притворяться, что ничего не было._

* * *

— Хочешь кое-что?

— Кое-что что?

— Жди тут. — Брок оставил Стива и Баки возле двери в ванную. Стив попытался выровнять дыхание, когда Брок достал футляр со шприцами.

— А как же правило «никаких наркотиков перед Щупальцем»?

— Никакого бензо перед Щупальцем. Это не оно. — Брок вернулся к Стиву, и тот внезапно понял, что снова прижат к стене двумя мужчинами. Раньше, до всего этого, происходящее заставило бы его разум заметаться, но сейчас он оставался спокойным. Он не мог сбежать, окруженный, так что его мозг просто молчал. Через мгновение он вдруг понял, что с Броком и Баки, укрывавшими его собой, он чувствовал себя _почти_ защищенным. _Почти_ в безопасности. У него не было другого выбора, кроме как оставаться спокойным в их присутствии, раз уж побег был невозможен. В его голове всплыл образ пса, успокаивающегося в своем вольере, в своей клетке, он моргнул и отвел взгляд, пытаясь избавиться от неприятной мысли.

Отдай свои страхи Гидре. Шагни в клетку.

Его дыхание стало прерывистым.

— Вот, — сказал Брок. Он провернул шприц между пальцами, прежде чем положил иглой на ладонь. Он не был заполнен как другие шприцы. Брок выдавил немного жидкости в руку, всего каплю, и поднял ко рту Стива. Стив, пытаясь не закатывать глаза, наклонился вперед и широко лизнул ладонь, собирая жидкость.

Его голова откинулась на стену; он почти сразу почувствовал, в неразбавленном виде, как вещество разогрело его кожу, тая на языке, впитываясь в кровь через влажную кожу рта. Афродизиак. То, с чего всё началось. Стив быстро моргал, приоткрыв рот, осознавая, что с ним происходило.

— Это чистый афродизиак. До этого техники смешивали его мне с дрянью, державшей тебя неспособным пошевелиться. Но сейчас тебе хватит и этого. Этого хватит совсем ненадолго, только чтобы ты разогрелся.

Стив почти физически чувствовал, как расширяются его зрачки, как разрумянивается кожа.  
— Ого, — прошептал он, прижимаясь к стене. Он несколько раз сглотнул и посмотрел на Брока с Баки. Облизал губы. — Д-да, — произнес он. — Хорошо. Да. Это хорошо.

Они оба усмехнулись в ответ, и это словно сорвало плотину, Стив рванулся вперед и снова поцеловал Баки. Он собирался сделать с ним всё. Он собирался вылизать каждый миллиметр его кожи, услышать каждый звук, который тот мог издать. Прошли годы, и Стив хотел этого сейчас, хотел ужасно сильно. Это был _Баки_. Вернуться к этому было так же легко, как дышать, стоило только позволить себе, теперь, когда наркотики помогли отбросить все идиотские стены, которые возвел он вокруг себя.

Рука Брока легла Стиву на загривок, и Стив подался к прикосновению, прежде чем повернуться и поцеловать и его тоже, распахнув рот, страстно, неряшливо, откровенно. Его руки скользили по бокам Брока, губы ласкали его лицо, его шею. Этого он тоже хотел. Он безумно его хотел. Этот мужчина открыл для него дороги, о которых Стив даже не подозревал, как они ему нужны, стал спасительным деревом в океане, и Стив отчаянно хотел выразить ему благодарность своим ртом, своим языком, всем своим телом.

Брок хмыкнул, отстраняясь.  
— Легче, тигр. Еще кое-что. — Он подтолкнул Стива обратно к Баки, и Стив охотно подчинился, чуть не умирая от звуков, издаваемых Баки, когда их губы снова соединились. Брок шагнул ему за спину, лаская кожу теплой рукой. Он потянул Стива на пару сантиметров назад, а затем что-то легло ему на глаза.

Стив охнул, замирая под повязкой, только все тело начало напряженно дрожать в руках Баки. Брок завязал повязку на его затылке, и Стив потянулся к нему. Он оказался в их власти, в их милости _опять_. С гуляющим по его системе афродизиаком он не так уж сильно против этого возражал. Конечно, часть его сознания была напугана. У него не было возможности предвидеть их действия, узнать, что они будут делать, но их руки лежали на его коже, а их намерения казались чистыми. Ну или настолько чистыми, насколько они могли быть с наличием афродизиака в уравнении. Это не имело значения. Он хотел их, как бы им ни вздумалось его взять. Он хотел, хотел, _хотел_. Член Стива стоял, его тело было зажато между двумя мужчинами. До него донесся откуда-то скулеж, и он не сразу понял, что издал его сам.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Брок.

— Д-да, — выдохнул Стив. Афродизиак разогрел его, сделал его готовым, заставил его захотеть. — Не останавливайся.

— Хорошо, малыш. Давай отведем тебя в кровать.

* * *

_Стив застонал и перекатился на бок. Пол под ними был жестким, они тяжело дышали после раунда быстрого, грубого секса. Стив с восхищением смотрел на Брока, улыбавшегося, но поморщившегося от попытки пошевелиться._

_— Давай в следующий раз все-таки попытаемся добраться до кровати, а?_

_— Продолжишь так меня трахать, можешь делать это где тебе вздумается, — выдохнул Стив._

_— Полезно знать._

* * *

Стив думал, что простыни под ним будут казаться ужасными и прекрасными, как это было под бензо, но они были всего лишь простынями. Они были приятными, только и всего. А вот Брок с Баки? Жар их ладоней, вес их тел, дыхание их голосов. Это было совершенно по-другому. Стив никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя более возбужденным. Его покрывал тонкий слой пота, делая кожу скользкой и горячей, когда он начал тереться о бедро Баки.

Брок и Баки переговаривались на русском, и Стива это не беспокоило, пока он влажно и отчаянно водил ртом по подбородку Баки. Они смеялись; их руки были на нем повсюду, и он стонал от каждого прикосновения. Он мог уделить внимание каждому шраму под пальцами, каждой выпуклости над ребрами, на груди. Это было прекрасно.

Его разум метнулся к тем временам, когда он был с Баки раньше, и ко всем случаям, когда он был с Броком раньше, а теперь они оба были с ним одновременно, и он едва мог это впитать. Это было ошеломляющим. Это было подарком.

* * *

_— Вот, с днем рождения._

_— Сейчас октябрь._

_— Да ладно, бери подарок._

_Стив залез в пакет и густо покраснел, увидев содержимое._   
_— О…_

_— Хочешь попробовать?_

_— Д-да._

_— Тебе нравится?_

_— Да. — Стив моргнул и поднял взгляд на него. — Очень._

_Брок забрал из рук Стива анальную пробку и широко, во все зубы, ухмыльнулся._   
_— Полезно знать._

* * *

Он лежал на Баки, вылизывая его кожу, когда всё прекратилось.

Он замер. Он чувствовал всё по-прежнему; его тело _хотело_ , его член стоял, подтекал смазкой и подрагивал, но было такое ощущение, что его мозг наконец-то его догнал.

Брок тут же наклонился к его уху.  
— Эй, тсс, тсс, все в порядке, Стив. Просто выгорело действие афродизиака. Все остальное на месте.

— Подожди…

Он попытался отодвинуться, попытался сесть на постели, но Баки обхватил его за бедра, а Брок положил ладонь на шею. Стив завозился, пытаясь выбраться.

— Тебе же хорошо сейчас, так?

— Брок, подожди… — Рука Брока скользнула по его поясу и добралась до члена, заставив Стива вскрикнуть, толкнуться бедрами вниз, притираясь к Баки. Но он затряс головой.

— В чем дело, малыш?

— Брок, я не могу… не так… это не…

— Ну-ка, поднимись-ка. — Он потянул его от Баки, и Стив был благодарен за это. Брок устроил его на своих коленях, и Стив зажмурился под повязкой, отворачиваясь. — Тсс. Тише, малыш, успокойся, все хорошо.

— Черт, перестань… хватит…

— Малыш, все кончено, — тихо произнес Брок ему на ухо. Стив почувствовал холодок от этих слов. — Думай об этом как о перерыве, последнем перерыве. Тебе больше не нужно бороться. Я знаю, что ты хочешь сражаться, это то, что делает тебя собой, ты боец, но тебе больше не нужно сражаться. Все кончено. Все кончено, Стив.

— Это не может быть… я не должен… — _Это не может быть концом. Я не должен так делать._ Стив тряс головой, пока Брок не поднял руку, положив ладонь на его лоб, бережно подталкивая голову, чтобы Стив улегся на его плечо.

— Тсс. Тише, малыш, тише… все кончено.

 _Все кончено._ Стив даже не мог заставить свой рассудок понять, что означают эти слова. Он не мог остановиться, и все-таки вот он был здесь, тяжело дыша, голышом и со стояком лежал на груди Брока.

— Это хорошее. У тебя было плохое, сейчас время для хорошего, помнишь? Это порядок, Стив.

— Брок, нет…

— Нет что?

— Я не… черт, я не знаю. Пожалуйста, я не знаю. Это не… я не могу…

— Не можешь что? — Стив снова затряс головой, пытаясь высвободиться. — Малыш, ты заработал это.

— Что?

— Ты это заработал. В этом все дело? Ты думаешь, что не заслуживаешь этого?

Стив не отвечал, и этого хватило Броку. Это не означало, что Брок был прав, но Стив понимал, что за его словами была некая логика. Однако помимо этого в его голове крутилась еще целая куча всего, и он даже не мог нормально думать.

— Ты заслуживаешь, малыш. Поверь мне. Ты справился на отлично. Тебе будет очень хорошо. В Гидре тебе будет очень хорошо. Я тебе обещаю. Ты просто должен позволить этому случиться. Это хорошее. Тебе понравится.

У Стива стоял. Стив чувствовал прикосновения рук к коже, и ничто не причиняло ему боли. Единственные проблемы ему доставляла собственная голова. Брок был прав, Стив считал, что не заслуживает этого. Он в самом деле не заслуживал. После всего случившегося он проиграл. Все было кончено, и он проиграл. Он сражался недостаточно сильно, и теперь Брок держал его за шею, тепло и уверенно, а Баки вернулся из мертвых.

Это было нечестно.

— Просто расслабься, Стив, — произнес Баки.

Стив никогда не мог ему отказать.

После страшного момента обдумывания Стив позволил себе кивнуть.

Он позволил себе сдаться.

Баки снова поцеловал его, и веки Стива трепетали под повязкой. Что-то щелкнуло внутри него. Все было кончено, он не мог сбежать, он был сломлен, на его теле были руки, и его кожи касалась кожа. По нему прошла волна неконтролируемой дрожи. Он потянулся к Баки и снова поцеловал его, елозя на коленях Брока. Брок хмыкнул в его кожу, и его смешок потек через Стива теплым и густым потоком.

— Умничка. Ты отлично справляешься.

Стив наконец поверил ему. В нем словно вспыхнуло осознание. Это всё, что от него требовалось. Он мог быть этим. Он мог быть телом между двумя мужчинами. Его тело все равно ему не принадлежало, кто он такой, чтобы бороться?

Его тело принадлежало Гидре, так? Его стоящий член, его дрожащие под кожей мышцы? Это было не его.

Руки Брока были очень, очень теплыми. Стив чувствовал исходивший от тела Баки жар, настолько он был близко. Стиву было тепло, очень, очень тепло.

* * *

_— Боже, малыш, да ты же как сосулька!_

_— Ехал сюда на мотоцикле, — ответил Стив. Он был промокшим насквозь, замерзшим, дрожащим._

_— Ехать на мотоцикле в метель, логично, да. — Брок фыркнул и затащил его в квартиру, подталкивая сразу в направлении ванной. — Но я знаю, как тебя согреть._

_Брок включил горячую воду и помог Стиву раздеться, прежде чем раздеться самому. Вода, касавшаяся кожи, почти обжигала, руки Брока были теплыми между ног Стива, на его члене, в его заднице. Его зубы постепенно перестали стучать, но даже тогда он не смог придумать остроумного ответа, который мог бы отвлечь Брока от того, каким замерзшим, каким уязвимым он себя чувствовал, словно опять оказался на самолете. Ему было ужасно холодно, и он не хотел, чтобы Брок понял, как это сильно его мучило. Стив вдруг осознал, что это был первый раз после его пробуждения, когда он настолько замерз, и, боже, это было банкой с червями, которую он не хотел вскрывать. Сумеет ли он хоть когда-нибудь освоиться с холодом? В конце концов, это просто нечестно. Он крепко зажмурился._

_Он молча позволил Броку развернуть себя и прижать спиной. Он позволил себе растаять, позволил себе снова согреться, закрыв глаза и тихо вздыхая, пока Брок его трахал._

_— Ты в порядке, малыш?_

_— Лучше, чем был, — признался он._

_— Полезно знать._

* * *

— Ты готов, малыш? Все так, как раньше. Мы просто трахаемся. Ты очень хорош в этом, Стиви.

Стив почувствовал, что его щеки заливаются краской. Оба мужчины пока всего лишь водили руками по его телу, но это было очень приятно. А затем Брок сделал кое-что ужасное и восхитительное. Он согнул пальцы возле ребер Стива и пощекотал его.

Стив дернулся от него с неожиданным писком. Брок с Баки фыркнули в его кожу и принялись вдвоем щекотать его. Стив извивался на коленях Брока, из его рта рвался незваный смех.

— Вот и твоя улыбка, — прошептал Брок. — Вот и ты.

* * *

_Стив насыпал себе в миску хлопья, когда Брок просочился за его спину, обнимая за пояс. Стив подпрыгнул и фыркнул от прикосновения._

_— Прости, — сказал Брок._

_— Ничего, просто щекотно._

_— Правда? — Стив услышал ухмылку в голосе Брока и почти успел отстраниться, когда Брок начал щекотать его под ребрами. Стив вскрикнул и завертелся под его ладонями, оказавшись прижатым к стойке, из его горла рвался истеричный смех._

_— Брок, остановись!_

_Вместо этого Брок потерся бедрами о задницу Стива, заставив его застонать. У Брока вставал член, и одной этой мысли хватило, чтобы отправить всю кровь Стива к югу. Брок продолжал щекотать его одной рукой, поднимаясь к шее, а второй он надавил на его плечи, заставляя нагнуться над кухонной стойкой, и принялся стягивать штаны Стива к бедрам. Стив извивался и хихикал, пытаясь убраться от руки, гулявшей по его телу под рубашкой, вздыхал и стонал, подаваясь бедрами под вторую руку Брока. Он не мог даже представить, чем Брок воспользовался вместо смазки, но пальцы того скользнули внутрь с легкостью, и Стив начал насаживаться на них._

_— Вот ты шлюха, малыш._

_Стиву должно было быть стыдно, но это только заставило его громче застонать. Стон обернулся в новый вскрик, когда Брок опять пощекотал его. Стив смеялся в свои руки, лежавшие на стойке._

_— Ну же, Брок, давай же…_

_Брок толкнулся в него и начал двигаться внутрь и наружу, останавливаясь, чтобы пощекотать Стива. Тот едва не кричал от переполнявших его ощущений, когда Брок задевал его простату и щекотал его под ребрами снова и снова. Брок протянул руку и ущипнул один из сосков Стива, нещадно впившись пальцами в его ребра, и этого хватило. Стив кончил с воплем, оглушенный, вжимающийся в руки Брока и насаживающийся на его член. Брок продолжал трахать его, прекратив пытки, и Стив вздохнул и застонал, когда тот кончил у него внутри._

_Брок усмехнулся в его спину._   
_— Щекотно, да?_

_— Немного. — Они оба тихо рассмеялись. Брок поглаживал его по бедру, Стив потянулся и поймал его ладонь, аккуратно сжимая._

_— Полезно знать._

* * *

Брок с Баки работали над Стивом в тандеме, и Стив мог только стонать и хныкать от их действий, в основном поглаживаний и возбуждающе щекотных прикосновений, заставлявших его видеть звезды перед глазами, тяжело дыша и выгибаясь навстречу рукам, чувствуя слишком много. Он должен был расслабиться, это было легко, это был просто секс. Он знал, как это делать, он мог быть прослойкой между двумя телами, он мог реагировать и существовать так, как они от него ждали. Это все, что им было от него нужно. Что-то в нем не хотело разочаровывать ни одного из них. Кроме этого ничто больше не имело значения.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал кто-то в тишине квартиры. — Пожалуйста…

Стив понял, что это он говорил, он просил. О чем? О чем угодно, что они могли ему дать, рассеянно подумал он. Он примет всё. Он может сделать это. Он может быть _этим_.

— Такой милый, малыш, — прошептал Брок, и Стив обожал это. Он обожал быть милым, он обожал руки на своей коже, он обожал быть для них этим, быть хорошим для них, это было совсем легко.

— П-пожалуйста…

— Я знаю, как сделать это еще интереснее, малыш.

— Д-да? Как? — _Трахнуться уже_ , подумал Стив. Он хотел, чтобы они перестали дразнить его, он хотел, чтобы что-то уже случилось. Он хотел быть хорошим, но они продолжали ласкать его, лизать его, дразнить его, и он готов был закричать.

— Тебе понравится.

— Пожалуйста, Брок. Я хочу… Я просто хочу кончить… пожалуйста.

— Ты помнишь тот ролик, что я тебе показывал? — Стив нахмурился, сведя брови под повязкой. Он охнул, когда Брок невесомо коснулся его члена, едва обозначая контакт. — На моем телефоне. Ты помнишь, как тот твинк называл мужчину, который его трахал? Помнишь, как сильно тебе это понравилось?

Стив вспомнил, о чем говорит Брок. Он вспомнил, как смотрел ролик на его телефоне, лежа в постели после нескольких раундов секса. Он поначалу подумал, что это мерзко, но что-то там такое было, что его не отпускало. Стив никогда не интересовался вещами такого рода, и думать о том, что Брок хочет услышать от него такое, думать о том, чтобы сказать Броку такое, заставляло Стива краснеть гораздо больше всех остальных вещей, что они вытворяли в кровати.

Это заставило его покраснеть и сейчас. Это не облегчало напряжения от того, что с ним вытворяли Брок с Баки своими руками.

— Что? Брок, да ладно… пожалуйста, Брок…

— Твоя очередь, малыш. — Стив застонал в ответ, закусывая губу. Одна мысль о том, чтобы произнести это, заставляла его член звенеть от напряжения. Его бедра вскинулись по собственной воле. — Скажи это. Ты думал, что это горячо. Ты такой славный, Стив. Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал это. Я очень люблю твой голос.

* * *

_Стив похрюкивал на постели. Он так сильно хохотал, что Брок обиженно его треснул. Стив снова затрясся, хихикая. Он не мог остановиться, это было слишком смешно. Он глянул на Брока с улыбкой и снова расхохотался._

_— Прости… это… ты серьезно? — наконец сумел он выдавить между смешками._

_— Да._

_— Быть не может, что тебя заводит, когда тебя так называют._

_— Ты мне не веришь?_

_— Нет. — Стив снова начал смеяться. — Это чертовски странно, Брок._

_— Что, если я скажу, что в наши дни это в порядке вещей?_

_— Я тебе не поверю._

_— Нет, правда, смотри. — Брок поднял телефон, пощелкал по нему и протянул Стиву, чтобы показать видеоролик. Стив наградил его скептическим взглядом, когда понял, что это порно. Молодого парня брали сзади, и он выстанывал то, что хотел услышать Брок. Стив зачарованно смотрел. Это было куда грубее, чем то, что они обычно с Броком делали, и этот образ задевал что-то внутри Стива. Он закусил губу и покраснел, когда Брок попытался поймать его взгляд, вздрогнув, когда тот повел ладонью по его груди, дразня один из сосков и вырывая из его горла тихий скулеж._

_— Ладно, — сказал Стив, когда видео закончилось. — Я все равно не собираюсь это говорить, но я теперь вижу, в чем тут привлекательность. Это было довольно горячо._

_— Полезно знать._

* * *

— О боже, Брок, пожалуйста. Ты же не всерьез. Пожалуйста. Мне надо кончить, мне надо…

— Давай, малыш.

— Неужели тебе недостаточно? Я думал… Мне нужно… Боже! Брок, пожалуйста…

— Ну же, малыш. Дай мне услышать, как ты это говоришь. Ты сказал, что это было горячо, помнишь? Разве ты не хочешь быть горячим для меня, милый? Разве не хочешь быть хорошим?

Его дыхание на коже Стива было теплым и влажным, а касавшиеся живота Стива ладони — родными, ужасными и восхитительными. Он чувствовал, как Баки посасывает и вылизывает его грудь. Он чувствовал стоявший член Брока, прижимавшийся к расщелине его задницы.

Он хотел быть хорошим. Он хотел быть этим для них. Он мог это сделать, он мог быть этим.

— Тебе же хорошо, да? Тебе сейчас хорошо, правда?

Стив не собирался кивать, но кивнул, уронив затем голову на плечо Брока. Он сглотнул, когда ладонь Брока поднялась и легко легла вокруг его горла, с его губ сорвался тихий всхлип. _Только не сжимай вокруг шеи, пожалуйста…_ но рука Брока не сжимала, его пальцы были нежными на коже Стива, они заставляли его вздрагивать от удовольствия.

— Ты хочешь этого? Тебе придется попросить об этом.

— Пожалуйста…

— Я не это хочу услышать.

Стив замотал головой, зажмурившись под повязкой, не сдерживая очередного всхлипа. Его член ныл, он был таким твердым, и впервые за, казалось бы, целую вечность, это не сопровождалось волнами боли, ошеломляющих ощущений, страха или удушения.

— Давай, — прошептал Баки.

Стив никогда не мог ему отказать.

* * *

_Стив закрыл глаза, когда Брок кончил в его рот, застонав перед тем, как вытащить. Он довольно вздохнул и прижался лицом к бедру Брока, вытирая собственную сперму с ладони о его бок. Через мгновение он посмотрел на Брока с ухмылкой, улыбаясь еще шире, когда тот улыбнулся в ответ и запустил ладонь ему в волосы. Стив практически замурлыкал от прикосновения._

_— Ты думал о том, что я тебе показал? — спросил Брок._

_Стив застонал и вжался лицом в его ногу._   
_— Я не буду это говорить._

_— Но ты же согласился, что это было горячо, так?_

_Стив встретился с ним взглядом и потер загривок, краснея. Он закусил губу._   
_— Да, но…_

_— В чем проблема?_

_— Честно?_

_— Конечно._

_— Я почти уверен, что, как только я начну это говорить, я не смогу остановиться. — Он покраснел еще сильнее. — Чертовски повезет, если я не ляпну это во время операции; скажу в комм, и все это услышат._

_— Я не против._

_Стив хлопнул его по ноге._   
_— Я против. Я не…_

_— Ладно, сохраним это на потом. Когда ты будешь готов._

_Стив выдохнул с облегчением._   
_— Да. Хорошо. Спасибо. Так будет лучше._

_— Полезно знать._

* * *

— Пап-почка, пожалуйста… — наконец, выдавил Стив хриплым, низким голосом. Он чувствовал, как от этих слов его лицо заливается густой краской, с досадой отворачиваясь от Брока; даже в повязке ему казалось, что он видит слишком много, что он слишком открыт, что на него смотрят. Баки, однако, после этих слов застонал в его кожу, а у Брока перехватило дыхание. Что-то теплое и пугающее разливалось в груди Стива от этого. Он мог это сделать. Он мог стать этим.

— Продолжай.

— Трахни меня, папочка… трахни меня… пожалуйста.

— Чудесно, малыш. Умница. — Рука Брока скользнула вниз и легла между его ног, поглаживая вход. Стив ахнул, выгибаясь, насколько это было возможно между двумя мужчинами. — Попроси меня пристроить твоего парня к делу. Что он должен сделать?

— Ч-что?

— Чем должен заняться наш игрушечный солдатик, малыш? Ты должен хорошо попросить.

— Я… я не…

— Он ждет.

Стив сосредоточился на Баки, водившем ртом по изгибу его бедра, медленно-медленно двигаясь к его…

Стив застонал.  
— Брок…

— Будь хорошим мальчиком, Стиви. Проси правильно.

Стив ахнул, застонал снова, дрожа в руках Брока.  
— Пап-почка, скажи ему… скажи ему… пожалуйста… папочка…

— Отсоси ему, Солдат, — милосердно подсказал Брок.

Стив закричал, когда губы Баки обернулись вокруг его члена, тяжело оседая на грудь Брока, и тот рассмеялся в его кожу. Он ущипнул соски Стива; именно с нужным усилием, отправляя вспышки идеальных ощущений через его тело.

— Это всегда будет так, Стив, когда мы закончим. Это всегда будет так хорошо. Ни боли, ни страха. Тебе не нужно бензо, тебе нужно только это. Тебе нужна только Гидра.

Стив мог делать это. Стив мог быть этим. Стив мог нуждаться в Гидре.

Грудь Брока пропала из-за спины Стива на мгновение, и он чуть не опрокинулся, но тот быстро поймал его одной рукой. Раздался звук открываемого пузырька, а затем прикосновение смазки между ног Стива.

— Пожалуйста, Бро… папочка…

— Умничка. Я только растяну тебя сначала, лапочка. — Ласковое прозвище отозвалось в глубине Стива, согревая его, заставляя почувствовать привкус желчи, заставляя задрожать, застонать.

Брок вставил в Стива два пальца в тот момент, когда голова Баки опустилась вниз, когда его нос касался лобковых волос у основания члена. Стив вздрогнул и дернулся вверх, заставив Баки подавиться и громко закашляться. Его рот исчез, и Стив застонал, заскулил, воздух вокруг его члена оказался отчаянно холодным.

 _Он не должен быть здесь. Он не должен делать это. Не с Баки. Абсолютно нет._ Он начал отстраняться, когда Брок заговорил.

— Тише, тсс, тсс, успокойся, малыш. Успокойся, веди себя себя хорошо.

Он знал, что происходит, когда он не ведет себя хорошо. Он знал, что будет хуже, чем в прошлый раз, Брок обещал ему это.

— Прости! Прости… я не хотел… я не хотел, я не хотел, пожалуйста… — Он охнул, когда Брок обхватил его за торс свободной рукой, чтобы он не дергался, вжимая в себя. — Я буду хорошим. Папочка, пожалуйста… мне так жаль.

— Тсс. Все в порядке, малыш. Тише, тише.

Брок взял дрожащую руку Стива и передвинул на голову Баки. Стив пытался выразить свою вину через бережные прикосновения пальцев. _Прости, что я заставил тебя подавиться. Прости, что я насилую тебя. Прости, что я недостаточно силен, чтобы отказаться от этого._

— Маленькая ошибка. Это нормально, лапочка. Ты со всем хорошо справляешься. Ты у папочки замечательный. Ты замечательный для нашего солдата.

Он пробормотал что-то по-русски, а затем продолжил растягивать Стива пальцами. Стив застонал, когда Баки вернулся к его члену и сделал что-то своим языком, его металлическая рука уверенно сжимала его член у основания. _Пожалуйста._

_Пожалуйста, не останавливайся._

У Брока были очень опытные пальцы, и он прекрасно знал все способы заставить Стива вздрагивать и стонать. Он знал Стива наизусть и использовал эти знания, чтобы превратить его в дрожащую оболочку, наполненную удовольствием, совершенством, самыми правильными ощущениями. Даже сейчас повязка на глазах была не столько помехой, сколько подарком: он не мог видеть, и поэтому мог чувствовать больше. Брок знал, что он делает, и это разрывало Стива на части. То, что он не мог видеть металлическую руку, помогало, но совсем немного.

Его бедра двигались по собственной воле; насаживали его на пальцы Брока, вталкивали в рот Баки. Это была медленная, идеальная волна, над которой у него не было контроля, все, что он мог сделать, это расслабиться и позволить событиям происходить. Он был уставшим, его тело знало, чего хотело, лучше, чем его рассудок. Его рука перебирала волосы Баки, вторую он забросил назад и запустил в волосы Брока.

— Говори со мной, лапочка. Скажи то, что я хочу услышать.

— П-папочка, — прошептал Стив. — П-папочка, пожалуйста.

— Мне нужно больше, чем это. Что ты хочешь, малыш? Ты так хорошо себя ведешь.

— Пож-жалуйста, Б-брок.

— Скажи это правильно. И не заикайся. Расслабься. Скажи это.

— Т-трахни меня… п-папочка, пожалуйста…

— Не заикайся.

Пальцы Брока пропали, и Стив издал громкий скулеж; его кожа горела от того, как сильно он покраснел. Даже с повязкой он отвернулся, униженный, нуждающийся.

Он сглотнул, громко втягивая воздух, безуспешно пытаясь удержать себя. Ощущение было прекрасным, все было прекрасным. Брок играл на нем, как на скрипке.  
— П-папочка, пожалуйста, — сумел выдавить Стив. — Трахни меня, пожалуйста, трахни меня.

— Зачем, лапочка?

— Я… Мне нужно это. Мне нужно, чтобы ты трахнул меня.

— Расскажи мне больше. Сделай это хорошо.

* * *

_— Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу сыпать непристойностями в постели, даже ради спасения собственной жизни, Брок. Мне будет слишком стыдно, это убьет все настроение._

_— Полезно знать._

* * *

Брок вернул в Стива один палец, дразня, едва протолкнув его за колечко мышц. Стив заскулил, его тело толкнулось назад в отчаянной жажде большего, его лицо горело. Все это время Баки не отпускал его член, металлические пальцы туго сжимали основание, не давая кончить, заставляя быть честным.

— Я… хочу тебя внутри себя.

— Больше.

— Я хо-хочу кончить на твоем ч-члене. Пожалуйста.

— Ты заикаешься. Нам остановиться?

— Н-нет! Пожалуйста, папочка, я… прости, я стараюсь, стараюсь, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

— Ты так мило просишь, лапочка. Продолжай.

— Пожалуйста, папочка. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

— Ты кончишь на моем члене, лапочка? — Стив быстро закивал. Свободная рука Брока скользнула вверх по его животу и принялась играться с сосками. — Что ты скажешь, когда это сделаешь?

— Ммм… Брок… — Брок цокнул языком. — Папочка… Я… я не могу…

— Лапочка, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

— Д-да. П-пожалуйста, папочка, пожалуйста…

— Что ты скажешь, когда я позволю тебе кончить?

— Я скажу это… Я скажу…

— Что ты скажешь? Я не трахну тебя, пока не услышу этого.

Стив издал высокий ноющий скулеж.  
— Ч-что? Т-ты не можешь… это не…

_Ты не можешь менять правила, это не честно…_

— Скажи волшебные слова, и я дам тебе то, что ты хочешь, лапочка. Продолжишь упрямиться, и мы с твоим парнем бросим тебя одного и прикованного. Мы вставим стержень и заглушки в уши. Ты понял?

— Не надо, пожалуйста…

— Скажи это. Скажи _все_ , что я хочу услышать.

— П-папочка, _Хайль Гид-дра…_

Стив почти завопил, когда Брок приподнял его за бедра и опустил на свой член резким жестким толчком.

— Ооо боже! — взвыл Стив, сжимая пальцы в волосах Брока за собой, в волосах Баки над своим членом. Он был совершенно полным, это было чертовски приятно. — Боже, папочка, Брок… _пааааапочка_.

— Мой сладкий малыш, — прошептал Брок ему на ухо, начав двигаться в Стиве, каждый раз задевая его простату, дразня его соски и шею мозолистыми пальцами. Он укусил Стива за подбородок, царапая зубами то место, которое всегда заставляло его таять. Это было прекрасно, это было идеально. Баки застонал вокруг члена Стива, и тот сжался на члене Брока. Стив мог делать это, мог быть этим.

— Я… Брок, я… я скоро…

— Скажи слова, лапочка. Ты почти готов.

— А ты? — спросил Стив. Это вырвалось рефлекторно, на автомате, что-то из прежних времен, до всего произошедшего. Ему никогда не нравилось оставлять Брока позади.

— О да, лапочка. Я хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь на моем члене, совсем как ты просил, помнишь? — Стив застонал. — Ты замечательный. Так заботишься обо мне, следишь, чтобы мне тоже было приятно. Хороший, хороший мальчик. Ты отсосешь нашему игрушечному солдатику, когда кончишь? Не хочу оставлять его неудовлетворенным. — Стив снова кивнул, распахивая рот от мысли о том, что член Баки окажется меж его губ. — Чудесно, малыш. Ты у нас просто умничка.

Стив бы кончил от одних этих слов, если бы его не останавливала рука Баки на члене. Он был хорошим. Он мог делать это, он мог быть этим. Он был хорошим мальчиком. Он мог быть телом между Броком и Баки. Он ахнул, с силой насаживая тело на член внутри, толкаясь максимально вверх в рот Баки. Таким они хотели его, таким он был хорош.

— Произнеси слова, лапочка. Они так хорошо звучат на твоих губах, малыш.

— _Х-хайль Гидра_ , пап-почка, пож-жалуйста… _Хайль Гидра, Хайль Гидра…_

Рука Баки оставила его член, он глубоко всосал его, а Брок начал толкаться еще жестче, врываясь в Стива самым волшебным образом.

— О боже, папочка, папочка, Брок, пожалуйста, боже, пожалуйста…

Он громко застонал, кончая в рот Баки, все его тело сотрясалось в оргазме. Он был настолько прекрасен, что Стив подумал, что умер. Больше не было боли, не было окружавшего его раньше страха. Только теплые руки на его ребрах, на его бедрах. Он сжался вокруг Брока, и через мгновение тот кончил глубоко в нем.

— Брооок, — простонал он. — Боже…

— Такой хороший, лапочка. Ты такой хороший мальчик.

Стив обнаружил, что улыбается, даже не осознавая этого, тихий, довольный смех клубился в его горле, пока он приходил в себя. Он был хорошим. Это было легко. Возвращение на землю было долгим, по его коже ласково гуляли руки, и наконец Брок вышел из него, а рот Баки на члене начал доставлять неудобство, но он отпустил Стива после мягкого похлопывания по плечу.

— Позаботишься о нашем парне?

Стив кивнул и позволил подтолкнуть себя вперед. Руки Брока были на его плечах, на его лице, направляя его туда, где ему надлежало быть, устраивали между бедер Баки, которые он не видел из-за повязки. Член Баки крепко стоял, и Стив чувствовал тепло кожей своих щек, когда начал лизать его ствол вверх и вниз. Его руки бродили по ногам Баки, чувствуя тепло его кожи под ладонями, улыбаясь в изгиб его бедра.

Баки застонал, когда Стив заглотил его, водя головой вверх и вниз по толстому стволу, тая от его вкуса на своем языке. Он был удовлетворен, это было идеально, он мог это делать. Он был в восторге от того, как прекрасно член Баки заполнял его рот. Он мог делать это вечно.

— Умничка, Стив. Ты очень, очень хороший мальчик.

Стив мог быть хорошим. Стив мог это делать. Мог быть этим.

Руки Брока поглаживали его спину, нежные, теплые и совершенные. Рука Баки пробежала по волосам Стива и, через мгновение, его пальцы осторожно сжали основание его шеи, и он тепло и солоно кончил ему в рот. Стив лакал его семя, держа во рту опадающий член, затем двинулся выше, прижимаясь губами к груди Баки, наслаждаясь вкусом его кожи.

Брок потянул Стива от Баки, и он протестующе всхлипнул, пока не понял, что Баки двигается вслед за ним. Они уложили его на постель. Его тело потряхивало после оргазма, кожа была теплой и мягкой под ладонями Брока и Баки.

— Видишь, малыш. Тебе не нужно бензо. Все, что тебе нужно, уже здесь. Ты все делаешь правильно.

— Брок, — вздохнул Стив. Он не знал, что он хотел сказать, просто вжался в их объятия. Чувствовал Баки позади себя, и Брока — спереди. Брок взял его голову в ладони и поцеловал его, и Стив дышал им, чувствуя, как тает его тело.

— Лапочка, — прошептал Брок, и Стив прикрыл глаза под повязкой. — _Хайль Гидра_ , Стив. Хороший, хороший мальчик. Скажи это.

_Все, что тебе нужно, уже здесь. Гидра вернула его тебе. Ты можешь быть этим. Ты можешь делать это. Твое тело тебе не принадлежит._

— _Хайль Гидра…_ — прошептал Стив.

— Умничка.


	17. Chapter 17

Поезд был быстрым — шедевр немецкой инженерной мысли. Стив чувствовал резкий ветер, задувавший в дыру, пробитую светящимся голубым оружием в боковой стене вагона. Он бросился вперед и успел схватить Баки как раз вовремя! Он плакал, он смеялся, и Баки ухмылялся ему. Еще одно удачное спасение, еще один упущенный шанс умереть.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Стив. — Я должен был ска…

Что-то дернулось.

Глаза Баки широко распахнулись. Он падал с криком в ущелье. Стив все еще держал его за руку, Стив держал…

Рука капала кровью на пол поезда. Она казалась тяжелее и легче, чем должна была быть. Она все еще цеплялась за руку Стива, пальцы по-прежнему скребли его ладонь. Стив закричал: _«Прости! Баки! Пожалуйста!»_ и упал на спину, выронив руку, которая начала двигаться к нему, подтягивая себя по полу поезда и по телу Стива, подбираясь к его шее и сжимая, сжимая, сжимая…

* * *

Стив проснулся, садясь на кровати и ловя воздух ртом, остатки кошмара все еще кружили в его голове. Он судорожно вцепился в повязку на глазах, когда чьи-то руки остановили его. Он с трудом подавил вопль.

— Эй, все в порядке, малыш. Дыши, это просто плохой сон.

Стив медленно восстановил дыхание, чувствуя прикосновение ладоней Брока к своим ссаженным запястьям. Его сердце бешено колотилось. Это всего лишь был кошмар. Если бы не повязка, он мог бы всё это считать очень, очень плохим сном.

— Что тебе нужно, малыш?

_Мне нужно убраться отсюда, бежать, пока мои ноги не отвалятся, а потом тащить себя на руках, оставляя за собой кровавый след._

— Воды? — прохрипел он, отдышавшись.

— Конечно. Сейчас.

Брок слез с кровати и пошел на кухню, и через мгновение Стив медленно последовал за ним. Он спустил ноги с кровати, нащупал под стопами ковер. Встал и сделал несколько неуверенных шагов. Квартира была маленькой, и Стив знал ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы добраться до дивана даже в повязке.

Кожа дивана была мягкой на ощупь, и он свернулся в одном конце, когда Брок вернулся к нему с водой. Он взял ладонь Стива и обернул ее вокруг стакана, усевшись затем на другой стороне дивана. Стив медленно пил воду. Его рука дрожала. Он слышал, как Брок что-то печатает на своем планшете. Это было почти привычно. Он просто приходил в себя после кошмара. Они оба делали это множество раз.

— Ты в порядке? — наконец спросил Брок.

Стив едва не рассмеялся. Вместо этого он сделал еще один глоток воды.

— Малыш?

— Пожалуйста, не зови меня так, — прошептал он.

— Тебе это нравится. Ты сказал мне.

— Больше нет.

— Мы оба знаем, что это неправда, а, лапочка?

Стив покраснел под повязкой. Они помолчали. Стив вспомнил свой кошмар. Теперь он был просто вспышкой страха в глубине его сознания, выцветавшей по мере того, как он просыпался. Он видел его несколько раз раньше. Он не мог решить, стал ли он страшнее теперь, когда Баки вернулся.

Брок вздохнул.  
— Иди сюда.

— Что?

— Подвинься ближе ко мне, Стив. Расслабься. Ты опять психуешь.

Стив начал осторожно двигаться по дивану, пока не почувствовал, как Брок коснулся его ноги. Он затянул стопу Стива к себе на колени и начал массировать. Стив довольно вздохнул и прижался лицом к диванной подушке. Он чуть снова не начал смеяться. Ему казалось, что его истерика вот-вот вырвется на свободу.

— Что тебе нужно, малыш?

— Не заставляй меня больше звать тебя папочкой, — прошептал он.

— Мне показалось, что тебе это понравилось.

— Все не так, как раньше.

— Может быть, сохраним тогда это для особых случаев?

Стив пожал плечами. Ему на самом деле нечего было сказать. Что из себя теперь представлял «особый случай»? Что вообще это могло значить?

— Забавно, — продолжил Брок. — Слова очень тяжело на тебя влияют. Говорить о чем-то, признаваться в чем-то. Это беспокоит тебя сильнее других людей.

Стив подумал об этом с минуту.  
— Похоже на то.

— Некоторые люди так устроены. Это психологическое. Сказать о чем-то для них равняется признать это правдой.

— Вот почему ты заставлял меня сказать, что я напуган.

— Да.

— Это сработало. — Стив едва не рассмеялся. Брок похлопал его по ноге.

— Я знаю, малыш.

— И как ты себя чувствуешь, сломав Капитана Америку? — прошептал Стив через мгновение. — Это должно значить что-то серьезное для Гидры.

— Я не ломал Капитана Америку. Я сломал тебя. Точнее, я начал ломать. Ты только треснул. Щупальце закончит начатое.

Стив не знал, что на это ответить. Он сделал еще один глоток воды.

— Что теперь будет? — спросил Стив.

— Прямо сейчас мы просто разговариваем, Стив. Ты приходишь в себя после кошмара. Как раньше. Завтра будет Щупальце.

— Просто разговариваем?

— Ты можешь спросить меня о чем-то, что тебя интересует, если хочешь. Правда, я могу не ответить на твои вопросы, понимаешь это, да? Тебе будет сложно, но тебе придется привыкнуть, что ты больше не будешь получать всю информацию. Ты должен научиться доверять тому, что дает тебе Гидра. Тебе не нужно знать все.

Стив кивнул и подумал немного. Рука Брока была теплой на его ноге.

— Кто сломал Роллинза? — спросил Стив. Это был не самый главный вопрос, на который ему нужен был ответ, но Стиву просто было любопытно, ему хотелось узнать, как работала вся эта карусель. Джек Роллинз и Брок были очень близки; они весьма красноречиво общались друг с другом в молчании. Стив только теперь понял, насколько очевидным было происходившее между ними. Совершенно другая история. — Полагаю, он тоже через это прошел.

Брок ответил не сразу. Стив занервничал, решив, что переступил какую-то черту.  
— Парень по имени Рид, — ответил наконец Брок.

— Я его не знаю, — качнул головой Стив.

— Ты и не можешь. Он умер раньше, чем ты вышел изо льда. По официальной версии он погиб в бою.

— А на деле?

Он почти слышал улыбку в голосе Брока.  
— Кто сказал, что за этим есть что-то другое? Что не так с официальной версией?

— Расскажи мне.

— Тебе надо быть осторожнее с попытками получить больше информации, чем тебе нужно знать, теперь, когда ты почти стал одним из нас.

— Да, но мне кажется, что ты хочешь, чтобы эту информацию я получил.

Брок хмыкнул и снова похлопал его по ноге.  
— Умничка.

— Получается, мне не нужно знать вещи, пока я не узнаю, что должен их знать?

— Нет, от тебя просто требуется одновременно быть послушным и умным. Нельзя идти вслепую, но и просто идти куда вздумается тоже нельзя.

Стива огорчало, насколько разумным это звучало.

Он услышал, как Брок вздохнул и отложил свой планшет, принявшись после этого массировать его стопу обеими руками.

— Я знаю, что это выглядело иначе, но все, что я делал с тобой, было призвано сломать тебя настолько эффективно, насколько это возможно. — Стив нахмурился, но промолчал. — Да, знаю. Но я мог растянуть процесс, ломать тебя намного медленнее. Сломать тебя неправильно. Так вещи в Гидре не делаются. По крайней мере для инициации. Я не буду врать и говорить, что мы не растягиваем пытки наших врагов на годы. Но не для этого. Боль и пытки ради самих боли и пыток — это не порядок, это садизм.

— А то, что ты сделал со мной? — тихо спросил Стив.

— То, что я делал с тобой, было добротой. Ты поймешь это однажды.

— Предполагается, что я буду благодарен тебе?

— Ты станешь благодарен однажды. Я поблагодарил Джека, когда понял.

Они помолчали какое-то время. Стив цедил воду, и чувствовал на себе взгляд Брока. Не думая, он сжался плотнее, подтягивая к груди ногу, которую Брок не держал.

— Как умер Рид?

— Я убил его.

Стив не знал, почему он удивился.  
— Почему?

— Потому что он пытал Джека.

— Ты пытал меня.

— Нет, не пытал, Стив. Я знаю, что это так выглядит сейчас, но ты поймешь позже.

— И что? Рид трахал Роллинза? Ты сделал это из ревности?

— Нет.

— Тогда почему ты убил его?

— Это плохая история.

— Я хочу знать. — Он сглотнул. — Думаю, я должен знать.

— Умничка.

Стив подвинулся чуть ближе к Броку. Его стакан теперь был пуст, и Брок забрал его из руки Стива; он услышал, почувствовал, как тот наклонился, чтобы поставить его на столик перед диваном. Его теплая ладонь выводила осторожные круги на лодыжке Стива.

— Я поставил себе задачу изучить тебя, Стив. Ты понял это к данному моменту, я уверен. Найти все твои слабости и страхи. Честно говоря, мне было ужасно жаль обнаружить, что ты настолько сильно себя ненавидел, настолько сильно был напуган. Это значило, что мне придется использовать это против тебя.

— Ты, кажется, прекрасно смог это пережить.

Брок проигнорировал его реплику, разве что чуть сжал ногу Стива.  
— Я изучал тебя, чтобы, когда придет время, сделать всё так быстро, как это только возможно. Таков порядок. Так ты должен будешь поступить, когда решишь привести кого-то в наши ряды. Рид так не делал. Рид больше хотел причинить боль, а не сломать Роллинза, не для Гидры. Он хотел, чтобы Джек потерял себя. В этом была зависть или обида, я уверен. Все знали, что Джек был лучшим бойцом, и Рид ненавидел его за это. Он знал, как провести инициацию Джека гладко, но не стал этого делать. Он сделал все, чтобы причинить ему максимум боли, а не сломать. Рид пытал Джека почти два месяца. Физически, ментально, эмоционально, черт, даже душевно. Это было _неправильно_. И Рид, он…

Брок замолчал. В его голосе было что-то, что Стив раньше слышал всего один или два раза. Какой-то глубокий колодец _боли_ , у которого почти никогда не было шансов достигнуть поверхности.

— Расскажи мне, — прошептал Стив. Он не был уверен, что хотел знать.

— Гидра — это дар, Стив. Гидра дает больше, чем берет. Я знаю, что с твоего места это сейчас так не выглядит, но это правда. А Рид, он этого не понимал. Он был ебаным психом. Он… — Брок снова замолчал, словно подбирая правильные слова. — Я был рад, когда ты рассказал мне о любви к солдату; к Барнсу. Это значило, что у меня есть что-то для тебя. Что-то, что Гидра может тебе дать.

— Он не твой, чтобы давать…

— Стив.

Стив вздохнул.  
— ...Извини.

— У Джека был кто-то, кого он любил. К концу его инициации Рид привел ее. Он не должен был делать этого. Это не должно было случиться во время инициации. Мы не _отбираем_ во время инициации. Мы не пытаем других людей во время чьей-то инициации.

Стив вспомнил о том, как Брок ударил Баки, приказал ему порезать себя. Стив был соучастником в насилии над Баки. Он нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Они не причиняют боли другим людям, дошло до него. _Они не считают Баки человеком. Он почувствовал себя уставшим._

— Рид заставил ее смотреть за тем, как он пытает Джека. Джек был полностью уничтожен. А потом, после того, как она все это увидела, он убил ее, прямо на глазах у Джека.

— Кем она была?

— Меган Роллинз. Его дочь. Жена умерла родами. Девочка была всем его миром, и Рид отобрал это у Джека. Без единой причины, кроме того, что он хотел увидеть, как кричит Джек. Ей было семь.

Стив сидел неподвижно. Он едва мог вообразить, как Джеку Роллинзу было больно. Он был пугающим человеком, он жил сам по себе. Он не издал ни звука, когда Мерсье вытаскивала пулю из его живота голыми руками, без обезболивающих. Стив пытался понять, сделало ли его таким пугающим то, что он видел смерть своей дочери. Порой он наблюдал за Джеком, когда тот думал, что его никто не видит. Стив видел, как его глаза становились холодными, мертвыми и измученными. Стив жалел его тогда и задавался вопросом, в чем дело. Теперь он знал, что его жалость была уместной.

— И ты убил Рида?

— И я бы сделал это снова, не задумываясь. — Стив понял, что полностью согласен с Броком.

— Почему Джек сам его не убил?

— Он был слишком изломан им. Он не мог даже нормально функционировать, когда оказывался с Ридом в одном помещении. Они пересекались в коридоре, и Джек не мог спать ночами, не мог есть. Ты просто не представляешь, как это было, Стив. Он становился совершенно другим человеком в присутствии Рида — когда Джеку приходилось быть рядом с ним хоть сколько-то. Джек был уничтожен. Рид сотворил вещи, которые Сатана не одобрил бы, Стиви. Может быть, Джек не превратился бы в это, если бы Меган не была убита у него на глазах. Порой я думаю, что Рид убил дочь Джека только потому, что она была единственной ценностью в его жизни. Джеку придется жить с этой болью до конца своих дней. Он был цельным человеком до Рида. Теперь нет. Он никогда больше не станет целым.

— И как ты это сделал?

— Сделал что?

— Убил Рида.

— Мы были вместе на задании. Только двое нас. Он не знал, что я знал о том, что он сделал с Джеком. Он был достаточно тупым, чтобы считать, будто я не узнаю; все знали, все ненавидели его за это. Мы были под прикрытием в Афганистане. Я нанял людей напасть на нас. Всё произошедшее записывалось на камеру моего шлема. Я едва выбрался живым. Потом было расследование, показавшее, что я ничего не мог сделать в этой ситуации и следовал положенным процедурам. Потом я вернулся туда своим ходом. Наемники держали его в плену, как я и заказывал. Я разломал его на части, кусок за куском, сделал с ним все, о чем слышал, что он делал с Джеком, и потом еще больше. Когда все закончилось, я отрезал его голову и вернулся с ней домой.

— Что?!

Брок негромко фыркнул.  
— Ага, нас с Джеком серьезно заносило, когда мы были моложе, Стив. Мы немного повзрослели. Это была адская ночь.

— Ночь, когда ты привез ему голову мертвеца?

— Джек трахал меня перед мертвым лицом Рида, валявшимся рядом с нами на кровати. Я думаю, именно тогда он полностью отдал себя Гидре, несмотря на то, что был одним из нас многие годы. Я принес ему подарок. Гидра дала ему то, что ему было нужно. Он смог закрыть эту яму, или что-то вроде того.

— Черт побери, Брок.

Брок вздохнул и погладил Стива по ноге.  
— Да, я знаю.

Они некоторое время посидели в тишине. Стив начал замерзать.

Брок потянул его немного, предлагая подвинуться. Стив двинулся вперед, позволяя Броку устроить себя верхом на его коленях. Он уселся, положив руки на плечи Брока, невесомо касаясь пальцами его кожи, коротких волосков на его затылке. Он опять немного подрагивал; едва заметный тремор в мышцах, в коже, где руки Брока лежали на его бедрах.  
— Ох, малыш.

— П-прости. Это… так вы меня хотите, агент Рамлоу? — тихо попытался он.

— Малыш…

Стив осторожно наклонился и прижался губами к подбородку Брока, едва касаясь его щетины, водя ладонями вниз по его груди, по надетой на нем футболке. Он потерся о его пах, пытаясь быть… _чем-то_ для Брока.

— Ты трахнешь меня теперь? Ты… ты можешь. Это... то, на что я гожусь…

— Ты все еще так думаешь, малыш? Даже сейчас?

Глаза Стива были закрыты под повязкой. Он именно так и думал. Так думать было легче. Думать, что он просто теплая дырка для секса. Он потерялся, в конце концов. _Все было кончено._ Он не заслуживал ничего большего. Он кивнул.

— Ты не должен это делать, Стив.

— Я не знаю, что мне еще полагается делать. Я больше не знаю, чем мне полагается быть… — признался он.

— Ты хочешь быть этим?

— Ты любишь Роллинза? — Он почувствовал, как Брок кивнул под его рукой. — А меня?

— Теперь да, Стив. Ты можешь быть кем хочешь. Мы перестроим тебя. Я буду с тобой на каждом шагу этого пути.

Стив мог это делать. Стив мог быть этим.

— Я не знаю, кем я хочу быть.

Он закрыл глаза и вжался в изгиб плеча Брока, тая под руками, гладившими его по спине.

_Я с тобой до самого конца._

* * *

_— Знаю, это, конечно, не Санта-Круз, но тоже не плохо, да?_

_Стив оглянулся на Брока, сидевшего рядом с ним на пляже. На них обоих были надеты шляпы и солнцезащитные очки; шансы, что их узнает кто-то, в основном Стива, были слабыми. И день был не пляжным; было холодно и немного сыро, а соленый ветер с Атлантики был весьма суровым._

_— Тут хорошо, Брок. Хорошо._

_В самом деле так и было. Стив был счастлив. Он улыбнулся ухмыльнувшемуся ему в ответ Броку, который протянул ему протеиновый батончик из рюкзака, с его любимым вкусом. Их глаза встретились. Даже через очки Стив чувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку взглядом Брока. Это было приятно._

_— Все в порядке, Стив?_

_— Да. Да, в порядке._

_— Ты можешь сказать, если что-то не так._

_— Я в порядке. Правда. Просто неделя выдалась тяжелой._

_— Я заметил. — Они затихли на некоторое время. — Ты не обязан быть этим, ты знаешь? Капитаном Америкой._

_— Обязан. Мы уже обсуждали это._

_— Ты можешь быть кем захочешь, Стив. Ты никому ничего не должен._

_— Это нормально, Брок. Я могу им быть. Еще какое-то время, при любом раскладе._

_— До каких пор? Пока тебя это не убьет?_

_— Это меня не убьет._

_Меня ничто не может убить, у меня есть все время мира на побег. Он не хотел произносить это вслух. Он говорил с доктором Беннером, с другими учеными. Ему не грозила смерть в ближайшее время. Он увидит, как Брок умирает от старости, и все еще будет в боевой форме._

_— Это не жизнь, Стив._

_Это заставило его моргнуть._   
_— Это жизнь. Просто не очень хорошая._

_— Ты заслуживаешь хорошей. Ты заслуживаешь быть тем, кем ты хочешь быть._

_— Я не знаю, кем я хочу быть._

_— Это ничего, — сказал Брок, толкая Стива плечом. — Я буду рядом, когда ты в этом разберешься. Ты мне веришь?_

_— Да._

_— Ты счастлив?_

_— Прямо сейчас, или вообще?_

_— Прямо сейчас._

_Стив тут же подвинулся ближе к Броку._   
_— Да. Думаю, да._

_— Полезно знать._

* * *

— Я буду как он? — очень тихо спросил Стив. Он вообще не был уверен, что произнес вопрос вслух.

— Малыш?

— Вы сделаете меня как его? Заставите меня все забыть? Сломаете мою голову еще сильнее?

— Мы можем.

— Не думаю, что мне как-то поможет, если я попрошу не делать этого.

— Скажи мне, почему.

Стив заморгал под повязкой.  
— Я единственный, кто помнит его прошлое. Все, кто его когда-то знал, уже мертвы.

— Ты тоже умер.

— Мне кажется, что он немного помнит меня. Если бы я только мог… он был…

— Да, он был с тобой ласковым. Не думай, что я не заметил. Он обычно себя так не ведет.

— Как он обычно себя ведет?

— Он хладнокровный убийца. Это в буквальном смысле первый раз, когда я видел его улыбающимся.

— Может быть, он примет мою сторону в этом деле. Поможет мне сбежать. Я продолжаю повторять себе это. _Продолжал_ повторять…

— Для тебя уже слишком поздно сбегать.

Стив не стал сразу отвечать. Он бездумно водил пальцем по ключицам Брока.  
— Я знаю.

— Умница.

— Брок, можно я… дай мне поговорить с ним немного, вдруг я смогу подстегнуть его память?

— Когда он вспоминает слишком много, он становится нестабильным; техники снова обнулят его.

— Обнулят?

— Это в основном обозначает электрошоковое воздействие, плюс немного другой хрени. Избавляет его от всего, что может помешать ему выполнить задание.

— Всю его жизнь?

— Да. Думаю, он кричал и сопротивлялся, возвращаясь в этот мир, куда чаще, чем ты, Стив. Разве не лучше, что он не помнит об этом?

— Но что же мне тогда делать?

— Это не от меня зависит, но я буду проталкивать идею, чтобы тебя сделали его куратором. Тогда ты будешь заботиться о нем, даже если его обнулят, и он не сможет тебя вспомнить.

— Куратором?

— Я не могу тебе это гарантировать, не слишком надейся. Они могут решить сделать тебя таким, как он. Бойцом. Это имеет смысл. Ты будешь потрясающим в поле рядом с ним. Ты бы видел его, Стив. Он великолепен.

— Он всегда таким был.

— Совсем как ты.

Стив не знал, как на это ответить. Он закрыл рот и сильнее вжался в шею Брока.  
— Я должен убить кого-то для тебя? Это часть всего этого?

— Не думай об этом, Стив. Ты узнаешь, когда тебе придет время узнать.

— Можно мне остаться с ним? Мне все равно, что я делаю, пока…

— Мы посмотрим, слышишь, Стиви? Я буду настаивать на этом. Гидра дала его тебе, я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы его не забрали у тебя. Хорошо?

— Хорошо.

— Тебе стоит вернуться в постель. Завтра большой день.

* * *

_— В каком смысле ты никогда не пробовал Ben &Jerry’s?_

_— Был немного занят, притворяясь Капитаном Сосулькой._

_— Ха, Капитан Сосулька. Забавно._

_Они тихо шли по магазину. Была поздняя ночь, но супермаркет работал круглые сутки._

_— Это не я придумал. Старк._

_— Звучит довольно точно. Но, слушай, Ben &Jerry’s — это важно. Возьмем разные, и ты сможешь их все попробовать._

_— Это всего лишь мороженое, что в нем такого?_

_— Увидишь. Оно на самом деле отличное._

_Они дошли до холодильников, и Стив стоял позади, пока Брок, открыв шкаф с Ben &Jerry’s, вытаскивал упаковки и передавал их Стиву._

_Вишневая Гарсиа, Рыбная Приманка, Карамельная Сутра, Полупропеченное._

_Когда они вернулись в квартиру Брока и разобрались с ужином, Брок подтолкнул его к стойке и усадил на один из стульев, вытаскивая мороженое и доставая две ложки._

_— Без посуды?_

_— Ben &Jerry’s едят прямо из упаковки._

_— Пока смотрят мелодрамы? Я знаком с этим клише. Наташа рассказала мне об этом._

_— Ты уже посмотрел «Блондинку в законе»? Думаю, тебе должно понравиться._

_— Да! Этот фильм у меня определенно в первой десятке._

_— Ладно, попробуй это._

_Стив начал набирать мороженое. Все виды были вкусными. Очень, очень вкусными. Он улыбался Броку и продолжил есть, когда тот, хмыкнув, реквизировал себе вишневое. Стив не возражал, оно ему понравилось меньше всех. Раньше мороженое было ничего, но они с Баки никогда не могли позволить себе рожок у продавцов в парке, к тому же молочные с сиропом были дешевле. Это было совершенно другим, богаче и слаще и лучше. Стив чуть не рассмеялся, закапываясь в мороженое. Он был счастлив. Это чувство было почти незнакомым, и он был так взбудоражен, что чуть не подавился ложкой Рыбной Приманки, но ему было все равно. Брок шагнул к нему и поцеловал, оставляя на языке Стива вишневый привкус._

_— Тебе нравится? — спросил Брок._

_— Да. Карамельная Сутра самое вкусное._

_— Полезно знать._

* * *

Он проснулся от того, что чья-то рука мягко трясла его за плечо, и что-то металлическое и холодное отодвинуло повязку с его лица. Он заморгал на Баки в темноте квартиры. Он открыл рот, но Баки тут же накрыл его губы пальцем.

— Ты должен убить его, — прошептал Баки.

— Что?

— Ты должен убить его, Стив.

Стив проследил за его взглядом и увидел заснувшего на диване Брока. У Стива в животе все перевернулось, его тело напряглось.

— Баки…

— Ты должен его убить.

— А потом мы сбежим? — Стив притянул к себе его лицо и попытался поймать его взгляд. — Баки, мы сбежим, да? Мы выберемся отсюда?

— Стив…

— Идем со мной. Ты пойдешь со мной. Я не брошу тебя.

— Ты должен убить его. Я не могу.

Дыхание Стива стало рваным и тяжелым, когда он оглянулся на Брока. Так ощущалась надежда? Он соскользнул с кровати, бесшумно ступая туда, где Брок раскинулся по дивану. Было очень темно. Если бы не равномерно вздымавшаяся и опадавшая грудь, Стив вообще бы не знал, где его искать. Они с Баки молча встали над ним. Стив зачарованно смотрел вниз. Брок выглядел маленьким.

Блеснул металл, и Баки протянул Стиву нож. Стив смотрел на него очень, очень долго, потом покачал головой и снова повернулся к Броку.

Он вспомнил все, что произошло. Он вспомнил страх, боль, борьбу, ссадины на запястьях, незаметные сейчас в темноте. Этот человек множество раз травил его, насиловал, пытал, манипулировал им. _Сломал его._ Но этого было недостаточно для убийства, как бы Стиву ни хотелось этого сделать.

Тогда он заставил себя думать обо всем, что случилось с Баки. Неужели его пытали все время, прошедшее с его падения с поезда? Все время, пока Стив спал, все это время они _мучили_ Баки; они изменили его до самой глубины души. Он даже не помнил собственное имя.

Стив сжал кулаки.

Он потянулся к рубашке мужчины и схватил его за воротник, вслед за чем ударил его кулаком в лицо. Он почувствовал хруст кости под костяшками, почувствовал разрывающуюся кожу. Тогда он продолжил бить его, снова и снова и снова. Он швырнул тело на пол и набросился сверху, крича и продолжая бить его, чувствуя, как кровь обжигает его кожу, его лицо, поднимаясь вверх по рукам. Он бил теперь обоими кулаками. Он кричал, он кричал так громко, что думал, что оглохнет от этого.

Все, что между ними было, каждый раз, когда Брок говорил с ним, касался его, целовал его, шептал ему в ухо нежности, — они всплывали перед глазами Стива. Каждый хлопок по плечу, каждое подмигивание, когда никто не смотрел, каждый раз, когда он ерошил Стиву волосы.

Каждое « _полезно знать_ ».

Брок планировал это с самого начала. Брок хотел его сломать. Брок вернул ему Баки. Брок делал его счастливым.

Стив кричал с рыданиями. Душа тело под собой, он бил его головой о пол, снова, и снова, и снова, и снова. Он сместился ниже, ломая его ребра; чувствуя, как хрустит каждое из них, молотил по его груди, пока не почувствовал, как она промялась под его руками.

Через вечность, через несколько минут, он остановился — это не было тем, что могло просто закончиться, но он остановился — притормозил, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Он посмотрел вверх на Баки.

Он не знал, что он ожидал увидеть на его лице. Он надеялся, что там будет что-то одобрительное. Они смогут выбраться. Он убил их тюремщика, их Голиафа, и теперь они смогут выбраться.

Он убил Брока Рамлоу.

Баки выглядел печальным. Он выглядел несчастным. Он удерживал взгляд Стива, но Стив видел, что ему это неприятно. Стив знал это мерзкое чувство, когда хочется отвести взгляд, но на это нет сил. Это было неправильно, Баки не должен был выглядеть так теперь, когда все закончилось. Они были свободны, они могли сбежать, теперь все было так, как должно быть. Все наконец закончилось.

С другой стороны квартиры до него донесся голос.

— Теперь ты избавился от этого из своей головы, малыш?

* * *

_— Брок, ты должен вернуться в квартиру, случилось что-то ужасное! — произнес Стив в телефон. — Кажется, я сломал твою посудомойку, мне очень, очень, очень жаль. Перезвони мне, когда получишь сообщение! Прости! Мне правда очень жаль! Я заплачу за нее! Прости! Пока._

_Стив выключил телефон и швырнул его на стойку, где тот приземлился с грохотом. Посудомойка извергала мыльные пузыри. Пол кухни по щиколотку покрывала густая, белая пена._

_— Какого хрена? — произнес голос с другой стороны квартиры._

_Стив повернулся и увидел стоящего в дверях Брока. Он бы спрыгнул со стойки и подошел к нему, но это означало, что ему придется пробраться через растущее озеро пены._

_— Прости! — искренне воскликнул он._

_— Малыш, что случилось?_

_— Я все испортил. Я не знаю как, но я за все заплачу! Я обещаю._

_Брок подошел к кухне и начал медленно пробираться через пену. Это было мыло, просто очень много мыла. Он встал перед сидевшим на стойке Стивом._

_— Ничего. Просто расскажи мне, что случилось._

_— Я делал все, как ты мне показал. Я загрузил посудомойку, нажал кнопку с нормальным режимом. У тебя не оказалось порошкообразного мыла, поэтому я взял то, что стояло на раковине._

_— Ты использовал мыло для посуды?_

_— Это посудомойка. — Брок с трудом удерживал смех, Стив видел это на его лице, и через него прошла волна возмущения. — Это же одно и то же, так? Это мыло для посуды и машинка для мытья посуды._

_— Ох, милый, — Брок потянул его вниз и поцеловал. Стив держал рот закрытым и смотрел сердито._

_— Я заплачу за нее._

_— Она не сломалась. Ты просто взял неправильное мыло._

_— Это мыло для ПОСУДЫ! Чтобы мыть ПОСУДУ! Что не так с этим чертовым веком?!_

_Брок все-таки захохотал и потащил Стива со стойки. Его босые ноги скользнули в пену, и он поскользнулся на мокром полу, Брок хмыкнул и дернул его вниз. Они плюхнулись в мыльную пену, и Брок успел вовремя подставить руку, чтобы Стив не ударился головой. Он уселся на Стива сверху, собрал немного пены и швырнул Стиву в лицо._

_— Ты просто прелесть, малыш._

_— Я не прелесть, я Капитан Америка._

_— Побежденный посудомоечной машиной._

_— Тьфу. Почему так получилось? Это мыло. Это мыло для посуды._

_— Оно не предназначено для посудомоек. В нем реагент для пузырей._

_Вокруг них продолжала расти пена. На мгновение Стив подумал, что она похожа на снег, только без побочного морозного эффекта._

_— Реагент для пузырей? Какой в нем смысл?_

_— Чтобы при взаимодействии с водой появились пузыри. — Стив закатил глаза. Набрав полную руку пены, он шлепнул ее в волосы Брока. — Эй, за что?_

_— Теперь ты выглядишь так же глупо, как я._

_Брок хмыкнул и снова поцеловал его._   
_— Это простая ошибка, Стив._

_— Угу._

_Брок потерся о его пах, и Стив застонал._   
_— Я знаю, как ты можешь со мной расплатиться._

_Стив замолчал на мгновение._   
_— Ты не злишься?_

_— Не злюсь. Я клянусь тебе, Стив. Это просто ошибка. Никакого вреда, никаких проблем. Ты пытался помыть посуду. Это не проблема, слышишь? Веришь мне?_

_— Да._

_— Полезно знать._

_— Значит, в посудомойку мыло для посуды не класть._

_— Неа._

_Стив легонько толкнул Брока, приподняв под ним бедра. Он хмыкнул и закатил глаза._   
_— Полезно знать._

_Брок рассмеялся и поцеловал его снова._

* * *

В кухне включилась лампа, и там обнаружился Брок, опиравшийся на стойку и опускавший руку от выключателя. У Стива свело желудок, и он опустил взгляд вниз, где он стоял на коленях над... _Броком_. Точнее, тем, что от него осталось. Его стало невозможно узнать после того, что Стив сотворил с ним. Он снова повернулся к кухне, и опять к мужчине на полу.

Но это был Брок, это был он. Было очень темно, но на диване спал Брок.

Что-то замерцало на лице мужчины, на лице _Брока_. Оно... оно выглядело неправильно. Оно снова замерцало, и Стив осторожно протянул руку, дотрагиваясь до кровавой массы. Это было похоже на ощупь на ткань, на сетку, когда он потянул это. Оно начало мерцать сильнее, и у Стива в руках оказалось что-то, похожее на тонкий лист пластика.

Человек под ним не был Броком Рамлоу.

Человек, которого он убил, не был Броком Рамлоу.

Стив был покрыт кровью этого человека, она поднималась вверх по его рукам, она попала ему в рот, и он облизывал губы, и...

Он убил его. Он даже не знал, кто это. Он бы не смог опознать его после того, что с ним сделал. Стив сделал этого жестоко.

Он снова закричал, отползая от человека к книжному шкафу, он кричал, и кричал, и кричал. Он скользил в луже крови, в луже крови, вытекшей из мужчины, которого Стив не знал, но убил. Он закрыл глаза, рот, он не мог избавиться от образа незнакомца, которого он убил.

И он хотел убить его. Это было худшей частью. Стив никогда раньше настолько не терял над собой контроль. Он никогда раньше не был таким жестоким, даже когда Баки упал с поезда. Он никогда раньше не сталкивался с этой темной частью себя, а теперь на его губах была кровь, и...

— Господи боже, спаси меня, господи боже, господи боже, _господибожегосподибожегосподибоже_...

— Малыш...

Стив раскачивался взад и вперед.  
— О боже, о боже, о боже, спаси меня, пожалуйста, боже, пожалуйста...

Он не знал, что делали его руки, что делало его тело, все, что он знал, это что его покрывала кровь другого мужчины. Он чувствовал ее запах, ее вкус, он до сих пор слышал хруст костей в его щеке, в его черепе под своими кулаками, до сих пор чувствовал, как под его ударами лицо этого человека превращалось в кровавое месиво.

Брок опустился перед ним на колени, и Стив закрыл глаза и вжался сильнее спиной в книжный шкаф, пытаясь отползти и цепляясь за ковер, за кровь.

— Открой глаза. Посмотри на него.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет...

По его лицу текли слезы, смешиваясь с липкой кровью, покрывавшей кожу. Неожиданно Брок схватил его за голову, заставляя повернуться.  
— Открой глаза.

Стив подчинился. Он смотрел на мертвого мужчину, на мужчину, которого он убил.

— Пожалуйста, нет, нет, нет...

— Это твое первое убийство для Гидры. Я горжусь тобой.

— Я думал, что это был ты! — прорыдал Стив.

— Это ничего. Все нормально, малыш.

— Это не нормально! — Он не мог дышать, не мог думать. — Это не... господи боже, спаси меня, о боже, о боже, пожалуйста, боже, пожалуйста...

Брок поцеловал его, и Стив всхлипнул в его рот.  
— Все в порядке. Его нужно было убить. Ты хорошо справился, ты помог нам. Тебе приказали убить его, и ты это сделал.

Стив раскачивался взад и вперед, не в силах отвести взгляд от тела на полу. Он бормотал, дрожал, ужасался, кричал и плакал.  
— Пожалуйста, помогите мне, помогите мне, кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, боже, пожалуйста...

Он смутно осознавал, что Брок и Баки говорили и двигались вокруг, но его внимание было приковано к человеку, которого он убил, к человеку, которого он буквально разорвал на куски. Он дернулся, всхлипывая, и снова закричал, когда Брок стиснул его руку и поднес шприц к его локтю. Стив попытался вырвать руку, но хватка Брока была слишком крепкой, и Стиву некуда было деваться. Он был уверен, что в шприце галлюциноген, или что-то еще хуже — всегда находилось что-то еще хуже. И теперь он знал, что мужчина, которого он убил, будет в числе первых кошмаров, которые его ожидают. Он знал, что не сможет пережить это.

— Нет, нет, нет! Не заставляй меня снова бояться... я не могу, не могу, не могу... боже, пожалуйста! Прости меня, прости...

— Это всего лишь успокоительное, малыш.

— Боже, помоги мне, пожалуйста...

— Это поможет. Просто успокоит тебя немного, слышишь?

— Пожалуйста, я не хотел этого... Прости, мне так жаль... о боже...

— Тебе не о чем жалеть. Ты отлично все сделал. Ты был потрясающим. Я горжусь тобой.

Игла вошла под кожу. Стив, скуля и всхлипывая, смотрел, как Брок ополовинил шприц.

_Можно умереть, если воздух попадет в вену, смутно вспомнил Стив. Шприц прямо перед тобой, прямо здесь, хватай его. Хватай его!_

Стив сидел, полностью замерев, за исключением сотрясавшей его тело дрожи.

— Я горжусь тобой, — повторил Брок.

Брок позволил Баки сесть рядом со Стивом под книжным шкафом, и через некоторое время Стив почувствовал воздействие успокоительного. Не настолько много, чтобы усыпить его, но достаточно, чтобы его сердце перестало бешено колотиться. Он наконец закрыл глаза и начал дышать, когда Брок накрыл тело простыней.

Баки сидел рядом с ним. Стив позволил себе стечь в его объятия, дрожа и чувствуя тошноту, прижимаясь лицом к груди Баки.

— Ты слышишь меня? — прошептал Баки. Это было так тихо, что Стив не мог понять, показалось ему или нет. Он кивнул в грудь Баки. — Прости, Стив. Я не мог сказать нет. Я не мог не подчиниться. Я не хотел. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось это сделать. Мне очень, очень жаль.

Стив шмыгнул носом, но не ответил, вжимаясь лицом в рубашку Баки, сжимая ткань в пальцах. На него действовало успокаивающее, он едва мог думать, тем более двигаться.

— Меня сейчас вырвет, — тихо и быстро сказал он. Баки помог ему подняться и довел до ванной, закрыв за ними дверь. Стива начало рвать над туалетом. Засохшая кровь на его коже выглядела еще ужаснее на фоне белой плитки, белого унитаза. Это зрелище вызвало новый приступ рвоты, и Стива накрыли сухие судороги, сотрясая все его тело. Закончив, он стек на пол, опираясь на туалет.

Он на мгновение встретился взглядом с Баки и снова уставился в пол. Они тихо сидели в ванной.

— Они делали с тобой это? — через какое-то время Стив спросил у Баки. Он бы хотел снова оказаться в повязке, только чтобы не видеть, как Баки вздрогнул. Это было крошечное движение, но Стив мечтал о том, чтобы он ничего не говорил, потому что боль и пытки явно были свежими в голове Баки.

— Они делали со мной это больше одного раза.

— Что?

— Я ломался при Советах, когда Щупальца еще не существовало. Я ломался под Гидрой. Они обнуляли меня, давали мне новую личность, новую жизнь, и они ломали меня, когда решали, что я перестал быть сломанным.

— Боже...

— Агент Рамлоу хочет, чтобы ты стал моим куратором. Однако, увидев тебя в действии, я понимаю, что ты куда лучше будешь в поле. Они не позволят тебе потратить это впустую.

— Нет. Мы должны выбраться отсюда, Бак...

— И куда податься? Ты теперь принадлежишь им. Мы принадлежим им. Мы всегда принадлежали им.

Стив растерянно заморгал.  
— Нет. Не всегда.

— Тогда скажи мне, кому мы принадлежали раньше?

— Мы никому не принадлежали.

— Каждый кому-то принадлежит, такой порядок.

Стив вздохнул.  
— Я принадлежал тебе. Ты принадлежал мне.

— Тогда почему ты потерял меня? — просто спросил он. Почему ты потерял куртку, или связку ключей? Баки сам не считал себя человеком.

Стив не ответил. Его глаза жгло, и он не мог выдержать взгляд Баки.

— Стив?

— Прости, — прошептал он. — Прости, что я не спас тебя.

— Ничего. Прости, что я обманом заставил тебя убить того человека.

Стив уставился в пол.  
— Ничего...

— Ты в порядке?

Стив тихо выдохнул, не совсем смешок, не совсем вздох. Его руки были в крови, но они перестали трястись. Он не знал, то ли это произошло из-за успокоительного, то ли потому, что какая-то часть его мозга начала принимать то, что происходило с ним. Он боялся сейчас? Конечно, он был в ужасе. Но ему некуда было идти, кроме как вперед. Никакого другого выбора, кроме этого.

— Я скучал по тебе, Бак.

— Теперь мы вместе.

— Да. Похоже на то.

Брок откашлялся, стоя в проходе. Стив даже не заметил, как он открыл дверь.  
— Почисть зубы, малыш. Вернемся поспать еще немного. Я принес тебе штаны.

Стив поймал тренировочные брюки и надел их. Это были форменные вещи Щ.И.Т.а. Его пара или Брока? После многих дней без одежды штаны казались чужеродными на его коже, их прикосновение ошеломляло. Стив затянул шнурок, завозившись с ним из-за того, какими неловкими и неуклюжими от успокоительного стали его руки.

— Ты, правда, думаешь, что я смогу заснуть? — спросил Стив. — После... после этого?

— Я могу вколоть тебе остаток успокоительного, если хочешь.

Стив встал и покачал головой. Он подошел к раковине, прополоскал рот, вымыл руки, не сумев вычистить кровь из-под ногтей, и начал чистить зубы. Он запоздало понял, что последовал приказу Брока без единого вопроса. Он кинул на него взгляд, но ему на глаза попалось прикрытое простыней тело за дверью, выглядывавшее из-за дивана, и Стив вздрогнул, отворачиваясь.

— Вот, — тихо сказал Брок. Он держал что-то в руке, и Стив не сразу понял, что это, хотя, честно говоря, за последние дни он почти сроднился с куском черной ткани. Стив смотрел какое-то время на нее, потом протянул руку и осторожно взял ее.

Она была безвредной. Она была обычной повязкой. _Просто_ повязкой. Стив потер ткань между пальцами и уставился на нее.

— Надень ее. Она тебя успокоит.

Стив кинул взгляд на Брока и снова уставился на повязку, потом поднял ее к лицу. Баки подошел ближе и завязал ее вокруг головы Стива. Брок был прав. Почти. Стив едва мог заставить себя двигаться, когда был в повязке. Правда, он не был спокоен, разве что только лживым спокойствием от наркотика, заставлявшего его кровь течь медленнее по жилам, а разум быть тяжелым и неповоротливым. Стив думал, что умирает, он не мог перестать думать об ужасающей ярости, о бешенстве, накрывавшем его, когда он убивал человека, которого принял за своего любимого.

Баки взял его за руку и отвел к кровати. По крайней мере, так ему не пришлось смотреть на мертвеца. Стоя рядом с тумбочкой, он задел пальцами что-то знакомое. Он отпрянул, узнав футляр со шприцами.

— Тсс. Тише, малыш, — прошептал Брок. — Мы просто поспим.

— Я не хочу успокоительное. Я ничего не хочу.

— Это не тебе решать.

— Брок, пожалуйста...

— Все в порядке, Стиви. Все в порядке, малыш. Мы просто поспим.

Брок подтолкнул его на кровать, и Стив свернулся в клубок. Баки устроился у него за спиной, и Стив чувствовал Брока перед собой. Тот водил ладонью по его руке, по его шее.

— Я очень горжусь тобой, Стив. Слышишь? Ты очень хорошо справляешься.

Стив почувствовал себя маленьким. Меньше, чем он был до сыворотки, чем он был ребенком. Баки всегда говорил, что ему удавалось произвести очень большое впечатление для такого маленького парня, но тогда Стив этого не чувствовал. Ему казалось, что его проглотило какое-то огромное чудище, и он был не в силах его остановить.

— Ты не злишься? — тихо спросил он. — Ты не будешь... не будешь... стержень и... Кровопийцы?

— Нет, малыш. Ты все сделал правильно. И сделал хорошо.

— Я убил его. Я думал, это был ты.

— И теперь ты знаешь, каково это, убить меня. Тебе не придется больше этого делать. — Он вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам Стива. — Ты сделал то, что тебе приказал сделать старший офицер. В этом нет ничего плохого.

Стив еще сильнее сжался. Он чувствовал, как рука Баки плотнее обернулась вокруг его пояса, но его дыхание было ровным, как будто он уже заснул.

— Вот, — прошептал Брок. — Награда. За то, что ты отлично справился.

Прежде чем Стив смог осознать его слова, губы Брока накрыли его рот, его ладонь нежно легла на щеку.

Это было как раньше. В присутствии двух мужчин Стив снова почувствовал тепло. Он почти почувствовал себя человеком. Он почти сумел вернуться к прежнему себе.

Потом все закончилось.  
— Скажи это, малыш.

 _Прости меня, боже,_ произнес голос в глубине его сознания. Он звучал как Баки.

— _Х-хайль Гидра._

— Умничка, Стив.


	18. Chapter 18

Стив проснулся, даже не осознавая, что он вообще засыпал. Поначалу он не мог вспомнить ничего из того, что произошло. Ему было тепло. Он, вполне возможно, мог снова заснуть. Все еще было темно и…

Нет, это была повязка.

Он убил человека, его насиловали, пытали и травили наркотиками на протяжении многих дней, Баки был жив, но даже не помнил собственное имя. У Стива потяжелело на сердце от того, как все эти события начали проигрываться в его голове.

Баки все еще был за его спиной. Бывали вещи и хуже. Они с Броком тихо разговаривали по-русски, и Стив подумал, что ему стоит снова заснуть, позволив их голосам плыть над собой. Он мог бы спать вечность.

— Ты проснулся, малыш?

Стив вздохнул и кивнул.

— Вставай. Пора.

Баки помог ему сесть и отвел в центр квартиры. После мягкого нажатия на плечи Стив опустился на колени. Он слышал, как вокруг него двигается мебель, и что-то еще тяжелое, мягкое и неповоротливое. Он понял, что это было тело мужчины, которого он убил.

— Кто это был? — тихо спросил Стив.

— Враг.

Стив не стал больше ничего говорить. Он знал, что не получит от Брока больше никакой информации. Его голос предостерегал от дальнейших расспросов. Стив, наверное, никогда не узнает его имени.

Что он вообще будет делать с его именем? Одержимо разыскивать информацию о нем? Узнает, что у него были дети? Семья? Пойдет к его родителям и скажет, что убил их сына? Протянет им оружие и скажет, что они вправе сделать то же самое?

— Прекрати думать об этом, Стив. Это не имеет значения.

Он почувствовал, что Брок встал перед ним. Он положил руку на подбородок Стива, и тот, не думая, подался к его прикосновению, выдыхая, чувствуя, как обрывается в нем какая-то струна. Брок помычал, послав по Стиву волну тепла, пусть он и не хотел этого. Он мог быть этим. Он мог быть хорошим. Он мог перестать думать. Они провели так в тишине некоторое время. Это было намного легче, чем что-либо другое. Брок гладил его по щеке, невесомо касаясь большим пальцем губ Стива.

Часть Стива хотела вобрать его палец в рот, хотела прижаться головой к бедру Брока и никогда больше не думать. Он мог держаться за Брока, он мог обернуться вокруг его бедра и никогда, никогда не двигаться, пока Брок не прикажет ему. Он мог быть этим для него. Он мог быть тихим, послушным и открытым. Более глубокая часть его сознания недоумевала, что инстинкты Стива пытались настоять на этом. Что-то в его голове пыталось настоять, что все дело было только в сексе, а не в чем-то большем, на что он мог бы надеяться.

Было проще оставаться слепым, оставаться между Броком и Баки, оставаться их шлюхой, дыркой для заполнения. И для Роллинза? И для кого угодно из Гидры?

Он закрыл глаза под повязкой и отстранился от Брока. Он шевельнулся, может быть, всего на пару сантиметров, но Броку этого хватило, чтобы убрать руку и вернуться к своему занятию. Та часть Стива, которая была простой и легкой, которая уже сдалась, хотела, чтобы Брок вернулся, хотела вернуть его теплое прикосновение.

Стив обхватил себя руками и остался на коленях там, куда его поставили.

Они заставили его немного подвинуться, и Стив почувствовал легкое колыхание воздуха, шелест материи возле руки, когда они расстелили на полу одеяло с кровати. Каждый раз, когда они проходили мимо него, они дотрагивались до него, давая знать о своем присутствии. Рукой на плече, пальцами по волосам, невесомым поглаживанием по загривку.

Баки поцеловал его. Стив едва не дернулся от неожиданности, почувствовав руки, металлическую и живую, на своей шее, почувствовав губы на своих.

— Сними повязку, — пробормотал Брок с другой стороны комнаты. Баки сделал это, не разрывая поцелуя. Стив держал глаза закрытыми, наслаждаясь вкусом Баки, вкусом поцелуя. Потом он завершился. Брок подошел к ним с кейсом с Кровопийцами. Сев рядом с Баки и Стивом на одеяло, он открыл кейс. Стив смотрел, по-прежнему обнимая себя, как Брок начал заряжать их.

Из всех вещей, на которые стоило обратить внимание, на которых стоило задержать взгляд, его больше всего занимал тот факт, что Брок и Баки чувствовали себя комфортно. Они были в футболках и домашних штанах. На Броке были носки. Даже сейчас в спортивных брюках Стив оставался самым раздетым из них, и это всё ощущалось странным. Как будто потом они планировали просто позавтракать.

Сколько шансов, что Баки помнит, как готовить вафли?

— Почему ты не приковал меня к кровати? Как с кровопийцами?

— Ты знаешь Петерсона? Из аналитиков? — Стив вспомнил того и кивнул. Он мало что знал о нем, кроме того, что тот был прикован к инвалидной коляске. — Знаешь, как он сломал спину?

Стив покачал головой.  
— Нет, — пробормотал он. — Я думал, что он попал в аварию.

— Это официальная версия. Петерсон — причина, по которой мы тебя не приковываем. Он был с Щупальцем, когда был прикован к стене. Сломал собственную спину, пытаясь вырваться, и продержался целую минут, прежде чем окончательно сдался. Он легенда.

— Напомни мне попросить у него автограф. — Его голос немного дрожал.

Брок хмыкнул и притянул Стива для короткого поцелуя, после чего вернулся к работе. Стив не знал, чем себя занять, поэтому просто сидел на коленях, играясь с завязками своих брюк. Он нервно ерзал. У него ныл живот, и все, о чем он мог думать, это ужасная боль, которую причиняли Кровопийцы.

— Не бойся, малыш. Мы почти закончили.

— Как долго ты, говоришь, продержался?

— Шесть минут, сорок две секунды.

— Ты знаешь время до секунд?

— Мы засекаем время. И оно навсегда остается с тобой.

Стив вспомнил боль от Кровопийц.  
— Думаю, это логично. — Он крепче обнял свой голый торс. Кинул взгляд на Баки. — Он тоже проходил через это?

Брок посмотрел на Баки, и тот кивнул через мгновение. Он сказал что-то по-русски.  
— _Da_. Я это проходил. Думаю… Думаю, они тестировали его на мне, до того, как стали использовать на всех. Не могу сказать с уверенностью.

Стив хотел закричать.

— Что ты помнишь? — спросил Брок у Баки.

— Тринадцать минут, семь секунд. Они разрешили мне поспать, когда я закончил. По-настоящему поспать. Часть меня считала, что оно того стоило.

— Лишение сна — это кошмар.

— Худший.

Стив задумчиво рассматривал их. Их разговор стек обратно на русский, пока он наблюдал за ними. Похоже, для Баки говорить на этом языке было привычнее, чем на английском, что Стиву очень сложно было понять. Они говорили с легкостью. Они забрали столько из Баки и столько чужого вложили на освободившееся место, что Стив удивлялся, как он вообще узнал его. В то же время было что-то знакомое в наблюдении за ними. Оба солдаты. Они были частью военного формирования так же, как когда-то Стив и Баки были частью Воющих Коммандос. Некоторые вещи не меняются. Стив не хотел называть это товариществом, но это было узнаваемой стороной бойцов, которую, похоже, даже Гидра не могла уничтожить.

— Твой игрушечный солдатик останется с тобой, Стив. Нет ничего лучше дружеского лица, да?

Стив не ответил. Он сглотнул и уставился вниз, на одеяло, покрывавшее пустой пол. Они отодвинули диван и стулья, оставив просторное место по центру комнаты. Он не дрожал, но болезненного ощущения в животе хватало, чтобы он чувствовал себя неуверенно. Он подумал, что это было похоже на нервозность из тех времен, когда он был ребенком, когда ему нужно было делать доклад перед классом, под суровым взглядом сестры Катарины. Бабочки, предположил он. Но хуже. Он наблюдал за работой Брока с Кровопийцами, наблюдал за их пульсирующим голубым сиянием.

В его голове плавали странные мысли о бабочках и кровопийцах и насекомых, но он не мог соединить их в одну логическую цепочку. Все, что он знал, так это о способности насекомых выбираться из любых плохих ситуаций, просачиваясь сквозь стены и полы, исчезая из вида. Хотел бы он уметь так делать.

— Что если это убьет меня?

Он не хотел задавать этот вопрос, он просто вырвался. Едва слышным шепотом.

— Тогда ты умрешь, — ответил Брок с таким равнодушием, что Стив вздрогнул. — Но я надеюсь, что этого не случится.

— Это не убьет тебя, — тихо добавил Баки. — Ты очень сильный.

Стив нахмурился. Он не чувствовал себя сильным. Конечно, в физическом плане ничего не изменилось. Раньше, когда он пытался открыть дверь, он думал, что Брок каким-то образом подавил его сыворотку. Это был один из его страхов с тех пор, как доктор Эрскин изменил его. Если кто и был на это способен, то Гидра. Но потом он убил того мужчину. Уничтожил человека, чье тело лежало под простыней на другом краю комнаты. Он никаким образом не смог бы это сделать, если бы потерял силу сыворотки.

Он больше не хотел быть сильным. Он должен был умереть очень, очень давно.

— Пора, — сказал Брок.

Он передвинул Стива, взявшись за плечо, поворачивая его вокруг и заставляя подставить спину. Поднял его руки к груди и легким прикосновением к загривку наклонил голову вперед. Стив пытался стать меньше. Он хотел исчезнуть, превратиться в ничто.

Теперь он дрожал. Он держался за свои ссаженные запястья, крепко их стискивая. Черное и лиловое немного поблекло, но синяки все еще были на месте, пятнами покрывая его кожу. Нажатие на них возвращало Стива на землю.

Он вздрогнул, когда что-то холодное и влажное прижалось к его спине, но потом понял, что Брок протирал его мягкой тканью. Он шептал что-то успокаивающее, но Стив не слышал его. Это было что-то, что обычно говорят напуганному животному, а не человеку.

Может быть, как и Баки, Стив больше не был человеком.

По какой-то причине Стив думал, что Брок будет размещать Кровопийц по одному, как он делал это в прошлый раз. Что он соединит их в Щупальце, когда они уже будут на его коже. Стив зажмурился в ожидании. Что-то металлическое прижалось к его спине, спускаясь вниз по позвоночнику. Оно начиналось широкой частью от основания его шеи и сужалось, заканчиваясь в районе талии, негромко урча в тишине квартиры.

Оно прилипло к его коже, как раньше, ужасающе знакомо, одним куском вдоль позвоночника.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… — разносился по квартире чей-то шепот. — Боже, спаси меня, пожалуйста… о боже, прости, мне так жаль…

— Все в порядке, Стив. Тебе не нужно извиняться.

Стив понял, что это он тихо умолял, с влажным лицом.  
— Я не хочу этого, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

— Это скоро закончится. Я обещаю.

Брок всегда держал свои обещания.

Баки с Броком подтолкнули его улечься на бок, и Баки тоже лег на одеяло лицом к Стиву. Стив потянулся и взял руки Баки в свои. Тот был совершенно спокойным, а Стив трясся.

— Все хорошо, Стив, — прошептал Баки.

_Нет, это не так._

— Ты готов?

_Нет._

Стив кивнул.  
— Делай.

Он начал обращать внимание на мелочи. То, как нога Баки забралась между его ногами. То, как он дышал, безуспешно пытаясь сделать вдохи ровными. То, как пахло кондиционером лежавшее под ними одеяло. То, как Баки отвел волосы с его лица металлической ладонью. То, как что-то голубое отражалось на металлических пластинах; голубое голубое голубое _красное_. То, как распахнулись его глаза, когда по нему пошла волна боли.

То, что единственной вещью, оставшейся в его мире, был Баки.

* * *

_— Положим диванные подушки на пол, как в детстве. Будет весело. Тебе всего лишь придется выносить мусор, ну, может быть, чистить мне ботинки. — Баки вытащил запасной ключ из-под камня, пока Стив хлопал себя по карманам. — Ну же._

_— Спасибо, Бак, но я могу справиться сам._

_Это было легко сказать. Он мог справиться сам. Несмотря на все, Стив Роджерс не был абсолютно беспомощным. На самом деле, Бак был человеком, который прекрасно знал, как сильно он ненавидел, когда люди так о нем думали._

_Его мама умерла. Он просто хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое._

_— Да, но дело в том, что ты не должен. — Стив хотел закричать, когда рука Баки опустилась на его плечо, тяжелая, твердая и совершенная. — Я с тобой до самого конца, приятель._

_Он заставил себя улыбнуться Баки, позволил себе улыбнуться. Баки был очень хорошим. Он даже не представлял, насколько он был хорошим. Стиву хотелось встряхнуть его._

_— Давай, пошли внутрь. Ты простудишься._

_— Не так уж и холодно._

_— Пошути мне тут._

_Они шагнули в небольшую квартирку. Теперь пустую. Стив остался один. Его мамы больше не было. Ему все равно казалось, что она вскоре вернется с порывом ветра, отряхивая свою медицинскую форму. В любую минуту зайдет в дом, а Стив будет готовить для нее ужин._

_— Спасибо, что присматриваешь за мной, — произнес Стив. — Тебе не обязательно оставаться._

_Баки растерянно моргнул._   
_— Почему бы мне не остаться?_

_— Баки…_

_Он сбился, когда руки Баки легли на его плечи. Он был таким теплым, а Стиву было ужасно холодно. Он чувствовал себя маленьким, и, боже, Стив ненавидел чувствовать себя маленьким, а наличие перед ним Баки, высокого, идеального, здорового и цельного вызывало в нем желание закричать. Он хотел закричать, он хотел закричать и никогда не останавливаться._

_— Давай, Стиви. Все в порядке. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе._

_Стив проглотил всхлип._   
_— Нет, — выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Нет. Мне не нужно, чтобы обо мне заботились!_

_— Что тебе нужно?_

_— Мне нужно остаться одному…_

_— Что угодно, кроме этого._

_— Иди нахуй._

_— Поговори со мной. Твоя мама только что умерла, и ты не можешь даже посмотреть на меня. Я хочу помочь тебе._

_— Мне не нужна помощь! Особенно от тебя! Только не от тебя!_

_— Какого черта это значит?_

_Стив моргнул и отвел взгляд в сторону._   
_— Мне нужно, чтобы ты ушел._

_— Нет, не нужно._

_Стив едва сдерживал себя. Он знал, что, если он посмотрит на Баки, он начнет всхлипывать, и уже не сможет остановиться. Он не мог ни проглотить ком в горле, ни расслабить сведенное судорогой лицо. Баки будет следующим, он знал это наверняка. Сначала умерла его мама, а Баки будет следующим, и тогда…_

_Он не мог дышать. Он задыхался, цепляясь за спинку стула, чтобы не упасть._

_— Эй, все в порядке. Просто приступ астмы. Ты в порядке…_

_— УХОДИ! — хрипло закричал Стив. Это не было приступом астмы. Это было паникой, страхом и виной, каждой ужасной вещью, которая валит с ног, когда на человека обрушивается всё сразу._

_— Нет! Стиви…_

_Стив сломался тогда. Он не мог дышать, не мог перестать всхлипывать, и рыдания становились все хуже. Он рухнул на пол с Баки, прижавшим его к груди. У него плыло все перед глазами. Это было слишком._

_— Я не могу, не могу, не могу…_

_— Все в порядке, Стиви. Все нормально._

_— Это я виноват… Боже, Баки, это моя вина! Это наша вина!_

_— О чем ты говоришь?_

_— Это как в церкви. Наказание за прегрешение. Потому что мы не признались!_

_— Не признались в чем?_

_— Что мы трахались! Это, черт бы тебя побрал, грех! Мы содомиты, и мы ее убили!_

_Баки развернул его и отвесил затрещину._

_Комната погрузилась в тишину. Баки уставился на него с распахнутыми глазами, с его губ рвалось извинение, когда Стив прошептал:_   
_— Еще._

_— Что?! — Баки отпрянул, скользя от Стива. — Нет! Боже, прости, я не хотел. Ты просто… мы не содомиты! Это не…_

_Стив подполз к нему по истертому ковру, покрывавшему пол гостиной, и взял его за руку. Он поднял ее к своей шее и обернул вокруг горла. Баки замотал головой, но не сказал ни слова и не убрал руку._

_— Давай, — прошептал Стив. — Сделай это. Давай…_

_Баки немного сжал руку. Она была жесткой на шее Стива, но тот все равно мог дышать, а этого ему совершенно не хотелось. Он потянул Баки за воротник вниз на себя, заставляя надавить всем весом ему на шею._

_— Стив…_

_Он протянул руку и грубо дернул Баки за волосы._   
_— Давай!_

_Баки сжал руку сильнее._

_— Ударь меня!_

_— Нет…_

_— Ударь меня!_

_Баки снова отвесил ему пощечину. Она была легкой. Она была совершенно легкой. Стив впился ногтями в запястье Баки, удерживая его руку на своей шее, и рыкнул, сильнее потянув его за волосы, извиваясь под ним, притираясь к его бедрам своими. Баки замер, осознавая, что у них обоих стоит; им едва было по двадцать, это было логично, но Стив знал, что Баки не хочет этого; не так._

_Баки оседлал Стива и медленно отвел руку от его шеи. Стив подумал, что он сейчас встанет и уйдет; оставит его одного, как он и просил. Но нет. Баки сжал его запястья и отвел его руки за голову. Удерживая их там одной рукой, второй он водил по щеке Стива, приятно и бережно. Часть его волос, выбившись из идеальной укладки, упала на лицо, пока он смотрел вниз на Стива, и он выглядел бледным._

_Он снова накрыл шею Стива ладонью и начал сжимать._

_— Да… — выдохнул Стив, прикрывая глаза._

_Баки сжал сильнее. Стив вскинул бедра и заелозил под ним, его член становился всё тверже. Вторая рука Баки скользнула вниз, и Стив оставил свои руки над головой, когда Баки начал расстегивать пуговицы на его штанах, наклонившись ближе, так что Стив чувствовал его дыхание на своей коже._

_— Пожалуйста… — пробормотал Стив. — Пожалуйста._

_Баки кивнул возле его лица, и они оба завозились с одеждой. Стив отстраненно беспокоился о том, что они помнут выходной костюм Баки, который тот надел на похороны. Он беспокоился, что руки Баки тряслись, скользя по выпирающим ребрам Стива, и что его дыхание сбилось, когда Стив нащупал его член через ткань штанов._

_Стив обнаженным лежал на холодном деревянном полу. Баки потянулся постелить пиджак на пол, чтобы Стив мог лечь на него, но тот оттолкнул его руки и притянул в болезненный поцелуй._

_Баки растягивал его со слюной — Стив не позволил ему встать за смазкой, которую они хранили в тумбочке — и ему было больно, когда Баки толкнулся внутрь аккуратно и бережно. Они обычно не делали так. Обычно Стив трахал Баки, но сейчас ему было нужно не это. Стив обвил ноги вокруг поясницы Баки и притянул его к себе изо всех сил. Баки гладил его лицо, и Стив повернулся и вобрал в рот его большой палец, вульгарно и пошло, не позволяя Баки ласкать себя. Баки двигался внутрь и наружу медленно и осторожно._

_— Сильнее, — прошептал Стив._

_— Стив…_

_— Сильнее! — Баки упер руки в пол по сторонам от головы Стива и начал двигаться лишь немного быстрее. Стив зарычал и потянул его на себя, вскидывая бедра, чтобы встретить его движение на середине. — Давай же, подонок, сделай это! Боже, пожалуйста!_

_Баки вздохнул, отвел взгляд от Стива и начал жестко в него вколачиваться. Стив так громко стонал его имя, что Баки пришлось протянуть руку и закрыть ему рот. Стив укусил его ладонь, Баки сбился с ритма, и его бедра задвигались еще быстрее. Стив взял ладонь Баки и положил себе на шею. Баки понял его мысль и надавил на горло._

_Этого не хватало; он все еще мог дышать, мог думать. Баки протянул руку приласкать член Стива, и тот оттолкнул его._

_— Трахай меня. Давай, сильнее. Пожалуйста, сильнее…_

_Баки, наконец, сдался. Это стало больно, и это стало так правильно, что Стив снова застонал. Он притянул голову Баки к своему плечу, и Баки цапнул его с такой силой, что прокусил кожу, и по квартире разнесся скулёж Стива._

_Он кончил, когда Баки украдкой опустил руку вниз и сжал его член, кончив внутри него буквально в следующее мгновение._

_Они лежали на полу, тяжело дыша. Как бы Стив ни ненавидел это, но Баки сжал его в объятиях и повел рукой по его волосам._

_Стив начал плакать. Он больше не мог сдерживаться, а Баки ослабил его. Баки был теплым, большим и твердым, а Стив был ужасно напуганным. Стив потерял счет времени, возможно, прошли минуты или часы или годы, пока он лежал в объятиях Баки._

_— Что если ты тоже умрешь? — наконец спросил он._

_— Я не собираюсь умирать, Стив, — прошептал Баки в его кожу._

_— Это я виноват. Она работала с туберкулезниками, потому что там лучше платили, а нам были нужны деньги._

_— Она работала с туберкулезниками, потому что в этом была ее работа. Она знала, чем рискует._

_Стив не отвечал какое-то время. Он задрожал, и Баки дотянулся до пиджака и накрыл их обоих. Стив не стал возражать, хотя часть его хотела. Ему хотелось сейчас, чтобы было холодно, и неудобно, и больно, а не тепло и уютно от рук Баки. Он не заслуживал этого._

_— Не вербуйся, — сказал он спустя долгое время._

_— Что?_

_— Все это дерьмо, творящееся в Европе, оно скоро доберется до нас. Не вербуйся._

_— Не буду. Обещаю._

_— Я не могу потерять еще и тебя._

_— Тебе не придется._

_Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня. Стив не мог сказать этого, но он думал так громко, что Баки наверняка его слышал. Это было одной из фраз, крутящихся в голове Стива, когда становилось слишком тихо. Стив знал, что Баки мог это услышать. Он никогда не произносил это вслух, но знал, что Баки слышал, когда между ними повисала тишина. Он обожал быть с Баки. Он обожал Баки. Но он никогда не говорил этого вслух._

_— Я люблю тебя, Стив, — произнес голос рядом с ним._

_Стив не ответил, не мог ответить, но вжался лицом в грудь Баки и снова тихо заплакал. Рука Баки на его спине была очень, очень теплой._

Это полезно знать, _рассеянно подумал он, позволяя Баки обнимать себя._ Спасибо за это…

* * *

Боль была запредельной, не оставлявшей сил на крик. Стив не мог думать. Иногда его глаза были открыты, иногда закрыты, но хотя бы каждый раз, когда он смотрел вперед, сотрясаясь от боли, там был Баки, ободряюще глядевший на него.

В квартире было тихо. Баки и Брок бормотали ему обнадеживающие слова из какой-то другой вселенной. Стив терялся в себе. Он думал, что узнал значение фразы «жизнь промелькнула перед глазами», когда разбил самолет, но тот раз не шел ни в какое сравнение с нынешним. Все было не так. Его воспоминания были более яркими, более мучительными, чем были события, которые он когда-то пережил; окрашенными черным и искаженными страхом из-за Щупальца. Он был напуган. Он думал о своей матери, о Баки, о фотографии отца, которого не помнил. Их глаза становились черными, их зубы отрастали, пока Стив вспоминал разговоры с людьми, которых любил. В углах его детского дома таились тени, а все утешающие прикосновения, о которых он вспоминал, принадлежали когтистым лапам.

За пределами его сознания раздавались какие-то звуки. Кричали люди, больше людей, чем было в квартире рядом с ним. Гремели хлопки, похожие на выстрелы, что-то двигалось над ним и вокруг. Он открыл глаза, и Баки рядом с ним больше не было.

— Нет... — выдохнул он. — Ба... Бак...

Больше криков, больше движений, и он не видел Баки. Он тянулся изо всех сил, пытаясь еще раз достать до Баки рукой. Мягкое одеяло под ним было слишком мягким, воздух обжигал его кожу.

— Пожалуйста, — шептал Стив. — Пожалуйста...

— Стив? — раздался над ним голос. — Стив, поговори со мной.

Стив моргнул и попытался сосредоточиться. Перед ним было что-то рыжее, бледнокожее и тонкокостное.

— Стив, Стив, это я, это Наташа. Ты слышишь меня?

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он снова. — Баки...

Кто-то дотронулся до Щупальца, и тогда Стив закричал.

_— Я люблю тебя, Стив, — сказал ему Баки._

— Пожалуйста... — он тянул руку в воздух, пытаясь найти его. — Прости. — Баки там не было. — Пожалуйста, прости.

— Стив, нам надо снять это с тебя.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня...

Все остановилось. Звук падения металла на одеяло был единственным, что Стив слышал. Его спины коснулся воздух, и он понял, что Щупальце отпустило его. Все было кончено.

 _Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, пожалуйста._ Он мог думать только об этом, это было единственной мыслью в его голове. Он отдался ей. Он готов был с ней умереть.

Маленькие ладони накрыли его лицо.  
— Стив. Эй, Роджерс... давай, посмотри на меня. Помоги мне тут, большой парень.

Наташа повернула его голову, и он заморгал. Вокруг него творился хаос. Было множество людей, и Стив дернулся от них, ближе к дивану. Повсюду носились агенты Щ.И.Т.а, и неожиданно с одного его бока оказался Клинт, помогая подняться. Они повели его из квартиры. Стив кинул взгляд на Щупальце, на кейс и заметил что-то светящееся.

13:06.

Всего на секунду меньше, чем у Баки.

Квартиру брали приступом, и дверь была распахнута. Клинт подталкивал Стива к ней, и он так хотел открыть ее раньше, но теперь он не мог даже представить, как выходит через эту дверь в коридор дома Брока.

Только это не было домом Брока. Они вышли из квартиры, и там не было дома Брока. Помещение вокруг выглядело как склад. Стив дернулся назад, и Клинт едва успел поймать его. Это было похоже на пробуждение изо льда. Квартира была сценой, как в кино. Стив закричал, забился в державших его руках и рухнул на пол. На цементный пол. Там был стол с компьютерами, которые разбирали агенты Щ.И.Т.а, перекачивая файлы с жестких дисков. На мониторах были изображения с камер наблюдения, выводившие квартиру со всех углов, на полу лежало тело с пеной во рту от цианида.

Стив смотрел на это всё и никак не мог воспринять. Его сознание гасло. Он моргнул, глядя вверх на озабоченные лица Наташи и Клинта. Баки оставил его. Это было последней вещью, которую он помнил.


	19. Chapter 19

Когда Наташа Романова узнала, что Стив взял отпуск, то какая-то часть ее обрадовалась. Если кто и нуждался в отдыхе, то это Стив Роджерс. Эта маленькая ее часть целых пятнадцать секунд представляла Стива на пляже, или гуляющего по лесу Стива, или сидящего в кафе Стива, отбросившего все заботы об окружающем мире. Она представляла Стива улыбающимся, той улыбкой, которой Стив улыбался Рамлоу, когда считал, что его никто не видит.

Наташа презирала Рамлоу. Она знала, что тот трахает Стива, но Стив до сих пор об этом не упоминал, так что она позволяла ему иметь этот маленький секрет. Ну или она _предполагала_ , что Рамлоу трахает Стива. Можно назвать это шпионской интуицией, потому что у нее до сих пор не было реальных доказательств. Стив выглядел счастливее после ночей с агентом Рамлоу, так что она не решалась упрекать его в этом. Стив заслуживал счастья, пусть и искал его в неправильных местах. Новый мир жутко влиял на Стива, ему было сложно найти в нем утешение. Наташа знала, каково это. За ней самой тянулся хвост очень неудачных, очень идиотских связей, когда она присоединилась к Щ.И.Т.у. Это было как-то связано с новообретенной свободой ошибаться, экспериментировать. Стив, похоже, этим и занимался.

Однако Клинт вытащил ее из этого омута. Это было по-другому.

Ей было нужно поговорить со Стивом об этом. Об агенте Рамлоу. Он был плохим выбором; Стив мог найти лучше. Может быть, дело было именно в этом. Стив был настолько низкого мнения о себе для идеально сложенного мужчины, что порой Наташа едва сдерживала бешенство. Черт побери, может быть, сыворотка усилила в нем и это. Может быть, он на самом деле верил, что не найдет ничего лучше.

Но все равно... _Рамлоу?_ Кто угодно был лучше. Наташа знавала ужасающих наемников, и убийц, и преступников, которые были бы лучше Рамлоу.

Боже, она его ненавидела.

Она сидела за одним из компьютеров возле конференц-зала, когда услышала об «отпуске», подслушивая чей-то разговор, и ей стало любопытно. Конечно, пятнадцать секунд она провела, представляя Стива с Май-Тай на пляже в смехотворно крошечных плавках — она подумала, что могла бы порыскать вокруг, узнать, куда он поехал, сделать несколько снимков, чтобы потом задразнить его до полусмерти — но потом она вернулась к делу. Через несколько щелчков по клавишам она забралась в систему Щ.И.Т.а, войдя через админский доступ. Она открыла данные по Стиву Роджерсу и вгляделась в них.

_Подано заявление на отпуск. ОДОБРЕНО. Две (2) недели._

Она прищурилась. Зарылась поглубже в логи, за панель администратора, в код. Она не знала, что именно ищет, но она наверняка поймет, когда увидит.

*

_[запрос отправлен; 12:01.27 одобрено; 12:02.03]_

_[запрос отправлен; b.rumlow@shield.gov.]_

_[запрос одобрен; b.rumlow@shield.gov.]_

*

Наташа фыркнула. Рамлоу взломал систему, чтобы обеспечить Стиву отпуск. Это было почти мило. Правда, необязательно. Стив уже давно наработал достаточно часов для получения отпуска. Проклятье, даже Капитан Америка нуждается в отдыхе, а события в последнее время были весьма не спокойными. Даже если бы официально ему не полагался отпуск — Капитан Америка больше времени был на вызовах, чем отдыхал, несмотря на тот факт, что Стив Роджерс был всего лишь человеком, пусть и улучшенным — Фьюри наверняка отпустил бы его, если бы Стив попросил.

Наташа подумала еще немного, и решила, что это выглядит почти как поступок хорошего бойфренда. В совершенно другом мире она бы подумала, что Рамлоу был _добр_ к Стиву, помогая ему получить отпуск в обход Фьюри. Но это не казалось добрым. Это казалось странным. Наташа не знала, в чем именно странность, но она там была.

Она поворчала на себя за это — Клинт тоже был в отпуске, но она знала, что он находился в Айдахо — и попыталась вернуться к собственным делам.

* * *

Когда Наташа увидела Рамлоу на работе несколько дней спустя, она никак не могла решить, что об этом думать. Часть ее тихонько взмолилась: _«Скажите, что они расстались! Пожалуйста!»_. Но одного взгляда на него хватило понять, что об этом не шло и речи. Она почти чувствовала запах секса на нем, запах Стива на нем. Может быть, они просто пытались поддерживать свою легенду. «Стив в отпуске, но Рамлоу на работе; они стопудово не трахаются».

Это было умно, правда. Наташа не могла их упрекнуть. Хотя, не прям вот совсем умно, но достаточно умно. Им не обязательно было быть супер-шпионами в своей работе.

Если бы она встречалась с Рамлоу, она бы тоже захотела держать это в секрете. Мужик был куском слизи.

* * *

Стив не отвечал на телефон. Он был в отпуске, он не был обязан брать трубку, но все-таки... Наташа всего-то хотела подразнить его, просто так, это было одной из немногих радостей в ее жизни. Если Стив был на пляже без рубашки, она наверняка сумела бы заставить его покраснеть до самого пупка. Ей чертовски давно хотелось на это посмотреть.

 _Однажды_ , пообещала ей мечтательная часть ее сознания.

Однако, та часть ее разума, которая всегда была настороже, так просто не отступалась. Наташа знала, что у Стива могла быть сотня причин не отвечать на телефон. Он был _в отпуске_. Он не был обязан отвечать на телефон, но это же был Стив Роджерс! Стив Роджерс был настолько болезненно ответственным, что порой Наташе хотелось от этого закричать. Он был таким же предсказуемым, как гейзер, к которому Клинт возил ее, когда она только присоединилась к нему, и гейзер оказался не на столько уж впечатляющим. Стив мог бы хотя бы отправить ей сообщение, что не может прямо сейчас ответить.

Стив бы отправил ей сообщение перед тем, как уехал куда-то без телефона.

Что-то было не так.

К концу четвертого дня без единого сообщения у Наташи не осталось выбора.

Она взяла телефон и набрала номер.

— Хилл? Это Романова. Мне нужно кое-какое прикрытие.

— У тебя появилась зацепка на что-то?

— Нет. — Наташа посмотрела на стену, на пол. — Мне просто нужно разрешение покопаться тут и там.

— Покопаться вокруг чего?

— Я еще не знаю. Наверное, надо проверить несколько кредиток, расположение телефонов.

— Я тебе доверяю, но ты знаешь, что я не могу одобрить это без веской причины.

— Я знаю.

— И?

— Если я тебе скажу, тебе придется как-то отреагировать, а я этого не хочу.

— Есть всего несколько ситуаций, в которых я обязана реагировать.

— Я знаю. Я читала в твоем файле...

— Тебе точно не следовало этого делать.

— Это одна из таких ситуаций. — Наташа сглотнула. — Может быть. Может быть, нет.

— Может быть, нет? — Мария замолчала на какое-то время, потом Наташа услышала тихий вздох. Наташа почти слышала, как та обдумывает, что можно сделать в этой ситуации. Через некоторое время Хилл снова заговорила, невозмутимо и, Наташа слышала это по ее голосу, закатывая глаза. — Знаешь, в Национальном банке прошли какие-то странные операции со счетами. В это вовлечено несколько людей, операционистов. Я бы не стала тебя просить заняться этим, обычно я оставляю это интернам, но ты же знаешь, как они всегда завалены работой.

— Что от меня потребуется? — ровно спросила Наташа.

— Не много, просто проверить движения по нескольким кредиткам, посмотреть на местонахождения телефонов.

— Я буду держать тебя в курсе.

— Только в том случае, если нароешь что-то.

— Передай Нику мои наилучшие пожелания.

— Он, наверное, свяжется с тобой. У него тоже счет в Национальном банке.

— Он больше похож на парня, который держит свои накопления под матрасом.

— Поговорим позже.

— До связи, Мария.

* * *

Наташа достала ноутбук и застучала по клавишам, сидя в кресле в своей квартире. Снаружи было темно, густую синеву ночи разгоняли фонари и фары редких машин под окнами. Она закусила губу, уставившись на экран, где был открыт файл с новым расследованием.

 _«Название нового проекта:»_ — выскочило у нее на экране.

Наташа напечатала: _«Доклад по делу Национального банка»._

_«Кодовое название проекта:»_

Наташа помедлила. Кодовые названия чуть ли не всегда оборачивались в официальные названия операций. Клинт как-то помогал в расследовании дела с наркокартелем в Майами и в шутку назвал проект «Банановым гамаком», а затем три недели подряд был вынужден ежедневно отчитываться перед начальством, кураторами и самим Ником Фьюри о продвижении «Оперции «Банановый гамак» с каменным лицом.

Что, если Стив в самом деле был в отпуске? Куда бы он отправился? Они обсуждали это однажды. Наташа предпочла бы Париж или Барселону. Большие европейские города. На крайний случай Нью-Йорк. Когда она впервые встретила Стива, то решила, что он бы сделал такой же выбор, однако изменила мнение, когда узнала его ближе. Он был уставшим от городской жизни, хотя никогда не признавался в этом в компании посторонних.

* * *

_— Нет... Ну, может быть. Мне нравится Нью-Йорк, но он теперь совсем другой, — сказал он, ведя ладонью через волосы. Наташа наконец убедила его постричься, и теперь прическа выглядела мило и современно, и совершенно непривычно для него. Они болтали в кафе рядом с парикмахерской — честное слово, это была старомодная мужская парикмахерская, включая столик с принадлежностями на улице — и Стив даже не замечал, что оба баристы положили на него глаз. — Я бы, скорее всего, поехал в какое-нибудь незнакомое место._

_Это удивило Наташу._   
_— Правда? Например?_

_— Не знаю. Я видел... — он оборвал себя с упрямым выражением на лице._

_— Ну? Ты можешь рассказать мне._

_— Это глупо._

_— Спорю, что нет._

_— Калифорния. — Он выглядел таким виноватым, что она чуть не рассмеялась, но сдержалась. — Санта Круз. Это небольшой пляжный городок. Я увидел что-то про него по телевизору и навел справки... Он выглядит мило._

_— В Санта Круз мило._

_— Ты была там?_

_— Ага. Работала там в университете._

_— Работала в смысле в их библиотеке, или в смысле погони за целью?_

_— А оба варианта тебя не устроят?_

_— Это были оба варианта?_

_Нет, не были. Она просто выслеживала цель, но Стиву не нужно было знать об этом._

_— В Санта Круз мило, — повторила она, хихикнув в ответ на взгляд, которым ее наградил Стив. — Тебе там понравится, скорее всего. Я, правда, никогда не думала, что ты любитель пляжного отдыха, но я могу это представить. Там на набережной даже есть небольшой парк развлечений. Как мини Кони-Айленд._

_— Ты когда-нибудь хотела сбежать? — спросил Стив. Для кого угодно другого вопрос прозвучал бы как гром среди ясного неба, но Наташа понимала, что он должен был его озвучить рано или поздно._

_— Да, — ответила она. — Порой я думаю об этом каждый день на протяжении недель, не переставая._

_— Почему не сбежала?_

_— Потому что это не в нашей природе, Стив._

_— Вообще? Я никогда больше не стану человеком?_

_— Мы — другой вид людей._

_Он перестал говорить и уставился в чашку с кофе. Казалось, что вокруг них затихло всё кафе, делая повисшую между ними тишину еще осязаемей. Он устал, осознала Наташа. Она одарила его грустной улыбкой и протянула через стол руку, чтобы похлопать его по ладони. Она пыталась не думать о том, что тоже была бы грустной, если бы ей приходилось делить постель с мудаком вроде Брока Рамлоу; она затолкала эту мысль поглубже. Это было подло. Стив улыбнулся в ответ._

_— Идем, у нас есть время на прогулку перед инструктажем. Проветрим тебя немного._

_Они какое-то время бродили, взявшись за руки, и висевшая между ними тишина становилась легче. Он не должен был быть здесь, Наташа знала это. Он не должен был быть в этом веке. Весь мир считал, что он отлично справляется, но она думала иначе._

_— Я бы убежал туда, — тихо сказал он._

_— Санта Круз?_

_— Да, — он снова улыбнулся, и в этот раз по-настоящему. — Он выглядит очень приятно, Наташа._

_— Да. Тебе там понравится._

_Он фыркнул, потирая загривок._   
_— Полезно знать._

* * *

Наташа смотрела на экран.

_«Кодовое название проекта:»_

_Санта Круз._

* * *

Не было ничего подозрительного. Все выглядело так, словно Стив отправился в путешествие на своем мотоцикле. Он останавливался в крошечных местах по дороге, платил за туристические сувениры со своей кредитки, находил отель или кровать, завтракал и ехал дальше. Он двигался по извилистому пути вдоль побережья, Наташа предполагала, что конечным маршрутом будет Нью-Йорк, после чего Стив объедет вокруг Новой Англии и повернет обратно в Вашингтон. Он всегда находился всего в нескольких часах езды от городов. Это было похоже на него, если быть честной. Это очень было похоже на попытку Стива «просто на всякий случай» оставаться на коротком поводке даже во время отпуска.

В этом не было ничего странного.

Кроме того, что его телефон был выключен, и в происходящем все было слишком нормально. Это всерьез ее нервировало, но она не могла понять почему.

Наташа достала телефон. Раздался первый гудок, второй...

— Бартон.

— Клинт. Мне нужно, чтобы ты отправился в дорожное путешествие.

— У меня отпуск, Нат. Некоторым людям не понравится, что ты заставляешь меня работать во время отпуска. — Наташа мысленно выругалась, вспомнив, что Бартон собирался домой. Лора ее убьет. Но Лора убьет ее и в том случае, если Наташа позволит, чтобы что-то случилось со Стивом Роджерсом.

— Это важно.

— Это тоже. Мы говорили об этом, Нат. Только работа без игр, связей и прочих вещей, которые мы, шпионы, обязаны отслеживать. Иначе мы будем сволочами.

— Я не пытаюсь быть сволочью, это в самом деле важно.

— Можешь рассказать? Я не полезу в приключение без веской причины.

— Я только... — она запнулась, закусив губу.

— В чем дело, Нат? — его голос стал тише.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что для меня проверил. Я не знаю, в чем дело, но если что-то не так, то это плохо.

— Ты уверена?

— Ты сказал, я должна доверять своему нутру, так?

— Я говорил о меню в Эпплби в Мантеке после задания в Калифорнии.

— Прислушайся к моему голосу. Я не уверена, что что-то случилось. Но мне так кажется.

Клинт замолчал на своем конце. Наташа слышала, как он бормочет кому-то еще. Лора. О боже, если ничего такого не было, Лора ее убьет. И она это заслуживает. Клинт не был дома несколько месяцев.

— Тебя серьезно это мучает?

Наташа сделала глубокий вдох.  
— Мне кажется, Стив попал в беду.

* * *

— Значит так, он покупает что-то съедобное в районе четырех каждый вечер перед тем, как найти отель на ночь. Судя по его траектории, я думаю, что он должен быть в супермаркете на углу двадцать третьей и Уинтон.

— Я уже тут. Ни единого признака нашего большого белобрысого ребенка.

— Не зови его так. — Наташин компьютер тренькнул. — Точно по расписанию. Он использовал кредитку. Должен появиться в любую минуту.

— Я держу под присмотром оба выхода. Жди.

Наташа тихо ждала следующего сигнала от Клинта. Покупка по карте была довольно маленькой. Меньше пятнадцати долларов, потраченных на еду, одно это уже выглядело необычно, потому что Стиву Роджерсу еды нужно было гораздо больше, чем обычному человеку. Наташа вздохнула и пожевала губу.

Она услышала, как Клинт тихо выругался.

— В чем дело? — спросила она.

— Дай мне минутку.

— Клинт?

— Я прячусь, дай мне минутку, — прошипел он в гарнитуру. Наташа замолчала. Она почти видела, как он прячется за машинами на парковке. Но отчего, черт побери, он мог прятаться? Они договорились, что, если столкнутся со Стивом, то скажут, что просто выслеживали кого-то неподалеку, и этот кто-то оказался слишком близко к нему. Разве что...

— Это не Стив, — тихо произнес Клинт. — Не Стив.

— Кто?

— Это Джек Роллинз.

Наташа замерла, в то время как ее мысли понеслись вскачь. В этом не было никакого смысла. Но в то же время это было абсолютно логично. Джек Роллинз и Брок Рамлоу были неразлучной парой. Но Роллинз не вызывал в ней даже половину такого отвращения, как Рамлоу. Можно списать это на ее шпионское чутье, но она могла сказать, что Роллинз прошел через мясорубку. Она испытывала к нему больше жалости, чем неприязни. Но он все равно не был приятным человеком. Роллинз, честно говоря, серьезно сбивал Наташу с толку. Его одновременно было невероятно сложно и невероятно легко читать. В любом случае не стоило доверять ему.

— Наташа, ты меня слышишь? Это Джек Роллинз.

— Я слышу тебя, — ответила она. — Возвращайся сюда. Я звоню Хилл.

— И Фьюри.

Она тихо выругалась.  
— Да. И Фьюри.

— Увидимся.

* * *

Наташа сказала Хилл, которая сказала Фьюри. Но они не стали встречаться в его офисе. Хилл скинула ей координаты места, о котором она раньше никогда не слышала. Это оказался складской комплекс. Настала ночь, и Наташа прокралась между рядами хранилища, прячась в тени, пока не добралась до дальнего конца комплекса. Контейнер был открыт, и из него было заметно свечение современной техники.

— Новый офис? — спросила она, выходя на свет.

— Подозреваю, что мой заражен жуками. Нельзя быть неосторожным, пока там не проведут дезинфекцию, — ответил Ник.

 _Жуки_. Он считал, что его офис прослушивается. Скорее всего, так оно и было, хотя если кто и был таким же параноиком, как Ник Фьюри, то это Наташа, так что она могла быть немного предвзята.

— Закрой дверь, — тихо произнесла Мария, подходя сзади с коробкой пиццы.

— Бартон придет.

— Черт. Надо было брать две пиццы.

— Он наверняка принесет с собой.

Ник с Наташей согласно изогнули брови и тихо уселись в ожидании. Было разумно сохранять происходящее в тайне, пока дело не стало официальным, хотя все они _знали_ , что что-то не так. Между ними существовало глубоко укоренившееся доверие, которое трудно было поколебать. Мария с Ником доверяли интуиции Наташи, также как она доверяла им, как и Клинт, хотя он был склонен дразнить всех и играть роль адвоката дьявола, особенно по отношению к Наташе. Хотя, скорее всего, ему просто очень нравилось дразнить именно ее.

— Кто хочет гавайскую пиццу?

— Это омерзительная гадость, и ты об этом знаешь, Бартон, — ответила Мария, когда Клинт вошел в помещение, и протянула руку закрыть за ним дверь. — Как ты вообще нашел это место? Наташа не дала бы тебе координаты.

— Я прицепил на нее маячок. Спрятал под тату на ее заднице. Сделал со вкусом; там сердечко с надписью “К+Н“ и языками пламени.

— Расшифровывается как Клинт плюс Ник, — хмыкнула Наташа. — Ваш роман настолько секретен, что вы даже не можете сделать себе татуировку, но я вас спасла.

— Серьезно, Бартон. Как ты узнал, куда идти?

Клинт пристально на нее посмотрел.  
— Я шпион. Я умею складывать два и два.

— Тебе нужен новый куратор.

— У нас раньше был довольно хороший, но вот Ник решил использовать его смерть в качестве стимула победы над инопланетянами.

— Хватит, Бартон, — произнес Ник от своего стола.

— Простите, сэр, я вообще-то в отпуске. И у нас пропал Стив Роджерс, что пугает само по себе. У меня довольно много причин на некоторую нервозность, как понимаете.

Вот оно. Ник, Мария и сама Наташа пытались сдержать свое беспокойство, но у Клинта не было такой привычки. Произнесенная вслух беда тяжело и зловонно повисла в воздухе крошечного складского контейнера.

Стив Роджерс пропал.

Наташа опустила взгляд в пол, собираясь с мыслями. Вздохнув, взяла кусок пиццы и кивнула Нику, протянувшему ей пластиковую тарелку.

— Так, перед тем, как я пойду с этим к Пирсу, я должен знать всё, — сказал Ник.

Наташа откусила от пиццы, прожевала и проглотила, прежде чем ответила.  
— Я считаю, что агент Рамлоу похитил Стива Роджерса, и что агент Роллинз помогает ему производить впечатление, будто Стив находится в отпуске, чтобы мы не искали его.

— С какой целью? Какие у него мотивы?

Наташа нахмурилась.  
— Я не знаю.

— Почему ты считаешь, что это именно агент Рамлоу?

— Он хакнул систему, чтобы отправить Стива в отпуск.

— Есть еще какая-то причина, по которой он мог это сделать?

— Они… встречаются.

Произнесенное вслух, это звучало странно. Даже сейчас Наташа не была в этом уверена. Очень уж это было невероятно.

— Конечно. А я — принцесса Испании, — через мгновение произнес Ник. — У тебя есть доказательства?

— Я шпион. Я умею складывать два и два.

— Нат… — пробормотал Клинт, но она слышала смешок в его голосе.

— Нет, — сказала она. — У меня нет никаких доказательств. Порой ты просто знаешь.

— Сложно представить, что парень вроде Стива свяжется с таким человеком.

— Сложно представить…

Наташа выложила все факты, о которых она знала наверняка, и даже те, в которых не была полностью уверена. Это было предположением. Она предполагала, что Рамлоу и Стив встречались. Она предполагала, что Рамлоу был причиной, по которой Стив пропал. Она предполагала, что Рамлоу и Роллинз проворачивали махинации с кредиткой Стива, создавая впечатление, что он проводит где-то отпуск. Даже сейчас она понимала, что они могли это делать только для того, чтобы избавить Стива от преследований и обеспечить ему спокойный отдых. Стив мог попросить их об этом. Она _предполагала_ , что что-то было не так, а Рамлоу был за это в ответе.

Но почему? Он присутствовал на работе во время отпуска Стива. На какой планете ты оставляешь жертву похищения без присмотра? Ты можешь сделать это только в том случае, если способен гарантированно предотвратить побег, а как бы Рамлоу сумел получить доступ к вещам, способным удержать от побега Стива Роджерса? Может быть, там был Роллинз, но использование кредитной карты предполагало, что он двигался с ней. Значит, кто-то еще был вовлечен?

Сколько человек _могло_ быть вовлечено в похищение Стива Роджерса?

Кто мог захотеть похитить Стива Роджерса и подкупить для этого Рамлоу? Он был мудаком, но в нем присутствовало извращенное понятие о преданности. В этом не было ничего особенного, но Наташа знала, что Рамлоу умрет, защищая дело, в которое верил. Это было видно в том, как он держал себя. Что-то было такое в его спине.

Наташа считала, что это Щ.И.Т. Он вызывал чувство преданности. Черт, они нашли ее и оставили у себя. Она могла быть перекуплена, она знала это, но могла с легкостью представить тех, кто посвятил Щ.И.Т.у всё свое существование. Фил Коулсон был горячо предан Щ.И.Т.у.

Да, но Коулсон ей _нравился_. А Рамлоу был ублюдком.

Так кто мог хотеть Стива Роджерса? Она могла сделать целый список плохишей, кому он был нужен. Честно говоря, она могла назвать и толпу «хороших» организаций, которые тоже захотели бы его «похитить».

Единственной причиной, по которой Стив оставался в Щ.И.Т.е, был факт, что организация была наследием Пегги Картер. У него была масса сомнений по их поводу. Может быть, с ним все было в порядке. Может быть, его сманила какая-то другая группа людей, убедив отстаивать их интересы, на поле боя или вне его.

Нет, в этом не было смысла. Если все так и было, зачем действовать через Рамлоу? Почему просто не позвать Стива на кофе? Зачем фабриковать «отпуск»? Да еще через систему Щ.И.Т.а?

Возможно, по той же причине, по которой они вчетвером сейчас не сидели в офисе Щ.И.Т.А. Они встречались в складской ячейке без камер, и которая, скорее всего, даже никак не была связана с именем Ника. Она наверняка проходила через одну, или две, или семнадцать подставных компаний, если Наташа знала Ника.

Значит, что-то не так было со Щ.И.Т.ом. Что-то было не так с Рамлоу, который был бесконечно предан Щ.И.Т.у. Хотя на самом деле он не мог быть ему предан, он был другим человеком. Он был предан чему-то в Щ.И.Т.е. Он был предан тому, что было не так со Щ.И.Т.ом, что заставляло Ника встречаться со своими людьми на складе.

Черт побери, что вообще происходит вокруг?

Быть шпионом было ужасно утомительно.

— Как бы там ни было, Рамлоу сейчас наша единственная зацепка, — сказал Ник. — Начнем с него.

— Заведем расследование? — спросил Клинт.

— Нет. Сначала найдем Роджерса. Если в процессе найдем что-то достаточное для заведения расследования, тогда займемся этим. Что-то более солидное, чем предположения нашего беглого советского киллера о том, что Стив встречается с мужчиной, которого она, как всем это прекрасно известно, ненавидит до печенок.

— Это совершенно обоснованно.

— А я и не говорил, что это не так, Романова.

* * *

Они проникли в квартиру Рамлоу и обнаружили ее пустой. Это было неимоверно логично и неимоверно огорчительно. Наташа перебросила волосы через плечо и усмехнулась Клинту.

— Он мог уйти за продуктами, — насмешливо произнес Клинт. Его голос звучал едва слышно. Квартира была пустой, но никому в здании не нужно было знать, что они были здесь.

— Ага, в ПридуркоМаркет. За особым гелем для волос в… — Наташа глянула на часы. — 2:13 ночи. Хотя, зная Рамлоу, я бы даже не удивилась.

Клинт фыркнул, но только потому, что это было проще сделать, чем решить, как действовать дальше. Мария тихо бормотала что-то в коммутатор Фьюри, Наташа видела ее озабоченное лицо в странном свечении очков ночного зрения.

— Обыщем квартиру, — произнесла Мария.

— Первоначальный осмотр показал объект пустым, — произнес Клинт. — Один или два жильца, мужчины. — Он открыл тумбочку возле кровати и заглянул внутрь. — Сексуально активные; крупные, если судить по размерам презервативов.

— Фу.

— Агент 13 докладывала, что Стив каждый вечер возвращался к себе в квартиру, — сказала Мария.

— Ага, только вот спал ли он там?

— Стив знал, что за ним следили, — отметила Наташа. — Он не знал о Шэрон, но знал, что кто-то за ним присматривает. Он говорил, что порой выбирается в окно.

— Но он не говорил, что ходит трахать Рамлоу?

— Я думаю, это Рамлоу его трахал, — сказала Наташа.

— Это… звучит логично, честно говоря.

— В каком смысле? — спросила Мария. — Черт, мы были с ним на свидании, пока не поняли, что нам лучше остаться друзьями. Я даже не предполагала, что ему нравятся мужчины.

— Это объясняет всё еще лучше, — со смешком произнес Клинт.

— Как?

Наташа переключилась на тепловое зрение на дисплее своих очков, чтобы видеть лицо Клинта более отчетливо.

— Ты. Ты достаточно, как бы это… доминатная, — наконец, сказал он, потирая затылок и держась подальше от Марии. — А ему интересны вещи такого плана. Он, правда, наверняка побоялся даже заговорить с тобой об этом, и решил, что легче остаться мазохистски одному.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что ему нравятся вещи такого рода?

— Я шпион. — Он демонстративно не смотрел ни на кого. Но Наташа знала, что он чувствует, как обе они на него глядят. — И он сказал мне об этом, — добавил, наконец, Клинт. — Это было после задания. Мы оба были очень уставшими.

— Он сказал тебе, что хочет быть одиноким мазохистом?

— Он сказал мне, что он сабмиссив и би.

— Откуда он вообще такие слова знает?!

— Боже, интернет такой полезный, — произнес Клинт, почти идеально копируя голос Стива. — Я так много оттуда узнаю.

Наташа фыркнула, однако Мария ответила только вопросом:  
— Кэп когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что ему интересны наркотики, Клинт?

— Нет. Сказал, что не может опьянеть, так что с наркотиками, скорее всего, тот же эффект. А что?

— Под кухонным островом лежит шприц.

Наташа проследила взгляд Марии. По началу она не увидела, о чем та говорила, и пощелкала настройками на визоре, чтобы повысить контрастность картинки. Там лежал шприц. Скрытый из виду в тени под кухонной стойкой. Не просто какой-то шприц. Он был пустым. Он выглядел знакомо.

Это был стеклянный, формы Т, стандартный шприц Щ.И.Т.а. Она могла сказать об этом по крохотной рукоятке. Такие не были доступны для всеобщего использования.

Клинт надел резиновые перчатки и достал из кармана пакет для улик, затем поднял шприц и вчитался в этикетку.

— Хм…

— Что в нем было?

— Не смогу это выговорить, только… — он замолчал, нахмурившись.

— Что?

— Ты уверена, что они занимались сексом, Нат?

— Процентов на девяносто. А что?

Он нахмурился еще сильнее, глядя на них.  
— Если у них был секс, то это бы им не понадобилось. Это высококонцентрированный афродизиак. — Клинт закусил губу и огляделся. — Смешанный с другими веществами. То, что тут написано, заставляет меня думать, что содержимое было усилено, чтобы сработать с учетом сыворотки. Дезориентирующие препараты, которые мы иногда используем во время допросов…

Он замолчал, новая информация укладывалась в их головы. Конечно, они шутили на тему, что Стив был сабом, что он встречался с Броком Рамлоу, но Наташа никогда не была в состоянии подтвердить, что они действительно трахались. Что, если нет? Что, если Броку надоело ждать и…

И что? Он опоил, похитил и изнасиловал девственного Стива Роджерса, ждавшего «правильного партнера»?

Использовав вещество в шприце Щ.И.Т.а.

— Мы все думаем об одном и том же, так? — спросила Мария. — Свидание — изнасилование — похищение с возможной поддержкой кого-то из персонала Щ.И.Т.а?

— Да, именно это у меня и получается, — пробормотал Клинт.

Наташа молча кивнулаа.

Мария фыркнула.  
— Боже мой.

— Какого хера тут происходит? — низким голосом произнес Клинт. Наташа думала то же самое.

* * *

Ник принес им оладьи и кофе, когда утром они снова встретились на задворках слада. Все молчали, обдумывая, что делать дальше. Ник с Марией планировали осторожно расчистить расписание людей, которые начнут поиск Стива, к концу дня проинформировав о происходящем Пирса и всех, кто должен быть в курсе. Но это было делом седьмого уровня секретности. Клинт с Наташей даже не должны были знать о его существовании, и Ник не собирался сообщать об их участии. Облава обещала стать одной из самых сложных.

Поэтому они молча поели, допили кофе и покинули склад.

Они разошлись по рабочим местам. Клинт отправился домой к Наташе, потому что официально находился в отпуске в совершенно другом месте, а Наташа отправилась на стандартную для утра четверга планерку команд Страйк. Она сидела позади. Технически они с Клинтом были Дельтой Страйка, но обычно находились в качестве поддержки с одним из других отрядов. Если их официально вызывали как отряд Дельта, то только тогда, когда они становились последней надеждой. Когда отряды Страйка Альфа, Бета и Чарли не могли справиться с чем-то.

Ходили слухи, что не существовало отряда Эхо, а отряд Папа состоял из одной Мелинды Мэй. Потому что Мелинду Мэй вызывали, когда ситуация принимала оборот _ПаПа_ — _Полного Пиздеца._

Наташа задалась вопросом, не понадобится ли им Мэй для нынешней ситуации.

Совещание шло по накатанной. Однако на нем присутствовал Джек Роллинз. Она изучала его некоторое время, когда он повернулся и поймал ее взгляд. Она занервничала, хотя сохраняла на лице нейтральное выражение, может быть, с каплей любопытства, но только потому, что не выражать лицом совсем ничего было еще более подозрительным. Она могла переиграть Роллинза в гляделки, выглядя любопытной, соблазнительной, смущенной или еще какой. Мужчина не был настолько пугающим, каким старался выглядеть. И он дружил с Рамлоу. Одно это свидетельствовало о наличии тяжелой психической травмы, потому что как еще можно было настолько сглупить…

Нет. Это было значимым показателем. Наташа обдумала эту мысль. Джек Роллинз был верен Рамлоу, который был верен _чему-то_ в глубинах Щ.И.Т.а. Возможно, Роллинз был верен и этому тоже.

Ее телефон звякнул, сообщая о том, что была произведена оплата с карты Стива за его завтрак, точно по расписанию. Она притворно улыбнулась не существовавшему текстовому сообщению. Осмотрела помещение. Среди бойцов не обнаружилось Дэвида „Дэйви“ Джеймисона. Он неплохо начал примерно год-полтора назад, потом спелся с Роллинзом, а за ним и с Рамлоу, так что логично было сделать вывод, что кредитка от Роллинза перешла к нему. Он был совсем юным мальчиком, это был просто позор.

Так работают банды, подумала Наташа. Преданность, подбор людей, склонных к насилию; молодых, легко поддающихся манипулированию, неуверенных в себе.

Она задумалась на мгновение, что это включало не только Дэвида, но и Стива. Никто так не думал, глядя на Капитана Америку, но Стив? Стив _был_ юным и очень, очень потерянным. Она отбросила эту мысль. Сейчас это не имело значения.

Какая банда могла бы похитить Стива?

В ее голове всплыл список обычных подозреваемых, пока один из агентов делал комментарии касательно тем совещания. Наташа отхлебнула кофе. Были террористы вроде ИГИЛ или Десяти Колец, но это было не похоже на их стиль. Были десятки всяких «Людей за Республику Выбери-Любую-Страну», у которых могли быть конфликты с американской стороной Капитана Америки. Он бесил многих людей и в самих Штатах. МРА и Пролайферы ненавидели его за несколько довольно безобидных высказываний, но все они были абсолютно не способны провернуть такое дело, да, скорее всего, и не захотели бы. Несколько зеленых пошумело, когда Стив рассказал историю военного периода, когда его друг, Барнс, убил бродившую по полю корову.

Она мысленно рылась в своих списках, прихлебывая кофе, отклоняя такие группы как ОАС, УФФ, Синоптики, ПНГ, ФОЖ, потому что они были малоактивными. У наркокартелей имелись возможности, но не мотивы, у Клана — мотивы, но не возможности, разве что они решили объединиться с Арийцами и скинхедами и нео-наци…

Она замерла. _Наци_. Почему это застряло у нее в голове?

Это точно не были нео-нацисты. Она уже знала это. Их каналы оставались тихими, они с Клинтом уже предварительно их проверили, к тому же это совершенно не походило на их почерк. Официально Рамлоу не был нео-нацистом. Щ.И.Т. проводил проверки на подобные вещи. Их было сложно обойти, даже такому умному человеку, как Рамлоу, хоть ей и было неприятно признавать его ум. Однако она читала его файл. Умный и не нео-нацист.

Но кем тогда, черт побери, он был?

Наци. Какого хрена она никак не может отбросить их? Ее знания о второй мировой были весьма обрывистыми, мягко говоря. Конечно, она знала чуть больше среднего профессора истории среднего колледжа, но меньше, чем знал профессор по истории второй мировой. Это была война Стива. Чем больше она узнавала Стива, тем сильнее ей хотелось почитать какую-нибудь книгу и обсудить ее с ним. Она собрала в список даты и места его перемещений. Африка после того, как он спас остатки 107-го, но потом почти всегда Европа. Италия, предгорье Восточной Франции и Германия. Несколько недель в Дании. Стив и Воющие Командос были небольшим ударным отрядом, стиль близкого боя которого до сих пор преподавали в Вестпойнте. Они были суровыми и эффективными бойцами против нацистов.

Нет. Против Гидры.

 _Гидра_ …

— Агент Романова, — Роллинз кивнул ей, подходя ближе. Совещание закончилось, люди покидали конференц-зал. — Тебя, похоже, что-то отвлекло.

Она моргнула, не позволяя себе вздрогнуть, удерживая на лице выражение легкой заинтересованности, которое, по ее наблюдениям, привлекало мужчин.  
— Просто заскучала. С каких пор меня интересовал протокол?

— И я так подумал.

— Я могу тебе чем-то помочь?

— Просто проверяю, мэм.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны.

— Ну, когда я вижу, что такая леди, как ты, строит глазки парню вроде меня, я начинаю думать, что что-то не так.

— Не уверена, на что реагировать в первую очередь, на тот факт, что ты решил, будто я строю тебе глазки, или что ты считаешь это признаком чего-то плохого.

— Вот поэтому я и подошел. Это немного тревожит, находиться под таким пристальным вниманием. Я привык сливаться с фоном.

Наташа знала это о нем. Это всерьез делало его бесценным дополнением в любой миссии под глубоким прикрытием. Джек был выше Стива и белее снега, но однажды она потеряла его посреди Сомали. Они были в ста метрах друг от друга, накрывая периметр, и он просто растаял в воздухе.

— Все нормально, — с легкостью соврала она. — Мне, наверное, просто нужно больше кофе. Думаю, тебе просто не повезло оказаться на линии моего взгляда, когда я впала в транс.

— Похоже, утро было нелегким.

— Определенно.

На этом моменте, Наташа точно знала, любитель начал бы пытаться выудить информацию. Можно было бы сказать что-то ненавязчивое вроде «Хотела бы я отправиться в отпуск, как Кэп». Это бы подтолкнуло события быстрее пули, а с учетом всего происходившего и до самих пуль бы дело дошло. К счастью, Наташа не была любителем, правда, и Джек Роллинз тоже. Он мог бы сказать что-то в подобном ключе, если бы хотел понять, что она знает, чем, по ее мнению, и объяснялось его присутствие, однако под поверхностью скрывалось что-то еще, что она никак не могла осознать.

Вместо этого Наташа мило улыбнулась, хлопнув ресницами.  
— Однако, тебе не стоит так плохо о себе думать. На тебя вполне приятно смотреть.

Сбить с мысли, сместить бедро, привлечь внимание к груди, выглядеть как Наташа Романова. Она отлично умела проворачивать такие вещи, и она отлично притворялась, что ничего из этого не делает осознанно. Она мастерски притворялась нормальной. Пожать плечами, проверить телефон, глотнуть кофе — перетянуть его взгляд ниже, на губы.

— Приятно слышать такое от тебя, Романова.

Она изогнула губы. Мужчины охрененно любили, когда их коллеги-женщины были к ним дружелюбны, любопытны и предоставляли возможность объяснять им разные вещи и рассказывать истории.  
— Это правда, — ответила Наташа. Затем открыто его осмотрела, притворяясь, что оценивает его, что ей нужно это. Она могла читать его, не глядя. — О, — тихо сказала она. — Это не из-за… — она показала на собственный подбородок, глядя на его шрам, а затем поднимая глаза, чтобы снова встретиться с ним взглядом. — Девчонкам на самом деле нравятся такие вещи.

— Ты так думаешь? — спросил он. Он тоже играл с ней, она заметила это. Но он не был настороженным, его не интересовал секс с ней в данный конкретный момент (по крайней мере, не больше, чем на уровне базового инстинкта размножения. Она была ебабельной. Это было частью ее шарма.)

— Я так знаю. Кроме того, люди нашей профессии склонны покрываться шрамами. Твои делают тебя загадочным.

— У тебя-то есть шрамы?

— Вот бы ты удивился, — сказала она, ухмыляясь и подмигивая. Он ухмыльнулся в ответ. — Да, у меня есть шрамы.

— Ты выглядишь безупречно, если ты не против, что я об этом говорю.

— Ты слишком добр, — сказала она. — Но ты достаточно хорошо меня знаешь, чтобы понимать, что это не так.

— Девушки без истории в любом случае слишком скучные.

— Согласна.

— Так где эти шрамы? Надеюсь, ничего ужасного.

Ей бы стоило поблагодарить Зимнего Солдата. Ей всегда было чем впечатлить суровых мужиков благодаря тому пулевому ранению. Она хмыкнула, задрала рубашку и приспустила брюки, чтобы открыть сморщенный розовый след на бедре.

— Черт, девочка, — низко произнес Роллинз. — Пуля?

— С близкого расстояния.

Он цокнул языком.  
— Бедняжка. — Только годы тренировок удержали ее от закатывания глаз. Его ладонь чуть дернулась. — Можно мне?

Она притворилась, что осматривает комнату.  
— Ладно, — сказала она, немного застенчиво, убедившись, что вокруг никого нет. Там были камеры. Она представила, что Ник наблюдает за ней прямо сейчас.

Джек протянул руку и провел подушечкой большого пальца по шраму. Ей пришлось заставить себя прикрыть прошедшую по телу дрожь хихиканьем.  
— Прости, щекотно.

Он хмыкнул в ответ, и его глаза снова вернулись к шраму.  
— Кто же тебя так неудачно приласкал, а?

— Больше людей, чем я могу сосчитать.

— Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

Их глаза встретились. Наташа помолчала некоторое время.

— Не то чтобы у девушки с моей работой было время на это, — наконец, ответила она.

— И все-таки. — Он отступил на шаг, пожал плечами, выглядя застеснявшимся — возможно, подсмотрев подобный язык тела у Стива. Было что-то даже милое в том, как он чуть втянул голову в плечи и положил руки в карманы. — Не знаю. Это просто необоснованная боль. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

Она могла бы сказать: «Это мило с твоей стороны», но это уже прозвучало дважды. И его фраза про «необоснованную боль» была странной. Наташа отложила ее в сторону.

— Вот такие пироги с котятами, — вместо этого ответила она. Мужчинам нравилось, когда их коллеги-женщины были забавными.

— Вещи бывают беспорядочными. Особенно в твоей жизни. Я видел твой файл.

— Мои не более беспорядочны, чем у любого другого здесь.

— Ты же не веришь в это, правда?

— Не верю, — ответила он с небольшой улыбкой. — Но так легче, чем… — она помолчала, пожала плечами и снова встретилась с ним глазами. — Признавать это. Идти этой дорогой довольно тяжело, по правде говоря.

— Мне жаль это слышать.

— В этом нет твоей вины.

— И все-таки, — повторил он. — Вещи могут быть лучше. Ты никогда не думала, что могла бы изменить что-то?

Она едва нахмурилась, но развернула тело так, чтобы смотреть более прямо на Роллинза, открыто и выжидательно, хотя это движение было настолько неуловимым, что обычный человек не обратил бы на него внимание. Однако Роллинз был высококвалифицированным агентом, так что Наташа надеялась, что он прочтет движение как флирт и «случайную шпионскую привычку», а не попытку манипулировать его вниманием.

— Как?

Вопрос был искренним. Наташа не знала, что именно он имел в виду. Она была бы всерьез заинтересована, если бы постоянно не думала о том, что Рамлоу опоил и изнасиловал Стива. Учитывая направление, в котором шел этот разговор, она предполагала, что Роллинз заговорит о личной ответственности каждого. Однако он звучал немного не так. Или так, но с какой-то подоплёкой.

— Ну, иногда ты делаешь небольшие изменения и получаешь немного больше порядка в жизни. События приобретают чуть больше смысла.

— Я слышала, что с этим йога помогает. Позволяет «сфокусироваться» или вроде того.

Мужчины, особенно мужчины западных и южных штатов, любили, когда женщины были немного чудаковатыми.

— Другие вещи тоже могут помочь.

— Может быть, если вокруг меня все немного утрясется, — с легкостью произнесла она. — Немного порядка в жизни мне не помешало бы, немного стабильности.

Она употребила слово «порядок», потому что повторение слов, использовавшихся в разговоре собеседником, располагает его к тебе. Но она постаралась произнести его с легкостью. Роллинз определенно вкладывал в слово какой-то вес, значение которого она не могла прочитать. Может быть, это был какой-то американизм, который прошел мимо ее внимания. _Порядок. Необоснованная боль_. Эти вещи застряли в ее голове наравне с «нацистами» и «Гидрой».

Он улыбнулся ей.

— По правде говоря, через некоторое время это всё начинает утомлять, — продолжила она.

— Ты не выглядишь так, будто готова остепениться.

Он считал, что она верила, будто разговор все еще был личным и флиртующим. Ей это было на пользу. Он подбирался к чему-то другому и думал, что завладел ее вниманием. Он владел ее вниманием, да, но по иной причине, чем думал.

Если она ничего не путала, он проверял, может ли он ее завербовать. Наташа, видимо, могла быть чем-то полезна этому странному образованию внутри Щ.И.Т.а. Ей было противно обнаружить что-то общее между собой и Рамлоу.

— Кто что говорил об остепенении?

Она ухмыльнулась, он ее отзеркалил.

— Рад это слышать. — Он кинул взгляд на часы. — Мне пора идти. Было приятно поболтать.

— Да, мне тоже.

Он шагнул к выходу и замер в дверях. Он собирался попросить ее о свидании.

Рамлоу провернул со Стивом то же самое? Если он был хотя бы вполовину так хорош, как Роллинз, у Стива не было ни единого шанса. Он быстро прикипал к людям, и порой еще быстрее влюблялся в них. Может быть, он лучше держал себя под контролем в сороковых, однако в этом веке он был таким потерянным, что это делало его уязвимым. Она предупреждала его, но Стив не слушал ее. Ей нравилось это в Стиве.

Она предполагала, что после всего произошедшего эта черта характера навсегда покинет Стива. Ему нравился Рамлоу, а тот опоил и похитил его. Такое обязано было привести к проблемам с доверием даже у таких открытых парней, как Стив.

— А ты… ты бы не хотела сходить со мной куда-нибудь выпить? — спросил Роллинз. Он выглядел робким, снова прятал руки в карманы. Он был весьма высоким, поэтому наработал способность казаться меньше, чем есть. Получалось очаровательно и ребячливо. Она была уверена, что он знал об этом. — Просто выпьем. Никакого давления или чего-то такого.

Роллинз был хорош. Чертовски хорош.

— О. Эм. Да, конечно. — Она мягко улыбнулась в ответ, потом опустила взгляд в пол и снова подняла на него, отводя волосы за ухо. — Было бы здорово.

Он притворился, что испытал облегчение, радость, с толикой удивления и надежды. Он собирался соблазнять ее эмоционально, а не физически. Он хотел, чтобы она влюбилась в него. Был ли Стив влюблен в Рамлоу? Любил ли он его и сейчас?

Роллинз видел ее файл, но он работал с фальшивой информацией. Наташа изменила записи о себе в самом начале карьеры в Щ.И.Т.е, просто чтобы посмотреть, получится у нее или нет. В любом случае, ее психологический портрет был немного искажен. Роллинз считал, что она будет восприимчива к игре подобного рода. Когда-то давно, возможно, так и было, но не сейчас. Было удобно оставаться недооцененной. Парни не зовут на свидание девушек, если считают, что не смогут стать хозяевами положения.

— Здорово, — сказал он, улыбнувшись. — Я, эм, свяжусь с тобой.

— Договорились.

Он вышел из комнаты, а она продолжала играть роль на случай, если он решит понаблюдать за языком ее тела через матовые стеклянные стены конференц-зала. Она должна была переиграть его. Она подняла руку и закусила ноготь, потому что так делают люди, обдумывая события вроде приглашения на свидание. Она оглядела пустое помещение, потому что было бы неловко, если бы кто-то посторонний услышал их разговор. Она демонстративно поправила свою рубашку и вышла в коридор, кинув исподтишка взгляд в сторону лифтов как раз вовремя, чтобы столкнуться взглядом с Роллинзом и улыбнуться, когда перед ним закрылись двери. Она развернулась и пошла по коридору, сохраняя улыбку три шага, прежде чем позволила ей пропасть с лица.

У нее зазвонил телефон.  
— Свидание, значит? — спросил Ник. Она слышала ухмылку в его голосе.

— Мне нужно посмотреть учебник истории.

— Он не настолько старый.

— Без разницы. Я в архив.

— Ты ненавидишь исследования.

— Это правда. Я позвоню, когда найду, что ищу.

Она повесила трубку, добралась до аварийной лестницы и пропала из виду.

* * *

Этим вечером на складе Наташа рассказала им, что, по ее мнению, происходило. Это по-прежнему оставалось предположениями и догадками, но она считала, что остальные воспримут основную мысль.

— Ты издеваешься? — спросил Ник.

— Нат, это какая-то шутка? Стив пропал, я оставил семью, чтобы его отыскать, и это все, что у тебя есть?

— Вы нашли что-то лучше?

— Но все-таки, — тихо произнесла Мария. — Гидра?

— Да, — со вздохом подтвердила Наташа. — Гидра.

* * *

События набирали обороты, пока Наташа и Клинт притворялись, что ничего не происходило. Если что и можно было сказать о Марии Хилл, так это то, что она была очень эффективной и пугала людей даже больше Наташи. Секретные поиски продолжали оставаться секретными, но в них было вовлечено более шестидесяти человек, работавших тайно, не зная даже, с кем они работали.

Операция Санта Круз шла полным ходом и одновременно не существовала в природе.

Наташа флиртовала с Роллинзом. Они отправились посидеть за выпивкой перед тем, как Наташа должна была отправиться на «задание», которое должно было разлучить их на несколько недель. Ник это устроил, слава богу. Наташа была не уверена, что сможет долго играть наравне с Роллинзом.

Точнее, она знала, что могла делать это вечно, но, честно говоря, не хотела.

В любой другой ситуации это было бы прекрасное свидание. Черт побери, она с легкостью могла представить, как влюбляется в него. Он был высоким и тихим, но с хорошо подвешенным языком, что было сложно встретить в последнее время.

— Я должна предупредить тебя, мне кажется, что ты ищешь любовь в неправильном месте, — сказала она, прежде чем втянуть через соломинку девчачий напиток.

Он хмыкнул и провел пальцем по краю своего бокала. Бурбон, не самый дорогой, но и не из дешевых.  
— Не уверен, что я ищу, честно говоря.

— Тогда тебе стоит быть осторожнее.

Он выглядел так, будто едва сдерживает улыбку.  
— Что насчет тебя?

— Что насчет меня?

— Что ты ищешь?

Она помолчала, задумавшись.  
— Честно? — Он кивнул. — Я тоже не знаю. Думаю, меня устроит все, что может случиться, если согласиться на предложение хорошего парня пойти выпить.

— Ты милая, — пробормотал он.

Их глаза встретились, он протянул руку и отвел прядь волос с ее лица, когда она моргнула. Его пальцы были мягкими, они едва коснулись ее кожи. Она играла свою роль в ответ; скользнула языком по губам, улыбнулась. Она могла бы заставить себя покраснеть, но это было бы чересчур.

Она воспользовалась его подсказкой и наклонилась ближе, копируя его позу. Он поцеловал ее, и она позволила, открываясь навстречу так, как ее научили в России, улыбаясь ему, накрывая его щеку маленькой изящной ладонью.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, она притворилась, что сдерживает хихиканье, и улыбнулась ему, одновременно робко и довольно. Он улыбнулся в ответ перед тем, как отвел взгляд, потирая затылок.

Если бы она была женщиной из своего подправленного файла, она бы влюбилась в Роллинза. Слава богу, она ею не была.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты завтра никуда не улетала, — сказал он.

 _Потому что у тебя есть двухнедельный план, как заставить девушку, которой ты меня считаешь, влюбиться в тебя, а мой отлет означает, что у меня будет больше времени на собственные мысли,_ подумала она, делая глоток своего напитка. Он пытался завербовать ее, теперь она в этом была уверена. Завербовать в Гидру. Вряд ли они делали то же самое со Стивом. Он был Стивом, мать его, Роджерсом. Парнем, который в одиночку опустил Гидру.

Наташа заставила себя не думать о том, как его лицо выглядело, когда он обо всем узнал. Что организация, за борьбу с которой он положил жизнь, одержала верх. Такие вещи кого угодно могли сломать.

— Я тоже. Но я думаю, что ты лучше других знаешь, как я привязана к своей работе.

— Мне, честно говоря, нравится это в тебе.

— Да? — она закусила губу. — Большинство парней это отталкивает.

— Они не знают, насколько ты хороша в том, что делаешь. Ты бы стала изумительным приобретением для кого угодно.

 _Приобретение_. Еще одно странное слово.

— Спасибо, Роллинз. — В этот раз она позволила себе покраснеть.

— Наверное, пора уже звать меня Джеком.

— Нат.

Они улыбнулись друг другу.

Это было прекрасное свидание по всем мыслимым стандартам, если игнорировать тот факт, что Джек Роллинз был связан, если не напрямую участвовал, с изнасилованием, похищением и, наверняка, пытками Стива Роджерса. Честно говоря, учитывая некоторых людей, с которыми она ходила на свидания, это шло даже лучше, чем могло быть. Было почти жалко, что оно не было настоящим.

Он считал, что на нее работают его чары. Она позволяла ему так думать, хотя и знала, что больше не получит от него никакой информации. Ей, правда, больше ничего не было нужно. Он был весьма, весьма хорош в своем деле.

Просто она была лучше.

* * *

Открытие сделал мальчишка-ботаник с темными вьющимися волосами. Наташа едва не поцеловала его прямо там, если бы не подумала, что нервничающий парень случайно не воспламенится на месте. Мария была права, доверившись ему. Он был юным, но он был мастером своего дела. И он был храбрым. Той тихой отвагой, когда кто-то хороший получал возможность сделать что-то правильное. Фирменной отвагой Стива Роджерса.

— Я нашел Стива Роджерса, — сказал он.

Поправка: он сказал это Нику Фьюри, Марии Хилл и собственно Наташе. С каменным лицом и с намеком на трепет в голосе.

Даже Наташа не думала, что сможет быть отважной перед лицом происходящего.

Это был склад, принадлежавший кому-то, кто был мертв уже лет пятнадцать. Он был заброшен, но заброшенные помещения не потребляют такое количество электричества. Технологии Старка позволили произвести базовое сканирование внутренностей склада. Огромная компьютерная консоль и закрытая комната по центру. В любое время суток от семи до двадцати людей было снаружи, возле компьютеров, и трое — во внутреннем помещении.

Рамлоу и Стив. Она подозревала, что они входили в число той троицы, хотя и не имела ни одного предположения, кем был третий. Наблюдение показало Роллинза и Джеймисона, периодически заходивших на склад, но они никогда не входили в комнату. Она пыталась представить, что ей предстоит увидеть. Пытки и допросы на самом деле не требовали ничего особенного. Простые оковы, возможно, стол с наклонным механизмом. Если кто и будет реагировать на утопление хуже обычного, то это Стив Роджерс. Знает ли Рамлоу, что ему стоит использовать ледяную воду? Стив ненавидел холод, ненавидел чувство утопления, потому что уже проходил через это; так он совершил самоубийство, а кто захочет вспоминать об этом?

— Всем подразделениям доложить о статусе, — раздался в ее ухе голос Ника.

— Страйк Дельта на позиции, — пробормотала Наташа, встречая взгляд Клинта. Тот кивнул в ответ и вернулся к проверке своего арсенала. Они услышали, как остальные отряды отзывались на линии.

— Выдвигаемся.

Наташа с Клинтом по крышам приближались к складскому ангару, быстро и тихо. Они были спасательной командой. Найти Стива Роджерса и убраться вместе с ним подальше от главной сцены. Остальные отряды брали на себя сдерживание периметра, поимку противника, сбор и обработку улик. Звучало скучнее, чем было на деле. Они захватывали людей, работавших за компьютерами, и пытались захватить их живыми. Некоторым из бойцов Ника и Марии не суждено было вернуться с задания. Это было частью их работы.

Раздался выстрел, затем еще один. Крики. Драки.

Наташа с Клинтом позаботились о двух охранниках возле выхода на крышу. Глушители. Тихое шипение с близкого расстояния, последний вдох, поймать тело и аккуратно опустить, чтобы не привлекать ничьего внимания. Их обоих по-прежнему не обнаружили.

Они незамеченными пробрались к внутреннему помещению. В ангаре было только четыре стены, технически, их невозможно было не заметить, но Клинт с Наташей были хороши в своем деле.

Они открыли дверь.

* * *

_Наташа собиралась спросить его. Она собиралась просто сказать:_   
_— Ты трахаешься с Рамлоу? Какого хуя, Роджерс?!_

_Но не стала. Они были на пробежке и обгоняли почти всех по пути. Его шаги были легче, чем за все время, что она его знала. Он ухмыльнулся ей, когда они свернули в соседний парк и побежали через деревья. Они оба стали двигаться быстрее._

_Стив Роджерс был так охренительно счастлив, что его сияние ослепляло._

_Они вернулись к ее машине и сели на капот отдышаться._

_— Ты не отставала. — Он продолжал улыбаться, впечатленный и лишь едва раскрасневшийся._

_— Ты очень медленный, старик._

_— Ты как я?_

_— Ты читал мой файл._

_— Ты его изменила._

_— Нет._

_— Врунья._

_— Как ты узнал?_

_— Ты только что призналась. — Он ухмылялся, и она ткнула его локтем под ребра. — В твоем файле нет ни слова о сыворотке._

_— Не твоя сыворотка._

_— Мне стоило понять это раньше._

_— Ага, но ты стал немного рассеянным, Рип ван Винкль._

_— Похоже на то._

_Они посидели молча какое-то время. День был чудесным, а Стив Роджерс трахал Брока Рамлоу (или тот его трахал, что было более вероятно), и он был так переполнен счастьем, что мог просто лопнуть. Вышедшее солнце грело их кожу. Если бы Наташа решилась предположить, она бы сказала, что Стив был влюблен. Он выглядел как щенок с новым мячиком._

_В нем не было ни следа отчаяния, внезапно осознала Наташа. Он не был злым или грустным. Да, что-то горькое и ностальгическое осталось, но он двигался вперед. Ебаный Брок Рамлоу, выдающийся мудак, помогал Стиву Роджерсу двигаться дальше. Наташа никогда не видела Стива таким, и если бы вещи сложились иначе, возможно, и не увидела бы._

_— Как твои дела? — наконец, спросила она. Она прикладывала максимум усилий, чтобы не спросить его о Рамлоу._

_— Нормально, — ответил он. — Даже хорошо, честно говоря._

_— Я рада. Я готова взять перерыв в бесконечном беспокойстве за тебя._

_Он усмехнулся._   
_— Полезно знать._

* * *

Она много повидала в своей жизни. Наташа была старше, чем выглядела, и пережила столько, что хватило бы пятерым. Она думала, что готова ко всему, что ждет ее за дверью. Она должна была. Это был Стив. Это была ее вина. Она не предупредила его о Рамлоу, и теперь Стив был здесь. Она не могла это изменить, но она могла это поправить.

Рамлоу выстрелил в нее. Она выстрелила в ответ. Он закричал на русском третьему человеку. _Уходи. Это приказ. Через выход в ванной._

Это была квартира Рамлоу. Вплоть до крохотного папоротника на тумбочке. Это было необъяснимо и страшно. Стив вообще знал, что он не находился там?

Она бросила пристальный взгляд на третьего мужчину. Это был Зимний Солдат. Она замерла, нахмурившись.

_Какого, в самом деле, хуя, здесь происходило?!_

Он стоял на коленях перед Стивом и выглядел так, будто разрывался на части. Она узнала металлическую руку, но он казался совершенно другим человеком без брони, оружия, пугающего взгляда. Наконец, он выругался и последовал приказу Рамлоу, выбегая за ним через ванную. Наташа бросилась за ними, но они уже исчезли; стена за душевой кабиной была сдвинута, и их спины растворились в царившем вокруг хаосе. Она выругалась.

— Нат. Помоги.

Клинт стоял на полу на коленях у дивана над распростертым телом мужчины, одетым в одни спортивные брюки, с металлической пластиной на спине. Это был Стив. Он лежал на боку, свернувшись в клубок, вытянув руку по одеялу, на котором лежал. Его глаза были закрыты и он трясся, напряженный, бледный. Он не был похож на себя, он не был похож на человека.

Он плакал.

Клинт с Наташей обменялись взглядами. Она не представляла, что цеплялось к его спине, но оно должно было сниматься. Оно пульсировало красным, и метал входил в его мускулы, шевелясь под кожей. Наташа обошла его вокруг и опустилась перед ним на колени.

Стив открыл глаза, глядя перед собой. Его лицо сморщилось.  
— Нет… Ба… Бак…

Он бредил. Наташа только это могла предположить, слушая выстрелы за пределами комнаты. Он был потерянным, замученным. Им нужно было вывести его отсюда.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Стив, пытаясь дотянуться до чего-то перед собой, хватаясь за воздух. — Пожалуйста.

— Стив? Стив, поговори со мной, — позвал его Клинт со спины.

Тот моргнул и узнал лицо Наташи.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Стив. — Баки…

Наташа растерянно покачала головой.

— Стив, Стив, это я, Наташа. Ты меня слышишь?

Она увидела, как Клинт протянул руку и дотронулся до штуки на спине Стива, обхватывая ее пальцами, как будто собрался попробовать снять ее.

Стив закричал, и его глаза закрылись, словно он отключился.

— Лаааадно, — пробормотал Клинт. Наташа оттянула веко Стива и попыталась привести его в чувство. — Ладно, пуговка, ладно. Все хорошо, малыш, тсс.

 _Пуговка_. Так Клинт звал Купера и Лилу, когда они разбивали коленки или плакали. Клинт был скомпрометирован. Как и Наташа.

— Пожалуйста, — пробормотал Стив со слезами на лице. — Прости. Пожалуйста, прости.

— Стив, — снова попыталась Наташа. — Нам надо снять это с тебя.

— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня…

С тихим щелчком все остановилось. Стив окаменел на мгновение, а затем растекся по одеялу. Раздался лязг металла. Наташа подумала, что Клинт как-то сумел снять эту штуку со спины Стива, но тот выглядел таким же растерянным, как и она. Эта штука просто отцепилась и упала. Стив сделал что-то, что заставило ее отцепиться. Но он сказал только: «Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня».

Наверное, ее деактивировали дистанционно. Ни Стив, ни Клинт с Наташей не сделали ничего, что могло бы ее отключить.

Наташа огляделась и заметила металлический кейс. На нем был таймер, замерший на тринадцати минутах и шести секундах. Столько времени эта штука была на Стиве. Она хотела закричать. Вместо этого она огляделась и увидела, что внутреннее помещение заполняют агенты Щ.И.Т.а, обыскивая все вокруг. Она хотела сказать им забрать упавший со Стива металл, когда тот начали издавать тихие хлопающие звуки.

Самоуничтожение. От металла поднималась тонкая струйка дыма.

— Блядь, — произнесла Мария за их спинами. — Вся их техника разрушается.

Наташа кивнула, не удивленная, когда Мария начала отдавать приказы своим агентам. Наташа взяла лицо Стива в ладони.  
— Стив. Эй, Роджерс… ну же, посмотри на меня. — Он был таким потерянным, он выглядел больным и умирающим, даже без этой штуки на спине. — Помоги мне, большой парень.

Он вздрогнул всем телом, Клинт с Наташей вдвоем сумели поставить его на ноги. Ему нужно было выбраться отсюда. Они буквально выталкивали его из помещения. Стив закричал, озираясь вокруг. Значит, он не знал о комнате, о складе. Наташа обменялась с Клинтом еще одним взглядом, и они попытались двинуться дальше.

Стив рухнул на пол.

— Тише, приятель, — тихо произнес Клинт. — Давай, пуговка, ты в порядке, все хорошо.

Это не имело значения. Стив отключился.

Наташа не могла винить его за это.

* * *

В госпитале его усыпили, планируя продержать в таком состоянии хотя бы сутки. Врачи сказали, что ему не было нанесено какого-либо постоянного физического ущерба, однако возвращение его в здоровое состояние облегчит работу с полученными психическими травмами.

Они приковали его к кровати за покрытые синяками запястья и щиколотки, потому что он видел кошмары и был напуган, потому что он пытался избавиться от шедшей к руке капельницы.

Но он не пострадал, сказали врачи. Не было никаких признаков повреждений, правда, из-за уровня его регенерации что-то могло быть раньше. Он был в порядке. Физически, он был в совершенном порядке.

Клинт встретился с ней взглядом.  
— Что ж, это хорошо, да?

Она смотрела на лежавшего в кровати Стива, его грудь поднималась и опадала, лицо периодически морщилось, сквозь его сон порой прорывались всхлипы. Что-то произошло в той комнате. Она знала, что Стив хотел бы никогда не просыпаться. Просто глядя на его безвольное тело, она знала, что они его потеряли.

— Ты уверен? — хотела она спросить. Хотела закричать. Она знала, что Клинт просто пытался сохранять оптимизм. Поэтому она ничего ему не сказала. Клинт был в таком же замешательстве, как и она, если не больше. В нем говорили неожиданно всплывшие отцовские инстинкты. Он выглядел таким же уставшим, какой себя чувствовала она. Он не заслуживал ее злости, как бы сильно та ни росла внутри Наташи.

— Да, — вместо всего этого пробормотала она. — Это хорошо.


	20. Chapter 20

_— Я не люблю больницы, — сказал Брок, когда они сидели в ожидании Наташи и Джеймисона._

_— Меня они не беспокоят, — ответил Стив._

_Брок фыркнул, он держался напряженнее, чем обычно, совсем немного._   
_— Ага, сказал парень, который даже не может заболеть._

_— Ну, да, но дело не в этом. Моя мама была медсестрой. И я чертовски много болел ребенком. Это все выглядит знакомо даже через восемьдесят лет._

_— Хотел бы я иметь приятные воспоминания о больницах._

_— Уверен, ты видел слишком много подобных мест изнутри._

_— Я не поэтому их не люблю._

_Брок выглядел мрачным, отстраненным, он смотрел в стену перед собой._   
_— Ты… в порядке?_

_— Можно, я тебе что-то расскажу?_

_— Что угодно, ты же знаешь._

_Его голос был таким тихим, что Стив едва его слышал._   
_— Я не люблю больницы. Они все пахнут одинаково, и каждый раз, когда я чую этот запах, я вспоминаю…_

_— Что ты вспоминаешь?_

_— Моя жена умерла в похожем месте, Стив._

_Стив замер на мгновение._   
_— Я не знал, что ты был женат._

_— Я стараюсь не думать об этом… не говорить об этом. Никогда._

_— Кроме тех раз, когда ты в больнице._

_— Кроме тех раз, когда появляется кто-то, кто, по моему мнению, заслуживает знать об этом. — Они переглянулись, потом снова уставились в стену. Стив чувствовал себя растерянным, но продолжал молчать. — Джек единственный, кто знает. Я только попал в Щ.И.Т. в то время, и Джек обучал меня командованию. Он вроде как взял меня под свое крыло, когда узнал причину, по которой мне пришлось отложить повышение._

_— Ты расскажешь мне, что случилось?_

_— Порой я тебе завидую. Я знаю, что это неправильно, но, когда твой друг погиб… Барнс… — Стив натренированно не вздрогнул при упоминании Баки, старательно удерживая на лице нейтральное выражение. Ему приходилось отрабатывать этот каменный взгляд перед зеркалом, чтобы никто не знал, о чем он думает. Наташа бы гордилась. — Он просто умер. И всё. Кэти, она… мы… была авария… она была беременна._

_Стив окаменел, услышав это. Он никогда даже не предполагал. Брок всегда выглядел счастливым, выглядел обычным, но это?_

_— Мы доехали до больницы. И я был так рад, что мы успели, знаешь? Они должны были позаботиться о ней. Они сказали, что они позаботятся о ней. Они соврали. Или нет. Я повторяю себе, что они сделали всё, что могли. Но, боже, я так надеялся… Я думал, что все будет хорошо. Я решил переехать в новый дом, чтобы она могла ходить на работу пешком, чтобы больше не было ни шанса на аварию. Я готов был никогда не оставлять ее одну дома, я был так счастлив, что с ней все будет все хорошо. И ребенок? Кэти была так рада. У нас никак не получалось завести ребенка в первый год, но потом это наконец случилось, и мы просто лопались от восторга. Она была такой счастливой. И… и…_

_Его лицо было застывшей маской, и он сердито смотрел на стену перед собой._

_— Мы хотели назвать ее Меган. В честь друга семьи. Только Кэти не знала наверняка. Она велела мне хранить пол ребенка в секрете, она не хотела знать до конца. Это должна была быть Меган или Джек, но я знал, что получится Меган._

_— Джек? В честь Роллинза?_

_— Да… — Брок слабо улыбнулся, но глаза оставались печальными. — Он хороший человек, Стив. Я знаю, что ты его плохо знаешь, но я не думаю, что оказался бы здесь без его помощи. Он стал причиной, по которой я присоединился к Щ.И.Т.у._

_— Думаю, я с удовольствием познакомлюсь с ним поближе._

_— Полезно знать._

_Они продолжили тихо переговариваться, а когда Рамлоу замолчал, Стив вывел его из больницы. Они могли подождать Наташу и Джеймисона в машине._

* * *

Стив открыл глаза и увидел незнакомый потолок. Он чувствовал слабость, зуд на коже от незнакомой одежды. Он попытался почесать шею, но его руки не смогли шевельнуться.

Вздрогнув, он опустил взгляд на свое тело. Он лежал в больничной постели. Его запястья и лодыжки обхватывали кожаные браслеты, фиксировавшие его на кровати.

Стив закричал.

Он отчаянно тянул наручники, чувствуя, как обжигают кожу незажившие ссадины, как ноют кости. Он почувствовал, что его оковы начали медленно поддаваться его усилиям. В глубине сознания он знал, что способен вырваться из них, однако нарастающая паника от самого факта наличия на нем наручников перекрывала все доводы разума.

Все было как раньше. Он уже просыпался так раньше.

К нему вбежали медсестры, врач и несколько санитаров, за которыми следовали Наташа и Мария.

— Стив! Успокойся! Все в порядке!

— Помогите мне!

— Стив! Ты должен успокоиться!

— Расстегните наручники! Пожалуйста, расстегните наручники!

— Стив, все в порядке, ты в больнице.

— Наручники! Пожалуйста!

— Стив, ты должен успокоиться!

Он рыдал, трясся и дергал оковы. Он увидел, что к нему приближается врач со шприцем в руке, и закричал еще громче.  
— Боже, пожалуйста, не надо!  
Доктор подошел ближе, и голову Стива придавили к постели чьи-то руки.  
— Не надо, пожалуйста! Боже, пожалуйста, не надо!

— Все хорошо, Стив. Ты в порядке.

Игла вонзилась в его шею, и какой-то частью себя он порадовался, что хотя бы в этот раз не в руку. Как раньше.

— Наручники, Наташа, пожалуйста…

Он постепенно перестал сопротивляться, точнее, его тело перестало сопротивляться, и Стив оказался в ловушке, проваливаясь во тьму. Он знал, что в шприце было успокоительное, но оно было недостаточно сильным для него и работало очень медленно. Его конечности потяжелели, и его снова прошило волной паники, сорвавшей с губ всхлип. Все было как раньше. С потяжелевших конечностей все и началось, так ведь? Он знал это, но ничего не мог поделать.

— Пожалуйста, помогите мне. Что вы делаете? Пожалуйста…

— Все в порядке, Стив, все в порядке.

Он задыхался на кровати, чувствуя, как его тело медленно цепенеет. Он не мог сосредоточиться, мог только смотреть, только дышать, и даже это он делал с трудом.

— Пожалуйста, — пробормотал он нечленораздельно. — Наручники. Я буду хорошим. Сними наручники, я буду хорошим.

— Стив, ты пытался во сне вытащить иглу от капельницы.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

— Тсс. Стив, все хорошо, засыпай.

— Баки, пожалуйста…

_Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня._

Его глаза закрылись.

* * *

Стив открыл глаза и почувствовал, как ресницы проскребли по шершавой ткани больничной постели. Ему казалось, что его сердце бьется слишком медленно, кровь в венах течет слишком густая и неправильная. Он лежал, свернувшись в комок на боку, и на нем больше не было наручников. Вместо этого кто-то надел ему на руки носки. Стив растерянно моргнул.

— Эй, — пробормотал чей-то голос. Это был Клинт, сидевший сбоку от кровати с чашкой кофе в руке. — Ты пытался вытащить иглу от капельницы. — Понимание связи между его словами и носками, видимо, не отразилось у Стива на лице, потому что Клинт продолжил: — Мой сын не переставал чесаться, когда у него была ветрянка, так что мы делали с ним вот так, когда он засыпал. Я не хотел оставлять тебя в наручниках. Ходят слухи, что ты не фанат.

Стив уставился на него.  
— Я не знал, что у тебя есть сын, — наконец, сказал он.

_Я не знал, что ты был женат._

— И дочь. И жена.

Стив нахмурился в замешательстве, но кивнул.

— Сейчас моя очередь дежурить. Не хотел, чтобы ты снова проснулся в одиночестве.

Стив не чувствовал одиночества. Он чувствовал себя так, словно Рамлоу дышал ему в загривок прямо сейчас. Он кинул взгляд через плечо, хоть и знал наверняка, что там никого не было.

— Мне можно встать? — спросил он.

— Конечно. Куда ты хочешь пойти?

Стив покачал головой, медленно садясь на кровати. Он осмотрел отдельную больничную палату. Его более чем напугало внезапное осознание, что кто-то переодел его в штаны и футболку, пока он был под успокоительным. Мысль о том, что его обнаженного тела касались очередные чужие руки, заставила его живот заныть.

Не считая Клинта, Стив в помещении был один. Но при этом не был. Он не мог избавиться от ощущения рук, рук Рамлоу, рук Баки, на свей коже. Он подумал, что все еще чувствует наркотики, введенные ему Рамлоу, делавшие его возбужденным, делавшие его сонным, делавшие его _сговорчивым_. Он снял с рук носки и вытянул иглу капельницы. Он думал, что Клинт будет возражать, но тот молчал, когда Стив поднялся с кровати.

Стив был напряжен. Он не мог с этим справиться. Он чувствовал себя выставленным на обозрение, даже в одежде. Комната была большой. Слишком большой. Окно было огромным, в одном углу располагалась зона отдыха, и помещение было чересчур большим для больничной палаты. Стив огляделся, пытаясь что-то найти. Он не знал, что именно искал. Он увидел открытую дверь в ванную и попробовал зайти туда. Комната была меньше, была пустой. И все равно неправильной.

Клинт притворялся, что играет на телефоне. Стив знал, что на самом деле Клинт отслеживает каждый его вдох, каждое сокращение мышц под кожей. Он притворялся, что это не так, только из вежливости. Но Стив был благодарен ему за это. Он бросил взгляд на Клинта, а потом ему за спину.

Угол за стулом Клинта был пустым, темным и безопасным. Стив пробрался туда, даже не думая. Там было безопасно. Там было абсолютно безопасно. Он встретился взглядом с Клинтом, и тот пожал плечами, а потом дотянулся до кровати, подхватил одеяло и протянул его за спинку своего стула Стиву.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Стив. Он сполз на пол, сжавшись в углу. Спинка стула предоставляла какую-то защиту. Клинт на стуле был еще одним уровнем защиты, которой Стиву не хватало, хотя он даже не осознавал этого. Он крепко стиснул края одеяла в кулаках перед грудью. Даже сейчас он думал, что ведет себя как свихнувшийся, но он не мог успокоиться, не мог выпрямиться и действовать разумно, не мог вернуться в эту кровать. — Просто… спасибо. Сегодня… только… только на сегодня.

— Без проблем. Ты все еще перерабатываешь какие-то лекарства, так что постарайся поспать. Врачи могут быть не согласны, но по мне нет никакой разницы, где ты будешь это делать.

— Ладно.

Клинт наконец повернулся и встретился с ним взглядом. Стив вздрогнул и отвернулся.  
— Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься.

— Прости, — тихо и жалко ответил Стив. Он даже не знал, зачем произнес это. Он уставился в пол.

— Мы вскроем эту банку с червями когда-нибудь потом, ладно? Просто поспи. Справишься?

— Я попытаюсь.

— Хорошо.

* * *

— Он только пытал меня, я не знаю, чего он хотел. — Стив лгал, но правда была слишком ужасной. И он не хотел, чтобы они знали.

Агент Щ.И.Т.а, как и стоявшие в палате Наташа с Клинтом, выглядел мало убежденным.

— Вы можете описать, как именно он вас пытал?

— Эмм… там были наркотики. Он говорил, что это адреналин и кортизол, и потом галлюциноген. Я из-за него видел жуткие вещи. И… и еще был… он называл это Кровопийцами.

— Та штука, с которой мы нашли тебя, когда вытаскивали? — спросил Клинт.

_Нет, это было Щупальце. Тринадцать минут и шесть секунд. Оно сломало меня. Я справился._

_Щупальце было только для Гидры._

— Да, — ответил Стив. Он хотел закричать, хотел рассказать им обо всем, но его разум не работал. Стив перебирал пальцами край больничного одеяла в ожидании следующего вопроса.

— Вы состояли в отношениях с Броком Рамлоу?

Стив вздохнул и покачал головой.  
— Нет, мы были только коллегами.

_Он сломал меня._

* * *

Был поздний вечер, Стив сидел в одном из кресел возле журнального столика в своей палате. Он пытался читать журнал, который ему принесла Наташа, потому что не мог заснуть, однако это ему не помогало. Он подолгу смотрел на фотографии, не читая, не видя, прежде чем до него доходило, что нормальный человек к этому времени уже перевернул бы страницу. Никто за ним не наблюдал. Наташа ушла раздобыть еды после того, как Стив уверил ее, что в состоянии посидеть некоторое время без присмотра.

— Тук-тук, — проговорил кто-то за его спиной. Стив обернулся и увидел пожилого мужчину в костюме-тройке, стоявшего в дверях. — Вы не против принять посетителя, Капитан?

Стив встал.  
— Пожалуйста, заходите, — сказал он чисто по привычке. На самом деле он не хотел ни с кем общаться, но было слишком поздно. Мужчина протянул руку, и Стив пожал ее.

— Мы официально не знакомы, я Александр Пирс, Директор Щ.И.Т.а.

— Для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами, сэр.

— Если бы только обстоятельства были иными. — Он оглядел комнату, жестом предложил Стиву сесть и опустился в кресло рядом с ним. — Смотрю, они выделили вам номер-люкс, — произнес он с улыбкой. — Сколько времени вы здесь еще пробудете?

— Еще несколько дней. Врачи хотят убедиться, что не осталось никаких… отдаленных последствий. Меня травили наркотиками.

— И пытали? Я читал рапорт.

— Да, сэр.

— Это ужасно. Я был потрясен, когда узнал об этом, просто потрясен. Чтобы именно вы стали мишенью подобных действий?.. — Стив не знал, как отвечать на это. Директор вздохнул, и Стив наблюдал за ним с настороженностью. Часть его хотела, чтобы Наташа была сейчас здесь, чтобы она вмешалась. Другая его часть испытывала абсолютный покой. Он не знал, почему.

Он пожал плечами.  
— Такое просто случается.

— О нет, нет. — Директор снова вздохнул. — Боль и пытки безо всякого смысла? Такое просто так _не случается_. У всего есть цель, Капитан. Не забывайте об этом.

Стив кивнул.

Это казалось правильным, то, что говорил Пирс. Стив кивнул еще раз, глядя в пол.

— Стив, — тихо позвал он. Стив поднял глаза и встретился с ним взглядом, но это оказалось настолько подавляющим, что он снова отвернулся. — Люди не занимают мое место, не выучив кое-чего о плохих парнях. У того, что с тобой случилось, была причина. Тебя пытали по какой-то причине. Они использовали свою чудовищность по какой-то причине.

Стив моргнул. Он снова встретился глазами с директором Пирсом, но в этот раз не стал отворачиваться, несмотря на вопли всех его инстинктов.  
— Чудовищность?

— Кровопийцы? Щупальце? — Стив вздрогнул, услышав это, но слабо; он продолжал выдерживать взгляд Пирса. — Все страшилки из городских легенд основаны на правде. Дожив до моего возраста, до моего положения, узнаешь об истинности вещей, которые считал выдумками. Щупальце — одна из них.

— Вы знаете о Щупальце?

— Сколько он пробыл на тебе?

Стив перевел дыхание. Он опять не мог смотреть Пирсу в глаза. Что-то знакомое плавало в воздухе между ними; то спокойствие, причину которого Стив не мог объяснить. Его сердце билось в груди ровно и уверенно, впервые, казалось бы, за долгие дни, недели, месяцы, годы. Кто-то еще знал. Кто-то знал.

— Стив?

— Тринадцать минут, шесть секунд.

Пирс замолчал на долгое время. Потом кивнул и сказал:  
— Готов поспорить, это было грандиозно, да?

Стив позволил себе коротко хмыкнуть в ответ.  
— Что-то вроде того.

Пирс отряхнул брюки и поднялся. Стив тоже встал, и они еще раз пожали руки.  
— Береги себя, Капитан. Серьезно. Мы тебя не потеряем, сынок, не волнуйся.

— Да, сэр.

Пирс ушел, и Стив снова остался в одиночестве на несколько минут. Ему казалось, что с его плеч сняли и в тоже время поставили солидный груз. Он, моргая, смотрел на дверь, по-прежнему стоя, когда вошла Наташа с коробкой пиццы.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она.

— Да.

* * *

Они перевели его во временное жилище в общежитии Трискелиона под присмотр Клинта и Наташи. Оба шпиона находились с ним вместе или по одному на протяжении следующих трех месяцев. После их отчета Стив мог вернуться к себе в квартиру или остаться под наблюдением на новый срок.

Он ненавидел происходившее. Он знал, что ненавидел это. Это было тем, против чего он всегда боролся. Где-то в глубине него крошечный Стив отчаянно вопил, стуча кулаками по стенам его души, требуя, чтобы Стив боролся. Изнасилование, похищение? Это не оправдывало извращенный домашний арест, почему его просто не могли оставить в покое?! Он всего лишь хотел остаться один.

Однако он не хотел оставаться один. И у него не было сил спорить с Фьюри и Марией по поводу их решения. Оно не нравилось ему, но спорить с ними ему не нравилось еще больше. Когда Наташа и Клинт уставились на него из-за отсутствия реакции на объявление, Стив почувствовал себя виноватым. Он не действовал так, как они от него ждали, как они хотели, чтобы он вел себя.

Они быстро выработали распорядок дня. Стив подозревал, что причиной тому был приказ Наташе и Клинту выработать распорядок дня, подходящий ему, но он не жаловался. Он мог застрять с двумя незнакомыми агентами Щ.И.Т.а, а это стало бы ночным кошмаром. Клинта он хотя бы знал, а Наташу до всего произошедшего считал лучшим другом. Могло быть и хуже.

По утрам они ходили в спортзал, потом завтракали. Обычно с ним был кто-то один из них, иногда оба. После завтрака они всегда чем-то его занимали. Наташа водила его по паркам и музеям, Клинт водил в кино, ухитряясь протащить с собой целую пиццу, которую они съедали во время сеанса. Вечера они проводили вместе в общежитии. По-честному, их комнаты были похожи на отдельную квартиру, почти такую же большую, как его прежняя; несколько спален, кухня и гостиная. Это место было милым. Просторнее того, которое они делили когда-то с Баки, больше, чем у Рамлоу.

Он знал, что они хотели, чтобы он заговорил о том, что произошло, но они знали, что он не готов. Если кто и понимал, каково это — не желать обсуждать ужасные вещи, произошедшие с ними, то это Клинт и Наташа. Вместо этого они говорили о другом.

— Нат и меня обычно отправляют работать с другими отрядами Страйка. Раньше мы работали в одиночных миссиях, но тогда нашим куратором был Коулсон, и мы практически не делали этого с тех пор, как… ты знаешь…

— Какое отношение это имеет ко мне? Ты же не… — Стив растерянно моргнул. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я стал…

— Нет, господи, нет, это было бы ужасно.

— Тогда куда ты ведешь?

— Я стар. И я единственный, кто понимает Наташу. И я начинаю понимать тебя. Меня уже начинают видеть как ее куратора, и мы начали думать, что может быть, и твоего.

Он отхлюпнул от пива, пока Стив рассматривал его.  
— Я не шпион, — наконец, ответил Стив. — Не как она.

— Мы тебя обучим.

— Я довольно узнаваемый.

— Не волнуйся об этом. Лица меняются каждый день. Ты с легкостью можешь исчезнуть. — Стив судорожно вздохнул, вспомнив мужчину, которого убил, приняв за Рамлоу. Лица меняются каждый день. — Тебе интересно?

— Возможно.

— Тогда, может быть, начнем работать потихоньку? Научим тебя основам, посмотрим, что ты подхватишь, вдруг ты захочешь продолжать?

— Не то чтобы мне есть еще чем заняться.

Ему, честно говоря, очень понравилась идея об исчезновении. Это звучало правильно.

* * *

— Перестань бриться, — сказал Клинт, стоя в двери ванной. — Щетина и борода сильно меняют восприятие твоего лица другими людьми.

Наташа натянула пару шершавых перчаток их упаковки и читала инструкцию. Стив не спросил, что они делают, и начал жалеть об этом, когда они затянули его в ванную.

— Я не так уж часто бреюсь, — пробормотал он. — Из-за сыворотки. У меня не растут волосы на лице.

Клинт растерянно моргнул.  
— Это стрёмно.

— Кому ты рассказываешь.

— Какое еще странное дерьмо ты не делаешь?

— Не заболеваю.

— Про это я знал.

— По этой причине Рамлоу пришлось хакнуть систему и отправить тебя в отпуск, — пробормотала Наташа. — Больничный вызвал бы подозрение.

— Похоже на то.

— Что еще?

— Не знаю. Много мелких странностей. Я привык к ним. Они не такие уж и особенные. Я не…

Клинт одарил его странным взглядом через зеркало, и Стив не смог удержать глаза поднятыми. Они замолчали, пока Наташа продолжала смотреть на инструкцию и на волосы Стива. Это немного беспокоило, но Стив был не в том положении, чтобы сопротивляться. Клинт, наконец, зевнул и уселся на стойку.

— Сними рубашку, — наконец, сказала Наташа. — Не хочу ее запачкать.

Стив сделал, как ему было велено, и густо покраснел, когда взгляды Наташи и Клинта легли на обнаженную кожу.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал о модельном бизнесе? Не хотел оставить в прошлом жизнь борца с преступностью?

Стив фыркнул.  
— Ага, конечно. Только что говорил по телефону с Прадагуччи.

— Прадагуччи? —Наташа нахмурилась, но потом поняла. — Прада и Гуччи. Это два разных бренда.

— Боже, — пробормотал Стив. — Я ненавижу это проклятое столетие. Все такое бессмысленное.

— Но ты мог бы, — сказал Клинт. — Я всерьез.

— Мог бы что?

— Стать моделью. Раздеваться — в художественном плане, конечно — и зарабатывать миллиарды для твоей обожаемой благотворительности.

Стив еще раз фыркнул.  
— Никто не захочет на это смотреть.

— Э, я думаю, они захотят, Кэп. — Выражение на лице Клинта было искренним, и Стив обнаружил, что не может выдерживать его взгляд.

— Что мы делаем?

— Я крашу тебе волосы.

— Ладно. Зачем?

Они уставились на него на короткое время, и Стив понял, что опять поступил неправильно. Он знал так же, _что_ именно он сделал неправильно. Любой здравомыслящий человек выступил бы против покраски его волос в ванной комнате в общежитии Щ.И.Т.а без предупреждения. Но Стиву было все равно.

— Это сделает тебя менее узнаваемым.

Стив пожал плечами.  
— Ладно.

Наташа принялась за работу, но Стив знал, что между ней и Клинтом шел безмолвный разговор. Это было почти также неприятно, как когда Рамлоу и Баки говорили при нем на русском. Оба шпиона осторожно за ним наблюдали, скользя глазами по коже, и он чувствовал себя как на помосте. Особенно из-за Клинта. Наташа хотя бы притворялась, что занята перекрашиванием волос Стива, но после одного ее многозначительного взгляда Клинт начал смотреть на Стива оценивающе. Даже с учетом надетых штанов Стив почувствовал себя голым. Он хотел отойти на шаг, хотел закричать, но не мог.

Он не мог двигаться. Не мог дышать.

— Прекрати, — наконец, прошептал он.

Наташа мгновенно убрала руки.  
— Что не так?

— Клинт. Прекрати…

— Прекратить что?

— Смотреть на меня. Пожалуйста.

Наташа передала ему что-то, и Стив понял, что прижимает к груди толстое полотенце, тяжело дыша. Он чувствовал, что в нем что-то расслабилось наконец, когда он смог прикрыть себя. Он наконец мог двигаться, и он прислонился спиной к стене ванной.

Клинт стоял перед ним, держа в руках его лицо.  
— Тсс, тише, большой парень.

— Черт, — пробормотал Стив.

— Думаю, можно с уверенностью сказать, что мы не будем отправлять тебя на операции по соблазнению, да? — Клинт улыбался и выглядел виноватым.

— Прости.

— Не извиняйся. Это я виноват.

Стив выровнял дыхание и сглотнул. Он встретился взглядом с Наташей, и та помахала бутылочкой с краской.  
— Наверное, стоит продолжить, я только половину волос покрасила. Ты выглядишь как злодей из комиксов.

Стив кивнул и вернулся к ней, чтобы она могла продолжить работу. Клинт вернулся на свое место на стойке, наблюдая за работой Наташи; его взгляд больше не давил на Стива. Стив еще долго прижимал к груди полотенце.

* * *

Они шли к кафе, где Стив никогда раньше не был, и это казалось проверкой. С перекрашенными волосами и простыми очками, выданными ему Наташей, вкупе с новой одеждой, ему казалось, что он привлекает всеобщее внимание.

Когда утром он вышел из своей спальни в новых джинсах, казавшихся несколько тесными, и в футболке с логотипом группы, о которой он никогда не слышал, Наташа с Клинтом пристально его осмотрели, затем кивнули. Единственной относительно нормальной вещью была куртка. Она, к счастью, была просто обычной курткой.

— Хорошо. Достаточно хорошо для этого.

— Так, — сказала Наташа, делая шаг вперед. — Тебе сейчас нельзя этого делать, но если бы ты в самом деле был на задании, то при тебе было бы оружие здесь, — она похлопала его по бедру. — И здесь. — Она протянула руку и легко надавила на поясницу, над поясом его джинсов. — И иногда тут. — Стив охнул, когда она дотронулась до внутренней стороны его бедра; она оставила это без внимания. — И тут. — Она наклонилась и коснулась его правой лодыжки с обеих сторон. — Внутри или снаружи ноги — зависит от личных предпочтений. Я ношу с обеих, Клинт предпочитает снаружи.

— У меня чувствительные щиколотки, что тут скажешь.

— Вы оба вооружены?

— Неа, — улыбнулась Наташа.

— Нат… — Клинт приподнял брови.

— О! Ты имеешь в виду всё? Да, три ножа. Сегодня без пушек.

— Три? Где? — спросил Стив.

Она ухмыльнулась.  
— А то ты не хотел бы посмотреть.

Это было, когда они все еще были в общежитии. Теперь, когда они шли по улицам, Стив пытался прислушиваться к тому, что ему говорил Клинт, но всего было слишком много. Он вдруг понял, что каждый раз, когда выходил с кем-то из них наружу, они выбирали мертвое время, когда вокруг было тихо. Сейчас было время утреннего часа-пик.

— Ходи с целью, — сказал Клинт. — Даже если не знаешь, куда идешь, делай это с видом, что ты двигаешься именно туда, куда тебе надо.

— Когда ты в бегах — не беги, — добавила Наташа.

— Если я побегу в этой обуви, она развалится, — прошептал Стив. Наташа ухмыльнулась и шутливо хлопнула его.

— Свободная одежда позволит спрятать оружие, — продолжил Клинт. — Ты должен выглядеть нейтрально касательно моды. Будешь выглядеть неуместно — привлечешь к себе внимание, однако и слишком собранный образ обернется этим же.

— Для женщин это по-другому. Сложнее, — тихо прошептала Наташа. — Мы должны выглядеть сексуальными, но не запоминающимися. Ты представляешь, как это тяжело?

— Особенно тебе? — Стив коротко улыбнулся ей, и она усмехнулась в ответ.

— Я знала, что есть причина, по которой ты мне нравишься.

— Перестаньте, вы, оба. Это работа, а не игра. — Клинт окинул их сердитым взглядом. — Стив, если мы вообще когда-нибудь получим разрешение привлекать тебя к заданиям, ты хотя бы попытаешься прислушиваться к Наташе?

— Я бы не знал, что делать, если бы не слушал ее.

— Вам лучше всего изображать парочку. Вы одного уровня привлекательности, и ваши отношения будут выглядеть правдоподобно. — Стив немного покраснел на эти слова, не согласный с ними, но промолчал. — Теперь, вам нужно отвлечь внимание. Забрось руку ей на плечи и притворись, что смеешься над чем-то, что она сказала.

— Разве это не привлечет к нам внимание?

— Попробуй.

Стив неуверенно сделал, как велел Клинт, и Наташа, в свою очередь, облегчила задачу, прижавшись к нему и засмеявшись.

— Потренируемся в этом дома, — пробормотал Клинт. Он продолжил двигаться, и Наташа со Стивом шли в шаге за ним. — Слушай дальше, идти по улицам не сложно, но это трудно, когда ты шпион.

— Слава богу, что я не шпион.

— Стив, сконцентрируйся.

— Прости.

— Ладно. Так, во время ходьбы не сталкивайся взглядом с людьми, если есть такая возможность, но и не пытайся откровенно избегать зрительного контакта. — Стив нахмурился. — Всё как в обычной жизни. Если случайно столкнулся с кем-то взглядом, пожми плечами или кивни, они о тебе забудут; такая фигня постоянно случается. Но если ты, встретив чей-то взгляд, запаникуешь и напряжешься, они это запомнят, потому что это подозрительно. Если не уверен в направлении — двигайся с толпой, не по краю или навстречу, копируй все реакции, когда это возможно — все поворачиваются посмотреть на что-то, ты поворачиваешься за ними, даже если знаешь, что там произойдет.

— Что это значит?

— Если ты один не смотрел и начал уходить, когда взорвалась бомба, это до черта подозрительно, Стив.

— Ага. Ладно.

— Просто притворись таким же удивленным, как все, — сказала Наташа.

— В зависимости от города надевай вещи с символикой местной команды, это относительно безопасно, если это что-то маленькое. Когда ты в Сан-Франциско, надевай черную куртку с лого Гигантов, не оранжевую.

Стив кивнул. В этом был смысл.

— Так же удобно на спортивное мероприятие надеть что-то с символикой команды, кепку, куртку, толстовку. Если подозревают кого-то в куртке с лого Гигантов на игре Гигантов, это не позволит им сузить поиски.

— И когда ты сбросишь куртку, это даст тебе чуть больше времени, — добавила Наташа. — Убедись, что тебя видели в ней, потом избавься от нее. Носи вещи слоями и держи их максимально закрытыми. Когда надеваешь куртку, застегивай ее, чтобы потом можно было оказаться в совершенно другом наряде; другой цвет, другой силуэт.

Куртка на Стиве была расстегнута, он встретился взглядом с Наташей и покраснел, она хмыкнула и снова похлопала его.

— Когда носишь шляпу или кепку, это тоже удобно, и это же касается солнечных очков. Люди запоминают шляпы и очки.

Стив снова кивнул.

— Мы пришли, — произнесла Наташа, открывая дверь. Стив не обратил внимания, куда они пришли. Если бы Трискелион не размещался в гигантском небоскребе, Стив бы не смог найти обратную дорогу.

Они подтолкнули Стива к очереди.  
— Так, Стив, мы пойдем займем столик. Ты заказывай.

— Что вам взять?

— Карамельный фраппучино, — с улыбкой ответила Наташа. — Высокий.

— Высокий латте с миндальным молоком с дополнительным сиропом. И ты должен получить имя и телефон баристы.

Стив уставился на них.  
— Что?

— Развлекайся. Это задание.

— Просто делай, что я бы сделала, — добавила Наташа.

— Подождите, народ… — Но они подтолкнули Стива вперед, бросив с открытым ртом.

— О, и не говори свое настоящее имя, чувак, — окликнул его Клинт, пока они двигались через кафе.

Стив фыркнул и передвинулся вместе с очередью, встречаясь взглядом с баристой и чувствуя себя как олень, застигнутый фарами несущейся на него машины. Она была симпатичной, не во вкусе Стива, но объективно привлекательной. Это делало все намного труднее. Он сглотнул, и девушка наградила его профессиональной улыбкой, напомнив Стиву об артистках из шоу, когда ему приходилось продавать военные облигации.

— Что желаете?

Стив попытался вспомнить, что ему заказывали Клинт с Наташей.  
— Эмм. — Он прикрыл глаза. — Карамельный фраппучино, высокий. И высокий латте с миндальным молоком с дополнительным сиропом.

— Это всё?

— Да.

— Ваше имя?

— Ст… Джим, — выдавил Стив через мгновение. — Меня зовут Джим.

— Хорошо, Джим, ожидайте карамельный фраппе и латте с миндальным молоком и сиропом. Итоговая сумма 8.75$. Кредитка или наличные?

— Кредитка.

Он передал ей одну из карт, хранившихся в его бумажнике, и бариста растерянно моргнула, прежде чем провела ее. Это была черная кредитка, которую специально для него сделал Тони, но Стив точно не знал, что именно было в ней специального.

— А… А вы? — наконец, спросил он, когда она протянула ему карту обратно.

— Что, простите?

— Как вас зовут?

Она одарила его крошечной улыбкой, куда более искренней.  
— Лорен. Я Лорен.

— Приятно познакомиться, Лорен.

— Мне тоже, Джим. Напитки сейчас будут готовы.

Он открыл рот, чтобы попросить номер телефона, но замер. Это было чересчур. Он кивнул ей, помахав, прежде чем пойти к столику и усесться за ним со вздохом. Наташа милостиво согласилась пойти за напитками, когда они были готовы, пока Стив пытался перестать краснеть.

— Ну? — спросил Клинт, когда Наташа уселась. Она сделала глоток фраппучино и передвинула его к Стиву.

— Ее зовут Лорен.

— А номер взял?

— Нет.

— Эх. Два из трех не так уж плохо.

— Ты хотел сказать, один из двух?

— Ты не перепутал напитки. Это было частью задания. Наиболее важной частью, честно гвооря.

Стив вздохнул и сделал глоток приторного напитка, прежде чем вернуть его Наташе.  
— Черт… — пробормотал он.

— Ты хорошо справился… — Клинт уставился на стакан в своей руке. — Джим.

— Почему Джим? — спросила Наташа.

— Первое, что пришло в голову.

_Джим, как Джеймс, Джеймс Бьюкенен, Баки._

— Пей, — Наташа подтолкнула трубочку к его губам, и у него не осталось выбора, кроме как открыть рот и сделать глоток. — Это твой любимый.

— Ну конечно, — отозвался Стив.

— Это любимый напиток Джима.

— Фу. Перестань.

Они оба рассмеялись над ним, наконец отодвигаясь от стола и выходя из кафе. Стив не оглянулся на баристу.

* * *

Дни начали проходить в подобном ключе. Наташа с Клинтом обучали Стива, открывая ему больше нового, чем он готов был признать. Это было не легко, во всех смыслах, но он подхватывал всякое. Он учился растворяться в толпе, и это было облегчением, в котором он нуждался. Они втроем могли пройти по улице, не привлекая ни единого взгляда. Они выглядели компанией друзей.

Они были друзьями, по мнению Стива.

Правда, ты не хранишь секреты от друзей. Ты не хочешь сбежать от друзей, не хочешь бежать до тех пор, пока ноги не превратятся в кровоточащие обрубки.

Стив не знал, чего хотел. Порой поддержка Клинта и Наташи была единственной вещью, помогавшей ему держаться на плаву. Оба они были настолько болезненно человечными, что ему хотелось сделать всё, чтобы они могли им гордиться. Он думал, что, если сможет правильно их к себе расположить, то, может быть, всё это пройдет.

Но порой он хотел сбежать. Порой он не мог перестать думать о Баки. Порой он не мог перестать думать о Броке. Он хотел быть с ними, даже если бы они снова его пытали, связывали и насиловали, он хотел быть с ними, с Броком, с Баки. Он думал, что ощущение их рук на его коже, хотя бы один раз, будет благословением.

Все было бессмысленным.

Однажды ночью он заставил себя попробовать заснуть с этими мыслями. Он совсем не мог спать. Он долгое время лежал на кровати, глядя в стену перед собой.

Кровать просела под ним, и Стив напрягся. Он знал, что это была Наташа. Она носила легкие духи, и он почувствовал их запах, но в происходившем было что-то другое, и он замер. Всё, что он мог сделать, это стиснуть в кулаке подушку.

— Что ты делаешь? — наконец, спросил он.

Ее рука легла ему на спину, задирая рубашку, и у него перехватило дыхание. Он не дрожал, но был близок к этому. Ее палец двигался по его коже странным маршрутом.

— Наташа, что ты делаешь? — попытался Стив снова.

— Это было здесь.

_Щупальце._

— Перестань… пожалуйста.

— Ты можешь оттолкнуть меня. Что тебя останавливает?

— Наташа…

— Останови меня, Стив. — Все его тело было как натянутая струна, дыхание стало поверхностным; ему не хватало воздуха. — Так я тебя нашла, с этой вещью на твоем позвоночнике. Ты помнишь?

— Да. — Конечно, он помнил. Он зажмурился, однако закрытые глаза означали Рамлоу и Баки и свечение _голубым, голубым, голубым, красным_ , и Баки оставил его, пока он плакал и умолял, поэтому Стив открыл глаза и уставился перед собой, пока Наташа продолжила водить пальцами, повторяя очертания Щупальца. — Пожалуйста, хватит…

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я остановилась, тебе придется отодвинуться.

— Я не могу. — Он не мог. Он полностью закаменел. Его тело не работало, совершенно отключившись. Он хотел закричать, но это было невозможно. — Наташа, прекрати. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

— Наташа, — раздался голос Клинта от двери. — Что ты делаешь?

— Если он хочет, чтобы я перестала, он должен отодвинуться.

Стив моргнул на Клинта, когда тот подошел к кровати.  
— Клинт, пожалуйста.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы она перестала? — спросил он.

— Да. Пожалуйста. Заставь ее прекратить это.

— Двигайся, Стив.

— Я не могу.

— Можешь. Просто скользни в сторону.

— _Я не могу._

Стив не мог дышать, не мог двигаться, не мог думать. У него горели глаза, у него горела кожа под пальцами Наташи, идеально повторявшими контур Щупальца. _Тринадцать минут и шесть секунд_ , и Стив трясся, чудовищно трясся.

— Двигайся, Стив, — повторил Клинт.

Стив всхлипнул.  
— Боже, пожалуйста, я не могу!

_Скажи это. Хайль Гидра. Я не могу. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня. Баки, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня._

— Стив…

Стив рванулся вперед и едва успел свеситься с края кровати, когда его начало рвать, сотрясая все тело в сухих спазмах, накрывая болью от потери контроля над собственными внутренностями. Клинт бросился к нему и придержал за плечи, отводя волосы сторону.

— Хорошо, Стив, все хорошо. Все в порядке. Ты хорошо справился.

Стив повернулся и уставился на него.  
— Что?

— Ты отодвинулся.

— Меня вырывало.

— Ты отодвинулся.

Стив отодвинулся от них обоих, проглатывая горькую слюну и морщась. Рука Наташи снова легла на его плечо, но теперь она ощущалась совершенно иначе. Маленькая, уютная, греющая сквозь ткань рубашки.

— Как ты это сделала? — спросил Стив, оглядываясь через плечо. Это было неловкое движение, он уставился на свои колени, прежде чем встретился с ней взглядом.

— Цель прячется в странных местах.

— Твоей целью было заставить меня сблевать?

— Я хотела посмотреть, что ты будешь делать.

— Паршивый ход, Нат, — сказал Клинт.

Стив выдохнул, едва похоже на смешок.  
— И что ты узнала?

— Я еще не поняла.

— Я тоже, — отозвался Стив.

Он скучал по Баки. И он скучал по Броку.

* * *

— Ты можешь поговорить со мной, Стив. Ты же знаешь об этом?

Наташа посасывала пиво, глядя на Стива над краем бокала.

— Что ты хочешь знать?

— Что ты хочешь рассказать?

— Мне на самом деле ни о чем не хочется говорить.

— У нас впереди весь вечер. Клинт не вернется домой допоздна. У него появилась работа.

— Работа?

— Работа.

Стив заставил себя не выглядеть разочарованным. С Клинтом порой общаться было проще, чем с Наташей, особенно после того ночного инцидента. Клинт был не настолько хорош в чтении Стива, как она, он не спрашивал о произошедшем в квартире Рамлоу.

Это не было его квартирой. Скорее всего, предполагал Стив, Рамлоу перевез его в какой-то момент, когда он был в отключке, из своей квартиры на постановочную площадку на том складе. Каждый раз, когда он думал об этом, он едва не начинал смеяться. Это не было смешным, он просто думал о том, что в любую минуту мог проснуться где-то еще, выйти наружу и обнаружить себя в очередной сфабрикованной реальности, на новой съемочной площадке. Снимали ли его на камеры? Было ли хоть что-то настоящим?

Она опустила пиво и поднялась, чтобы взять свой телефон со стойки. Проверила сообщения и начала печатать ответ, ее пальцы летали над экраном легко и быстро под взглядом Стива, пока он пил пиво. Закончив, она развернулась и направилась в гостиную, а Стив отправился за ней.

— Ну, почему ты врешь о своих отношениях с Рамлоу? — спросила она в никуда, после чего повернулась к Стиву лицом.

Вопрос заставил его растерянно моргнуть. Он потратил слишком много времени на ответ.  
— Я не вру.

— Стив.

— Мы… мы были друзьями. Только и всего.

— Ладно. — Она пожала плечами и вытянула руки над головой. Ее футболка задралась, обнажая полоску бледной кожи и небольшой розовый шрам. Стив уставился на него и не смог отвести взгляд. Наташа заметила это и выгнула бровь.

— Откуда он у тебя? — спросил Стив.

— Я работала в Одессе, перевозила одного ученого в безопасное место. По дороге нас атаковал бывший советский наемник, Зимний Солдат. Он — призрак из легенд, честно. Убийца, опытный боец с металлической рукой.

Стив снова моргнул. Он не отреагировал больше никак, он не мог, не позволил бы себе.  
— Я слышал о нем.

— Ты больше, чем просто слышал о нем, Стив.

Он прочистил горло.  
— Это он сделал с тобой?

— Я прикрывала своего парня, так что он застрелил его прямо сквозь меня.

Не думая, Стив протянул руку и невесомо коснулся пальцами маленького сморщенного шрама. Он даже не осознавал, когда шагнул к ней. Он терял события уже некоторое время, двигался, не замечая этого. Без Клинта и Наташи, сопровождавших его повсюду, он мог дойти до Филадельфии, не осознавая этого.

— Прости, — прошептал он.

— Это не твоя вина.

 _Нет, его_. Он понимал, что, если бы поймал Баки, ничего из этого бы не произошло. Если бы он не разбил самолет, а продолжил его искать, ничего бы этого не было. Если бы он не был эгоистом, не был безрассудным, ничего бы этого не было.

Она заслуживала лучшего, сумбурно подумал Стив. Лучше, чем он, лучше, чем мир, в котором они жили, лучше, чем Щ.И.Т.

Она заслуживала _порядка_ , произнес чей-то голос.

Мира, спокойствия, порядка и смысла. Он подумал, что Наташа, может быть, плавала так же, как и он, полагаясь на руководство Клинта так же, как и он. Хотя она выглядела такой сосредоточенной, такой уверенной.

И Стив ужасно боялся ее потерять. Она была его единственным другом.

Его большой палец все еще касался шрама, легко накрывая мягкую кожу. Наташа была красивой. Он знал это. И пугающей. Это он тоже знал. Она во многих отношениях была тем, кем он никогда не сможет стать, кем он не собирался становиться. Уверенная в себе, спокойная, бесстрашная. Такая, которую он хотел видеть на своей стороне, где бы его сторона ни оказалась.

Ценный актив.

— Прости, — повторил он. — Я…

_Спасибо. Помоги мне. Я не могу нормально думать. Спасибо, что спасла меня, но я в порядке, ты можешь уйти. Я обязан тебе жизнью, я обязан тебе всем. Боже, помоги мне, я не знаю, что я делаю. Пожалуйста, скажи, что мне делать. Позволь мне быть кем-то для тебя._

Она не отвечала, внимательно изучая его с нейтральным выражением лица, невыразительным до жути.

Стив встретился с ней глазами и не смог удержать ее взгляд.

Интересно, знал бы Рамлоу, что делать в этом случае. Отвести волосы от ее лица и улыбнуться. Но Стив не умел улыбаться так, как Рамлоу, той странной улыбкой, как будто он знает что-то, чего не знает Стив — правда, теперь Стив понимал, что этой самой вещью, о которой знал Рамлоу, была Гидра, и он соблазнил Стива, чтобы переманить его на свою сторону. Стив не умел соблазнять. Не мог это сделать, когда был целым, и уж точно не смог бы сделать это сейчас. Не так, как это мог делать Рамлоу. И это в любом случае не сработало бы на Наташе.

Он никогда не сможет быть как Рамлоу. Ему нечего было предложить. Все, что у него было…

_Его рот, его член, его кровь._

Но он хотел, чтобы Наташа была с ним.

_Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной, когда мир изменится._

Он опустился перед ней на колени, двигаясь очень, очень медленно. Он взглянул на нее вверх, прежде чем прижался губами к шраму на бедре, легко-легко касаясь ладонью ее бока. Он боялся инициировать слишком много физического контакта, ему не позволялось это. Еще нет. Может быть, может быть он мог бы…

Он кинул на нее взгляд сквозь ресницы. Рамлоу всегда нравилось, когда он так делал.

— Стив…

— Как вы хотите меня, агент Романова? — Слова выскользнули из его рта раньше, чем он успел их осознать. Он сглотнул и посмотрел на ее лицо, на ее щеки, ее губы; только не в глаза. — Я могу… Я…

Она не отвечала. Стив снова прижался губами к ее шраму, отчаявшийся, уставший и начавший дрожать. Его пальцы передвинулись к поясу ее штанов, но он не касался кожи под ними, он не был настолько самонадеянным. Он ссутулился. Было бы так просто полностью наклониться, вылизать ее обувь, вылизать ее ноги. Казалось тяжкой ношей держать себя прямо, даже стоя на коленях, когда он мог просто рухнуть к ее ногам, позволить ей использовать себя, как ей захочется.

— Пожалуйста… позволь мне… Я могу…

Она провела маленькой ладонью по его волосам, поднимая его лицо, чтобы поймать взгляд.

— Что ты можешь?

— Быть тем, что ты захочешь.

— Кто сказал, что я чего-то хочу?

Он моргнул.  
— Все чего-то хотят. — Он сглотнул. — Я могу… Как ты захочешь. Я буду хорошим. Мне нужно… — он оборвал себя, глядя в сторону.

— Что тебе нужно?

Он не знал, что ему было нужно. Он знал только, что всё будет легче, если Наташа будет там с ним. Она была нужна ему. Он хотел ее. Она была гораздо лучше, гораздо умнее его.

— Я не могу дышать, — прошептал он.

Он увидел краем глаза, как она кивнула.  
— Ты знаешь, что Роллинз пытался завербовать меня? Когда мы искали тебя.

Стив поднял на нее взгляд.  
— Правда?

Она кивнула.  
— Наверное, ему стоило сначала спросить у тебя обо мне? Он использовал информацию из моего файла, чтобы переиграть меня.

— Ты изменила свой файл.

— Ага. Но если бы я была девчонкой, какая описана там, у него могло бы получиться.

— Да?

— Да. — Они замолчали на некоторое время. — Очень сложно сказать «нет». Я знаю это лучше тебя, даже после того, через что ты прошел. Легче быть теми, кем мы не являемся.

Ее рука лежала в его волосах.

—Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошла с тобой? — прошептала Наташа. Он с трудом заставил себя не кивать. — Мне нет дела до всех них, Стив. Гидра, Щ.И.Т., КГБ, они все бесполезны. Режимы приходят и уходят. Мне есть дело до тебя.

Стив, замерев, снова уставился в пол.

— Я пойду с тобой, если ты хочешь вернуться.

Стив даже не думал о возвращении.

— Или останусь здесь с тобой.

Стив не хотел здесь оставаться.

— Скажи мне, Стив.

— ...Я не знаю. Я даже не могу думать.

Он вздрогнул, услышав звук открывшейся двери, и попытался отстраниться, но Наташина рука в его волосах удержала его на месте. Вошел Клинт с коробкой пиццы. К его чести, он не выказал никакого удивления при виде Стива, стоящего на коленях перед Наташей и готового расплакаться.

— Как у нас дела? — наконец, спросил Клинт, опуская пиццу на стол у входа.

— Скажи ему, Стив. Скажешь ему то, что сказал мне?

— Я не… Я не знаю…

Клинт, стоящий рядом с Наташей, их взгляды сверху вниз — это казалось почти правильными. Стив был невероятно благодарен Клинту. Часть его считала, что он мог бы сделать что-нибудь для него, поблагодарить его за старание сделать Стива лучше, лучшим шпионом, лучше функционирующим человеком. Стив сглотнул и немного качнулся ближе к Клинту.

— Клинт, — прошептал он. Он потянул руки к его ширинке, но потом отстранился и встретил его взгляд, облизывая губы. — Я могу… Я могу быть хорошим.

Клинт не отвечал. Стив снова облизал губы и опустил взгляд на его пах. Он снова потянулся вперед, касаясь пальцами пуговицы на ширинке, прежде чем Клинт отступил на шаг.

— Остановись, Стив.

— Пожалуйста. Я хорош в этом. Он сказал, я был… — Стив отвел взгляд. — Я не знаю, что я должен делать. Я могу быть хорошим. Я могу быть хорошим для вас двоих. Я могу быть хорошим. Я могу попытаться.

— Ты нормально справляешься, Стив. Ты достаточно нормально справляешься.

— Пожалуйста, Клинт. Позволь мне… Я могу.

— Ну-ка, Стив.

Стив позволил Клинту поднять его на ноги и отвести в спальню. Они с Наташей подтолкнули Стива на кровать, опускаясь по бокам от него. Клинт оказался перед ним, когда он повернулся на бок. Стив долгое время рассматривал его, прежде чем опустил взгляд в простыни.

— Прости, — пробормотал он. — Я не знаю…

— Я знаю. Это не твоя вина.

Хотя это была его вина. Стив вел себя глупо. Кто еще мог быть виноват в этом?

— Клинт.

— Стив. Трехмесячный испытательный срок почти закончился. Ты готов вернуться в свою квартиру и жить самостоятельно? Мы с Наташей будем поблизости, но не в таком же объеме. Ты можешь остаться здесь, если ты не готов. Мы можем остаться здесь с тобой, те же двадцать четыре на семь, если тебе нужно.

— Я не знаю.

— Что ты хочешь?

_Я хочу Баки. Я хочу Брока._

— Я не знаю.

— Давай попробуем вернуть тебя в твою квартиру, посмотрим, как оно пойдет? Если будет слишком нелегко, это место останется за нами.

Стив кивнул.  
— Ладно.

— Да?

— Да… — Стив закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как Наташа обняла его, и Клинт придвинулся ближе. — Простите, — снова прошептал он.

— Такое случается.

* * *

— Я… Я вам все рассказал. Что вам еще нужно? — спросил Стив.

— Ты рассказал нам не все, — ответил Ник Фьюри. Он стоял над Стивом, сидевшим на диване. Стив думал, что ему стоит встать, стоит смотреть этому мужчине в глаза, но он не мог заставить себя. Клинт, Наташа и Мария Хилл стояли у стены квартиры Щ.И.Т.а, где он жил с Клинтом и Наташей. Перед дверью. Он не смог бы сбежать, даже если бы захотел.

— Вся информация, собранная во время операции по твоему спасению, была уничтожена, Стив. Нам нужно знать так много, как только это возможно, чтобы продолжить расследование. Ты знаешь это.

Стив кивнул, однако не мог уговорить себя не обращать внимание на тот факт, что Фьюри говорил об «операции» как о еще одной обычной миссии. Это происшествие было самой главной вещью в жизни Стива, теперь он понимал это. За ним стояло гораздо больше, чем Фьюри мог когда-либо узнать.

Порой он боялся, что снова не сможет открыть дверь. Он не сможет повернуть ручку, он будет прикован к кровати и…

— Куда делся Брок Рамлоу?

— Я не знаю.

Фьюри вздохнул, и Стив почувствовал себя необъяснимо виноватым. Он не знал, где был Брок.

— Роджерс, я не знаю, как спросить об этом иначе, кроме как напрямую: ты защищаешь Рамлоу?

Стив уставился на него с колотящимся сердцем. В том-то и была беда, что он понятия не имел, что он делает. Он утаивал информацию, но это было актом самозащиты. Они не должны были узнать, что Брок был… что Брок сделал…

— Нет.

Фьюри не выглядел убежденным. Стив отвел взгляд. Фьюри обошел диван по направлению к двери и по пути мягко похлопал Стива по плечу. Тот не ожидал этого, и отчаянно вздрогнул. Фьюри замер, остальные замерли, Стив замер. Он повернулся и взглянул на них, а потом снова уставился в пол.

— Береги себя, Роджерс, — тихо произнес Фьюри.

— Да, сэр.

* * *

Они принесли несколько старых вещей в его квартиру. Очевидно, там поработали агенты Щ.И.Т.а, прибравшиеся и заполнившие холодильник, постелившие свежие простыни на кровать. Стив подумал, что это должно было добавить чувства защищенности, но он чувствовал себя только хуже.

Клинт болтал с агентом Тринадцать, Шэрон, базировавшейся в квартире напротив — она не была медсестрой, как он думал много месяцев назад — он думал, что должен быть более разозленным из-за обмана, но, как почти все в последнее время, это его просто не интересовало. Пока тот был занят, Стив отвел Наташу в сторону.

— Квартира прослушивается, да?

Ее глаза чуть расширились, и он испытал легкое чувство удовлетворения, что сумел вызвать в ней какую-то реакцию. Она кивнула через мгновение.

— Ты можешь избавить меня от жучков? Я не могу… Я не вынесу, что за мной опять следят. Я не смогу жить здесь, если они будут смотреть.

Наташа окинула его коротким взглядом, затем снова кивнула и прошлась с ним по квартире. Ее пальцы скользили по книжным полкам и вентиляционным люкам. Одну за другой она находила камеры и собирала их. Набрав десяток и обыскав все комнаты, она, наконец, кивнула.

— Думаю, это всё.

— Спасибо.

Наташа подошла к выходу, где Клинт все так же общался с агентом Тринадцать, и передала ей собранные жучки.

— После всего, через что он прошел, ему необходимо некоторое уединение.

Стив задался вопросом, кто был выше по рангу в этой ситуации; Клинт, Наташа или Шэрон. Он вдруг понял, насколько мало он знал о внутренней работе Щ.И.Т.а.

— Ясно, — ответила Шэрон через мгновение.

* * *

Он ожидал, что первая ночь будет тяжелой. Так и произошло. Было сложно заставить себя поужинать, когда единственное, что ему хотелось, это сидеть без движения на диване. Было сложно заставить себя принять душ, и даже думать о сне. Все казалось бессмысленным.

Он шагнул в спальню в одних штанах, вытирая волосы, когда увидел это.

На идеально застеленной кровати лежало фото.

Стив был недостаточно близко, чтобы рассмотреть его, и он боялся подойти ближе к кровати, чтобы изучить снимок. Он был уверен, что его там не было, когда он отправился в душ. Он огляделся, ожидая увидеть окно открытым, шторы развевающимися, но этого не было. Все было именно так, как он оставлял. Кроме лежавшего на постели фото, ждавшего, чтобы его подняли.

Стив сглотнул и шагнул вперед, чтобы взять снимок в руку.

Это было просто фото.

Он смотрел на себя, сидевшего на диване Рамлоу с тарелкой пасты в руках. Он был занят наматыванием спагетти на вилку и не смотрел в камеру. Стив даже не заметил тогда, что Рамлоу фотографировал его. Он узнал вещи, в которые был одет, свет, льющийся сквозь занавески.

Это был вечер перед тем, как всё началось.

Он не знал, что ему делать, кроме как смотреть на снимок в дрожащих руках.

Его телефон пискнул. Новое сообщение, два вложения, от неопознанного номера.

На следующей фотографии он стоял возле раковины, опуская в нее тарелку. Он выглядел счастливым, даже со спины. В нем было что-то такое светлое, в том, как он держал себя. Он был новым человеком.

На третьем снимке он сидел на кровати, с широко распахнутыми и расфокусированными глазами, в тот момент, когда на него начали действовать наркотики.

Стив мог только смотреть. Ему казалось, что огромный камень давит на его грудь, на его отчаянно колотящееся сердце.

Через минуту он попытался отыскать номер, пробуя все подряд и думая о том, чтобы вручить уже телефон Нику Фьюри. Не было ни единой зацепки, откуда пришло сообщение. Но Стив знал.

Он точно знал, от кого это.

Стив с удивлением рассматривал снимок в своей руке. Он выглядел счастливым. Довольным. В его лице было что-то особенное, чего он не находил в зеркале каждое утро с момента его спасения.

Он сглотнул, выровнял дыхание и отключил телефон, швырнув его на тумбочку. Выдвинув ящик, он опустил в него фото и с силой захлопнул обратно.

Он лег на кровать. Он не спал.

* * *

_Они высадили Наташу с Джеймисоном возле Трискелиона и притворились, что отправились искать на парковке его мотоцикл, но вместо этого просто поехали к Рамлоу._

_— Извини за это, — пробормотал Брок._

_— Что? Нет. Я рад, что ты рассказал мне. Я…_

_Они замолчали. Стив вздохнул и потянулся взять Брока за руку, сжимая его ладонь._

_— Я рад, что ты рассказал мне. Я… Я рад, что мы вместе._

_— Полезно знать, — хмыкнул Брок._

_— Дай мне сказать. Я… — Он нервничал. Он закусил губу. — Я уже некоторое время думал о том, что должен это сказать. Ты не… ты не обязан отвечать мне, но я должен это озвучить._

_— Что?_

_Стив глубоко вдохнул._

_— Я люблю тебя._

_Стив смотрел на руль. Его хватка на руке Брока не была крепкой. Он наполовину ожидал, что тот высвободится и нахмурится, отшутится, но тот молчал и не двигался._

_— Прости… — произнес Стив через мгновение. — Ты не… ты не обязан чувствовать ко мне то же самое._

_— Ох, Стив, — вздохнул Брок. Он легонько сжал его руку. — Я доберусь до этого, я обещаю. Мне немного тяжелее говорить такие вещи, ты знаешь. И теперь ты знаешь, почему._

_— Д-да…_

_Брок протянул руку, повернул лицо Стива, и их глаза встретились._   
_— Я чувствую то же самое. Слышишь? Мне просто сложно это сказать. Я рад, что ты сказал мне._

_— Да?_

_— Да. — Он погладил Стива по щеке. — Слушай, мы сегодня закажем еду на дом, но, может быть, завтра отпразднуем? Я приготовлю тебе свою знаменитую пасту. Как тебе такое?_

_— Знаменитую, да? — Он пытался говорить легко, но ему казалось, что вокруг него взрывается весь мир, грохочут фейерверки и сверкают бенгальские огни, ярко и правильно. Брук чувствовал к нему то же самое. Только это имело значение. Стив думал, что может сделать это теперь. Кто-то наконец прикрывал его спину._

_— Тебе понравится. Это начало чего-то хорошего, Стив. Нового мира. Я рад, что ты сказал мне._

_— Да. — Он улыбнулся Броку, отпуская дыхание, которое он задерживал с того момента, как разбил самолет. — Это полезно знать._


	21. Chapter 21

Было рано; он ушел, когда в окне едва показалось на горизонте солнце. Полоски оранжевого света было достаточно, чтобы поднять его с постели, заставить одеться и отправиться на утреннюю пробежку.

Он бездумно кружил вокруг торгового центра, пытаясь избавиться от мыслей в голове, просто бежал, топоча по тротуару. Он хотел сбежать. Если бы он позволил себе, он бы бежал, пока не покинул бы Вашингтон, пока не перестал бы понимать, где он находится, пока его ноги не превратились бы в кровавые обрубки.

Заменит ли тогда их Гидра металлическими, как руку Баки? Заменят ли они ему всё тело, если он попросит? Тогда ему никогда больше не придется чувствовать.

Его телефон пискнул. Стив, тяжело дыша, остановился возле дерева и вынул телефон из кармана.

Новое сообщение, неизвестный абонент, одно вложение.

Стив почувствовал приступ тошноты. Дрожащими пальцами он открыл изображение.

Он был раздетым по пояс, раскрасневшимся, со спущенными до колен штанами, твердый член тек ему на живот. Его глаза на фото были закрыты, рот распахнут от всхлипа или вдоха, лицо и грудь блестели от пота. И не только от пота; по его лицу бежали дорожки слез, сверкающие и чистые.

Стива всерьез затошнило. Он помнил ощущения от наркотиков, от бегущего по венам афродизиака. Он медленно уселся под деревом, глубоко дыша.

Брок заставил его кончить, ни разу не дотронувшись. Наркотики заставили его кончить; он был в замешательстве, отчаявшимся и напуганным. Его руки дрожали, пока он разглядывал собственное фото. Он дрожал и когда Брок сделал с ним это.

_Я мог бы держать тебя так вечность._

Стив чувствовал подступавшую к горлу рвоту. Он чувствовал, как она поднимается, он не мог дышать, он…

— Ты в порядке? — Стив резко вздрогнул и заметил стоявшего над ним человека. Стив его знал. Он видел его бегающим в одно с ним время. Если бы он не встречался с Броком, то мог бы позвать его на свидание… раньше.

Стив кивнул, но ничего не сказал.

— Уверен? Выглядишь дерьмово.

Стив растерянно моргнул, а потом хохотнул. Это был резкий звук, вырвавшийся из его горла.  
— Чувствую себя тоже дерьмово.

— Спишь нормально?

— Неа.

— Дело в кровати, да?

Стив замер, напуганный воспоминанием о кровати, где всё произошло.  
— Что?

— Слишком мягкая. Парни, вернувшиеся со службы, привыкли спать на земле. Я в Ираке вместо подушки клал под голову камень. Вернулся домой, лег на кровать и…

— Она как зефир. Как будто тонешь. — Стив чувствовал, что тонет, с того момента, как Рамлоу приковал его к кровати и изнасиловал. Но он понимал, о чем говорил этот мужчина. Стив неделями спал на полу, когда его только вытащили изо льда.

— Да, всё так.

— Ты из армии?

— ВВС.

— Долго?

— Два тура. — Они немного помолчали. Стив убрал телефон в карман. — Слушай, — произнес мужчина. — Ты же сейчас в Щ.И.Т.е, да?

— Что заставляет тебя так думать?

— Что ты Капитан Америка. Все знают, что ты именно там.

— Тогда, наверное, так оно и есть. — _Наверное, я Капитан Америка. Все еще._ Пусть он себя им больше и не чувствовал.

— Ты участвовал в событиях несколько недель назад? — Стив не ответил. — Была большая секретная операция. Ко мне на встречи приходят некоторые люди из Щ.И.Т.а; так я об этом узнал. Похоже, это встряхнуло людей сильнее, чем можно было предположить. Какое-то серьезное дерьмо случилось. Они не рассказывали, конечно, в деталях, но видно, что люди напуганы.

Стив сглотнул и ответил:  
— Я там был.  
Он снова почувствовал приступ вины. Его спасательная операция. Большая, секретная, с высокими ставками. Из-за него людей тряхнуло так, что об этом теперь знает совершенно чужой человек. Совершенно чужой человек видел оставленные им шрамы.

— Ты всегда можешь прийти и поговорить. Все наши встречи анонимны.

— Мне немного трудно оставаться анонимом.

На деле, в пресс-службе Щ.И.Т.а с самого начала ему велели избегать подобных мероприятий любыми способами, потому что это могло взорвать СМИ. И это тоже было до того, как всё произошло. Ему выдали список групп, на встречах которых ему запретили появляться: Анонимные Алкоголики, Анонимные Наркоманы, любые группы, связанные с заболеваниями. Ознакомившись со списком, он одарил двух женщин из пресс-службы потухшим взглядом.

_— Вы же знаете, что я вообще не пьянею?_

_— Тем более никаких причин появляться на этих встречах,_ — ответила женщина постарше. Он не мог с этим поспорить.

Стив даже подумывал пробраться на какое-нибудь собрание через несколько недель после разморозки. Часть его хотела сделать это только потому, что ему запретили, другая никак не могла избавиться от понятия «группа поддержки». Он отговорил себя. Что, ради всего святого, могло бы встать в один ряд с пробуждением через семьдесят лет в будущем?

— Да, но мои люди будут с уважением вести себя на встрече.

— А что это за встреча?

— Я работаю в центре ветеранов. В основном с людьми с ПТСР. Просто группа поддержки. Даю людям шанс пообщаться с другими людьми с той же проблемой.

— ПТСР?

— Боевая усталость.

— А. — Стив кивнул.

Это было не для Стива. Он не заслужил права реагировать на боевые действия, он видел слишком мало на войне. Он видел слишком мало и сейчас, если быть честным. Он помнил, как шел по медицинским палаткам в Европе и смотрел в стеклянные глаза людей, которые видели слишком много, и он знал, что не был одним из них. Тогда он был рад этому. Теперь он тоже не был одним из них. Они пережили гораздо больше, чем он.

У Стива не было боевой усталости.

Интересно, выбило бы их из ступора, если бы они узнали, что с ним случилось, стало бы им противно и стыдно? Он чуть не передернулся перед человеком из центра ветеранов. Такое стало бы чудовищно унизительным.

Телефон Стива снова пискнул, ему не нужно было смотреть, чтобы понять, что это это еще одна фотография, он не был готов смотреть на нее. Телефон пискнул в третий раз, и мужчина изогнул бровь.

— Ответишь?

— Это подождет.

— Так, приятель, держи мою карточку. Можешь проверить свои сообщения, я тебя отпускаю.

Стив кивнул и заставил себя встать на ноги. Они произвели неловкий обмен, когда Стив протянул руку для пожатия, а мужчина вложил в нее вытащенную из бумажника карточку. Стив выдохнул смешок и все-таки пожал его руку, кинув взгляд на данные. Руки мужчины были теплыми, и касаться его было почти неправильно. Он был хорошим человеком, это сразу было видно. Стив, может, не так хорошо разбирался в людях, как Рамлоу, но знал, что этот мужчина был по своей сути хорошим. Ему не стоило даже касаться Стива, он был слишком хорош для этого.

— Сэм Уилсон?

— Это я.

— Стив Роджерс.

— Рад с тобой познакомиться, приятель.

— Я, может быть, загляну.

— Тебе стоит. Я буду ждать.

— Спасибо.

— Ага. Постарайся расслабиться, да? И поспать попробуй.

Стив кивнул, но больше ничего не сказал. Сэм Уилсон помахал ему и побежал прочь. Стив смотрел ему в спину, прислонившись к дереву. Всё могло быть по-другому. Рамлоу всё испортил, пусть Стиву и удалось выбраться.

Стив выбрался. Он знал это. Он был на свободе.

Он вернулся в свою квартиру и открыл сообщения от неизвестного номера.

На первой фотографии он был напуганным и напряженным, прикованным к кровати. С повязкой, кляпом, зажимами на сосках, стержнем и вибратором. Стив сглотнул, глядя на крошечный квадратик в ладони.

На следующей он был после той части пыток. Он лежал, свернувшись в клубок, насколько ему позволяли удерживавшие его на руках и ногах наручники. На нем была повязка. Он выглядел бледным. Он выглядел охрененно бледным. Стив даже не знал, что может так выглядеть. Все цвета на его лице, на его теле, на его губах исчезли. Его лицо и повязка были мокрыми, на запястьях под наручниками были синяки. И было что-то такое… Стив не мог точно сказать, но то, как его тело выглядело на этой кровати…

Сломанным. Он выглядел сломанным.

Стив выронил телефон. Тот упал на ковер с глухим стуком.

Стив подумал, что его все-таки вырвет. Он же из-за этого оказался в ванной, так? Он был в ванной, но он едва мог пошевелиться. Он просто сидел возле шкафчика под раковиной и мерз.

Он чертовски мерз. Но потом в нем появилось что-то еще. Злость.

Возможно, прошли часы, он точно не знал, но он вышел из ванной и нашел телефон. Именно там, куда он положил его на столе. Нет, там, где он уронил его на пол. Он уставился на пол, почти ожидая, что кто-то подберет его и положит на место. Но телефон лежал там же.

Стив вызвал номер. Тот, с которого ему приходили фото.

Раздался первый гудок, потом второй, но третьего не было. Был тихий щелчок и больше ничего.

— Ты там? — спросил Стив.

Ему никто не ответил.

— Алло?

Ему никто не ответил.

Это снова заставило его разозлиться. Он чувствовал, как бешенство пузырится под его кожей. После всего, что Брок с ним сделал, после всего страха и боли, которые ему причинил, теперь он даже не хотел говорить с ним? Стив готов был заорать, он хотел заорать.

— Что ты делаешь? Что за хуйню ты делаешь? — прошипел он в телефон.

Ему никто не ответил.

Он метался по квартире. Он слышал дыхание на другой стороне линии. Обычный человек не смог бы его услышать, но когда, черт побери, Стив был нормальным? Не с сороковых. Проклятье, он и до того не был нормальным.

— Отвечай мне! Я знаю, что ты там! Я знаю, что это ты, Брок.

Правда? Он правда знал, что это был Брок?

— Какого хуя ты творишь, посылая мне эти гребаные фотографии? Какого хуя с тобой не так?!

Он был в ярости, он весь трясся.

— Ты проиграл. Ты, блядь, проиграл. У тебя нет блядского Капитана Америка, а?! Ты проиграл, Рамлоу! Я выбрался. Они нашли меня! Они, блядь, нашли меня, и теперь ты в бегах.

Он врал. Он понял, что он врет, потому что это он звонил и кричал в телефон, не получая ответа. Это он позволил себе быть задетым этим. Он разорвал соединение и швырнул телефон через всю квартиру, и тот врезался в стену, разлетевшись вдребезги.

* * *

_— Скажи это еще раз, малыш, — произнес Брок, выключив телефон после того, как заказал пиццу._

_— Что?_

_Брок прижал его к стойке, притираясь своими бедрами к его._   
_— Скажи это еще раз, то, что ты сказал в машине._

_Стив улыбнулся._   
_— Я… я люблю тебя._

_— Полезно знать._

* * *

Он получил новый телефон с новым номером. Он сказал Марии Хилл, что выронил старый на улице, когда пришел попросить о новом. Она одарила его странным взглядом, и Стив задался вопросом, был ли старый телефон у нее на просмотре. Видела ли она приходившие к нему фото? По нему прошла волна паники, пока Мария не улыбнулась.

— Ты раздавил его в руке? Супер-сила?

С его губ сорвался тихий смешок, больше похожий на выдох. Этот образ был слишком карикатурным.  
— Да, — сказал он. Что-то вроде того.

Она усмехнулась и протянула ему подписанный бланк, с которым он должен был подойти к техникам за новым телефоном.

Ему понравился новый телефон. Он был простым в использовании. В нем было несколько игр.

И номер был новым.

Брок не мог связаться с ним, раз у него больше не было номера Стива. И Стив не дал свой номер никому, кроме Наташи. Они с Клинтом в любом случае были единственными, с кем он общался. Когда он впервые получил телефон, а Щ.И.Т. обеспечил его визитками, он чуть ли не всовывал их всем подряд. Он получал звонки от людей, которые столкнулись с ним на улице и просили о помощи, о совете. Он привык отвечать на такие звонки, но Щ.И.Т. включил алгоритм, разработанный Тони для отслеживания звонков; до Стива могли дозвониться люди, у которых были настоящие причины связаться с ним.

Стив считал, что люди, которым он давал свои визитки, имели настоящие причины звонить ему, но Щ.И.Т. не соглашался с этим.

Прошел целый день в покое, прежде чем его телефон снова пискнул. Стив даже не узнал новый звук, стоявший по умолчанию, отличавшийся от старого. Один, два, три раза, по квартире разносился незнакомый звук, пока Стив работал на кухне с документами, которые Клинт милостиво разрешил ему посмотреть, чтобы не умереть от скуки. Стиву еще не разрешили вернуться на активную службу. Он выходил только попрактиковаться в «шпионской фигне» с Клинтом или Наташей, но они оба оставались действующими агентами Щ.И.Т.а, и их вызывали все чаще и чаще теперь, когда Стив вернулся в свою квартиру и, теоретически, в свою жизнь.

Но телефон пискнул один, два, три раза. Единственным человеком, знавшим этот номер, была Наташа. Если она трижды писала ему, это было что-то важное.

Но это оказалась не Наташа.

Он улыбался. Его глаза скрывала повязка, но Стив улыбался на фото. Рука Брока лежала на его груди, на его ключице, и Стив практически ощущал это прикосновение на своей коже, пока смотрел на фото.

Какого черта он улыбался?

Стив огляделся в пустой квартире, как будто кто-то мог следить за ним. Он открыл следующий снимок и понял, в чем дело.

На маленьком телефоном экране обнаженный Стив рассматривал синяки на своих запястьях. Его рука выглядела безвольной, глаза заволакивала дымка.

Он был под кайфом. Это был коктейль с бензо. Стив не хотел смотреть на следующее фото. Там Брок трахал его? Стив только наполовину был уверен, что это вообще происходило. Воспоминание было туманным, до невозможного расплывчатым.

_Посмотри на синяки…_

Даже на фото синяки выглядели ужасным проявлением чудовищной жестокости. Цвета на его коже сливались во что-то неопределяемое. Стив кинул взгляд на свою руку и даже не смог понять, как что-то подобное вообще могло произойти. Они уже исцелились, но часть его пыталась понять: если он будет смотреть на руку под нужным углом, может быть, синяки проявятся на ней снова?

Возможно, они никогда и не исчезали.

Он открыл последнее изображение.

Там не было его с Броком — он тогда был сверху? Брок использовал охлаждающую смазку? Стив не мог вспомнить. Снимок был хуже.

Стив лежал на постели, уставившись вверх, скорее всего, на потолочный вентилятор. Даже сейчас Стив помнил гипнотическое вращение лопастей над головой. Наркотики сделали его невероятно увлекательным. Он помнил, как наблюдение за вращением полностью отправляло его сознание в новое место.

На снимке его глаза были распахнутыми, рот приоткрытым, губы влажными, а лицо раскрасневшимся.

Он выглядел беспомощным.

_Ты такой милый._

Стиву пришлось приложить всю силу воли, чтобы не разбить и этот телефон.

* * *

— Прекрати, — прошептал он в телефон. У него ушло несколько часов на то, чтобы решиться позвонить по этому номеру. Несколько часов сидения на диване, на стуле в углу, за обеденным столом, возле кухонного островка. Он четырежды обошел этот блок, затем начал наворачивать круги по слишком большой квартире, наверняка протаптывая дорожку в ковре на полу. Он набирал столько сил, сколько мог, но этого было недостаточно. Он уже знал, что этого недостаточно. Он слышал, каким сломанным он был, и Брок тоже это слышал. Или Роллинз, или кто угодно на том конце линии.

Ему никто не ответил.

— Пожалуйста, остановись…

Ему никто не отвечал, но он слышал чье-то дыхание. Это был Брок. Стив знал, что это Брок. Он знал это. Он знал, как тот дышит, потому что чертовски много времени провел, прислушиваясь к его дыханию.

Чего он вообще ожидал? Державшая телефон ладонь становилась влажной от пота.

— Я не знаю, что ты делаешь. Я не… ты должен остановиться. Ты ничего не можешь сделать. Ты только делаешь всё хуже.

Хуже чем _что?_

— Я не могу… я не знаю… ты просто…

Он хотел злиться. Он просто устал.

— Я даже не замечал, что ты делаешь фото. — Стив заставлял себя дышать. Делал глубокие вдохи, рекомендованные терапевтом. — Я, наверное, был немного отвлечен. — Вдох, выдох. — За каким хером ты это фотографировал?

Вдох, выдох.

— Ты знал, что будешь это делать?

Сжать кулак, провести ладонью по волосам, вдохнуть глубже.

— Просто перестань, черт побери.

Он провел ладонью по лицу, закрывая глаза.

— Пожалуйста.

* * *

_Ладонь Брока лежала на его щеке, они сидели на диване лицом к лицу. Стив закрыл глаза и подался к прикосновению._

_— Скажи еще раз._

_— Я люблю тебя._

_Рука Брока была теплой._

_— Приятно знать._

* * *

У Стива начались проблемы с концентрацией. Он пытался вспомнить, что было потом. Что произошло после того, как Брок вколол наркотик? Стив мог пойти в Трискелион, поговорить с терапевтом, встретиться с Наташей и Клинтом, жить своей жизнью. Но он не мог перестать бояться того, что произойдет потом.

Что будет дальше?

От бензо его рвало, он это помнил.

На одном из пришедших фото он спал на плече Брока, бледный, болезненный и вспотевший.

Потом Брок его трахнул.

Такой фотографии не было. Стив не знал, благодарен он за это или нет. Это не было плохо. Брок в тот раз был нежным. Это был «перерыв», Стив помнил об этом.

Это тогда он решил, что должен убить Брока.

У него не очень-то хорошо получилось, да?

_Малыш, всё станет гораздо хуже._

Стиву было сложно сосредоточиться. Он думал, что ему было бы сложно это делать, даже если бы Брок не слал ему фотографии того, что произошло — он не знал, как это назвать. Щ.И.Т. называл это «инцидентом». Наташа — «Очень Плохое Расставание Стиви». Стив пытался улыбнуться в ответ на это, но улыбка казалась неуместной на его лице, когда он пытался ее выдавить.

Хоть в эти времена отправка непрошеных фото и сопровождала плохие расставания, Стив был уверен, что в его случае снимки означали иное.

Стив не мог сфокусироваться. Он терял часы в своей квартире. Он как будто просыпался в месте, отличавшемся от того, где он помнил себя в последний раз. Его мысли были туманными, разум жил отдельно от тела.

И он не мог спать.

И продолжал ранить свою руку.

Ничего похожего на наручники. Иногда по ночам он сидел на кухонном полу и бил запястьем по острому углу островка. Стук. Стук. Стук. Вдох. Выдох. Он не знал, почему он это делает, но он продолжал это, и пытался сделать удары сильнее. _Стук. Стук. Стук._

Однажды дерево треснуло под его запястьем, и иззубренный кусок расцарапал кожу. Острая боль вернула Стива в реальность; он уставился на набухавший на коже шарик крови.

Запястье покрывали едва заметные синяки.

В его голове возникли две мысли. Первая — что он должен показать синяки Баки; они могли бы сидеть, нажимая на кожу и глядя, как приливает и отливает кровь, меняет цвет, обжигая нервы и заставляя чувствовать его целым.

Вторая мысль заставила Стива броситься к телефону. Он вызвал неизвестный номер.

— Баки? Я думал, это был Брок, но это ты?

Он не мог дышать.

— Баки, прости. Мне ужасно жаль. Я люблю тебя. Я очень сильно тебя люблю. Я должен был сказать тебе. Я так долго ждал, чтобы сказать тебе это, а ты умер. Пожалуйста, прости меня.

Ему никто не ответил.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи хоть что-нибудь. Баки, пожалуйста. Прости, что не сказал тогда, мне очень жаль. Пожалуйста…

Потом как раз это и случилось, да? Кровопийцы, боль, и вдруг Баки. Теперь это обрело смысл, и теперь Стив не мог дышать, и, может быть, он был не прав, _ужасно не прав!_ Там был Баки, а Стив кричал на него по телефону.

— Баки, прости. Я не знал. Это был ты. Это ты. Я знаю, что это ты. Я здесь, пожалуйста. Я ведь здесь. Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня.

Ему никто не ответил.

Линия щелкнула.

_Посмотри на синяки…_

Стив уставился на телефон, на кровь на запястье, когда раздался короткий писк. В пустой квартире он прозвучал как вой сирены.

Повязка была сдвинута с лица Стива. Красное свечение Кровопийц вызывало у него тошноту, мерцая на блестящей от пота раскрасневшейся коже. Его таращившиеся вверх глаза были широко распахнуты и обведены красными кругами. Он смотрел на Баки. Его рот был открыт от удивления, потрясения, шока. Красный свет придавал его глазам почти фиолетовый оттенок; он даже не выглядел человеком. Он выглядел ужасно напуганным.

Баки не было в кадре. Там было только лицо Стива. Стив постучал по экрану, пытаясь подвинуть снимок, увидеть больше. Он был в отчаянии. Там был Баки, прямо там.

Стив снова набрал номер.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он, всхлипывая. — Пожалуйста, дай мне его увидеть.

Ему никто не ответил.

Его запястье залечивалось. Сыворотка по-прежнему работала. Царапина уже закрылась.

В квартире было тихо, и Стив не мог сосредоточиться.

Может быть, если он изранит руку достаточно сильно, они ее отрежут и дадут ему такую же, как у Баки.

* * *

_Брок отвел Стива к кровати. Стив сел, глядя на него сквозь ресницы. Его мозолистые руки касались лица Стива, его шеи, его плеч, и казались настоящим чудом. Стив положил ладони Броку на бедра, пальцами невесомо поглаживая линию, где брюки встречались с рубашкой. Стив был в восторге. Он думал, что снова стал счастлив._

_— Можно, я скажу это еще раз? — прошептал он. Брок взял его за запястья, прижимая ближе._

_— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты говорил это вечно, малыш._

_— Я люблю тебя._

_Брок наклонился и поцеловал его, и это ощущалось по-другому, лучше, полнее._   
_— Приятно знать, — пробормотал он в рот Стиву. Тот закрыл глаза, и Брок опустил его на кровать. — Приятно знать, малыш._

* * *

Фото Стива, кричащего на кровати, перепуганного, с распахнутыми глазами, под действием галлюциногена, заставило его живот перевернуться. Он помнил тот ужас. Он заставлял его коситься через плечо на темные углы квартиры.

И это так сильно отличалось от очередного снимка, где Стив был под воздействием бензо. Хотя и от него подташнивало. Он посасывал пару металлических пальцев с улыбкой в расфокусированных глазах.

Он скучал по Баки.

Он скучал по Броку.

— Тринадцать минут и шесть секунд, — тихо произнес он в телефон одной ночью.

Он сидел на полу возле кровати. Сначала он уселся на ее край, но постепенно сполз вниз, вжавшись в угол, где к кровати примыкала тумбочка, когда линия соединилась.

— Столько я продержался. Дольше тебя, Рамлоу.

Он помолчал, глядя на одетые в носки стопы, упиравшиеся в ковер.

— Но меньше Баки. Я надеюсь… я не… это нормально? Я даже не…

Он заставил себя замолчать.

— Блядь. Что ты хочешь? Что ты, мать твою, хочешь от меня? Ты сломал меня. Ты выиграл. Все кончилось, ты сказал, что все кончилось, а это не так. Это должно было кончиться, Брок.

В толстовке были шнурки, затягивавшие капюшон, и Стив начал играться с ними свободной рукой. Одежда в этом времени была до нелепого странной. В этой вещи был смысл, она затягивалась и помогала капюшону лежать плотнее, но все равно была странной. Он привык, но вещь оставалась незнакомой, до сих пор немного неудобной.

— Я был в твоем доме. Я даже не знаю, зачем я там был. Просто шел мимо…

Шнурок толстовки запутался в его пальцах.

— Я часто это делаю в последнее время. Гуляю. И теряю время. Это тоже. Я где-то стою, не зная, как я туда попал. Я должен сказать кому-то об этом. Какому-то доктору… психиатру. Он хороший парень, но он…

Стив закусил губу.

— Я не знаю, что он такое.

Он нахмурился, глядя в ковер, вытер лицо ладонью, слушая тихое дыхание на другой стороне линии, такое тихое, что даже ему не полагалось его слышать.

— Я ничего не знаю, правда? Я не знаю, что происходит, но…

Но _что?_

— Я даже не знаю, что я говорю. Порой мне кажется, что вокруг меня смыкаются стены. Я не могу дышать. Я просыпаюсь, думая, что ты будешь рядом, а тебя нет. Тебя нет даже для того, чтобы приковать меня к кровати. Нет ничего. Нет никого.

Он шмыгнул носом. Было холодно. Он чувствовал это даже в теплой одежде в закрытой квартире. Тот вид холода, который ощущаешь носом и пальцами ног. Он чертовски ненавидел мерзнуть, но он не хотел даже шевелиться. Он хотел замереть, хотел, чтобы кровь застыла в жилах, и может быть, только может быть, он сможет снова замерзнуть. Как в тот раз, когда он разбил самолет.

— Я устал, — прошептал он. — Прости, прости меня, я больше не могу это делать. Я не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь. Мне нужен перерыв. Мне нужно что-нибудь, просто дай мне хоть что-то, с чем я смогу работать. Я не… Я так устал, Брок. Прости. Я недостаточно хорош.

Его лицо было напряженным, и он не мог сфокусировать взгляд.

— Мне правда жаль.

Он отключил телефон и бросил его на ковер подальше от себя. Он сидел там еще очень, очень долго.

* * *

_Его руки и губы касались тела Стива, и это ощущалось правильным. Его рот скользил по шее Стива, по его груди, по животу. Стив улыбался в потолок, пока Брок ласкал его кожу. Ему было хорошо. Ему было тепло, он чуть не дрожал от того, как хорошо ему было. Не только физически, но и духовно. Что-то освобождалось внутри него. Что-то безымянное, неосязаемое, но жившее там. Стив открывался навстречу Броку._

_— Ух ты, — прошептал Брок._

_— Что?_

_— Как вышло, что ты почти никогда так не улыбаешься?_

_— Заткнись. Ты просто пытаешься заставить меня покраснеть._

_— Я серьезно. Ты выглядишь совершенно иначе._

_Его пальцы скользнули по лицу Стива, и тот не смог встретиться с ним взглядом._   
_— Я не знаю._

_— Тебе стоит делать это чаще, малыш._

_— Ладно… извини._

_— Не извиняйся._

_Брок снова поцеловал его, их тела идеально подходили друг другу. Стив знал это, но теперь это было лучше в тысячу раз. Его руки подрагивали, когда он потянулся и коснулся Брока над собой, провел ладонями по его бокам. Брок заставлял его чувствовать себя другим, маленьким, окруженным теплом, и, боже, может быть, только может быть, он испытывал к Стиву те же чувства. Пусть не те же, но что-то похожее, что-то равнозначное, делавшее их двумя подходящими друг другу кусочками паззла._

_Стив кончил с Броком внутри, тихо выдохнув ему в рот, и они снова начали целоваться._

_И ещё, и ещё._

_— Боже, Брок, — выдохнул Стив, когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга. Он упал на кровать, закрыв глаза. — О боже._

_— Все нормально?_

_Стив пластом лежал на постели, и Брок оперся на локоть, чтобы смотреть на него сверху. Он кивнул._   
_— Ага._

_Они помолчали некоторое время. Брок выводил пальцами странные спиральные узоры на груди Стива, и это было приятно. Стив мог умереть прямо на месте. Часть его думала об этом и до сегодняшней ночи, но после открытия Броку своих чувств он захотел жить. Он никогда не думал, что снова захочет жить._

_— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил Брок._

_— О том, что ты говорил, о новом мире._

_— Это начало, Стиви._

_— Нет… То есть, да. Но я разбил самолет и очнулся и весь мир изменился, помнишь? Я всегда считал, что новый мир — это что-то плохое. Это было ужасно. Но сейчас… — Стив закусил губу. — Это первый раз, когда новый мир значит что-то хорошее._

_Брок улыбнулся._   
_— Это замечательно, малыш._

_— Да._

_— Только представь, что ты не сказал бы мне это в машине. Это стало бы очередной обычной ночью._

_— Но я сказал._

_— Но ты сказал. Я горжусь тобой. Я знаю, что это не так просто сделать._

_— Гордишься? — Стив почувствовал, как загорелось его лицо._

_— Ну да. — Брок изогнул бровь. — Ах, малыш. Ты отлично справился. Такие вещи легко не даются, но ты это сделал, и я очень тобой горжусь. — Стив не мог выдерживать взгляд Брока, но тот повернул его лицо, и Стиву не осталось иного выбора, как посмотреть ему в глаза. — Вот опять эта улыбка. Боже, ты совершенство._

_— Хватит… ты выиграл._

_— Скажи это еще раз._

_— Я люблю тебя._

_— Полезно знать._

* * *

Он на автомате проверил почту, там почти никогда ничего не было, но это уже вошло в привычку. Единственное действие, позволявшее ему со стороны казаться человеком. Однако, когда он открыл небольшой почтовый ящик, он увидел, что внутри что-то лежит. Толстый конверт. Стив донес его до квартиры, где вскрыл, как только за ним захлопнулась дверь.

Там был шприц.

Не было ни записки, ни этикетки, что находилось внутри. Но Стив хотя бы знал, откуда он. От того же источника, что и фото.

Он подумал выбросить его. Это было наиболее логичным. Он даже не был уверен, что внутри.

Но он знал.

Он попросил о перерыве.

Стив огляделся, хоть и знал, что в квартире было пусто, затем пошел в ванную. Снова огляделся. Он не очень хорошо представлял себе, как это делается, как ему сделать это. Он наклонился над раковиной и задрал рукав толстовки над локтем. Сжал кулак и увидел, как на предплечье вздулись вены. Он снял колпачок со шприца зубами, сплюнул его на пол и поднес иглу к руке. Его сердце бешено колотилось, когда он прижал иглу к вене, закусив губу, когда игла проколола кожу.

Шприц опустел, бензо перетек в Стива. Он шагнул назад и бросил шприц на стойку, затем сел, прислонившись к ванной. Его веки потяжелели от действия наркотика, и Стив закрыл глаза. Он позволил себе завалиться на бок и свернулся калачиком, прижимаясь к холодной фаянсовой поверхности.

Когда он в следующий раз осознал себя, то подумал, что фаянс похож на лед, похож на прикосновение рук к коже. Он застонал и сел. Воздух в его легких был похож на экстази. Он моргнул, облизал губы, оглядел ванную. Он чувствовал себя нормально, он наконец-то чувствовал себя нормально.

Он смеялся, наверное, несколько часов. Просто сидел в ванной, смеялся, глядя на свои руки в поисках синяков на запястьях.

Он чувствовал себя отлично. Ему было намного лучше. Он хотел плакать, он хотел прикоснуться к кому-нибудь, он скучал по Баки. Вещи вокруг немного кружились, но он готов был сделать что угодно, что у него кто угодно попросит. Он чувствовал себя живым, чувствовал себя, словно умер. Чувствовал себя полным и пустым одновременно.

Он не мог перестать смеяться. Не мог перестать всхлипывать.

Он заснул после нескольких часов этой путаницы, вжимаясь лицом в плитку пола и дрожа от прикосновения холода к коже.

Он проснулся, его желудок дернулся, он открыл глаза и подтащил себя к туалету, но тошнота почти сразу прошла. Он подышал немного, глядя в унитаз с ожиданием, но ничего не было. Его язык казался немного распухшим, желудок требовал воды и крекеров, но во всем остальном он был в полном порядке. В голове стучало, но не сильно. С учетом сыворотки он мог предположить, что эти симптомы исчезнут в ближайшие полчаса.

Стив моргнул и заставил себя подняться. Выйдя из ванной, он отыскал телефон и снова набрал неизвестный номер.

— Было лучше, — тихо сказал он, сев в кресло в гостиной и вытянув перед собой ноги. — Откат… не был таким плохим.

Он вздохнул, глядя перед собой. Ему нужно было поесть и поспать, все ещё находившиеся в системе наркотики делали его заторможенным. Он знал, что они так же действовали на него раньше, но из-за рвоты и головной боли это было сложно заметить. Он яростно потер глаза.

— Я просто подумал, что ты должен это знать. Это не…

Он снова вздохнул, теряя слова.

— Спасибо… наверное. За это. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты…

Он знал, чего хотел, и знал, что этого не будет. _Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был здесь._ Переживать отходняк в одиночестве было неприятно. Он хотел ухватиться за кого-нибудь, хотел поговорить.

— Спасибо.

Он повесил трубку, зависнув на какое-то время. Он чувствовал, что его все еще ведет от бензо. Он почти хотел, чтобы у него было еще.

Телефон пискнул. На фото Стив спал в постели Брока, и к его спине прижимался кто-то с темными волосами. Это был Баки, хоть Стиву и не было видно его лица. Этого было достаточно.

— Спасибо… — прошептал он в темноту квартиры.

* * *

_Утренний воздух было немного прохладным. Стив задрожал, но тут же чья-то рука подняла одеяло на его плечи. Он подался назад в тепло, вжимаясь в горячую грудь спиной._

_— Скажи это снова, малыш, — прошептал голос Брока, едва разрезая тишину._

_— Я люблю тебя._

_— Полезно знать._

_И, господи, даже если Брок никогда не скажет ему это в ответ, его совершенные, тихие «полезно знать» ощущались совсем как «я люблю тебя»._

_— Спасибо._

_Стив нашарил руку Брока на своей талии и вжался еще сильнее в него, поднимая его руку к своей груди. Брок положил ладонь поверх его сердца и крепко прижал. Стив снова задремал._

* * *

Фотография, где он лежал связанный красной веревкой, в повязке, с кляпом и затычками в ушах, с анальной пробкой и металлическим стержнем, не вызвала в Стиве особой реакции. Он рассматривал ее очень долго.

Это Баки завязывал на нем веревки.

Баки и Брок трахали его, даже когда он был в таком виде. Жалкий, беспомощный. Они все равно его использовали. Стив не мог понять, было ли это наказанием или наградой в данный момент. Это было пугающе, но он выучил урок. Его тело не принадлежало ему.

До сих пор не принадлежало, подумал он.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал хоть что-нибудь, — прошептал он. — Всё потеряло смысл. — Он был уверен только в этом. — Наверное, это сработало. То, что ты делал со мной. Ты сломал меня. Я… боже, мне нужны новые мозги. Я даже не могу думать. Не могу заказать еду в кафе, не могу выходить на задания.

Он вздохнул.

— Я бесполезен. Я хочу… я хочу снова стать полезным. Я помогал, Брок. Ты забрал это. Я спасал людей.

Он не это хотел сказать.

— Нет. Я не это хотел сказать. Я хотел… я думал…

Он закусил губу и заметил, что опять постукивает запястьем по углу кухонного островка. Это был единственный звук во всей квартире.

— Почему ты не используешь меня?

Он ненавидел сорвавшиеся с губ слова.

Он уставился на плитку под ногами.

— Почему ты ушел? Почему ты не… — шептал он. Это было последней вещью, которую он хотел когда-либо произнести вслух, и вот, пожалуйста, это плыло по телефонной линии от него к Броку.

Даже воздух в легких казался чужим.

— Я убил для тебя. Для Гидры. — Он зажмурился из-за всплывших в голове воспоминаний. Он не мог позабыть кровавое месиво, оставленное им на полу квартиры Брока.

Только это не было квартирой Брока, ему приходилось напоминать себе об этом снова и снова.

— И Щупальце. Я справился с ним.

Он был слишком измучен, чтобы расплакаться.

— Так почему ты оставил меня?

* * *

_— Увидимся сегодня вечером?_

_— Я смутно помню, что кто-то обещал особенную пасту._

_— Ты ее полюбишь._

_Стив хмыкнул, прижимаясь ближе к Броку, они стояли у двери._   
_— Я люблю тебя, — проговорил он в шею Брока._

_— Полезно знать, малыш. — Он крепче сжал Стива, повернул его голову и потянул вниз к себе за очередным поцелуем. Стив выдохнул через нос и почувствовал себя бесконечно спокойным._

_— Я буду поздно, — пробормотал он, когда Брок потерся о его шею._

_— Значит, сегодня вечером. Это будет замечательно._

_— Да. Не могу дождаться._

_— Я тоже._

_— Я люблю тебя. Очень сильно, Брок._

_— Я знаю. Всё изменится, малыш._

_Стив улыбнулся и встретился с ним взглядом._   
_— Полезно знать._

* * *

Наташа молчала, пока они гуляли вокруг пруда в небольшом парке. Стив уже был здесь с ней раньше, он смутно помнил об этом. _Раньше_. Все теперь делилось на «раньше» и «потом». Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что «потом» продолжало откладываться, а Стив завис «между».

Он не знал, сможет ли когда-нибудь проснуться, не ощущая чужих рук на своем теле. Он не знал, хотел ли он этого.

Этим утром он проснулся, чтобы обнаружить фото себя, стоящего на коленях на одеяле на полу, напуганного и плачущего. Щупальца на его спине еще не было, но Стив знал, что будет на следующем снимке. Он выключил звук телефона, чтобы не увидеть новое сообщение, пока не подготовиться к нему. Он не знал, есть ли у Рамлоу фото, на котором Стив убивал человека с его лицом, или был зажат между ним и Баки, извиваясь, задыхаясь и называя его «папочкой».

— Так что, — спросила Наташа, пока они гуляли. — Встречаешься с кем-нибудь?

Стив фыркнул.  
— Держу пари, ты бы узнала об этом раньше меня.

— Что насчет того парня из центра ветеранов?

У Стива ушла минута на то, чтобы вспомнить, о ком она говорит. Сэм Уилсон. Мужчина с дружелюбными глазами, оставивший ему визитку. Стив видел его несколько раз во время пробежек и даже махал рукой. Это было не сложно. Он ему нравился, и у него была приятная улыбка, но…

— Как ты вообще о нем узнала?

— Я знаю всё.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Они снова замолчали на несколько шагов. Это было приятно, воздух был свежим и прохладным, трава и деревья покачивались на ветру. Наташа держала его под руку, и это тоже было приятно.

— Он был бы лучше этого чертова Рамлоу.

Стив помычал, но не стал отвечать. Она была права, разумеется, но это не значило, что он в это верил. Точнее, он верил и в то же время не верил в это. Знание, что всегда есть лучший романтический вариант, было лишним. Это никогда не имело значения, пока он встречался с Рамлоу; черт, это не имело никакого значения и раньше. Он провалился в мир Рамлоу случайно, если быть честным. Он не искал никого тогда, он не искал никого сейчас.

Конечно, это не было случайностью для самого Рамлоу.

Ему было больно, и он не мог забыть о том, как Рамлоу говорил, что у боли должен быть смысл. Стив смотрел на Наташу долгое время, потом отвел взгляд к пруду.

Рамлоу чего-то ждал. Стив осознал это. Он знал, как остановить боль.

— Стив?

— Не думаю, что возвращусь к свиданиям в ближайшее время.

— Это объяснимо.

— Ты будешь первой, кто узнает, что это случилось.

— Хорошо.

Стив молчал всю остальную прогулку, как и Наташа. Это была мирная тишина; очень нужная передышка в оке бури. Они разошлись на парковке, Наташа уселась в маленькую спортивную машину, а Стив вернулся к своему мотоциклу. Ветер становился холоднее, на город опускался вечер, и Стив застегнул куртку на молнию, на прощание помахав Наташе.

Ему казалось, что он опять плывет, всю дорогу до дома. Солнце село, стало темно, когда он поднимался по лестнице, гремя ключами, чтобы отпереть дверь. Он не собирался включать свет, когда раздался голос Пегги, снова зовущий его мелодраматичным. Стив включил одну из ламп, чтобы не сидеть в кромешной темноте.

Она бы так сильно разочаровалась в нем.

Он достал телефон и вызвал номер.

* * *

— Брок, я… я знаю, чего ты ждешь. Теперь знаю.

Он устроился на полу, спиной к шкафчикам, подтянув колени к груди. Он был уставшим, его голова прижималась к деревянной дверце. Ему было холодно. Очень-очень холодно.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал это. Я знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал это.

Он закусил губу и поелозил по полу. Кухня казалась слишком большой, вся квартира была слишком большой.

— Почему ты просто не убил меня? Это неправильно. Я не могу дышать. Я Капитан Америка. Ты должен был убить меня. Это…

_Это было гораздо хуже._

— Я совсем не могу дышать.

Он вытер лицо и уставился в пол перед собой.

— Баки в порядке? — прошептал он. — Ты… ты говорил, что хочешь сделать меня его куратором, да? Я смогу. Я сделаю это. Я постараюсь. Это то, что я должен делать. Используй меня для этого. Но я не могу… я не знаю… не могу… ты хочешь, чтобы я…

Он устал.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал это.

Он очень-очень устал.

— Брок, пожалуйста. Ответь мне. Пожалуйста…

Клинт и Наташа обучили его тому, что он никогда не предполагал использовать. Теперь он знал, как исчезнуть. Он был готов.

Он был готов остановить боль.

— Брок?

Он снова вытер лицо, ощущавшееся мокрым.

— Брок? Ты там?

_Скажи это снова._

— Я скажу это.

_Я люблю тебя._

 

 

_— Хайль Гидра..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И в этом месте переводчик без зазрения совести сообщает, что взялся за перевод истории только от того, что финальной главы нет уже больше года, и переводчику отчаянно не хотелось быть единственным представителем русскоязычной аудитории, страдающим от неизвестности. 
> 
> Хайль Гидра и Хэппи Ню Йир, пиплы.


End file.
